LA Times
by acemaclove88
Summary: Logan Huntzberger is a young talented prominant actor. Rory Gilmore is well herself. They meet, they click, things happen. Give it a chance...Its actually interesting i think...but then again i'm biased.read and review and you'll make my day: Note: M rate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I met Matt Czuchry the other day…I went to see the play he's in, "Third" and let me just say it was incredible. Anyways, I got home at like 2 in the morning and couldn't sleep…so I started writing and this is what came out. Please Read and review, it would make my day, not that I need to be cheered up because I'm still on cloud nine from meeting him, taking a pic with him, and hugging him!!!!!!! EEEE

"Excuse me" Rory said tapping someone on the shoulder as she walked the streets of Los Angeles blindly "Could you tell me where…" She gasped when he turned around "oh my god" she stated

The young blonde man smirked "Sorry?" he asked

Rory snapped out of it and shook her head "Uhm…I was just wondering where the…are you?" she stuttered

The boy grinned, he had seen girls flustered and blush around him but this was just amusing. "Logan Huntzberger? Yes I am" he said, holding out his hand

Rory's jaw dropped and she looked down at his extended arm, slowly reaching out to shake it. "Hi" she said in awe

Logan chuckled "Do you have a name?" he asked raising his eyebrows when Rory nodded mutely. "Well do you want to tell me?" he asked amused

"Rory…Rory Gilmore" she said blushing slightly

"Well Rory, I believe you were about to ask me something?" he said

"Right" she said, trying to think of what she was going to ask him

"Well…" he pressed

"I can't remember" she said lamely

Logan laughed; this was too funny. He had just finished an audition and was walking outside to get some air when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why are you in LA?" Rory asked, not wanting to leave

"Really? That's your question?" he asked amused

Rory blushed "Shut up" she said

"Aw look you blush" he teased mercilessly, liking that this girl wasn't asking for his autograph of gushing over him trying to get him to go out with her

"You suck" she stated "I'm sorry for wasting your time…I'm sure you're super busy and all…I'm just going to go…ugh where was I going?" she ranted more to herself than to him

Logan watched amused as all these thoughts and emotions went through her head "Hey I'm always happy to talk to a fan" he said sincerely

"How do you know I'm a fan?" she challenged

Logan raised an eyebrow "Really? That's what you're going with after the last 5 minutes?" he asked

"Yeah well…crap!" She said annoyed

"What?" he asked confused

"I forgot my cell phone. I know you probably get this a lot…and I understand why you wouldn't want to, but can I borrow yours?" she asked nervously

Logan shrugged and took out his cell, handing it to her "Sure" he said

"Thanks" she said quietly and quickly called her mom

"Mom…do you have Lane's number? Yeah, I forgot my cell phone I'm using…someone else's…" she said, evading the name, not wanting her mom to go nuts over him "No…mom why does it matter?" she asked annoyed, mouthing sorry to Logan who was patiently waiting.

Logan just shrugged "Don't worry about it" he said

"No…that was the guy I'm borrowing the phone from. No mom…his name is Logan" she said, hoping her mom wouldn't ask for a last name

"_He sounds hott…last name?" she asked_

"Why does it matter? I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy right now! Just call Lane and ask her to come pick me up at…" she told her mom to hold on and asked Logan where they were

"Where am I?" she asked

"Well…you're on the corner of Sunset and 3rd" he said

"On the corner of Sunset and 3rd" she said to her mom "God I hate you. Logan Huntzberger! Okay! I'm using Logan Fucking Huntzberger's phone!" she shouted, catching the attention of a few people around them.

"Shit" Logan muttered when a bunch of people started gathering around them. He pulled Rory into his car which was in front of them and drove off.

"Hey!" She protested

"Sorry but I don't think you wanted to get mauled. Not to mention I thought I saw a reporter over there…" he said

"I don't even know you!" She screeched, forgetting she was on the phone with her mom

"_What's to know? You're with Logan Huntzberger…get off the phone with me and enjoy it! What did I do to raise such a retarded child" Lorelei ranted_

Now in the confined space, Logan could hear everything Lorelei was saying and laughed. Rory groaned and hung up, handing it back to Logan. "I'm sorry" she said sheepishly, now understanding that the reason everyone had mobbed him was because of her shouting.

"Don't worry about it" he said with a shake of a hand "So where do you need to go?" he asked

"I'm staying at the Hyatt" she said

Logan smirked "the one on mission and 2nd?" he asked

Rory nodded "yeah that's the one" she said

Logan smirked, that was only a few miles from his apartment. "Goodbye Rory Gilmore" he said grinning when he reached their destination

Rory smiled softly "Thanks, I really appreciate it. This is so unreal" she muttered the last part and smiled at him. "Bye" she said, taking one last look and walking into the lobby.

Logan chuckled. He liked her.

_**RORYLOGANRORYLOGANRORYLOGANRORYLOGANRORYLOGAN**_

Rory had a huge grin on her face when she walked into her hotel room.

"What's with the face?" Lane asked

Rory turned to her friend and shrugged "Guess who I just met" She stated enthusiastically

"Oh my god! Paris Hilton" Lane shouted sarcastically

Rory rolled her eyes "Logan Huntzberger" she stated

Lane's eyes went wide "Really? No way" She said in awe

Rory nodded "He's really nice…" she said happily

"Well what did you do? What happened" Lane asked

"I didn't know it was him at first…I tapped him on the shoulder and then when he turned around turned into a blubbering idiot." Rory explained, feeling like a moron now that she looked back

Lane rolled her eyes "Did you get his number?" she asked

Rory looked at her like she was crazy "Are you on crack? Logan Huntzberger doesn't just give you his phone number!" she exclaimed

Lane nodded "I guess" She mumbled "Well…did you at least get his autograph? A picture?" She asked

Rory shook her head "I wanted to ask…but I couldn't bring myself to" She said sheepishly.

_**RORYLOGANRORYLOGANRORYLOGANRORYLOGANRORYLOGAN**_

Logan sighed, relaxing into his bed, hoping to get some shut eye before he had to be up at 5 the next morning to do another audition. Sometimes he wondered why he was in the business, but then he remembered all of his fans and the difference they said he makes and he knew that he loved doing it. He thought back to the girl he had met today…she seemed too lively and carefree, it was refreshing to him. Most girls he met constantly tried to change themselves for him…they just didn't get that he didn't want that. He sighed and closed his eyes, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Logan had finished his audition right on schedule; he had gone in at 7 and was done by 11. At 12 he had hopped on his private jet and flown to Hartford…another family dinner he was forced to attend. This time he wasn't as sour though, Honor had called the meeting and he was looking forward to the news she was going to share.

When he landed in Hartford he still had some time before he had to be at dinner. He went drove down to a pretty small town, hoping that he didn't get bombarded by fans or press…he loved them sure, but he had a long and stressful day ahead of him. He walked into the small diner and sat down at the bar.

The man behind the counter threw him a menu and told him he'd be right with him.

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich please" He said

"Anything to drink" the man asked gruffly

"How about a root beer" he said

"Sure" The man said and walked into the back. Logan looked around the diner, it was pretty empty except for a few people here and there, and it was silent. He sat awkwardly as everyone ate in silence…he was starting to question coming here to eat.

"_Mom!_ He did _not_ call you!" A voice said as she walked through the door.

"_Rory!_ Alright fine. But you totally wish he did!" a woman that looked exactly like her, but taller and older said triumphantly.

Rory shook her head and sat down a seat away from him at the bar. "Well hello again" Logan said smirking when she turned to face him

Rory's jaw dropped. _No way. She was just talking about him…and he was…he was in her town?_

"_You_ must be the man my daughter can't stop talking about" Lorelei jumped in when Rory didn't say anything

Rory turned scarlet and glared at her mother "Shut up mom" She snapped

"Wait _mom?_ No way" Logan protested charmingly

Lorelei grinned "I like him" she stated "So Logan Huntzberger…what brings you to Stars hollow?" she asked

"Is that where I am? Well I was actually just looking for a place to eat" he said, moving his arms when his food arrived.

"What is that?" Rory asked disgusted as he picked up half of his sandwich.

Logan raised an eyebrow as she spoke for the first time and set the food down "it's a turkey sandwich…am I offending you?" he asked curiously

"Jeez Rory…how could you be offended by someone that looks like _that_" lorelai whispered teasingly, loud enough so Logan could hear it.

"It has…green on it" She said disgusted, ignoring her mother and trying to ignore the fact Logan was laughing.

"That would be lettuce" Logan said amused, maybe he misjudged this girl…she was crazy.

"Why would you eat something so………healthy" She finally said

Logan couldn't help the amused smile that creped its way onto his lips "Because it tastes good?" he asked

"No. you don't come to Luke's and get sandwiches. LUKE!" Rory called out

Luke groaned and walked over "You beckoned" he said sarcastically

"Luke…would you please get him as well as my mother and I some burgers and fries? Sans the healthy stuff" she said sweetly

"You know him?" he asked, pointing to Logan

Rory nodded "Well…sort of. That's not important. Burger!" she ordered

"This is a diner Rory, I'm not your slave" Luke muttered before placing the order with Cesar. Rory shook her head "Luke……………….." she whined

Luke groaned and knew what she wanted. He went in the back himself and began cooking their food. "You and your mother are psychotic!" he shouted from the kitchen.

"This; is what you order at Lukas" She said when their food arrived

Logan smiled "I'll keep that in mind for next time" he said taking a bite and nodding at her questioning face "Great" he said

"See" She said smiling

"So, I guess I made an impression huh?" he asked

Rory looked over and cocked an eyebrow questioningly "I was all you could talk about this weekend?" he asked amused

Rory groaned "She's lying"

"I don't believe you" he said grinning as Lorelai gasped. As the two were talking, she discretely took out a copy of one of his latest DVD's and slid it over to Rory.

"Come on you know you want to do this for mommy" She whispered

Logan watched amused as Lorelai took a copy of a DVD out and a marker, and passed it to Rory who refused to ask him for a signature. He wordlessly took the DVD from her and signed it, handing it back to her.

"I like him" Lorelai said "By the way sorry…I couldn't pass up the opportunity" She said

Logan shrugged "No worries." He said

"So Logan, do you want a tour of this crazy town?" Lorelai asked mischievously

Logan shrugged "What's there to see…" he asked

"Oh…there, well I can't explain it. But Rory's an excellent tour guide. I have to go bye sweets" She shouted before practically running out the door.

Rory groaned, trying not to blush and run after her mom.

"That was a pretty heavy groan" Logan commented

"I'm thinking about disowning her" she said annoyed

Logan grinned "She's your mom. And from what I can tell, she's pretty awesome" he said

Rory nodded "Yeah…but its times like these I wish she were more normal" She exclaimed

Logan laughed and shook his head "Listen, if you don't want to give me that tour, I'll just be on my way" he said

Rory shook her head "You really want a tour?" she asked

Logan shrugged "I have a few hours to kill before I have to be at dinner" he said

"Right this way then" Rory said, jumping off her stool and holding an elbow out for him. Logan smiled and looped an arm through hers.

"Rory that lady you guys call "Ms. Patty" just serenaded me for10 minutes! I didn't know there were songs that long!" He exclaimed annoyed

Rory laughed "I told you there were things to see…these people are psychotic, but they're amazing" she said "If it makes you feel any better, she only does that to the really good ones…usually she just pinches people's asses…its amusing actually" she added, grinning at his horrified face.

Just then Kirk ran out of his house naked screaming something in Latin. Rory looked unfazed "That's Kirk" She stated

"You have a Finn too?" Logan asked immediately

Rory looked confused "Excuse me?" she asked…_ 'Finn? What the hell was he talking about? What's a Finn?'_

"Finn is one of my best friends…he…well let's just say he goes through naked phases" Logan explained

Rory nodded "In that case, yes, we have a Finn" she said

"Listen i had a great time…but I have to go. Thanks for showing me around" Logan said after he checked the time.

Rory nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Sure, it was fun. So…have a good dinner" She said awkwardly

Logan chuckled "You seem nervous" He stated

Rory rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively in front of her "You mean you don't get pleasure out of people cowering before you?" she said sarcastically

Logan smirked and shook his head "Eh that's more my dads thing" he said

"Alright well…like I said, have a good dinner" She said smiling, holding her hand out for him to shake.

Logan eyed it and raised an eyebrow "What are we 80?" he teased and hugged her in a friendly way.

Rory smiled "Can we do that again…this time with my camera?" she teased

Logan rolled his eyes this time "I'll be seeing you Rory" he said

Rory eyed him confused "What?" she asked but he was already in his car, taking off towards Hartford.

A/N: Wow I'm confused lol. I thought I had already posted this but apparently not…so here it is…love it hate it? Read and review please…it keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Shattering

Chapter 2: Earth Shattering

"_I'll be seeing you soon" _she said to herself, remembering his last words to her. What the hell does that even mean? She groaned inwardly. It had been a week since she had seen him…and truthfully she hadn't really thought about him much. Given the chance to sit down and actually think…she probably would have. But the week had been entirely too hectic for her. Now though, she had the entire day to dwell on anything and everything she wanted, and she couldn't get her mind off of him. _Get a grip Gilmore…you're not some lovesick puppy_ she thought to herself with a shake of her head. She needed to find something to do…and quick.

"Hey Lane" She said into her cell as soon as she picked up

"_Oh hey Rory" Lane said loudly, cringing at the volume that was seeping into their conversation from her end._

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked confused

"_Yeah yeah just fine. Its just Zach's practicing with the band and the kids are here…its insane right now" She said exhausted_

"I'm sorry" Rory said sympathetically "Do you want me to come over and help?"

"_Really?" Lane asked surprised "That would be great" She gushed_

Rory laughed "I'll be right over"



"Did I mention one of the perks of having you home is this?" Lane asked as she looked at her twins who were sitting at the table coloring in their new books

Rory laughed "I do well with kids don't I…" She mused

"So what's up? You usually don't have an ounce of free time on your hands" Lane asked, taking a sip of her coffee as she slammed the door shut, effectively drowning out the noise of the band

Rory shrugged "I was super busy all week and then today was just sort of…empty"

"I wish I had an 'empty' day on my hands" Lane sighed

Rory rolled her eyes "So…anything going on with you?" she asked lamely

"Real reason you called me Rory" Lane stated

"I can't just take a day and visit my best friend for over 18 years?" Rory gasped

Lane shook her head "Not when you're busy with Logan Huntzberger…he wouldn't have anything to do with this…..mood would he?" she asked slyly

"What mood?" Rory defended

"Okay okay…" Lane took back seeing her defensiveness.

"But he did tell me he was going to see me again" Rory gave in with a grin

Lane broke out into a wide smile and squealed "No he didn't!"

Rory nodded "He did…but it's been a week."

Lane rolled her eyes "Come on Rory. The guys a celebrity…give him some time will you? Besides, he seemed really nice…I think he'll keep his word" She said

Rory nodded "I guess." She sighed

"You look tired…" Lane pointed out, seeing her slightly paler features and bags under her eyes

"Yeah well its been a busy week" Rory responded "And I never understood that phrase by the way. You look tired? Is that just a comment or is it an insult?" she ranted

"Oh come off it Rory." Lane waved off "You need to take a week off"

"I just did that Lane…remember? Our vacation in LA" she said frustrated

"Fine." Lane huffed "But take it easy Gilmore."

"I will" Rory agreed "So what do you suppose we do?" she asked

"Pudding?" Lane asked bringing out a bowl of something that looked like anything _but_ pudding "The kids made it" she stated

"No thanks" Rory said politely

"Ugh I feel bad throwing it away" she sighed

"So you decided to give me food poisoning?" Rory shot back

"Point taken" Lane said looking at the pudding herself "How about we go out and grab some lunch"

"What about the kids?" Rory asked

"Zach has been in band practice all morning. He can take it from here" Lane stated annoyed



The next few days Rory was busy with her work. Thursday was approaching, it was already 3 in the morning and she was at her apartment in New York finally. She sighed as she flipped her light on and walked over to the couch, collapsing on it. She groaned as she heard her phone ring just as she was drifting off to sleep.

"What" she snapped after flipping her phone open

"_You mind opening the door or are you going to take my head off?"_ the voice on the other end said

Rory's eyes widened. _No way_ she thought to herself. She quickly got up and glanced in the mirror conveniently located but the kitchen and made sure she looked half way presentable. Slowly she opened the door, forgetting she was on the phone.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped

"Why are you talking into the phone when I'm standing in front of you?" he asked in a whisper, showing her his now closed phone.

Rory glared and snapped her phone shut "So not the point!"

"You gonna invite me in? Or are we waiting for me to get mauled in the street again?" he teased

Rory pretended to think about it for a moment and grinned finally, inviting him in. "Again, what the hell are you doing here!"

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling I'm unwanted" Logan stated with an amused smirk

"Its 3 in the morning, and do you always have an evasive answer to everything?" She snapped

"I saw your light on. I figured it wouldn't hurt…" he defended

"How do you even know where I live!" she asked incredulously, motioning for him to sit down with her on the couch.

"I have my ways." He stated

Rory sighed giving up "You want something to drink?" She asked put out

"No thanks" he said "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. It's been a busy week…hence me here at 3 in the morning" he stated

"It's okay" Rory said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "So that's why you came? To visit?"

Logan shrugged "I was bored. In New York for a photo shoot and I figured since you live here…" he trailed off

"You had a photo shoot at 2 in the morning?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"I did" he confirmed "You don't believe me?" he teased

"I believe you…" Rory said "Just surprised that's all"

"So I did come by for a reason. How would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked charmingly

Rory grinned and nodded shyly "Yeah" She said quietly making him raise his eyebrows and grin

"That's all I get? 'yeah'" he mocked teasingly "I come to your apartment after a hard days work at 3 in the morning and all I get is a 'yeah"

Rory blushed and glared "Shut it"

"There's that infamous blush again" he went on "Okay well I need to be up at 6 tomorrow so I'll be picking you up at 7." He stated, standing up.

"Sounds good" She said "Bye" she said, hugging him

Just as he was about to walk through the door "and Logan?" She said

"Hmm?" he asked, turning around questioningly

"Thanks for coming" She grinned

Logan chuckled and nodded, going on his way.



Rory groaned to herself the next day. He didn't give her any specifics on their date. Was it overly formal? Or casual? What to wear when you're going out with a celebrity…they should really write a book on that. Gah she had to stop calling him a celebrity or she would never get through the night. Truthfully she didn't read much into labels, since she had been given one her entire life. But it was still unnerving that she was having dinner with the one person that at least ¾ of the female population dreamed of going out with. She was just putting her finishing touches on her outfit when she heard her doorbell ring. She huffed and looked at the time…no way he was stupid enough to come on time she said to herself as she looked at the clock. He was.

"What are you doing here" She snapped, ushering him in and bustling around looking for her shoes.

Logan watched her run around her apartment and smiled "You looking for these?" he asked, holding up a pair of black pumps

"Yes!" She gasped snatching them from his hand

"You ready to go?" he asked once she put them on

"Why are you on time anyways? You would think being the almighty Huntzberger and all that you'd know to be fashionably late" Rory teased

Logan shrugged "You're hot when you're angry" he stated carelessly

"I'm not angry!" Rory said blushing furiously

"Do you always blush" he smirked

"So Huntzberger where are we going?" Rory asked evasively as she turned him around and pushed him out the door, shutting the lights off and slamming the door behind her

"Please don't call me Huntzberger, it makes me feel like my dad" he said

"Sorry _Logan_" she said with a small smile as he led her to his car

"So how was your day?" he asked once they were on their way

Rory shrugged "Work, home, food, date" she listed off

Logan glanced at her for a few seconds amused "Is everything you do listed off in that fashion? Or can you form sentences"

"You're mean." Rory pouted

"Its part of my charm" he chuckled

"Charm" Rory scoffed

"Hey careful Gilmore" Logan warned playfully "I could send the mob after you"

Rory looked slightly scared "Please tell me you mean the _actual_ mob…because if you mean your fans…" She trailed off with a smile

"What's wrong with my fans…which by the way you are one of" he pointed out defensively

"Nothing" Rory laughed "Jeez Hunt- Logan" She clarified "Lighten up"

"Well forgive me for being defensive about the people who I cherish most in my life" He said harshly but when Rory looked at his face, she saw he was biting back a smile

"Not funny Logan" Rory groaned "I really thought you were offended"

Logan laughed "I'm not easily offended" he said assuringly "I tend to write things off...and if I was, I would be a hypocrite"

"So you're easy going" Rory stated in other words

"Basically" Logan agreed

"Good. I hate tight asses" Rory said with a grin

"That could be interpreted in an insanely dirty way. But I'll leave that joke for another time" Logan said with a small laugh

Rory's face scrunched up in disgust "Oh god…Logan…" she groaned

"Wow…groaning my name already. I _so_ deserve that sex icon"

"You're insane" Rory stated with a glare "And where are we going!"

"Wow, you are the most impatient person I've ever met" Logan laughed

"Patience never was my strong suit" Rory responded

"We'll work on that. Just relax. I want to get away from the city tonight" he said

Rory raised her eyebrows "You're not planning on taking me to Moscow on your private jet or anything are you?"

"Why? Would you like to go to Moscow on my private jet? Just say the word" he said, emphasizing his point with a snap of his fingers

"No!" Rory said quickly

"Suit yourself" Logan shrugged as he parked

"Where are we?" Rory asked, looking out her window trying to decipher their whereabouts.

"Just outside the city. Still considered New York but quieter" he said as he ran around to her side and opened the door for her.

"You brought me to a taco shop…" Rory asked incredulously

Logan grinned and nodded "Sure did. It's better than any French cuisine in the city. Give it a shot…I'm so sick of gourmet food it's disgusting"

Rory grinned, shaking her head. She liked that he was unpredictable "You could have at least told me not to dress so formally" she said, following him in

"You look beautiful" he said with a sincere smile when they got inside

"Really?" She played along

"Now you're just fishing for compliments" he laughed

Rory nodded "Hearing you say that makes me ego expand by a mile"

Logan laughed and nudged her to look at the board to order. "Have you ever been here?" he asked

Rory shook her head "I usually just get tacos from Hectors" she said

"Ahh…Hectors is good. But not as good as Juanita's" he challenged

"We'll see about that" she shot back

Once they ordered their food, they found a nice booth to sit in. Rory tried avoiding the strange glances she got from people for being dressed to formally. "Next time please tell me what I'm supposed to wear" She groaned finally

"Next time? A little early for that don't you think…" Logan teased

"What…well…what I meant was…shut up" She said finally

Logan chuckled "So Rory, you never told me what you did in the real world"

"You never asked" Rory countered

"I thought I just did"

"I'm a reporter" Rory said simply, realizing afterwards how that sounded. "Oh god Logan…it's not what it seems. Honest…I swear I would never" she stuttered before he interrupted her

"Its fine." Logan said, even though he couldn't help but be slightly cautious around her now. Bad experience with reporters

Rory sighed when she saw the look in his eye "Look. I understand Logan, I really do. I can see you're not as comfortable around me anymore…so if you want, you can just drop me back off" she said disappointedly

"Rory…" Logan protested "I don't see you that way…I promise"

Rory relaxed a little "Okay" She said with a sigh

"So what kind of reporter?" he asked curiously

"I write for the New York Times" she answered with a small smile

"Ahh the one that posted that _lovely_ story about me sleeping with my latest step mom…" he pointed out with a smile

Rory was about to say something when Logan stopped her "I was joking"

"You're mean." She pouted just as their number was called

"I'll get it" Logan said when she moved to get up

"I see there's still chivalry left in the world" she teased

Logan just grinned, shaking his head as he retrieved their food.

"Ah this looks amazing" Rory squealed, taking in the appearance of her tacos and burrito

"You sure you can eat all of that?" Logan asked, looking down at his tacos and quesadilla

"No!" Rory exclaimed with a laugh "But I didn't know which one I would want until I saw them" she added sheepishly

Logan laughed lightly "You're insane"

"Oh my god. These tacos are amazing!" Rory said happily

Logan grinned and waited for her to say it…

"Okay okay. I stand corrected!" She said sarcastically

"There we go" He said happily

"So what kind of articles do you normally write?" he asked

"Pretty much everything…whatever _captures_ me I suppose" she said with a smile

"So I bet you've heard of my father" he said with a smirk

"Oh!" She gasped "How could I not put two and two together!"

"I don't know. How did you get hired by the times again?" he asked playfully

"I actually saw Mitchum a few days ago" She said offhandedly

"_Mitchum?_" he asked amused "you call him _Mitchum _at the office?'

Rory blushed "Well sometimes…he prefers Mitchum…" she defended

"Does everyone call him Mitchum or just you?"

"I don't know" she mumbled

"Ahh. Brown noser" he said in a child like fashion pointing his plastic fork at her

"Hey!" Rory yelled

"Its true" he taunted smiling

"Okay. You done eating?" Rory asked excitedly, digging through her purse

"Yes" Logan said cautiously, watching her dig through her bag

"Picture!" She said happily when she found her camera

"Are you serious?" Logan asked in disbelief

"Hey. I haven't asked up till now. Any other girl in her right mind would have. So picture" she demanded

"Well what are you waiting for? Get over here" Logan said, scooting over in his booth, patting the seat beside him.

Rory grinned and slid over next to him.

"Wow" Logan said in disbelief "I feel like I'm in a church. How much distance is it? A foot?" he asked before throwing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"Really? You don't mind doing this do you?" Rory asked

"What is this? One minute you're demanding a picture, the next you're taking it back?" he teased "Come on…snap it already"

Rory held up the camera in front of them and took a quick picture, quickly bringing it back down to make sure it looked alright.

"Pretty good photography skills Gilmore" Logan said not moving

"Well I do have a minor in photography" she said smiling

"Really?" Logan asked surprised

"Really" She confirmed

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder slightly where his hand lay

Rory smiled while nodding "Sure" she said, sliding out of the booth "Where to next Romeo?" she asked

"Sex?" he asked with a straight face

Rory's jaw dropped "Excuse me?" she asked cautiously

"You've never been to Sex before?" he asked incredulously

"Wait…there's a place called Sex?" She exclaimed

"You thought I was asking you to have sex? I know what the tabloids say, but hey…even I'm not that shallow" he joked

"Well…it sounded strange" she defended "And what is Sex!" groaning when she heard her own words come out of her mouth

"It's a club…well more of a lounge" he said as they got into his car

"I don't dance…" Rory said immediately

Logan smirked "everyone dances" he stated

"Not me…well not the way…I don't dance" she said finally

"I'll teach you" he tried

Rory blushed "Okay" she agreed shyly

"Relax. We're not going to a club…it's a lounge. You know, just relax and have a good time" he comforted

"This was quite a night…first you take me to a taco shop and now a high profile lounge? At least I got dressed up for something" she teased

"First of all, it's not a high profile lounge. Second of all, the food was amazing." He said

After about 20 minutes they arrived at a sophisticated looking bar. Looking through the windows you couldn't see anything, but the sign, although it said SEX on it…was strangely…elegant. Once inside, music blared in Rory's ears as they walked past the dance floor and upstairs. Upstairs were a bunch of colorful couches and chairs set up for relaxing.

"Pick a seat" Logan said with a smile

Rory saw one in the corner that was big enough for the both of them and led him to it. Looking around, she saw no one else around them. Everyone was on the other side of the room. "Drink?" Logan asked once Rory was comfortable

"Surprise me" She said with a smile

"Dangerous telling me that" he said with a smirk, making his way over to the bar.

"Here you go" he said when he got back, handing her a drink in a martini glass

"What is it?" she asked

"Screaming orgasm" he stated

"Arrogant bastard" Rory muttered, taking a sip

Logan laughed at her comment and leaned back on the couch, throwing an arm carelessly around the back of it. "So what do you think?" he asked, smiling as she leaned back, relaxing as well

"I like it" she said sincerely "It's very…sophisticated. What did you get?" she asked, pointing to his glass

"Scotch, single malt" he said

"Enough said" Rory said with a look of disgust on her features.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked once she had finished her drink

Rory shook her head vehemently, looking over the balcony at all the people dancing "No thanks"

Logan chuckled and stood up, taking the glass from her and setting it on the table in front of them before reaching out and tugging her forearm until she stood up. "Come on" he coaxed, pulling her towards the stairs again

"Hold on!" Rory screeched, stopping him by the bar "Tequila, straight" she ordered

Logan raised his eyebrows and smirked, watching her throw back 3 shots before nodding at him, letting him lead her to the floor.

"I'm serious Logan…what if I ruin your rep. I can't dance, you might think I'm exaggerating but my own mother makes fun of my coordination skills." She rambled the entire way there

"Wow I don't think I've ever had a girl try so hard _not_ to dance with me" he chuckled

"I'm not kidding! What if someone sees!" she protested

"Relax" Logan said softly "Just calm down. Who cares if someone sees?"

"You sure? I'm apologizing in advance if I step on your feet" she warned

"Not that kind of dancing" Logan chuckled, pulling her out onto the floor with him

Rory stood there like an idiot while Logan began dancing slowly to the rhythm of the music. He smiled at her, shaking his head and pulled her close to him. "Look around Rory. No one cares" he whispered into her ear over the music, still holding her to him, forcing her to move her body along with his.

Rory nodded and looked around at how other people were dancing. She tentatively placed her arms around his neck and relaxed a little, letting him guide her movements. "There you go" she heard him say. Rory grinned up at him, she was having fun…she didn't care what she looked like anymore.

"Who says you can't dance?" he asked with a smirk

"I don know, I'm sure if I was seeing myself right now I would beg to differ. But who cares" She said happily

They danced for another hour before Rory looked up at Logan to ask him for a drink, but as she looked up, she found him staring right back at her. His eyes full of intensity and lust. She leaned up and softly brought her lips to his, testing the waters to see if it was what he wanted. Gently she sucked on his lower lip, feeling his lips turn up into a smile as she did. He pulled back with a soft smile on his lips and leaned down next to her ear. "I would love to continue this here, but trust me…you don't want your name in tabloids" he whispered, his lips lightly grazing her ear as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine.

Rory blushed crimson but let out a huff of laughter. "Another drink?" She asked him with a pout

Logan grinned; he could already see the alcohol's effect on her. She wasn't drunk in any way, but she was starting to loosen up. He shook his head "I want you to remember this night" he teased

"Oh come on. Take a few more shots with me. Even I'm not that much of a lightweight" she coaxed, pulling him back upstairs towards the bar. "Okay, just a few more" he gave in with a sincere smile. He liked that she wasn't dragging him out of the club to get him into bed with her…

"Tequila, lime and salt!" She asked the bartender maybe too enthusiastically before grabbing Logan's hand and practically dragging him back to the couch they were on.

Once they were seated the bartender brought over the desired drinks, setting them on the small table in front of them before leaving.

"Okay me first" Rory said

"Whooooa Rory what are you doing?" Logan asked amused when she went to lick his neck

"Unless you have some way of licking your own neck so I can put salt on it…I'm licking your neck" she stated

"Ahh, you want to do body shots" he smirked shaking his head

"Wow…you finally get it!" She said as if talking to a child

"You're much more fun when you're drunk" he teased, taking a deep breath when he felt her tongue slide up his neck

"I'll remember that comment when I'm sober" she muttered "Open" she stated

Logan sighed "And demanding" he mumbled, grunting when she stuck a lime between his lips

"Bottoms up" Rory said and took her shot before licking his neck clean of the salt and stealing the lime from his mouth.

"My turn?" Logan asked grinning

"Mhmm" Rory said holding out her arm

"What's this?" he asked confused

"You can lick my arm" She stated biting back a grin

Logan raised his eyebrows as an amused smile appeared across his lips "Your _arm_. You want me to lick your arm? I don't think so Gilmore" he said, leaning down and gently running his tongue up her neck making her moan quietly and clutch his forearm.

Logan grinned and stuck a small wedge of lime into her mouth before taking his shot and licking the salt off her neck. He gently took the lime from her, making sure their lips didn't touch eliciting a small groan from Rory. "Mean"

"How many shots did you order Rory!" Logan asked

"Just 4…2 for you, 2 for me" She defended

"You sure you didn't say 14?" He asked amused looking down at the round tray full of shot glasses

"Oops…" She said with a laugh "We're not taking all of them…don't look at me like I did that on purpose" she said when he eyed her curiously

"Just one more" She said

"Alright" Logan said, not feeling the effects at all, but seeing she was.

This time when Rory went to get the lime from him, she missed accidentally and bit his nose, making him crack up laughing. "Alright that's enough for you" he said between laughs

"But you didn't take yours" she pouted

"I don't need to take a shot Rory…I'll do anything you want me to" he teased

Rory blushed even in her current state "Come on, lets get out of here" he said, helping her up

"Do you know what movie you were gorgeous in? Not hott…but gorgeous" She said dreamily as he drove them back

Logan chuckled "What movie?" he asked, taking her bait

Rory remained silent "I can't remember the name. But you played Tristan…gorgeous"

"Thank you" Logan said amused "You want to go home?" he asked

Rory shook her head "No!" She exclaimed "Let's just…drive around or head to a park or something" She suggested

Logan nodded "sounds good" he said

"I'm glad you had a good time" Logan said as the strolled through central park together

"Me too. Thank you" she said happily

"Of course. I'm guessing that means you'd like to do that again?" he asked

"Yeah, I'd love to" She said smiling up at him

"Good. Do you know what time it is?" he asked, stopping them at a nearby bench and sitting down on it

Rory shook her head "No…what time is it"

"Its 4 am" he said

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, looking around slightly terrified.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Logan asked confused

"Its 4am…we're in central park. Haven't you heard stories! We could get raped! Mugged!" She ranted

"_We_ could get raped?" he asked incredulously

"Right…" She said sheepishly

"Thanks for the vote of confidence by the way" he said dryly

"Well….don't you have body guards for that" she teased

"I'm hurt. You don't think I can protect a lady!" he exclaimed dramatically before standing up. "Come on, take a swing"

"What! No!" She said like it was a crazy idea

"Get up" Logan ordered "Get up!"

Rory stood up with a groan and moved in front of him "Now take your best swing!"

"Are you serious?" She groaned "Logan what if I accidentally hit you?"

"You won't" Logan laughed "And if you do, I doubt it'll hurt"

"Okay…" Rory said unsurely bringing her arm back and tried to punch him when he caught her arm and in a blink of an eye, turned her around, pulling her back against his chest with an arm over her neck.

"Wow" Rory gasped "You gonna let go of me now?" she asked nervously

Logan grinned as she shrieked adorably when he brought his arm down and poked her in the ribs making her jerk in his arms.

"You're ticklish" he grinned wickedly

"Logan…" Rory warned trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Her loud laughter filled the park as Logan began tickling her mercilessly. "Ahh Logan stop!" She screeched, not even being able to walk or stand up at this point. He was carrying her. Finally he stopped and set her down grinning when she crouched down and caught her breath. "I am so getting you back for that" she glared

He smiled "I'm sure you will" he taunted

"Come on, lets get you home" he said, offering her an arm

Rory took his arm and walked back to the car with him. "Thank you Logan. Tonight was amazing" she said smiling as they stood at her door

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Next date, casual" he said grinning, resting his hands on her hips

"Oh…so there is a next date?" Rory asked coyly

"Of course." He said simply "We need to work on your dancing"

Rory glared and smacked him lightly "Shut up" she said just as Logan sealed her lips with his. This time more fervently. It was still gentle, but no longer timid, as if he'd known just what she liked. Rory groaned when she felt him tilt her head back and deepen the kiss, gently running his tongue across her lips, coaxing them to part for him. She tried pulling back to gasp for air but Logan held her firmly to him, forcing her to breath him…all she felt was him. It was inarguably one of the most intense moments of her life. She felt lightheaded, giddy, and nervous all at once.

When he finally did pull away, the first words that came out of Rory's mouth made him start laughing hysterically.

"What if I had asthma…you would have killed me" She stated with a smile, panting for breath

"It would have been one hell of a way to go" he countered cheekily

"Goodnight Logan" Rory said softly after she had gotten her door open

"Inside" Logan said, pushing her in and following

"What are you doing?" Rory asked incredulously

"Making sure you get to bed okay…" he said slowly eyeing her curiously

"Alright alright. Make yourself comfortable while I find wherever the hell my pajamas are" she muttered to herself

"Alright. I'm back" She said returning in a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt.

"Your shirt is backwards" Logan said amused

Rory looked down and saw her label sticking out the front "Oh well…I'm only sleeping in it" she waved off

"Alright. I'll see you later" Logan said walking towards the door "Here's my email. I want copies of those pictures Gilmore"

"Wow. I wonder how much money I'll get for this…" Rory mused looking at the small piece of paper he handed her

Logan laughed shaking his head "Goodnight Rory" he said as he left



A/N: Here's a nice long chapter for you all. Er…I have mixed feelings about it so leave reviews! I was so excited with the amount I received last time…


	3. Chapter 3: granpa

"Hey Logan" Rory answered a couple days later while shuffling some papers around at her desk

"Hey Ace" He said

"Ace?" She asked curiously nodding at one of her co-workers as they showed her a picture asking for her opinion

"I can't say your name…the tabloids would be all over it" he said smiling

"Oh…well then I suppose I need a nickname for you as well" she smirked

"Master and Commander?" he suggested cockily

"Butt faced miscreant?" she tried

"Butt faced miscreant?" he asked in disbelief… "Where the hell do you come up with these things?"

"Years of practice…" she laughed as she rolled her eyes at a story someone showed her.

"You alright? You sound distracted" he asked

"Oh I'm fine…just at work" she sighed

"So we never got that nickname…" he went on

"How about MAC?" she asked

"MAC? Like big Mac" he asked amused "I like it…makes me sound all macho"

"Yes…Logan Hu.." she stopped herself when she saw where she was "Mac…macho" she corrected

Logan laughed "Careful Ace…"

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" She asked

"Well since you were so put out that I didn't call for a week the last time I thought I'd try a different approach" he teased

"I was not!" she defended blushing slightly

"Your mom disagrees" he laughed

"You called my house?" she asked incredulously

"It was the number I had..." he said with a shrug

"So not true…you called my cell before!" she exclaimed

"Sorry…honest mistake" He said

"I am going to kill her" Rory groaned

Logan chuckled "So I'm going out of town for about a week or so on Thursday…" he started

"Where you going?" Rory asked curiously interrupting him

"San Diego" he answered

"Lucky!" Rory squealed

"It is a great city. But you didn't let me finish, you want to do something before then?" he asked

"mmm…my schedule's pretty busy until Wednesday" she answered

"Wednesday works…although I do have a flight at 6 the next morning so no more 5 am park strolls" he joked

Rory laughed "Hey it was fun"

"I agree" Logan said smiling sincerely "Well I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you Wednesday 5?" he asked

"Alright, see you then. Bye Mac" She said grinning

"Bye Ace"



"So why are you going to San Diego?" Rory asked curiously as he escorted her out of her building

"Hollywood" Logan stated boringly

"You're staying an hour away?" She asked

"I hate staying in the city…besides San Diego's much prettier and less congested" he said

"Ah, makes sense" Rory mused "I would love to go there"

"Maybe one day I'll take you with me" he smirked

"Careful Huntzberger…can't make promises like that just yet; it's only our second date!" Rory laughed

"Wasn't a promise. I said _maybe. _Although I've seen how much of a pain in the ass you are on trips so I'm reconsidering now" he joked

Rory smacked him on the shoulder "Mean"

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed "This merchandise is worth billions!"

Rory rolled her eyes "Yes, because my oh so violent smack left a harsh mark on your perfect alabaster skin" She said dreamily

"Perfect alabaster skin huh?" Logan teased

"Maybe not the right word. I'm alabaster. You're more tan…" she said bemused

"Key word being perfect" He joked cockily

"How do we all breath with your ego taking up all the space?" She said sarcastically

"So I've always wondered. That poster you have of Zac Efron in your apartment, is it yours" He asked nonchalantly

"Yes" Rory stated, not caring that he saw

"So me or Zac Efron if you had to choose?" He asked smirking

"Zac Efron" Rory said without hesitation an amused glint in her eye

Logan stared at her incredulously "Seriously? You'd pick a Disney regular half your age instead of me?"

"First of all, he was in hairspray which was not Disney. Second of all, he's not half my age…he's 21." She said smiling widely

"I think my self esteem just went down a few notches" Logan muttered

"Someone had to deflate that ego of yours" She joked "Really? You really thought that Zac Efron poster was mine?" she laughed hysterically afterwards

"Forgive me for concluding the decorations in your apartment were chosen by you" he said sarcastically

"It's my friend's daughters. She comes over a lot and asked if she could put it up because her wall was already full and she didn't want the poster to go to waste" Rory said seriously

"It's because he can sing isn't it?" Logan sighed mockingly

Rory laughed "And he can dance" Rory added

"I can dance, did you not see "The inevitability of a strange world?" He asked strangely

"I saw it, I never said you couldn't dance" Rory grinned "You're so funny…getting all worked up and jealous over a guy who's fan base is mostly made up of teeny boppers"

Logan shook his head "Anyway, we're here" he said

"Bowling? You're taking me bowling?" Rory asked surprised

"That a problem?" he asked confused

"I forgot you didn't know that we Gilmore's don't do any form of sport or exercise. Besides, handing me a 10 pound ball and making me throw it at things, recipe for disaster" she stated

Logan smirked "Come on" he said ushering her into the building

"Seriously. You don't value your life?" she asked hesitantly "Logan I suck at bowling" she said finally

Logan chuckled "Wow. Just have fun Ace…I'm not a professional either"

"Wont someone recognize you?" She asked nervously

"No…" He said, putting on a red hat and shrugging his leather jacket off to reveal a simple polo shirt

"I can still see that you're Log-mpmph" She grunted when Logan threw a hand over her mouth

"Let's stick with the nicknames huh Ace?" he asked

Rory nodded, looking down at his hand

"Did you just lick my hand?" Logan asked disgusted when he pulled it away and wiped it against his pants

Rory laughed "Yeah" she said simply

"Pick a ball" he said

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed with a grin making Logan shake his head amused

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a nympho" he teased, picking up a large orange ball

Rory's jaw dropped as she picked up a measly 4 pound ball "You did not just call me a nympho!"

"I didn't." he stated "I said if I didn't know any better. But I do" he smirked

Rory shook her head annoyed "I'm ready" She said, standing there cradling the ball in her hands

"That's not how you're holding the ball is it?" he asked curiously

"If I put my fingers in the holes…It'll slip out of my hands and probably give you a concussion. Trust me, you prefer it this way" she said

"Now that was dirty" Logan said laughing hysterically

Rory glared but couldn't keep the grin off her face "You go first" she said when he was done entering the information into the computer

Logan sighed "Fine. So I'm playing under your name and you're playing under mine then" he laughed

Rory shrugged "Whatever" she said

Logan went, and easily hit a spare the first time making Rory pout, knowing she would get gutter balls both times most likely.

"You're up" he said, coming back and waiting for his ball to return.

"We should get bumpers!" Rory exclaimed

Logan shook his head "Bumpers are for 3 year olds. Just bowl" he said, nudging her towards the lane.

Rory groaned and picked up her ball "I advise you _not _to stand directly behind me…I don't want to be responsible for killing…_you_" she said as she walked to the lane

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped to the side "there happy?"

"Very" Rory said and clumsily rolled the ball, sending it straight into the gutter

"Wow. I didn't think anyone could be that bad at bowling. But you just proved it…I mean it didn't even got 3 feet before it got to the gutter" he teased

Rory huffed annoyed "Shut up" She said, waiting for her ball to come back

"Want me to teach you?" he asked

"No. I'd rather wallow in my pitiful bowling skills" she said sarcastically "You'd be a true hero if you could teach me how to bowl…or even make it to the pins" She said

Logan laughed "Consider it done" he said seriously

"Okay, your ball usually drifts to the right, so what you want to do is stand a little to the left instead of in the middle, and aim for the third pin to the left" he said pointing with his finger as he stood behind her and positioned her in the right spot.

Rory nodded "Okay what now"

Logan told Rory to hold the ball properly and then slowly brought her arm back with him "Bring it back slowly, then swiftly move it forward and release it close to the ground" he said, showing her how it was done by holding her arm as she did it.

Rory smirked triumphantly as the ball went about halfway and then went to the gutter again. Logan shook his head "I still have time, and you want to aim for that angle, aim for that third pin" he said

Rory nodded "Kay"

By the end of the night Logan had successfully taught Rory how to make her ball actually hit the pins.

"So, I'm a hero huh" Logan laughed as they took their shoes off and changed back into their normal ones

Rory nodded "Incredible!" She exclaimed "I hit the pins! Did you see, I hit the pins Mac" She squealed

Logan laughed "Yes, I was there…" he stated

"So where to next?" she asked as they walked out to his car

"Its still early, you want to go see a movie before we head to dinner?" he asked with a shrug

Rory nodded "sounds good. As long as you're not in it" she stated

Logan laughed "Aww, you don't want to see my handsome face on the big screen?"

"It would be weird" She said seriously

"For you? I never go see my own movies unless it's a premiere that I'm required to be at Rory…its pretty unnerving, even for us actors" he said smirking

"So I have a question, why does your dads paper print stories about you?" Rory asked hesitantly

Logan shrugged "My dad sees it as a marketing opportunity. If all the other papers are running a story about me…he needs to step up and run one as well. Trust me…my dad is a jackass" he said off handedly as if it were normal

"He doesn't seem like a jackass" Rory commented

"he ran a story about me sleeping with my step mother…that makes _him_ look like the victim…people feel sorry for him, they offer better deals, more papers are sold, he makes more money" he listed off

"But what did your step mom say?" Rory asked

"Are you kidding? Anything that makes the Huntzberger fortune grow can be thought of as moral…only thing is, she's so stupid that she doesn't know my dad isn't going to leave her a penny…he's in it for the pretty fuck" he said bitterly

Rory sat dumbstruck next to him as he said all this "I'm sorry" she said sincerely, mentally kicking herself for even asking such a personal question

Logan shrugged "Don't worry about it" he said, not at all fazed

"So what movie are we watching?" Rory asked on a lighter note

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked

"Either funny or super freaky" She stated

"Two opposites…okay lets see what's playing" he said

"So Hostel is playing…or I guess the only _funny_ one is Date movie…" Logan said as they stood outside the theater reading show times

"Hostel…what's that about?" Rory asked

"You alright with horror movies?" Logan asked seriously

Rory nodded "yeah…" She drawled out

"Okay, let's go see that then" he said as they went up to the box and bought tickets

"Logan…I could have paid for my ticket you know" Rory said annoyed

"This is a date Rory. It would be insulting if you paid" he stated, walking into the building

Rory sighed "Fine…but you should know. I eat a lot during movies" She warned

Logan shrugged and handed her a few 20 dollar bills, go grab whatever you want. And just a small soda for me" he said

"Where are you going?" she asked confused

Logan smirked and pointed to the arcade "I never get to play!" he whined like a 4 year old

Rory rolled her eyes "Fine…go…" she said while shaking her head



"Rory…this is so embarrassing" Logan groaned as they carried bags of food into the theater

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly "I told you I eat a lot during movies"

"We're having dinner after this, you know that right?" he asked as they found a seat in the back corner

Rory nodded "Don't worry…I can be a bottomless pit if I want to be" she said, sitting down next to him and setting the food down in the seat next to her

"Ugh I hope no one sits next to us" Rory stated, munching on her twizzlers as she watched the trivia that usually played before the previews

Logan smirked "Yeah? Why's that?" he asked cockily

Rory sighed, rolling her eyes "Because then they might recognize you and we might not finish the movie" she said seriously

Logan pouted "You take all the fun out of everything"

"Don't pout…it needs practice" Rory said, biting her cheek trying not to smile

"John Lennon!" Rory suddenly shouted, luckily not many people were in the theater since they still had about 20 min until the movie started

"Shh" Logan laughed "Don't draw attention!"

"Sorry" She said "But I was totally right…" she added as the answer came up on the screen

"Bring out the nachos Logan! The previews are starting" Rory said frantically

"Is there a schedule that you have to eat these at or something?" Logan asked sarcastically as he pulled out the nachos and handed them to her

"Well aren't you going to have any?" Rory asked ignoring his previous comment

Logan shook his head "This figure takes years to perfect" he teased and gave in at her pout "Fine I'll have some"

"See, your pout needs work…I've perfected mine" Rory grinned

Logan shook his head and muttered something under his breath before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Previews are over…sour patch!" Rory whispered as the main title came up



Logan threw his left arm around her shoulders as the movie began and smiled when he heard her sigh and lift the armrest up before, resting against him as she ate her candy.

"Logan!" Rory whispered frantically, looking away from the screen and up at him

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her "What?" he asked, glancing at the screen again

"What do you mean what? This isn't scary! It's gory beyond belief" she whispered annoyed

"You're _not_ okay with horror movies are you…" Logan sighed amused

Rory shook her head "I'm _fine_" She said defiantly

"What's the last horror movie you've seen?" Logan asked challengingly

"Blades of Glory?" Rory tried lamely

"Rory!" Logan groaned, "Just watch the movie…its not that bad" he tried

"They just cut the tendons in his foot…do you _know_ how much that must have hurt" Rory whispered harshly

"Watch" Logan stated, turning her head to look at the screen "It's not real…"

"OH MY-"Rory squeaked when the psychotic doctor came on the screen again.

Logan threw a hand over her mouth before she could shout "Shh" he whispered

"Is it over?" She asked

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded "Yeah" he stated as she looked back up at the screen.



"Never again…I am _never_ taking you out for a movie again" he stated as the walked out of the theater

Rory glared "How was I supposed to know it was that freaky!" She defended

"The previews said people had heart attacks while watching!" Logan exclaimed "That should have been helpful"

"Stop making fun of me. I survived didn't I" She defended

"Yeah sure. Don't be calling me at 4 am tonight because you can't sleep" he laughed

"I won't!" Rory exclaimed "I'll call Lane" she said afterwards making him chuckle.

"Where are we eating?" Rory asked

"You pick" Logan said

"Really?" Rory asked happily "Ihop" she stated

"IHOP? Really…" Logan asked doubtfully

"Yes! Happy face pancakes are love" Rory said obviously

"Okay okay, IHOP it is" he conceded.



"I can't believe you finished a stack of 6 pancakes after eating all that junk in there" Logan commented as he watched her sit back in her seat and sigh, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes and smiled "Like I said. Bottomless pit if I want to be" she said

"I thought you were joking." He said seriously "Well its 10…so…"

"Oh no" Rory interrupted whatever he was about to say "Pancakes were dinner. Where's my dessert?" she asked seriously

Logan's eyes widened "Ace…you just had a packet of twizzlers, sour patch kids, nachos, snowcaps, popcorn, and 6 pancakes. What more do you need!" he exclaimed

"Pie?" She asked seriously, fighting the urge to grin at his shocked face

Logan narrowed his eyes at her "You're full." He stated "You're trying not to smile…"

"You suck" Rory stated with a sigh "Alright alright. Take me back to my abode!"

"So you live by yourself?" Logan asked as he drove her home

Rory turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow "Is that code for, is anyone home? Because I really want some right now" she commented

"No" Logan laughed amused at her thoughts

"Oh. Then yes, I live alone" She responded just as his phone rang

"Sorry I have to take this" he said annoyed, looking down at his phone

"Honor is this important?" he answered

"_Logan…" he heard a soft voice choke on the line_

"What's wrong" He asked immediately, pulling the car over to the side of the road

"_Its grandpa" she whispered "He…he's gone Logan"_

Logan dropped the phone he was holding, the crashing sound waking him back up out of his thoughts "I'll be there soon Honor" he said before snapping it shut and turning to face Rory's concerned eyes

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically, seeing the sadness in his eyes

Logan plastered a smile on his face, not wanting to involve her with anything "Nothing. Just my sister" he said casually

"You may be a great actor Logan…but your eyes betray you. What's going on?" She asked again

"I….really don't want to talk about it Rory. Please" he asked quietly

Rory nodded; slightly hurt "Sure. If you need to talk though…" She trailed off

Logan nodded "I'll keep that in mind" he said

"Logan?" Rory asked after a few minutes

"Hmm?" He asked, turning his head towards her

"If you need to go, I can catch a bus" She offered, seeing as they hadn't moved from the side of the road in over 5 minutes

Logan shook his head, turning the car back on "No…I'll drop you off" he insisted

"Log—"

"I'm dropping you off" he stated firmly interrupted her protests

"Okay." She said with a nod



"Well I hope everything works out" Rory said sincerely when he reached the front of her building

Logan nodded "Sorry. I would come in to walk you to your door but…I owe you one okay?" he asked defeated

Rory shook her head "You owe me nothing. I had a great time tonight Logan…don't worry about calling okay? Just call when everything's worked out and you have time…" she assured

Logan nodded "Goodnight Ace" he said, kissing her on the cheek

"Night Logan" She said softly before walking to the front of her building and disappearing inside.

She couldn't help but be curious…after all she _was_ a reporter. She wanted so badly to go and dig until she found what was wrong…but that would be wrong…very wrong. Sighing, she sat back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Honor?" Logan hurriedly called out as he reached the house "Honor!" he shouted louder

"Mmph" he grunted as he saw a blur of blonde hair and felt a huge shove against his chest as she threw herself against him. He pulled her in for a hug "Honor…what happened?" he asked softly

"He's gone Logan…he's the only one who cared…he's gone" She sobbed

Logan felt his eyes moisten "How?" he asked

She shook her head "I don't know"



A/N: Okay so here's the third chap! Read and review…so sorry it took me forever and a year to update lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Thai Brownies

Chapter 4: Thai brownies

"Hey Logan, its Rory…I just wanted to know if everything worked out. Like I said before, don't worry about calling me back…uhm anyways, I hope everything's okay…and I'll talk to you soon hopefully" She said before closing her phone and taking a deep breath. She had been contemplating on whether to call Logan or not for the past hour, eventually she just gave up and decided to call knowing it would drive her crazy if she didn't.

"Hey Lane" She said after her best friend picked up

"_What can I do for you Ror" she asked_

"Nothing…I was just calling for a little advice." Rory said

"_Shoot" she said_

"So I told you about what happened with Logan and I right?" Rory asked

"_Yes…" Lane drawled out_

"Well I just called him to make sure everything was okay…I mean. Do you think its okay that I did that? Or is that too personal?" She asked

"_Its fine…what did he say?" Lane asked_

"Nothing. I left a message on his machine" Rory said

"_I'm sure its fine Rory…he'll call you back. It might be a tough time for him and you can't blame him for wanting to keep quiet you know?" Lane reasoned_

"Yeah" Rory nodded "I know…it's just…you know how curious I am" She laughed

"_Don't go snooping on this one!" Lane exclaimed sternly "It could ruin my chances of meeting him!" She joked "But seriously. He seems really nice, and you guys seem to really connect, just wait it out; he'll tell you when he's ready" _

"Yeah you're right" Rory sighed "So how are the kids?" she asked

_Lane groaned "The kids are at school thank god. But they get back in exactly 3.5 hours" _

Rory laughed "Aw come on, they're adorable" she teased

"_Yes adorable. Newsflash Rory, adorable refers to when someone else's kids do something weird or disgusting or funny…when your own kids do something like that, its just…weird or disgusting or funny" She ranted "They're like little demonic midgets running around trying to kill me!" _

"Okay, now you're just being dramatic" Rory laughed "Why don't you bring them over after school and we can hang out while the kids play here" she suggested

"_Did I mention that I love my demonic best friend" Lane gushed_

"Hey! I am in no way shape or form demonic!" Rory defended

"_you can be whatever you want honey…as long as I get to bring the kids over and spend some time with someone who doesn't smell like mud and old grass" she joked_

"Alright. Come on over…I'll see you around 4 then?" She asked

"_Around 4" Lane confirmed_

"Bye Lane"

"_Bye! I love you!"_



"I have to say Rory…this is the best idea you've ever had. But question…have you twin proofed your place?" Lane asked immediately after she walked through the door

Rory nodded "Twin proofed and ready to go"

"Good. Go!" Lane said, letting go of her boys hands that they were struggling to get out of.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Lane asked

"Uhm…talk over some wine?" Rory suggested with a shrug

"Oooh! Grown up drink! Lets go" Lane said happily making Rory laugh

"So how is Zach?" Rory asked when they were both curled up on the couch wearing pajamas with the fireplace blaring in front of them.

"Oh you know…his band career is taking off. I'm happy for him…I am" Lane said with a twinge of sadness

"You miss it?" Rory asked softly

"Yeah. But I love my boys…I wouldn't give them up for the world…you know that. God I sound terrible" Lane laughed lightly

"You don't…" Rory assured "You just sound like a mother."

"So let's not talk about me. How are you and Logan?" Lane asked with a grin

"There's been two dates Lane…there is no me and Logan yet" Rory laughed incredulously

"But there will be right?" Lane pushed

"I don't—" she was cut off as the doorbell rang "Its probably just Evie, she said she would be stopping by" Rory said while she watched in amusement as the boys were jumping up and down asking if they could answer the door.

"Sure go ahead" Rory said happily, loving that she didn't have to get up "Kids are great!"

Lane raised an eyebrow "They're not always this useful" She commented "So back to Logan"

Rory groaned "Can we just drop it? He probably thinks I'm some psycho stalker for calling him when I _told_ him not to call me until he was ready and figured it all out" She ranted

"He does not. You were worried. It was sweet" Lane reasoned

"I'm going to have to go with your gorgeous friend on that one Ace" They heard come from behind them

Rory cursed under her breath and turned around, smiling shyly at him as she saw him holding both boys in both arms with a huge smirk on his lips.

"Boys! What are you doing…get down right now. I'm sorry they're probably heavy" Lane said apologetically as she watched her kids calmly sit in his arms

Logan laughed "They're fine. And you are?" He asked

Lane cleared her throat at Rory who was still staring at Logan "Right" She said shaking her head "Logan, this is Lane…my best friend. Lane, Logan" She introduced

"They're calm" Lane stated in awe

"What?" Rory asked confused

"Marry me!" Lane gasped "They're never this calm…why are they so calm. I want to know what you did!" she demanded

Logan laughed "nothing" he answered with a shrug

"I found a babysitter!" Lane joked

Rory raised an eyebrow "You don't even know him" She stated

"What's to know? Do you see…they're just sitting there? Like angels. That _never_ happens" she said grinning

"Yeah what exactly are you insinuating Ace? That I'm some creepy closet pedophile" he joked, setting both kids down

"I never said that" Rory muttered "Okay. Well…uhm. Would you like to sit down?" she asked, standing up from the couch, just now noticing her clothing situation

"Cute pajamas" Logan smirked referring to her reindeer pants while sitting down on the couch across from her

"Rory, we should go. I'll call you later okay?" Lane suggested

Rory shook her head and was about to respond when Logan beat her to the punch "Stay. I'm the one that intruded. I was in the area and just wanted to see what Rory was doing…I'll go" He said, standing up

"No Logan…you can stay. I mean if you don't mind Lane and the boys being here" Rory said

"Of course not" Logan said sincerely, sitting back down

"Wine?" Rory asked, holding up a bottle

"Sure" Logan said, watching her about to stand up "I'll grab a glass…just tell me where they are" he offered

"oh, uhm cabinet left of the sink" She answered

Logan nodded and went into the kitchen.

"He's hot!" Lane whispered

Rory blushed "He's in the kitchen. Shut up Lane" she said with a glare

"I can't help it…" Lane defended, still whispering

"Why are we whispering?" Logan asked in a whisper himself as he came back with a glass and walked over to the table sitting in front of Lane and Rory, taking the bottle and pouring some for himself.

"We're not" Rory said in her normal voice

"Ahh. Talking about me?" Logan laughed

"Yes" "No" Both Rory and Lane said together

"Shut up Lane. We were just saying how good you are with kids" Rory lied easily

Logan raised his eyebrows "Really. Well…I don know why but kids are fond of me" he shrugged, taking his previous seat across from them

"So Lane. How old are they?" Logan asked

"Just turned 5 this year" Lane answered with a sigh

"They must keep you busy" Logan laughed

"Oh trust me. They do." She groaned

"Do you guys want to grab some dinner?" he asked "I know it's early, but I'm starving…I was hoping Rory would be free but if you guys have something planned—"

"Nothing planned" Rory interrupted "But how about we opt for ordering in tonight?" She suggested pointing to the kids

Logan nodded "Or I could make something if you want" he said

"Really" Rory said with a small smirk "What can you make?"

"I don't like the look you're giving me Gilmore." Logan stated "You don't think I'm capable of cooking?"

"I never said that" She said innocently

"Okay, you two just sit here and gossip about all the strange and pointless things you can think of while I go and make an incredible…pick a country" he said

"Thailand" Rory answered immediately

Logan thought about it for a moment and nodded "okay. While I go and make an incredible Thai meal" he said

"Works for me" Rory stated grinning as she watched him walk into the kitchen and disappear behind the counter for a few minutes



"Boys are great!" Rory said laughing

Lane grinned "They're not always so useful either"

"I can hear you guys you know" Logan announced from the kitchen

"That's alright" Rory responded with a laugh.

It took Logan about an hour to make dinner. He smirked, as he heard Lane and Rory talking about him, thinking he was out of earshot.

"Rory. Logan Huntzberger is in your kitchen making Thai food!" Lane whispered incredulously

"Really" Rory said dryly "damn and here I thought it was Zac Efron making Italian"

"Rory!" Lane said with wide eyes "He _so_ likes you"

Rory shook her head "I don't know that for sure!" She shot back

Lane looked at her like she had grown a second head "Are you kidding me? Even _you_ cant be that oblivious" she stated "You've been on two dates. Kissed. He's _here_ making you Thai food? Please tell me you're joking or I'm going to have to throw an anvil at you!"

"Would you stop whispering Lane? He's probably in the kitchen smirking like an idiot right now!" Rory whispered

"Oh I am…" He called out from the kitchen

Rory groaned "Shut up. Are you done with the food?" She asked

"Been done since Zac Efron began making Italian" He smirked

"Well then come on!" Rory ushered, pulling Lane up from the couch and leading her to the kitchen and to the dining table; ignoring the fact that he just heard their entire conversation. "Wow…this actually looks really good" Rory commented, looking at the dinner Logan had prepared.

Logan shrugged as he sat down across from Lane "I made some pasta for the kids…I don't know if they'll eat this" he said

Lane batted her eyelashes playfully at him "Please marry me?" she teased

Logan laughed "Don't tell me a gorgeous woman like yourself hasn't already snagged a man…" he shot back

Lane waved it off "Oh Zach? He'll get over it. My kids love you…they're calm…you cook. It's a win win" She laughed

"What is this?" Rory asked, interrupting their conversation pointing to a plate full of noodles with vegetables in it

"That would be traditional pad Thai…" Logan said "And before you go on about the green stuff…those are vegetables. They make food taste better…and edible" he said slowly like was talking to a child

Rory glared "A simple answer would have sufficed" She snapped

"No it wouldn't." he stated "Just try it…all you're eating is the curry chicken…" he coaxed

"Oh stop being difficult and try it Ror…he made this for you" Lane commented "By the way…it's all amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked

Rory tried the noodles and surprisingly loved them. Slowly, she reached her arm over as the two were engrossed in a conversation about how Logan learned to cook and tried to grab the plate without being noticed.

Logan grinned as he listened to Lane speak and watched Rory's arm slowly reach for the pad Thai. Never taking his eyes off of Lane, he simply grabbed the plate and handed it to her. "Thanks" he heard her say with a sigh

"I knew you'd like them" Lane said rolling her eyes a few minutes later

Rory glared but with a smile "Shh! You can't tell my mom…she would flip if she found out I liked healthy food"

Logan laughed "So how was it?" He asked when everyone was finished

Rory hesitated for a moment "It was great…by the way…how did you find all this in my kitchen?" she asked

Logan raised an eyebrow "It was there…you don't remember buying it?" he asked confused

Rory shook her head "Oh!" She exclaimed "It's probably Evie's…she leaves stuff here just in case Tay comes over with her" She explained

"Oh! How is Tay?" Lane asked excitedly

"She's adorable as usual" Rory said grinning "She's like half my size now…"

"Aw. Next time you see her, tell Evie to send her over…maybe she'll keep the boys busy for a while" she laughed "And I never get to see her anymore"

"Oh no Logan…you don't have to clean up" Rory insisted as he started washing the dishes

Logan shrugged "I can help if you want…I don't mind really" He said

Rory shook her head "You made dinner…don't worry about it" She said firmly, shutting the water off and pushing him away from the sink before throwing a towel in his face.

"Damn. Violent" he muttered as the towel landed straight on his face. "I don't just want to sit and do nothing while you clean Ace…" he sighed

"Tough." She stated "Sit. Watch TV…talk to Lane" She listed off

Lane rolled her eyes "I need to feed the boys" she said

"I can do that if you want" he offered

"They're not easy" she warned

He shrugged "Don't worry about it. What will they eat? Pasta or Thai?" he asked

"Either…or both. Just ask them" She said "If they become too difficult just hand them over alright?" She said

Logan nodded "Sure thing" he answered while he made two plates for them.



"So did they eat?" Lane called out from the kitchen about 30 minutes later, laughing hysterically when she saw Logan come out, his shirt covered in pasta sauce and noodles. He grinned and showed her two empty plates. "Most of it" he answered, looking down at himself and laughing

"Oh my god" she said between laughs "I'm so sorry. Rory!" She called

Rory came out of the kitchen, drying her hands, laughing as she saw Logan's current state "What happened to you?" she asked amused

"Boys are difficult. But way more fun" he answered with a smirk

"Do you have an extra shirt or something that would fit him? Maybe one of your dads or something?" Lane asked

Rory nodded "I think he left a pair of clothes here" She mused

"Okay. Its getting late…I'm going to take off. It was really nice meeting you Logan" She said with a sincere smile

"The pleasure was mine. You definitely have to introduce me to your mom…she sounds interesting" he commented

Rory snorted "Mrs. Kim? Meet Logan?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Lane

Lane laughed "She's mellowed out Ror. But he can cook…she'll love him"

"Okay, boys, say bye" she instructed as the twins stood in front of her whining

"Bye Logan" They both said

"Bye guys…I'll see you soon" he said, ruffling their hair a bit

"Where's that shirt?" he asked when they had left, turning to Rory

"Follow me" Rory chuckled and led him into her bedroom. "This should fit you…" she said after she found one of her dads T-shirts in her closet and handed it to him.

"It will" He nodded, slipping his shirt off and throwing it on the floor before turning back to Rory to take the shirt from her. He smirked when he saw she was blushing, trying not to stare at him. "You alright?" he teased, taking the green shirt from her and cocking his head to the side

"Fine" She said with a nervous laugh, looking anywhere but at him as he slipped his shirt on.

"Really?" he goaded "Because I am now fully clothed so you can stop staring at the clock…unless you're trying to figure out what time it is...and in that case I can help you out. Its 9:30" he smirked amused

"You get some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing me embarrassed don't you" Rory whined, crossing her arms over her chest while looking at him.

Logan chuckled "Of course I do." He stated, sitting down on her bed

Rory went and joined him, both remaining silent for a few moments before Rory broke it "So…uh did everything work out okay?" She asked hesitantly, leaning back on both arms, trying to look casual

Logan shook his head "Listen, I'm sorry how I just sort of ran off that day." He apologized

Rory shook her head "Hey…its fine. Don't worry about it" She said sincerely

"It was just sort of…well kind of emotional. My grandfather passed away…and my sister was in hysterics" he explained

"Oh god Logan…I'm so sorry" She gasped, placing a comforting hand on his thigh. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked

Logan shook his head "everything's fine…I just felt I owed you an explanation"

"Thanks" She said with a soft smile "How is your sister now?"

"She's okay…they were really close so she's having sort of a hard time but she's strong…she'll get through It." he said with a nod "What?" he asked at Rory's confused eyes

"I saw your dad last week…he seemed fine" She said questioningly

Logan snorted "Of course he did"

"So…can you stay or do you have somewhere to be?" Rory asked, avoiding that topic of his father, which always seemed to be sort of rough for him.

"I can stay" he said with a smile

"So do you want some dessert? Or we could watch a movie…" She suggested

Logan shook his head "No. no way. No movies with you" He said seriously

"Hey!" Rory defended "Why not!" 

"Hostel ring any bells?" he reminded her

"Fine. Dessert?" She asked

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He asked huskily, raising his eyebrows

"Logan!" Rory blushed

"Hey…you said it not me" he defended, still wearing a smile "Alright…let's to get something"

"I have brownies…" Rory offered, standing up and taking his hand, pulling him up from the bed as well.

"Brownies sound good" Logan said softly smiling when she didn't let go of his hand as they walked to the kitchen.

"So what have you been up to?" Rory asked, curling her legs under her on the couch and leaning towards him so their shoulders were brushing while eating her brownies

"Nothing…just trying to get everything in order I guess. What about you?" he asked

"Work. That's about it" She laughed

"I haven't shown up to work all week…they're probably wondering where I am" Logan smirked with a shrug "These brownies are amazing…who made them!"

"I did" Rory answered grinning "Baking…it's about the only thing I can do well" she said making Logan laugh "I'll be right back" She said, taking his empty bowl from him

"Where are you going?" he asked "We can clean up later…"

"I'm just going to grab some aspirin…gimme 2 minutes" she answered

"Wait why do you need aspirin? Are you sick?" he asked concerned

Rory shook her head "Minor headache. I'll be fine" She said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Tylenol works better for those" he said when she came back and sat down next to him again

"Its not actually my head…my neck is making it hurt…it gets sore sometimes…my doctor told me some aspirin would do the trick" She explained

"Can I see?" he asked

"Can you see what?" She asked

Logan laughed and lifted a hand, placing it on the back of her neck and gently kneading circles with his thumb there. "It feels like you have a knot" he commented

"That actually—ow!" She gasped when he applied a bit more pressure

"Sorry" he apologized "One more time"

"Ah! Logan!" She shouted when he did it again, batting his hand away.

"Okay okay…I'm done." He said "But tell me that doesn't feel better" He challenged

Rory moved her neck around and sighed "It is a little better" She admitted "Okay what do you want to do?"

Logan shrugged "I don't really care. You're tired" he stated when she yawned

Rory laughed "yeah. That would be the aspirin talking but I'll live" She said grinning, setting her chin on his shoulder before sighing and closing her eyes for a few seconds

"Go to sleep Ace…I'll see you tomorrow" he said smiling down at her

She shook her head "I'm _fine_ Logan" She assured looking up at him "And you know we're not in public…you don't have to call me Ace"

"Habit" he laughed "you might not be tired but I still have to go find a hotel…so I really should be going" he said

"Wait…you're not staying with your family?" She asked confused

He shook his head "Things are just too crazy at my house right now. Honor's staying with a friend…so I need to go find a decent place before they all fill up"

"Oh stop lying. You can get a room anywhere" Rory deadpanned making him laugh

"Well…thanks for everything Rory. I'll see you soon okay?" he said, standing up

"Hey…uh. I know we've only gone out twice…but if you want, you can just stay here. It's not a 5 star hotel or anything…but like you said. My brownies are amazing" She said smiling nervously. She felt terrible for him. He shouldn't be staying at a hotel after just losing his grandfather…

"I appreciate the offer…really. But you have things to do…and I don't want to put you out" he said grabbing his jacket

Rory shook her head, walking over and snatching the jacket from his arms and setting it back on the coat rack. "You're staying" she said firmly, pushing him back into the living room.

"Okay alright!" he said amused as she pushed him back down on the couch.

"Stay" She instructed "I'm going to go find you some pajama pants"

"What am I? Your poodle?" he asked sarcastically after her

"You could be. I can assure you…it would be every girls dream to own you" she teased from inside the room.

Logan rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah" he muttered

"Here you go" Rory said 5 minutes later when she came back out, holding a pair of green plaid pajama pants. "There's a bathroom over there" She said quickly before he decided to change those in front of her as well.

He smirked amusedly at her "I'm sorry…did I make you uncomfortable before?" he teased

Rory groaned "I hate you! No…it didn't make me uncomfortable" She lied "I just thought you might like to know where the bathroom is since you're staying here tonight" she added simply

His smirk never faded "okay then" he said before disappearing into the bathroom

"They're a little big…but they'll do" he announced as he came back out wearing the pajamas looking confused when he saw a few blankets spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace "What is this?" he asked

Rory shrugged "Its cold. I figured we could just hang out here" she said

"Good idea" he said lying down on his back, facing the fire his head on his palms, elbows stretched out in a relaxed fashion

Rory laid down next to him, and set her head on his arm

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced…I didn't think you had anything going on" he said

"It's fine. It was just Lane…I've known her for over 20 years…" she assured "She wanted to meet you anyways…"

"She's pretty cool" he said sincerely "Seems like a good friend"

"She is…I love her" Rory beamed "So…what's new in the life of Logan Huntzberger" She asked, turning to face him, becoming startled when she saw he was facing her…their faces were only inches apart "Sorry" She said quietly, lifting her head to put it on her own arm further away from him. But before she could even turn away…

"Rory" he chuckled softly, laying a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing over the slight blush that covered her cheeks, making her close her eyes relishing the feelings that sparked through her at one simple word.

"Anyone ever tell you subtlety is not your strong suit?" he teased softly

"What are you talking about" she mumbled, her eyes still closed

"You've been trying to get close to me all day" he said simply, wearing an amused smirk

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" She muttered, not opening her eyes…confident that the color in her cheeks darkened. Logan chuckled and placed a tender kiss on her unexpected lips, smiling against them when he felt her jump slightly, startled at first before she set her palm behind his head and pulled him closer, gently kissing and nipping at each others lips until Logan finally pulled away, grinning at her when she finally opened her eyes.

"Do you always have to look so arrogant" Rory said with a teasing smile, panting for breath

"Do you always have something to say right after we kiss?" he shot back

"I can't help it" She defended with a grin

"So, are you still contemplating if I'm into you?" He teased, bringing up their earlier conversation

"Shut up!" Rory said with a glare

"God why are you so hot when you're angry" he exclaimed with a smirk knowing it would make her blush.

"Logan!" Rory growled embarrassed when she felt his chest shake with laughter as he shifted her closer to him.

"So how long are you going to be in town for now?" She asked, covering his hand that rested on her hip

He shrugged "A while. It'll push my next project back but family comes first right" He commented

"You know…this isn't really how I pictured you in…the real world I guess I could say" She mused, smiling when she saw his eyes glitter with amusement

"Yeah? How'd you picture me?" he taunted

She shrugged "Just…different. When you see someone on screen…or at least when _I _see someone on screen…I just invest in the characters that person plays so much…" she explained "you just picture them…being that character I guess. Not exactly like them…but you picture them having those qualities"

Logan laughed "Am I really _that_ different from my on screen roles?" He asked

Rory nodded "Yeah…you are" She said softly with a grin "But a good different. You're much more real…and I like that"

"Good" he chuckled "So tell me something about yourself" he said

"What do you want to know? I'm an open book" She said grinning

"Really?" he asked narrowing his eyes "You'd tell me anything…anything I ask?"

"I'll let you ask me 3 questions…and I _have_ to answer those 3" She said, the words coming out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

"Wow" he said with wide eyes "you chose your fate…" he teased

"Oh would you just ask already" Rory groaned

"What's your full name?" he asked simply, smirking when her eyes widened in surprise

"Really? That's your question? _Any_ question you want to ask…and you pick that?" She asked incredulously

"Long name" Logan commented widening his eyes in effect

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore" Rory said chuckling

"Why do you like me?" he asked

Rory blushed "I have to list just one right?" she asked teasingly

He shook his head "No way. You promised you'd tell me if I asked…so I asked" he smirked

"It's not because of your job" She said immediately

"I asked what you like me _for_" he laughed "I never accused you of that"

"I know…" She sheepishly "Well…you're not terrible to look at" She started off teasing, even though her cheeks were tinted pink, making him wink and throw an amused smile her way "I cant really explain it though…I guess you just feel like a breath of fresh air sort of. You surprise me…and you're different from the guys I've dated in the past…way different" She muttered afterwards "Its weird right? I mean, we've only met like a total of 4 times…and we already get along so well…I just feel like you could be someone that I could learn to trust…and my _trust_ is a pretty hard thing to earn…not that you're not capable of earning it or anything…I've been hurt in the past, and its hard for me" She said quietly, fingering the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, looking anywhere but his eyes "I like that you're really down to earth…and not in the sense that you're some hot shot A list celebrity…but in the sense that you seem sincere in everything you do and say…its refreshing. I can't remember meeting a guy who seemed so…honest" She finished with a nervous chuckle "That was a long answer…" She said lightly still focusing on the sleeve she was gently tugging at, trying to erase all traces of her embarrassment of what she just told him.

Halfway through her answer, Logan had closed his eyes, processing everything she was saying, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. She was intriguing…and didn't care about his status. She thought he was refreshing…_she_ was refreshing.

"Logan?" he heard her ask unsurely after she was done.

"Hmm?" he asked breaking from his thoughts but not opening his eyes

"Oh…I thought you fell asleep" She replied

"No" he said with a content sigh "good answer" He added with a laugh, opening his eyes to look down at her

"What can I say? I have a way with words" She gloated mockingly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You do the doe eyes quite well…it's scary" He commented

"My mother. She taught me everything" Rory beamed

"Last question" he said

"Shoot" Rory said, comfortable sharing things with him now

"_Do_ you have asthma?" he teased

Rory busted out laughing "You're amazing" She said between laughs "And no…hence why I'm breathing today"

"I try" he laughed along with her

"Thank you" he heard her say softly after her laughter had died down

"For what?" He asked confused

"You could have asked me what happened with my past relationships to make it so hard for me to trust people…but you didn't" she answered honestly

"It's not really my place to know yet" he said simply, making her smile…_yet_

"So now do I get to ask _you_ three questions?" She asked

Logan shook his head in mock horror "_I _never claimed to be an open book!" He exclaimed mockingly, grinning at Rory's glare

"Fine fine. Go ahead" he said as if really put out

"Okay. Are the tabloids true…do you _really_ wear briefs and not boxers?" Rory asked in fake enthusiasm

"You seem way too excited to want to know this answer" he teased "And no…they're not true. Well most of the time" he shrugged

Rory laughed "Sorry…okay. Honestly, tell me what you first thought of me when you met me that day in L.A." she said

"Honestly? I thought you were amusing" he smirked "And very…blithe"

"Fancy word Huntzberger…" she joked

"Yeah well, my vocabulary does expand every now and then"

Rory laughed lightly "I was pretty amusing that day wasn't I" she mused "L.A's not really my scene" She said with a shrug "It's beautiful…and lively but I think it would be a vacation spot for me…nothing else"

Logan shook his head "That's because you stayed in the city. The outskirts of L.A. are nice…and relaxing surprisingly."

"Well I'll have to go there someday" She said with a smile "Do you believe people can change? Like truly change…" She asked

He shook his head "I believe they can put on a façade for a while…but to truly change who you are? I don't believe it's possible" he answered, becoming startled when Rory squealed and hugged him tightly

"I found my pessimistic best friend!" She squealed happily making him grin

"Its 1 am" Logan announced, taking out his cell phone

"Wow…time flies when you're an open book" Rory said "What are you doing?" She asked when he held the phone up to his ear

"Checking my voicemails. I forgot I stuck my phone on silent" he said shrugging

"Anything important?" she asked when he was finished

He shook his head "Not really. You look tired Ace…go to sleep" he said, noticing her eyes were read and puffy and were twitching shut as she tried to keep them open

"But its only 1" She said with a tired smile "And I'm enjoying the moment" she added

"Which will probably happen again…there will be lots of moments to enjoy" he said with a wink "But you should sleep…"

"Life's too short to sleep through" She stated before breaking out into a grin "I can't remember who said that…but I like it"

"I agree Gilmore" he laughed "So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

Rory shrugged "Probably nothing. Why? What do you have planned?" she asked

"Apart from some family stuff, nothing. So what do you say, Lunch and Dinner?" he asked

"Wow…almost an entire day" She said as if impressed "I managed to snag an entire day in the life of Logan Huntzberger!" She gasped

Logan laughed "You haven't said yes….I could make other plans" he teased

"Well of course I'm saying yes you idiot!" she joked

"Good. Then well meet back here at 1?" he said

Rory nodded "What time do you have to leave?" she asked

"I should be out by 8 at the latest. My mom wants to go over details for the funeral…and I want to make sure Honor is okay" he said

She nodded "Well if there's anything either of you need…I have a spare bedroom if she wants to stay here" she offered

"You've never met her" Logan said amused and touched by her offer

She shrugged "She's your sister…and you really seem to love her" She simply replied "Besides…I sort of know you right? And we're friends…" She questioned more than stated

"Really? Friends? I'd like to say we're getting to be more than that don't you think?" he asked with a smirk

"Really? Because I kiss all of my friends like I kiss you" She teased

Logan raised an eyebrow and pretended to ponder for a minute

"What?" She asked with a smile

"I'm just imagining you kissing Lane" he said innocently, earning him a kick in the shins and a glare

"Logan!"

"Sorry…but you have to admit you brought that on yourself" He said with a grin

"Goodnight Logan" She snapped feigning anger as she turned around away from him and closed her eyes, smiling when she felt Logan pull the blankets up to cover her before lying down behind her. She shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath hit the nape of her neck, realizing just how close he was to her. "Goodnight Ace" she heard him whisper.

A/N: Wow…its kind of a long chapter. Lol…but I've made you guys wait long enough I suppose. Anyhoo, here it is. Tell me if you love it or hate it…whichever…just review. Maybe if I get enough, I'll post the next chapter which is already sort of written…I just have to edit it and It'll be done :)


	5. Chapter 5: Honor Huntzberger

Chapter 5: Honor Huntzberger

"So how did everything with your sister go? Oh and is she staying with us!" Rory asked happily as they strolled across the streets of Manhattan while eating ice cream that afternoon

Logan chuckled in all his camouflage glory. He was wearing a baseball cap, a long sleeved shirt and some simple jeans, hoping not to catch too much attention. "Why are you so excited about my sister staying at your place Ace?" He teased "And everything went fine…we just put some finishing touches on the funeral…you know, things we knew he would have liked." He answered

"You never answered if she was" Rory said sweetly "And that's great…I'm sure its going to be a beautiful ceremony"

"She is…if you want her to. Seriously Ace…you're doing too much and you don't have to" he protested "its no trouble to grab a hotel room…you know Manhattan has a lot of those. Fancy ones too" He teased

Rory rolled her eyes "Do you not like my accommodations Mac?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"Not at all, they're perfect…in all their brownie baking glory" he answered "But thank you. We really appreciate it" he said sincerely

"Its no problem really…you fend for yourselves…and you can walk and talk. That's a plus" she commented with a grin "Well not so sure about your sister…"

Logan nodded enthusiastically "_And_ we're potty trained" he added with wide eyes

"There's another plus. Seriously…it's no big deal. I'm happy to do it…living alone gets old sometimes" she said "So what time is she coming over?" she asked

Logan shrugged "She said she'd give me a call before she did. So looks like we're free until tonight" he said with a smile

"Okay so what do you want to do?" She asked as they came to where they parked

Logan shook his head shrugging his shoulders "I don't know." he said simply

"You? Not having any ideas? Shocker" Rory exclaimed, getting into the car

Logan laughed "Yeah well…I don't get to spend many days in so how about that?" he suggested

"You want to spend the day at my apartment?" she asked incredulously

"There something wrong with that?" he asked raising an eyebrow in her direction

"No no" she said quickly "To my pad then…"



"I want some of those delicious Brownies Gilmore" Logan ordered with a smirk on his face as soon as they entered while taking her coat from her and hanging it up.

Rory rolled her eyes "You're cleaning out my brownie stash" She said in mock annoyance as she walked into the kitchen "Ice cream?" she asked

"Ace…we just had ice cream." He argued

"You can never have too much ice cream" She exclaimed

"Yes. You can." He stated "Remember…this figure is my income" he teased "Just the brownie for me"

"Fine" Rory huffed "But _I'm_ having ice cream" she commented, watching him plop himself down on the couch.

"And if I had your metabolism I would too" he said while fishing for the remote

"Ew no!" Rory exclaimed incredulously as she saw what he was watching "If you're going to watch a sport at least make it football" she said, sitting down next to him after handing him a plate.

"You're _trying_ to get me fat so you can eat me later aren't you" Logan said as he looked down at the plate with 2 brownies, chocolate sauce drizzled on top and some nuts.

"Dirty!" Rory laughed "Logan! This or ice cream is the only way to eat brownies…you can't just eat them plain. That's a sin" She said seriously

"You made yourself like a sugar fiesta" he commented seeing hers was just like his except with whipped cream and ice cream as well.

"Well its like you said. My metabolism is a mystery" she said with a shrug "And would you please change the channel"

"Not a basketball fan?" Logan asked, surfing through channels

Rory shook her head "Love Football. Basketball…not so much. Their shorts are a little too short if you know what I mean"

"No actually I don't know what you mean" Logan said amused

"Okay so I don't know what I mean either. But it's just an excuse for not liking it." Rory admitted

"You're crazy" he said shaking his head

"You should meet my mother" Rory shot back

"Ah meeting the parents…a little too soon don't you think?" Logan teased

"Shut up" Rory answered with a smile "And find something to watch"

"There's nothing on" he answered rolling his eyes

"Then turn it off. I hate channel surfing" she replied snatching the remote from him and turning the TV off herself.

"Bossy little thing aren't you" Logan smirked

"I'm bored" Rory stated ignoring his previous comment

Logan raised an eyebrow "And what would you like me to do about that" he asked

"Find a way to entertain me" She whined childishly at his amused smile

"Well I could do a strip tease for you, but I don't feel comfortable doing that with Zac Efron watching" He said seriously, pointing at the poster behind him

"Logan!" Rory blushed furiously

"What?" He laughed "How else do you expect me to entertain you" he managed to get out, the last part coming out as a grunt as he felt Rory forcefully attack his lips. Smirking, he made no effort to kiss her back, no matter how hard she tried. Finally getting tired of it, she pulled back with a none too happy look on her face.

"You're mean" She huffed

"That wasn't very nice Ace…I was still talking" He scolded teasingly as he swung the leg closest to him over his lap so she was straddling him

"No you were done" She clarified she said, locking her arms around his neck

"Really now…" he taunted

She nodded "Yeah. I kind of spaced out after 'how else'"

"Mhmm" Logan laughed narrowing his eyes at her. "Could you stop talking already?"

"Well as I remember, you're the one that was being uncooperative." She smiled a light blush still tinting her cheeks. She wasn't used to being so bold

"Well you caught me by surprise Ace…" he answered with wide eyes

"Shut up and kiss me already" Rory exclaimed just as he leaned up and happily obliged. He slowly trialed the hands that were resting on her knees up, gently taunting and teasing her along the way but rubbing slow circles with his thumbs as he went. He stopped, reaching the hem line of her shirt and slipped his hands just underneath, resting them on the sides of her abdomen, warming the skin there as he felt her jump because of his cold hands. Rory pulled back and smiled softly at him before reaching up and entangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back in, this time running her tongue across his lips, coaxing him to part them. Gasping as he did finally and gently sucked on her lower lip. He pulled away with a laugh as he heard her gasp and chuckled when he heard her groan at the loss.

"huh?" he heard her mumble

"I'm moving the bowls" he said amused as he moved the empty bowls next to them onto the coffee table.

"Neat freak" Rory said in a sing song voice

Logan narrowed his eyes at her "I'd rather not be sitting in chocolate sauce when I do…" he trailed off before grabbing her hips and in one swift move, positioning them so she was laying partly underneath him, her back facing the open end of the couch and his back resting against the back cushion "…this" he finished with a smirk when he heard her squeal.

"If I fall I'll kill you Logan" Rory warned

Logan smirked "No, if you fall I'm pretty sure you'll be dead since the edge of that coffee table will probably chip part of your head off" He said cheerily, chuckling when he felt her tighten her hold on his shirt that she had bunched up in her hands between their bodies.

Rory looked down, blushing slightly under his intense gaze and their position. "Hi" she said awkwardly looking up at him again.

Logan smirked "Hello there" he teased grinning when she visibly shivered as his breath tickled her skin.

"Your sister will be here any minute" Rory mumbled as he kept staring intently at her, making her uneasy

"You have a lock on your door" he said grinning "And I doubt she has a key" he added in a whisper as if it were a secret.

Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah. Would you stop staring at me like that?"

"why? Does it make you nervous?" he taunted with an amused smirk

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed honestly making him laugh

"Why?" he asked a hint of a smile still showing on his lips

She shrugged "I don't know. its just…unnerving" she trailed off sighing as she felt him place a series of tender kisses to her neck as his hand resumed its previous position on her side, under her shirt resting on her bare stomach, making it flutter from the warmth he seemed to provide. She heard herself moan involuntarily as she felt him bite down on her clavicle before soothing the harsh red mark he had just created with his tongue and repeating his action again. She trailed her hands down his chest and slipped them under his shirt, smiling as she felt his muscles jump slightly under his touch as she slid them up his abdomen, tracing the outline of his abs before circling her arms around him and trailing them up his back, relishing the feelings he was evoking in her.

"Logan…" She sighed softly as he continued, his kisses growing hotter and more urgent. He smirked against her skin as he heard her sigh and pulled back.

"That calm your nerves a little?" he teased softly as he watched her. Her breathing labored her eyes foggy with desire and her hands still clawing at his back.

"Huh?" she muttered in confusion making him laugh

"You _really_ want my sister to come over?" he whined, nuzzling his head into her neck, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth on her stomach where his hand was resting.

Rory laughed lightly "We still have time…and besides it's not like she'll be sleeping with us" almost immediately cursing herself as the words left her mouth

Logan raised his eyebrows amused "Really? So I guess I'm sharing a room with you tonight?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement

Rory blushed "Well of course you are. I'm not rude enough to make you sleep on the couch" She said simply

"And what would we be doing in your room that would require my sister to be MIA" he asked huskily

"Logan…" Rory protested quietly, confident her cheeks were tomato red by now

"No come on Ace…would we be…knitting perhaps?" he asked nipping on her earlobe causing her to let out a low moan of appreciation

"Mmm you can teach me" She moaned as his tongue lightly grazed the outline of her ear, groaning as she felt his current arousal against her thigh which was pressed between his legs.

"Gladly" he mumbled groaning when he heard a knock on the door. "Ignore it" he muttered

"Logan!" Rory protested half heartedly

Sighing he lifted his head and glared playfully down at her "Fine fine, go…" he said, unwrapping his arm around her and pushing her up into a sitting position while he remained stretched out on the couch.

Rory glared "Such chivalry" she said sarcastically, taking a moment to fix her hair before going to the door, opening it to find a tall blonde haired woman with piercing hazel eyes on the other side.

"Hi" Rory said with a smile, assuming this was Logan's sister

"Hey" the blonde replied with a smile of her own "I'm guess you're Rory" she said questioningly

Rory nodded with a laugh "Yes I am, come on in…Logan's inside" She said opening the door wider and ushering her in. "you can just hang your coat there" Rory pointed to the coat rack and waited until she did before leading her into the living room where she found Logan in the same position, remote in hand and watching TV.

"Jee Logan, thanks for saying hey" Honor said sarcastically, sitting down on the chair across from the sofa

"Honor…I didn't even know you came in" he said tearing his eyes from the TV and smiling at her.

"Thanks for introducing us" She went on with a sweet smile making Logan roll his eyes

"Rory, this is Honor, Honor…Rory" He said charmingly as Rory came and raised an eyebrow when he didn't move as she waited to sit down

"I'd like to sit on my own couch if that's okay with you" Rory said with a raised eyebrow shaking her head when Logan moved his legs giving her just enough room to sit.

"You look comfortable…" Honor commented at her brother

He shrugged "Been here for a while" he answered "How's Shira?" he asked annoyed

Honor rolled her eyes "How do you think she is…she's still pretending to be a blubbering mess…Shira's my mother by the way" honor said to Rory

"I called my mom today…she's coming to the funeral…I think she took it pretty hard" Logan told Honor

"How is mom? And is she staying" Honor asked excitedly

"Wait I'm confused…" Rory interrupted not being able to contain herself any longer

Logan laughed "Sorry. Honor and I are half siblings...we both have Mitchum as our father" chuckling as he heard Honor mutter 'unfortunately'

"Logan's mother is more of a mom to me than Shira anyway…so I call her mom. You'll get the hang of it" she said grinning

"Alright. Sorry go on" Rory said, curling her legs underneath her and resting her head on the side cushion of the couch

"She's not staying…you know Shira." Logan said pointedly "but she'll be here for 4-5 days at least" he said smiling

"Where does your mom live?" Rory piped in

"L.A." he answered "Sorry Ace…" he said with a smile, realizing she had no idea what or who they were talking about

"Don't worry about it" Rory assured him "Get business out of the way…"

"Business done. So Rory…tell me about yourself" Honor said kindly, sitting back and relaxing

Rory shrugged slightly uneasily "What do you want to know?" She asked

"How you know Logan" Honor said straight out

"Honor!" Logan protested rolling his eyes

"Well I'm sorry…but I just want to know how she met my baby brother" She pouted

"What's next… 'Rory…what are your intentions with my baby brother'" Logan imitated annoyed

Honor shrugged "If she wants to go that far into detail that's fine…but I never asked" She said with a straight face.

"Okay that's enough. Sorry she likes to try and play the big brother role sometimes" Logan said to Rory and glared at Honor

Rory laughed nervously "Uhm…well we met in L.A…I needed to borrow his phone?" she tried

"You seem nervous" She pointed out with an amused smile

"Does everyone in your family have to look so amused all the time" Rory snapped "Don't answer that Logan" She added, knowing he would say something about how it turned her on or something along those lines.

Logan smirked "You take the fun out of everything Ace"

"Are you done with your interrogation yet Honor…this is getting old" he said afterwards

"Don't blame me for being cautious. I'm looking out for you. Remember _last_ time" she said annoyed

"It's not the same Honor and you know it" he snapped angrily "It happened to _me_…not you. So don't you think I would be the one affected…so where do you get off telling me who I should walk on eggshells around and accusing someone you don't even know"

Rory watched the interaction between both siblings and thought it best to jump in before they started fighting. "It's alright Logan…I don't blame her" she said softly, her face contorting in confusion as he began laughing along with Honor

"what?" she asked confused and unsure of herself?

"Sorry…it's just that you sounded like you ere afraid we were going to start wrestling in your living room" he said with a grin

"Well, I was" She said with a small smile herself

"She's my sister Rory…we're going to fight" he said grinning "Basically the only family I care about other than my mom"

"Aw Logie" Honor cooed from her seat

"_Logie?"_ Rory asked with a smirk of her own "I like it…I think I'll use that instead of Mac from now on" She teased

"Laugh it up Ace." He said sarcastically "And you" he stated pointing at Honor "I thought we agreed never to use that name again"

Honor shrugged "Forgot" she said innocently

"So Logie…you want to go out for dinner?" Rory asked, batting her eyelashes at him, fighting the urge to grin

Logan groaned "Yes, out is fine"



"So Rory, what do you do?" Honor asked, taking a sip of her water as they sat and waited for their dinner

Rory hesitated for a moment "I'm a reporter for the Times" She answered, smiling at Logan who took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance

Honor's eyes widened "The one that wrote about Logan and Shira?" She asked

Rory laughed "You know he said the exact same thing when he found out…and yes that would be the one"

"So you know Mitchum" Honor said with a small smirk "how do you like him as a boss"

Rory hesitated once again, luckily Logan spoke up "I think she likes him…she calls him _Mitchum_ at the office…" he teased, sending an amused glance in her direction

Honor choked on the water she was drinking "Sorry…he lets you call him that?"

Rory nodded "He insists…" She said sheepishly

"you're one of _those _reporters…" she teased "The perfectionists? Because those are the only ones he lets address him by his first name"

Rory rolled her eyes "I am not a perfectionist. And you and your brother are freakishly alike" she commented

"What did you order for me Logan…" Rory asked suspiciously after a while, realizing she was in an animated conversation with Honor when he had ordered for her because she didn't speak much French.

Logan smirked "What you don't trust me?" he teased

Rory thought about it for a moment before shrugging "If it's something completely disgusting I'll steal your food, and you know how much I can eat" she warned

"its not disgusting Ace." Logan assured

Honor watched the interaction between them and grinned amused, shaking her head to herself…maybe Logan actually made a _good_ decision for once.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly, Honor and Rory got along surprisingly well…well surprising to Honor at least. Usually the girls Logan brought home were the type that expected celebrity treatment…they wanted everything served on a silver platter to them and all they cared about was impressing _Logan_. Rory was different, the connection between the two was obvious and they were good together.

"So…your rooms over there, bathroom and all" Rory said once they got back to her apartment "I left some towels on your bed but if you need anything you can either look around or come find me" She said with a shrug

"I think I'll have everything I need" Honor replied with a grateful smile

"Uhm okay" Rory said suddenly "So my bedrooms right there" She pointed across the hall "You guys can do what you like…I'm personally dead so I'm going to head in, but feel free to watch TV or grab some dessert"

"Thanks Rory, I appreciate this…I can't tell you how good it is to be out of that hellhole" She chuckled making Rory smile

"No problem" She said before heading into her room

"I like her Logan" Honor said immediately once her door was shut

Logan laughed and nodded "Me too" he agreed

"Well goodnight…I have an early start tomorrow…Shira's inviting some business associate or another for tea and I need to attend apparently" Honor said annoyed

"Night Honor…and if you need anything…"

"Yeah I know, you're here." She said with a smile "I'll be fine."

Logan eyed her doubtfully and gave her a quick hug "I love you" he whispered

"You're trying to make me cry" Honor accused as she felt her eyes get misty "Go before I actually do" She said pushing him away



"Ahh!" Rory screamed in surprise as she stepped out of the bathroom and found Logan lying on her bed carelessly in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"What?" Logan asked, lifting his head up from the pillow it was resting on

"Nothing" She said putting her hand on her heart while walking towards the bed "You just scared me…when did you get in here?"

He shrugged "Not too long ago" he said, watching her climb into bed and slip under the covers

"You're not cold?" She asked, seeing that he was lying on top of the covers.

He shook his head "No I'm hot" he answered with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling

Rory shivered under the covers "How are you hot? Its winter time…in New York" she asked incredulously

Sighing he sat up a little and slipped under the covers with her "It feels like its 90 degrees in here" he groaned, wanting to kick the covers off but refrained, seeing Rory was cold. He slipped his shirt off and turned on his side to face her. "Are you really cold?" he asked

Rory nodded "Freezing…you're not getting sick are you?" she asked concerned, feeling slipping her hand from underneath the blanket and feeling his forehead briefly. "Or maybe you were just meant to be an Eskimo" she muttered as she felt he was fine.

"I'm used to sleeping with the AC blasting at 60 degrees" he admitted

"that's not good for you" She pointed out, folding a hand under her head as she smiled at him

he laughed "Probably not" he agreed

"it's also not natural that you're hot right now when I'm trying not to get frost bite in my own bed" She said with a laugh

"It's not that cold Ace" Logan said rolling his eyes at her "You have work tomorrow?" he asked

Rory nodded reluctantly "Yeah…I do. But I'm not kicking you out or anything…you can stay here if you want to" She said quickly

Logan laughed and nodded "Thanks but I should probably figure out some stuff for the ceremony…what time do you get off?" he asked

"I should be done around 7 tomorrow, but I _might_ be able to push it and be done around 6" She responded smiling

"Deal." He answered smiling when she yawned "Goodnight Ace"

Rory laughed "You probably think I'm a nun or something. As soon s the clock hits 10 I start to fade out"

He shook his head "Definitely not a nun" he said with a smirk "But its understandable, go to sleep"

"Goodnight Logan" She said softly as he gave her a quick peck on her forehead.



A/N: Hey guys…another long update yay! Well I hope you enjoy…I think Honors going to play a big role in this fic…I like her…she seems quirky to me haha. Anyways, read and review…


	6. Chapter 6: I want you to know

Chapter 6: I want you to know

Logan groaned. He hated mornings…and hearing his phone practically buzz off the table wasn't helping. Clumsily he turned towards where he knew a clock was and almost shouted when he saw the time. It was only 4 am…who the hell would be calling him at 4 am. Hoping he didn't wake Rory, he picked his phone up and glared at the name that appeared, as if he could convey the message without actually having to speak to the person.

"Pete, do you know what time it is" he growled as softly as he could

"_Don't give me that shit Logan, you haven't shown up to work in over a week! We have photo shoots to do, parties to attend, trailers to shoot…promoting is just as important as shooting the actual film!" The man ranted on the other end_

"It'll have to wait…my grandfather just passed away so I'm tied up with more important things" Logan snapped

"_I had no idea" he said bemused "Alright…I'll see what I can do. I have some pull with Courtney, but seriously Logan? Tell me before do decided to go MIA for more than 24 hours again" He stated before hanging up_

Logan rolled his eyes and threw the phone on the nightstand, cringing when it came crashing to the floor, waking Rory in the process. She turned to face him and looked up at him with hooded eyes "What's wrong?" She mumbled as he turned to face her again

"Nothing" he said softly "Just my manager…go back to sleep, its only 4"

"Why the hell would he call you at 4" Rory groaned, sleepily wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into the space between his neck and the pillow as she shivered from the cool air hitting her body.

"Because he's Pete" Logan chuckled at their new position "I'm afraid I'm going to suffocate you" he teased afterwards

"Hmm?" She mumbled "You wont, I'm cold" She said, her words coming out muffled but after a few attempts Logan finally understood.

"You shouldn't be this cold Ace…" he said confused as he felt her shiver. It had to be at least 72 degrees in that room…and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He scooted back a little and used the back of his hand to feel her forehead, groaning when she felt warm. He moved his hand down gently to her neck to make sure. "You're getting sick…not me" he commented with a sympathetic smile

She shook her head defiantly "I'm not" she stated

His eyebrows rose "You're not" he stated as a question "You have a thermometer? I can prove my point"

"It doesn't matter" She said annoyed, moving back to her previous position

"Oh yes it does" he backtracked "you're practically radiating heat"

"I'll sleep it off. If someone would stop talking" She huffed annoyed against his shoulder blade

"Fine, we'll see how you are tomorrow" he relented while pulling the covers higher up onto them, making sure she was fully covered, rolling his eyes as he felt her shiver against him again. "Stay. Where's your medicine cabinet?" he asked with a sigh

"I thought we established that we'd see in the morning" Rory growled

"That was before you kept doing…" he trailed off as he felt her shake again "That" he finished

"I don't want to take anything Logan. If I do, I won't be able to wake up for work tomorrow" She argued "And I'm really tired…"

"Tough" He shrugged simply "Now medicine cabinet…or I can wake Honor up…and with her maternal instincts or whatever you guys like to call it, you can bet you wont be going to work for the next week" he smirked

"You're lying" She mumbled

"Remember when 'intrigue' was supposed to hit theaters in January of 2005 but didn't actually premiere until March? That was Honors doing" he stated

"2nd cabinet right of the sink" she muttered annoyed, immediately grabbing her pillow and hugging it to herself as he slipped out of bed.

"You did not make me Theraflu" Rory stated as she smelled the vile liquid he came in with 10 minutes later.

"I did" he confirmed as he set it down on the nightstand beside her and pulled her up into a sitting position with her against the headboard, ignoring her protests.

"Logan I cannot drink that. Could you have just opted for some Tylenol?" Rory whined as he handed her the mug

"You have the _flu_…therefore this will help" He sighed

"How do you know I have the flu" She challenged

"You're shivering. Your skin is clammy, you have a fever and if I'm guessing right, the way you're swallowing…you have a sore throat as well" he listed off "Now would you just drink it"

"Fine but I'm warning you,  
I'm a pain in the ass when I drink this stuff." She said, taking a sip and cringing at the disgusting flavor that filled her mouth

"Me too" He chuckled "But at least it works" 

"You're _still_ not done?" Logan asked 10 minutes later

She shook her head "Do you know how this tastes?"

"Drink it Ace. You're supposed to drink it while it's warm…" he stated

Sighing she drank the last sip in one big gulp and fought the wave of nausea that came over her at the taste before swallowing it. "Good. Now you can lie down" he said with a grin

Rory glared "You sure Honor's the one with those maternal genes" 

"Sleep. Now" he said in mock exasperation, smirking when she just rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "You now have 2 hours before you have to be up…" he added, getting settled in with her

"When do you have to be up because from the looks of it, I wont be getting out of bed anytime soon" Rory mumbled tiredly, as the effects of the medicine started to hit her

Logan chuckled as he watched her fight a losing battle. Her eyes were drooping shut, practically twitching to get some rest. "Don't worry about me" he assured "I'll be up and out if I need to"

"If?" She mumbled with a sigh "What is if?"

"Sleep Ace" he smiled shaking his head. This girl was too stubborn for her own good.

"Mmk" he heard her hum as she folded her arm under her head and finally gave into the exhaustion her body was feeling.

"Night Ace…" Logan whispered, kissing her forehead before getting some sleep himself. It was going to be a long day…he was sure of it. He woke up an hour later with Rory shivering next to him, rubbing his eyes as they finally came into focus, he watched her body shiver almost violently as she glared in his direction under hooded eyelids.

"This is your fault" She clammered

Shaking his head he pulled the covers up tighter and moved closer to her "That's the Theraflu…" he said taking the arm he wasn't sleeping on and resting it on her back.

"Yes I know" she snapped tiredly "Which is why I didn't want to take it"

"But you'll be better in 2 days…small price to pay in trade of weeks" he reasoned "Try and sleep" 

"I _am_" she sighed "My face is even cold." She complained nodding at Logan's incredulous expression

"Your _face_ is cold" he stated slowly

"Yes! Feel my nose!" She said seriously making him laugh

"Do you hear yourself talking? _Feel_ my nose?"

"Fine" she stated

"Okay okay…" He gave in with a small smile and kissed the tip of her nose

"This is not something you can kiss and make better Logan" Rory laughed lightly, pushing back the giddiness that went through her body at one simple action

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not kissing you" he teased "I don't need to get sick" 

"Such a gentleman" she snorted

"You want something to eat?" he asked, seeing how awake she was

"That's more like it" She teased "And no. I can't stomach anything right now"

"You sure? I can make you some soup…" he suggested

"You don't have to Logan…I'll call my mom over so you can do your thing" she said, not really planning on calling her but knowing Logan wouldn't leave if he thought she would be alone

Logan nodded "I can stay Ace…its not like they need me to pick out flower arrangements or anything"

She shook her head "You should go…be with your family" she assured

"I still have time. How about some water or juice" he said

"Juice sounds good" Rory said softly touched by the concern he was showing for her.

"Okay be back in a sec" he said, slipping out of bed and padding out of the bedroom

"Here, I found some cranberry but it was cold so I nuked it for a few seconds" he said, coming back into the room and handing her the glass

"You microwaved cranberry juice?" She asked uncertainly while propping herself up against the headboard as he did the same

"I didn't cook it Ace. I stuck it in there for like 15 seconds to warm it up a bit since you are sick and all" he said sarcastically

She smiled shaking her head "Thanks" she said taking a sip "Go back to sleep"

He shook his head "we'll both go back to sleep"

Shaking her head "I will…but you have things to do tomorrow Logan. Just get some rest" She said setting her palm on the top of his head and gently pushing down in it, trying to get him to lie down again

"You want me to sleep so you can ogle my body unashamed" he teased

She rolled her eyes "Will that get you to sleep?"

He pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding "Sure" he shrugged, lying down "I'll even stay above the covers, give you a better view" he teased

"You're so arrogant" She laughed

"Shh. Sleep remember?" he said shaking his head feigning annoyance



"Ace?" he mumbled when he heard his alarm go off and heard it be promptly turned off seconds later

"Hmm?" She hummed tiredly

"You awake?" he asked, turning to face her, finding her wide awake, turned towards him.

"Couldn't sleep" She mumbled softly

"You've been awake ever since I went to sleep?" he asked surprised, running a hand over her forehead and neck "Still have a fever…but it went down"

"Yeah. I have a tough time getting back to sleep" she said

"You know I don't have to go Ace…I can stay" he offered genuinely

"No" She said slowly as if she were talking to a child "You're going. It's too important for you to miss."

"You'll call your mom?" he asked, concern and worry evident in his eyes

"Yeah sure" she said

"Ace…" He warned knowing she wasn't going to

"I will!" she repeated defiantly

"Okay" he sighed giving in "Well at least get some sleep. I'm going to get ready" he said, squeezing her shoulder gently before he slipped out of bed "Except I realize I have no clean clothes" he muttered to himself

"They're in the dryer" She said wearing a grin

He turned to face her again, cocking his head to the side "You did my laundry?" he asked

"Well considering you wore your boxers to bed, couldn't get to those…so you might have to go commando for today. But yes, I did your laundry" she joked

"If you wanted the boxers, all you had to do was ask. I have no problem sleep naked" he stated with a smirk

Glaring at him, she turned around so she wasn't facing him, rolling her eyes to herself as she heard him laugh while walking towards the door again. After knowing he was gone, she groaned, taking his pillow and stuffing it over her face…knowing he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans? Great image Rory…she thought to herself sarcastically.



She woke up a few hours later much to her dismay. Groaning as her head felt like it weight a ton and everything in her body felt like it was pulsating…she slowly sat up; her eye catching a small piece of paper on her nightstand. She reached over and opened it

_Ace,_

_I'll be back later today; I already called work for you and told them you were taking a sick day. Sleep, watch TV, do anything but work. Call your mom, maybe she can keep you company. Don't worry about dinner…we'll pick something up, and I left a few sandwiches in the fridge for you. There's also some Tylenol on the counter if you need it. Hope you're feeling better, see you soon_

_Mac_

Rory smiled, this felt weird…it all felt very domestic and she didn't even know if they were dating exclusively. It felt nice though, like someone actually cared…

"Hey mom" She said into the phone

"_You sound sick. Are you dying?" Lorelei asked distractedly as she whispered something to Michel_

"Nice to know my death wouldn't keep you from sending a welcome basket up to the Kilgore's" Rory joked

"_Well my Inn is my pride and joy" Lorelei retorted_

"No, I'm sick though…" Rory said annoyed

"_Aw Hon…do you need anything?" she asked_

"No I'm fine" She sighed "Logan's here though, he's staying with me for a few days"

"_Michel take 5" Lorelei ordered "Okay, tell me more" She demanded_

"What's to tell? His grandfather passed away and i didnt want him to have to stay in a hotel so I invited him and his sister to stay here" Rory explained

"_Rory. You have Logan Huntzberger who you've only been out with twice staying in your apartment. Are you comfortable with that?" She asked_

"Actually, I thought it would be weird or awkward…but I'm completely comfortable. He's being really sweet…I had to practically push him out the door because he didn't want to leave me alone today" She said

"_You found a good one Kid" She said a smile evident in her voice "And no I'm not biased that he's a fox either…" she joked afterwards_

"It doesn't hurt" Rory laughed "But no…I'm happy he's staying. It just seemed wrong to make him stay in a hotel you know?"

"_Yeah…so how's his sister?" She asked_

"Well…her name is Honor, and she's really cool actually. They're half siblings but they're good together"

"_You sure you don't need anything?" _

"Positive. I'll talk to you later though. I'm starving" Rory said

"_Alright sweets, Love you…feel better"_

"Bye mom" she said clicking her phone shut.



"Rory?" Logan asked when he came in, hanging his jacket up and taking off his shoes

"On the couch" he heard her mumble as he walked towards it, finding her sprawled out on it with a box of tissues next to her and blankets strewn across her legs. She looked terrible…her nose was red and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"You okay?" he asked incredulously, moving her legs aside and sitting down where they were before placing them in his lap

"Where's Honor?" She asked confused between a sneeze

"She's going to be late" he said offhandedly "you didn't call your mom did you?" He accused

"I did" She said with a nod

"But you told her you'd be fine" he finished for her

"Well yeah" She said obviously "And I am"

"You look like hell"

"Wow. What every girl wants to hear. Am I blushing?" she said sarcastically

"You know I didn't mean it like that" He said rolling his eyes "But if you don't take care of yourself, you're just going to get worse. Did you eat anything?"

She nodded "I ate half the sandwich you made me…thanks by the way" she said sincerely

"No problem. I figured you'd probably be too tired to make anything…"

"I don't think I could make anything if I tried" she laughed eliciting a series of coughs

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" he asked

"Maybe just some soup?" she asked

"Soup it is…what's your favorite?" he asked, setting a hand on her half and gently rubbing it back and forth

"Anything but tomato, but you don't have to make anything Logan…we'll just order in"

"You sure?" he asked, normally he would protest and make something himself but he was so tired…spending the entire day with his step mother can exhaust just about anyone.

She nodded "Yeah. And you can order something else for yourself"

"Sounds good. What are you watching?" he asked

"Music and Lyrics" She answered "But it's over"

"I can see that" he said smiling "you should take something for that cough" he said when she was thrown another coughing fit.

She nodded "I will before I go to sleep" she promised

"So how was it?" she asked

Logan shrugged "Spending the day with Shira Huntzberger, nothing like it…that's for sure" he said exhausted

Rory smiled sympathetically "I know how that is…my grandmother and her would probably get along, she said while sitting up, her legs still lying in his lap.

He nodded "Probably. You want me to order that food now?" he asked

"Sure" Shaking her head when he moved to stand up. She leaned back and handed him her cell phone.

He chuckled, taking it from her "I know you're comfortable and all. But I need to find a phone number…" he said amused

She shook her head "Contact list. Sick food" She stated with a grin

Shaking his head he did as he was told "You're crazy. What do you want? And what do they have?"

"Its Chinese, so I just want some egg flower soup…but you can order what you like. Just put it on my tab" She said, nodding when he shook his head at the last part

"Logan…" she protested

"No Ace. You're not paying" he said seriously as he phone rang

Rory leaned up "Gimme the phone" she ordered

He shook his head "Just calm down. It's not like you can chase me around your apartment right now…" he goaded "Yeah Hello?"

"Can I get an order of Egg flower soup, vegetable chow mien, kung pao chicken and 4 egg rolls" he said

"Sure thank you. Rory Gilmore. No no, don't put it on her tab, just deliver it"

Rory glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat sideways on the couch. "You look like a petulant little girl when you do that" he teased making her glare grow deeper

"Wow. Those looks could kill" he commented with a grin "Aw come on, you're not actually mad at me"

Rory felt her resolve slipping as he gave her his best pouting face. She bit back the smile that threatened to break free and punched him in the arm when he started laughing. "Shut up!" She said, her lips tugging upwards, not being able to help it

"That's going to leave a bruise" he muttered, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

She lifted her legs out of his lap and sat up next to him. "Its cold…and you need to move so I can lie down" she asked more than stated.

"Why can't you lie down when I'm sitting here?" he asked confused

"Because you're probably hot." She stated

"And your point is?"

Rory sighed and sprawled herself out on the couch, her head in his lap this time as he spread the blanket out over her body. "And I didn't move an inch" he said sarcastically

"Shut up" She huffed, lifting her head and throwing an arm across his legs, laying her head on it to make herself more comfortable.

"You're not cold at all are you?" she asked with a sigh. He shook his head laughing

"Nope"

"Dammit…I really am sick" She whined

"Oh you mean the high temperature, the tiredness and lack of appetite didn't throw you off?" he said in mock disbelief

"Shut up. You're mean" she pouted

"Why don't you go take a shower…or a bath? It might make you feel better. I'll call you when the food gets here" He suggested

She nodded against his thigh "That actually sounds good"



A/N: Okay, so do you think I need a beta? And if so, then is anyone offering:) just leave a comment and let me know but yeah…so theres the next chap…lately I just haven't bee in a mood to write, hopefully itll change soon though crosses fingers because I thinkt heres a serious lack of rogan stories going on…read and review and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: All i have to give

Chapter 7: All I have to give

Rory knew this wasn't going to be an easy night…Logan had his grandfathers funeral to go to…he was due any minute now. She didn't know what to say or do when he got back…did he want to be left alone…would he want to talk? Did he already eat? All these thoughts flew through her mind right before she heard her doorbell ring.

"Hey, you have a key" Rory said as she opened the door, still not seeing his red brimmed eyes, tired expression and defeated posture. "Oh Logan…" Rory breathed softly as he walked in and saw how miserable he looked. Its like it came naturally to her…she engulfed him in a hug, gently rubbing his back before pulling away

"It's been a long day…" he said quietly, voice hoarse

Rory nodded "Yeah…I know" She said sympathetically, leading him to the couch and sitting down with him "You hungry?" She asked

Logan shook his head "I'm fine. I really just want to sleep" he said quietly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath

"Sure…that's fine" She assured "Where's Honor?"

"She's staying with a friend today…she apologizes for not letting you know"

"Not necessary" Rory smiled softly "Come on, lets get to bed" she said pulling him up from the couch.

"How's your throat?" he asked remembering she was just coming down from the flu

"Its fine." She insisted "Just let me change…I'll be out in a minute"

Logan nodded and climbed into bed, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow. He heard the bathroom door click and heard Rory's footsteps towards the bed. She slipped in with him and half smiled at his sleeping form. She noticed dried tear stains on his cheeks…before she knew what she was doing, she felt her hand cup his cheek and caress it gently, as if trying to ease his pain with one simple gesture. Logan smiled sadly without opening his eyes "His name was Elias" he said softly, startling her slightly and embarrassing her a little…she thought he was asleep.

She didn't remove her hand, just softly stroked her thumb back and forth "Yeah?" she whispered

"He practically raised Honor and I…" he went on, tears coming to his eyes again, his voice cracking

"Shh" Rory whispered, pulling him closer, letting him bury his head into her neck. She held him there for a few moments as she heard his breathing even out, without moving him too much, she pulled the covers up over them and closed her eyes as well.



Rory woke up in a coughing fit in the middle of the night, trying to suppress her coughs so she wouldn't wake him…she gently tried untangling herself from him as they were in the same position that they fell asleep in.

"Ace?" she heard him mumble, waking up from the shaking of the bed as she started a series of coughs, turning away from him so she wouldn't get him sick.

"Hey," She said between a cough "Sorry…go back to sleep"

Logan sighed opening his eyes slowly, seeing her turned away from him, her body shaking as she dry heaved and gasped for air. He placed a hand on her upper back and gently rubbed it up and down, hoping to help her some. Rory smiled at the gesture and laughed quietly to herself…here he was miserable just coming back from a funeral and he was worried about her.

Finally once her coughs subsided she turned back to face him "Sorry I woke you" she said

Logan shrugged "Its fine"

"What time is it?" she asked

Logan turned slightly and grabbed his phone from the table, squinting a he tried to read the numbers "its only 3" he said setting it back. "How are you…feeling better?"

Rory nodded "Fine" She said rolling her eyes with a smile "Stop worrying about me. I just had the flu…and it's gone now. I'm left with this killer cough though"

"Yeah I heard" he said cringing "You sound terrible"

"Am I blushing?" she joked "What about you? You didn't eat last night…you want something?" she asked

Logan nodded "Yeah…sorry about that. I just didn't feel up to eating"

"Why are you apologizing" Rory demanded shaking her head "And by food I mean pie…because baking is the only thing I can do. And by pie I mean a mud pie…because I can only bake with chocolate" she laughed seriously

Logan grinned despite himself "Mud pie sounds good"

"Stay" she said when he moved to get up "I'll go get it…"

Logan nodded obligingly. "Thanks"

"Didn't take long to make…some dirt, water and pie crust. Sorry if it's a little crunchy" She joked as she walked out of the room.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. She was joking right? He laughed to himself, shaking his head….you never know with her…he reminded himself.

"Piiiie!" Rory exclaimed walking in with the entire thing and two forks, carrying a carton of milk.

Logan raised an eyebrow "An entire pie?" he asked incredulously

"Hey." She protested "You deserve it tonight…just eat it and bear doing the extra mile tomorrow. You can't say you don't want it…"

Logan laughed and nodded, pulling himself up into a sitting position "touché Gilmore" he agreed, grabbing a fork from her. "No glasses?"

She shook her head "Were doing this the more satisfying way…drink straight from the carton" she said nodding her head

"You definitely should have been a man" he chuckled, taking a bite of her pie "Or not" he said afterwards after he tasted it

"Good?" She asked slightly nervously

"Great!" he said taking another bite

"It's my secret ingredient. I'll never tell" She said smiling

"I have a secret hangover recipe. I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he teased

"What is it? My hangovers suck…and does it work?" she asked seriously, pointing her fork at him 

"Oh it works alright. But first you tell me yours" he said

"Vanilla, nutmeg and a pinch of cinnamon. Now you"

"Coke strawberry kiwi vodka coffee smoothie" he stated laughing at her disgusted face

"Wait vodka?" she asked confused

"The only way to truly get over the hangover is more alcohol, but the other stuff compensates you see…you're good within the hour if you take it with aspirin"

"Sounds disgusting" She stated

"That's why you put _lots_ of green tea powder in it…tastes like a green tea smoothie"

"Who came up with this" she asked

"Finn" he stated

"Finn? What's a Finn?" she asked making him laugh

"Finn is one of my alcoholic best friends…he's truly something" he mused

"I'll have to meet this Finn one day" Rory commented

"Yeah well don't say I didn't warn you"

"Logan…" she protested seeing the far away look in his eye he had "You don't have to put on a mask…" she said softly making him focus his eyes on her

"How do you know me so well…we haven't even known each other a full month" he asked quietly

Rory shrugged "Call it a connection or whatever…but it's okay to be tired…and just defeated…"

"He was the only one here in Hartford that cared…my step mom doesn't give a shit about me…my dad could care less unless I'm making him some money in the process. Its just hard…losing the only person in your family other than your mother that was close to you…" he said "Sorry" he said taking a deep breath "You don't want to hear all of this"

"When was the last time you _really_ talked to someone" she asked shaking her head gently I want to listen…" she assured

"I don't have many people to talk to…don't get me wrong, Colin and Finn are great. But they're like me…my mom is amazing, but she's busy. And lets just say the friends you make in L.A. aren't the type to listen" he said with a small shrug

"Well you just gained one" she said with a smile

"Great now I don't have an excuse" he joked with a smile "Thanks"

"He would have liked you" he said with a soft smile, now picking at the pie she was holding

"I'm sure I would have liked him too" Rory nodded

"He was great….nothing like my father. He cared, that was the thing that set them apart."

"Well I'm sure that he was proud of you Logan…" Rory said taking one of his hands in hers

"Yeah…he was" Logan said "But I don't want to talk about him anymore" he added with a breath

"You want to talk about how amazing my pie is" Rory asked with a sly smile

"No I want to talk about how you're so perky and awake when you barely got over the flu" he asked seriously with a raised eyebrow

"Damn" Rory muttered jokingly "You know me too well"

"Goes both ways" he said with a smirk "Seriously Ace, you need sleep…I appreciate everything but it would really put a damper on our relationship if I killed you in the process"

"Relationship huh?" Rory asked with a grin, unable to hold her smile. She wanted clarification…she got it.

"Well, would you make mud pie for just anyone?"

"No, and I would kiss you but I'd rather not kill you in the process either" she joked happily "I don't think your fans would be too happy about that."

Logan laughed "thanks for the concern"

"But won't you have to go back to L.A.?" Rory asked afterwards, the thought popping into her head

He nodded "yeah, but since I have a jet…I can come back anytime" he said with a smile "And I'm not going home for a few more days"

Rory nodded "Okay" she said willing to give this a shot. Truthfully the long distance worried her…but she knew she would regret it if she didn't give it a shot…

"Don't worry so much" he said, narrowing his eyes at her, trying to read her thoughts.

"I can't help it" She defended

"Fair enough" he agreed "Now go to sleep" he ordered in exasperation

"Fine fine. I see how it is…girl makes you pie and you want it all to yourself" she sighed dramatically, slipping under

"So true" he muttered, taking another bite of it and stealing the carton from her side.



"Logan?" Rory mumbled a few hours later as she felt the mattress give a little

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. Good morning" he said smiling, walking back to the bed and sitting down on it

"Morning" She replied, slowly blinking her eyes open letting them adjust to the light.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Just after 10" Logan answered "Come on, I'll make breakfast"

Rory smiled shaking her head as she moved into a sitting position. "You should have been born a woman" she muttered to herself as she slipped on some slippers and followed him out into the kitchen.

"Probably" he shrugged

"And would you put on some clothes. It's making me cold just looking at you" Rory muttered as she looked down at herself, sweatpants and a long sleeved thermal shirt. While he was wearing a pair of sweatpants without a shirt on.

Logan smirked, turning towards her as he stopped rummaging through the fridge. He closed it and walked over to her, where she was already behind the counter, sitting on the stool waiting for him to get breakfast ready.

"_Cold?_" he asked incredulously with a smirk "I'm making you cold?"

Rory grinned up at him and nodded as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Never in the history of my existence have I made someone _cold_" he joked arrogantly

"Well there's a first time for everything" She quoted, biting back a smile

"You're such a bad liar Gilmore" he said amused, raising an eyebrow in her direction

"Are you going to make breakfast or just stand there" Rory asked sweetly

"Well until you admit that you get all hot and bothered by me…no" he smirked triumphantly, jumping up to sit on the counter in front of her

Rory glared "Are you kidding me? As if your ego needs any help…I think it does a pretty good job of boosting itself" she snapped "Come on Logan…I'm hungry. It's the first time I've been hungry for real food in days! Take advantage of it" she coaxed

He shook his head amused "Not gonna work" he said simply

"Well then I'll just make something myself" She said rolling her eyes as she stood up, but before she could go anywhere he wrapped his legs around her, keeping her in place

"Nah I'm not liking that idea either" he stated with a smile

"Well then think of another one" She stated "Because I'm hungry and there's no way I'm _admitting_ that you apparently get me all hot and bothered"

"Well…then you don't get any breakfast" he said simply

"You're mean." Rory stated "I made you pie!"

"I made you Thai!" he mimicked

"Brownies"

"Sandwiches" he shot back

"Oh because it takes so much effort to make a grilled cheese sandwich" she said sarcastically

Logan raised an eyebrow "Notice anything different about that grilled cheese?" he asked

"Only that it was abnormally good…"

"It was grilled cheese with truffle oil" he stated with a smirk

Rory glared "Shut up" she snapped running out of things she had made him

"Oh and let's not forget the Theraflu…" he added

"Fine fine. So seeing you without clothing gets me all hot and bothered." She said innocently

Logan laughed triumphantly and leaned down, kissing her gently "Thanks Ace" he said smirking before he pushed her away some and jumped off the counter.

Rory shook her head with a small scowl and sat back down on the stool "The things I have to do for food" She mumbled

Logan groaned a few hours later after they were finished with breakfast and getting ready. "I actually have to spend the day with Honor and my mother…so I won't be seeing you much" He said rolling his eyes in annoyance

"I thought you liked your mom" She said confused

"I love her…but Honor and my mom are a lethal combination" he stated "Shopping, with me as their coat rack…or bag rack, whichever comes first" he said

Rory laughed "I'm sorry…that does sound pretty terrible. Well I'll be home late anyways, I should probably go to work and see if I need to proof anything" she groaned

"Proof?" he asked "you're not the editor are you?'

"No, but we have interns this week…and mine doesn't know what pronouns are" she stated "So I basically have to rewrite everything she writes…it's fantastic"

"Well good luck. Don't be too hard on her, not everyone is as intense as you are" he joked

Rory shook her head "If she wants a job at the times she better be more intense than me" she stated

"You're heartless Gilmore" Logan teased while shrugging his coat on

"Well she'll just have to grow a little tougher chain mail if she's going to be roughing it on the streets of New York!" she retorted with a grin walking in front of him making him laugh

"Alright bye Ace" he said kissing her quickly before swinging the door open

"Have fun shopping. Remember, high waist jeans are out" she stated

"Ha-ha-ha" he said sarcastically "Hilarious. As if they'd ask me for fashion advice. I don't see why they don't just hire someone to carry around bags for them. I'm sure you can pay someone enough to do it…" he said

"Because they _love _torturing you" She called after his retreating form



Logan sighed as he turned the key and walked into Rory's apartment that night. It had been a long day…how women shopped from 9 in the morning until 10 pm baffled him but questioning it would make his headache worse. He threw the keys on the counter, noticing Rory's purse was there so she was already home. He shut the door and made sure it was locked before turning out the lights and making his way to her bedroom.

He chuckled softly as he saw Rory sprawled out on her bed with books and papers scattered around her. He gently moved all the books off of the bed and neatly stacked the papers up before contemplating whether to wake her or not. He pulled the covers back slightly and picked her up gently, trying not to wake her before laying her down and pulling them over her, causing her to wake up in the process.

"Logan?" she mumbled not opening her eyes

"Yeah Ace…you fell asleep on your books. Even have a nice corner imprint on your cheeks to prove it" He teased "Go back to sleep, gimme a sec" he said as he grabbed some pajama pants and slipped them on before crawling into bed with her as well.

"Goodnight" She said tiredly



"What time did you get in last night?" Rory asked sipping at her coffee the next morning

"They didn't actually stop shopping until 10 and the stores kicked them out so I got in at around 11:30" he said annoyed

Rory laughed "Wow that is a lot of shopping…"

Logan grinned happily "I'm glad someone of your gender thinks so!" he exclaimed

Rory eyed him curiously "Do I look like the type to cry because my jimmy choo's don't match my fendi bag?" she stated

"No, and thank god" He said shaking his head "So my flight out is tomorrow…" he said with a small frown

Rory set her mug down and nodded, trying not to show disappointment. She knew he would have to go back… "Okay…you want me to come drop you off at the airport or wherever your plane takes off from?" She asked unsurely

Logan smiled amused "Believe it or not, the plane will take off from an airport" he chuckled "You can come if you want" he said shrugging, watching her reaction closely

Rory swallowed the sip of coffee in her mouth, harder than she needed to. "Oh okay" She said slightly hurt that he didn't want her to go

"I'd like to you be there, but if you're busy…" he trialed off seeing her reaction

Rory nodded "I'm not busy" She said smiling

"Okay then." He stated "It's pretty much anytime tomorrow, I just need to give an hour's notice." he said

"Oh okay…" She said lamely, not knowing how to respond

Logan sighed "It'll be fine" he said nudging her shoulder "You'll see"

Rory nodded "Yeah…I know" She said unconvincingly laughing at his incredulous stare "Okay so I may have my qualms, but I don't doubt its going to be fine…I'm just saying…I'll miss you" She said quietly, embarrassed for admitting she would miss him when he hadn't even left yet

Logan grinned, not cockily or arrogantly like he usually did…just contently "Well I'll miss you too Ace." He said seriously "But I come to New York all too often…and it'll be nice to have somewhere to stay and someone to see that I _actually_ get along with" he laughed

Rory smiled "You're welcome here anytime Logan…it wasn't just a one time thing because of your grandfather" She said seriously

"See it's all worked out. Don't worry…we'll figure it all out in time" he assured

Rory smiled, actually believing him. "Yeah. Okay, so as your last day here…what do you want to do?" she asked as he moved back around the counter and started taking out everything to make breakfast.

"Well as my last day here, my manager decided to book me for a nice little autograph signing to promote my new movie" He said annoyed "But that's not until later tonight…so we have until 8 ish" he said shrugging

Rory laughed "Must be hard" she's aid mock seriously "With all the screaming teenage girls, celebrity status…black tie events. Free cheese! How do you cope with all the free cheese!" she teased

"Well I usually just throw it away. Free cheese is usually sent by your competition…they want you to lose your figure" he joked back

"You throw free cheese away! Send it to me you moron! Cheese is good!" She shouted with wide eyes thinking he was serious making him raise his eyebrows and laugh

"Really Ace? You think other actors send me cheese to sabotage me?" he asked amused, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard

"Shut up" Rory grumbled with a pout "I like cheese"

Logan rolled his eyes "Yes I got that memo. For the record, we don't actually get free cheese all hat often" he said

"Sad." She stated, looking down for a moment "Well anyways…" she started standing up and walking around to where he was in front of the stove "What are you making?" She asked, looking over his shoulder

Logan looked back at her slightly and told her to stand back "Please stand back Ace…I've seen what a klutz you are and we don't need any emergency room tabloids" he joked

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed slightly offended but moving from behind him to stand beside him, next to the counter by the stove

"I'm making French toast if you must know" he said

"I don't like French toast" Rory stated seriously

Logan turned to her and shrugged "No one hates French toast. That's just stupid. It's not even French, so you cant justify hating it because it's French" He ranted

Rory stared amused "Yeah…we are definitely going to be good together" She stated making him smile

"And we're not already?"

"True…but you're ability to ramble about pointless things…just adds on" she said "And I actually love French toast"

"I figured" Logan said rolling his eyes "You _not_ love something terrible for you?"

"It's true. I do have a tendency to love things that are terrible for you"



"You look nice" Rory commented when he came out of her bedroom dressed in a black tux while she sat on the couch dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.

Logan shrugged "I think it's Boss…or it could be Armani. Either way, they keep sending me tuxes to wear" he said coming to sit down next to her

Rory looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow "Free stuff? You're complaining about free stuff?" She asked

"That was a comment Ace, not a complaint." He said "And they only send it to me because it promotes their brand"

"Well yes. But it's free so who cares?" She laughed

"So where is this black tie event?" she asked

"I don't actually know" He mused "I'm sure the driver knows already" he added with a shrug

Rory rolled her eyes "You're unbelievable. But shouldn't you get going? It's already 7:30"

"Kicking me out already? What your other boyfriend coming over?" he teased

"Fernando is not my boyfriend" She said indignantly "We're merely testing the waters of our friendship" she managed to get out before a chuckle escaped her.

Logan laughed with her "Alright well, I should get going. See you in a bit Ace" He said shrugging his jacket on, rolling his eyes when he heard her mumble 'such a shame…covering up that tux'



"So how was it?" Rory asked with a grin as Logan came in plopping himself down on the couch next to her

Logan turned to her and raised an eyebrow "You say that as if you weren't watching" he stated pointing at the TV in front of her

Rory busted out laughing unable to hold her laughter at that point "Okay so I was watching…and let me tell you damn I'm glad I did" She said between laughs

Logan scowled "Yeah yeah. Hilarious. I'm going to kill my manager"

"No really…when the fans asked you to strip…and then when that little girl was like 'would you be my daddy?'………priceless" Rory said grinning like a fool

"Who tells their kid to ask something like that?" Logan exclaimed annoyed, loosening his tie

"A die hard fan" Rory stated

"You were cute with the kid though…" Rory said with a smile

"It's not the girl's fault her mother was a psychopath" Logan laughed "So what did you do while I was gone?" he asked

"Read" Rory said holding up a copy of Fahrenheit 451

"Good book" Logan commented

Rory nodded "Great…one of my favorites" She said

"Logan?" Rory asked innocently seeing his tired state

"Yeah Ace" He said his voice coming out muffled and the words sounding like one

"Will you be my daddy?" She asked with a pout as she poked him in the stomach trying to get him to look at her

Logan rolled his eyes until he realize she couldn't see with his hand covering them "You're never gonna let that go are you?"

Rory shook her head "Not a chance. And I still can't believe you're not ticklish" She huffed

"Oh I'm ticklish…you just don't know where" he laughed

"Fine" Rory growled playfully, she was about to go on when they were interrupted by Logan's phone ringing. Groaning he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Logan" he said dryly

"_What time are you flying in tomorrow?"_

"Well hey Pete" He said sarcastically "I'm doing great…how are you?"

"_I don't have time for games Logan…you know I love you but its late here…"_

"Late there?" Logan asked incredulously "You forget LA and NY have a 3 hour time difference? And I'll call you when we take off tomorrow…"

"_No more extensions Huntzberger. I'll see you tomorrow" he said before clicking it shut_

Rolling his eyes Logan threw his phone on the coffee table in front of him and sighed. "Stupid managers" He muttered to himself

Rory laughed "You like your manager" She said convincing him

"Not at the moment" He stated

"Well you're manager must _love_ you" Rory said grinning trying to get him out of his mood

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I can't think of any at the moment. Give me a few days" She teased

Logan laughed despite himself "Wow! A smile…I was thinking I'd have to order a clown to see one of those tonight"

"I hate clowns" Logan said with a chuckle "But it's nice to know you would have ordered one anyway"

"Yeah well, I can't help it. I hate it when people are in a bad mood"

"You know I never saw the point in clowns. I mean what's so funny about a guy that has weird colored hair, paints their face white and blows up balloons? Go to a high school and you'll find a clique that resembles a flock of clowns…and its free" he ranted

Rory stared amused "A _flock_ of clowns?" She asked incredulously

"Or a herd, I don't actually know the technical term but I'm sure we could find it if we tried" He shrugged

"Okay we're stopping with the clowns now" She laughed "So I take it you were the king of your high school? Prom king…your girlfriend was queen…" She trailed off

Logan smirked and shook his head "Why Ace. If you read my biographies you would know that I was one of the biggest nerds in high school"

"No!"

"Yes!" he mimicked "I graduated with honors, was 2nd in line to being valedictorian…got a full ride scholarship to Yale, Harvard, and Brown…not that I needed the scholarship" He mused

"Well color me surprised" Rory said in shock "Where did you end up going?!"

"Yale" He shrugged

"Oh. My. God." Rory said in awe "I Went to Yale! How did I never see you?"

"Yale's a big school" He said as if he were talking to a child

"Yes I know!" Rory rolled her eyes "But…I mean surely I would have noticed!"

"I don't think you would have." He said with a grin "I wasn't exactly the celebrity I was now. Back at Yale I was still doing the theater productions"

Rory's jaw dropped as she studied him "You were in Urinetown!" She screeched

Logan's smile froze "You went to see it?" he asked incredulously

"I had to write an article on it" She said with a wide eyes and a playful grin "Oh my god. You were in Urinetown…you were Bobby! I can't believe this…how did I not recognize you" she mused

"Ace!" he interrupted "We never talk about my singing career. It's just wrong"

Rory smirked "But I thought you ere pretty good. In fact, I think I bought the cd that night" She exclaimed, moving to get up so she could find it

Logan pulled her back down "I believe you" he groaned

"A Logan Huntzberger original…I wonder how much it's worth on the internet" She said sweetly

"Not a whole lot" he grumbled

"Aw look you're blushing! I've never seen you blush before" Rory teased mercilessly

"Drop it"

"I'm kind of enjoying this"

"Get over it Rory" he rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips

"Fine fine…but I will find that cd. And then we can listen to 'look at the sky'"

"Oh god" He groaned in annoyance "You actually have that soundtrack don't you?"

"Of course I do" She said as if she were offended "Tell me something, does the rest of the public know you were in a theater production of Urinetown?"

"Probably" He sighed "I don't go looking around on the internet though…if they know they know. But I can assure you they don't have the soundtrack to prove it like someone over here"

"I don't skimp" she grinned "But you've never been curious about what people are saying about you?" she asked curiously

Logan shook his head "People are going to talk…I don't see the point in looking it up and getting upset at a rumor…it's just not worth it. Besides, I like to keep my life fairly private"

Rory nodded "Makes sense" She mused "Okay so since its your last day here……………._I_ decided that I would introduce you to a Gilmore Movie Night…and since I'm feeling so generous today…you can pick our selections" She smiled

Logan raised an eyebrow "Really? How many movies do you usually watch at one of these movie nights?" He asked curiously

"At least 3. Now go pick!" She ushered

Logan groaned "3 movies? That's at least 6 hours…I'm tired Ace" He whined

Rory rolled her eyes "Fine fine. Since it's your first one and I'm breaking you in…we'll do 2" she compromised

"_2?_" He asked incredulously "You forgetting I have to go to LA tomorrow"

"You're not getting me down to 1 so have at it." She said stubbornly "1 movie is not a movie night. Its popcorn, pizza, loads of candy and an entire night gone to waste over some Jane Austen re-run"

"Jane Austen?" he asked confused

"Movie! Please!"

"Alright alright" He grumbled standing up and walking over to her movie collection underneath her TV. Bending down, his eyes scanned the many selections she had. Rory on the other hand was enjoying the view. Tilting her head to the side she squinted slightly before turning her head to the other side "nice view" she commented with a grin

Logan turned his head back at her and smirked "You checkin me out Ace?" he asked amused

"Why? Is it a crime to check your boyfriend out?" she countered

He shook his head "As long as I get to return the favor" he replied while picking out two and walking over with them

"Great now we have to wait for the pizza to get here. Let's go get the candy ready" Rory said

"Pizza? Candy?" Didn't we have dinner?"

Rory gaped at him "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Now come on. Go candy" She said shaking her head

"You were always a strange one Ace" Logan said amused

"Okay. Twizzlers can stay in the box. Jelly beans in here, m&m's in here, chips in here and milk duds in here" She said handing him a series of bowls

Logan groaned "I'm going to die tomorrow aren't I?" he asked seriously

"Probably. But it'll all be worth it" She said with a grin

"So what movies did you pick?" she asked once everything was situated and the pizza had arrived

"Scarface" he said making her snicker "and Casablanca"

Rory grinned "You really do have impeccable taste in movies"



A/N: Theres another lovely long chapter for you all :). I hope you enjoy and remember to review…I 3 all of them.


	8. Chapter 8: Because of you

Chapter 8: Because of you

"Nauseous. I feel nauseous" Logan stated with his eyes closed while Rory was sitting next to him still eating a slice of pizza

"Oh come on! We haven't even finished half yet" She exclaimed waiving a piece in front of him.

Batting her hand away he tried sending a mean glare in her direction without opening his eyes "Puke. I feel like I'm going to puke."

"I believe you conveyed that you don't feel well already" she replied with a grin "The only way to cure that is eat more!"

Groaning "I don't want to think about food. I don't want to see anyone else _eating_ food. So I'm just going to happily keep my eyes closed until you finish that piece of death" he answered making her laugh

"Aw I'm sorry" She pouted setting the pizza down and slinging her arms around his neck "I forgot that you were a movie night virgin"

Opening his eyes he shook his head "No you didn't"

"Okay fine so I didn't" She admitted "But hey at least you've experienced it! Popcorn?" she asked

Whimpering, he let his body fall to the side. "No more food" he mumbled burying his head into the cushion on the side

"Sorry" She said innocently "I don't count popcorn as food…its basically just air"

"I feel like the food is all the way up to my neck. Do you know what that feels like? I can't breathe" he complained

"Okay Paris Hilton, lets go take a walk before you explode" she said pulling him up

He shook his head "No cant move. No walk"

"Alright fine. You want some water?" she asked truly feeling bad for him

Hearing the concern in her voice he laughed slightly "No cant fit any of that either." He responded while slowly standing up and holding an arm out to her "Come on, lets go to sleep"

"Are you sure you don't want to take that walk? You'll feel a lot better. I promise" She coaxed

"Alright. Let's take a walk…although it is almost 2 in the morning…" he trailed off

"Well it's a good thing I wont be alone isn't it?" she smiled as they shrugged on their coats

"So when do you plan on coming back?" Rory asked as they walked down the streets of Manhattan, Logan's arm around Rory's waist pulling her closer to him.

He shrugged "I think I have a talk show next week…" he mused

"Oh next week huh?" She grinned not worrying about the idea of them being apart so much…as she realized he would probably have to come up to NY quite a bit in his line of work. And silently thanking the gods that she picked NY to settle down in.

"Yeah next week" he said with a smile

"Ugh turning back around now" She said after a few more minutes of walking

"Hey don't groan. This was your bright idea" he said circling around and going back to her apartment

"Yeah well at least you feel a bit better right?" She asked confidently

"No. I just feel tired now" He answered with a grin "But this was definitely an experience. I don't think I've eaten that much in my life"

"Glad to be of service" she smiled "So I have a question…"

"Shoot" He said

"You wouldn't happen to drive a motorcycle and have a 'born to be wild' tattoo on your ass do you?" She asked seriously

He narrowed his eyes at her in amusement "Can't say that I do"

"Dman…mom would be so proud" She muttered

"Your mother would be proud if I drove a death trap and had a quote tattooed on my ass?"

"Her mind works in mysterious ways"

"The motorcycle can be negotiated but I refuse to tattoo a slogan 13 year olds use on a daily basis on my perfectly sculpt ass" He grinned

"Arrogant"

"I like to call it confidence" he retorted

"You would" She snickered playfully "So you'll stay here next week right?" She asked almost shyly

He caught on and smirked down at her "Nah I was thinking of staying with my other girlfriend Sarah" he teased

"Shut up" She glared "A simple answer would have sufficed"

"But what fun would that be?" he countered loving their playful banter

"I'm just some amusing new toy to you huh" She laughed

"Come on" he said smiling as they reached her door "Lets try and get some sleep. Who knows what near death experience involving food you have planned for us tomorrow"

Shrugging off her coat "Its already 3…I'm figuring we wont be doing much of anything tomorrow. I like sleep" she said

"Yeah I got that memo as well." He laughed "Come on go change. I'll turn the heater on"

"Heater?" she asked incredulously as she walked backwards towards the bathroom "Is _someone_ cold?"

"Believe it or not even us Eskimos tend to get cold every once in a while"

By the time Rory was done changing and everything she saw Logan was already asleep under the covers. Rolling her eyes she turned the lights off and climbed in with him, a small smile tugging at her lips when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him while mumbling a 'goodnight.'

"Goodnight Logan" She whispered



"SO what time do you plan on leaving?" She asked as they had their morning coffee

"I should be out o here by 3 at the latest" he answered

"3 it is…shouldn't you pack?"

Logan shrugged "I figured since I'm too lazy to pack…ill just grab the essentials and then when I come back next week I'll grab the things I missed" he said

"So doesn't it get tiring? The traveling…never being in one place too long"

He nodded "Yeah it gets very tiring. But I love my job, wouldn't trade it for anything…" he said smiling "Don't you need to go to work?" he asked confused

Rory nodded "Yeah but Jason doesn't really care what time I come in as long as I have my articles…so I figured after I drop you off at the airport I'll just stop by…maybe try teaching that intern of mine the difference between they're, there, and their" she said annoyed

"Come on, your intern can't be that bad"

"I assigned her an article on the pilot of an upcoming TV show that we previewed…she called it 'good.' Nothing else…just good. How do you write an article on 'the show was good' did they teach you no adjectives in jr. high, high school, or the 4 years you wasted in college? And then she proceeded to summarize the entire show…without any opinion. I could have read this on the episode summary of she ranted

"Wow" Logan said when she finished "Um…you don't think I'm stupid right? Because one of these days, you're going to get really worked up and everything's just going to come out…." He teased

"Shut up" She laughed "It's true though. I mean you agree right?"

"Hell yeah I agree…I don't want another hour long rant"

"Mean. Okay well I'm going to go take a shower" She said dropping her mug in the sink

"Yeah I think I'll do the same…any chance you want to save some water?" he smirked

"We have enough" she called out as she walked into her bedroom

'Shit' Logan thought to himself as he realized his clothes were in her room. He quickly ran to her door and shot it open, hoping to catch her before she got into the shower. However as soon as he shot the door open he stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him was Rory Gilmore…clad only in her bra and panties.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed blushing furiously as she watched his eyes rake over her body "Incase you didn't get it I mean _no_ you can not join me in the shower!"

Snapping out of it "Sorry…I was hoping to catch you before you went in…my clothes were in here. I swear Ace I didn't mean…" he explained with a small smirk

"You're _smirking!_" she said fumbling with her shirt as she tried to put it on again

"Rory…" he said amused slowly stepping towards her "Its okay…"

"Logan" She protested when he was standing in front of her. He took the shirt out of her hands and threw it on the bed before circling his arms around her bare waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Just relax…don't make this awkward" he said

Rory smiled slightly and nodded…he didn't really see anything. I mean if he had walked in on her naked, that would be bad. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly "Now you have to go" she said

Logan groaned "really? But you look so hot right now" he whined playfully as he backed away towards the door again.

"Logan…your clothes" She reminded

"Right…the clothes" he said still distracted by what she was wearing…or what she wasn't wearing. Grabbing a t-shirt and some jeans from his suitcase he quickly made his way out.



Rory stood awkwardly as Logan made sure the plane was ready to take off. They were standing at the airport for private planes and she didn't know what to do or say…Finally he got off the phone and turned to her with a small smile "Everything's set…" he trailed off

Rory nodded "Good. That's good" She said not knowing what to say "You'll call me when you get there?" She asked afterwards

He nodded "Of course" he said simply "Thanks for everything Ace…I really appreciate it"

"Oh it was nothing" She waived off

"It was huge." He argued "You truly are something special" he said with a smile, the smile turning into a smirk when he saw her blush "Although I know your ulterior motive was just to get me into bed"

"Very funny Huntzberger" She said sarcastically "Looks like you've gotta go" She said waiving to the man behind them motioning for Logan to board.

He nodded, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. "I'll see you soon" he said softly

Rory nodded "a week" She smiled "Be careful…and no more throwing away free cheese!" She demanded

Logan laughed and leaned down, kissing her tenderly for a few seconds before pulling back "Bye Rory" he said kissing her forehead and turning around

"Bye" Rory said a small smile gracing her lips as she watched him walk away and into the gates. Before he went past security he turned and sent one last wink in her direction making her laugh lightly and shake her head before making her way to her car.



"_Ace_ _I was just about to call you. How did you know I landed already" Logan asked as he picked up the phone_

Rory grinned triumphantly "Well I knew what time you were landing and you hadn't called yet so I decided to call you" she said

"_How motherly of you" he snickered _

"You would kiss your mother like you kiss me?" She asked innocently

"_Moving on. I'm safe, haven't made it back to my apartment yet but I will hopefully be there some time tonight" he said_

"You're not going now?" She asked confused

"_No. Pete's like the energizer bunny. I have to meet my co-stars…you know get comfortable with them before we start shooting." He said dryly_

"Don't sound so enthused" Rory laughed "Well I hope you have fun"

"_Yeah sure. I'm sure Barbie number 1 and Barbie number two will have much to talk about" _

"Mean!" She admonished

"_Anyways I have to go Pete's face is turning an unnamed shade of red." He said amused_

"You're so mean to your manager. Poor guy. Alright well I'll talk to you soon then" she said

"_Bye Ace" he said before hanging up_



"_Speak" he heard the voice on the line say_

Grinning he shook his head, only she would answer her phone that way "Ace" he greeted as he poured himself a glass of milk

"_Oh Hi Logan" he heard her say more alert now_

"What's got you so distracted?" he asked

"_Work" She sighed "your fathers coming tomorrow…to check out the interns. And I don't want mine to be the cause of my firing" _

"Right I forgot about your incompetent child at the Times" he said rolling his eyes "Ever thing you're a bit harsh Ace?"

"_I am not!" She gasped "I'm like bambi…"_

"Bambi?" he asked amused

"_Shut up…it was a childhood thing" she snapped _

"So" he started "my meetings on Thursday of next week" he said

"_Sounds good. When do you have to go back?" she asked _

"I have 3 days to spend in New York." He said

"_Well good. Maybe we can actually go on a date" she teased "The whole idea of phone dating is sounding less appealing by the minute"_

"Are you implying I'm not a good phone conversationalist?" he asked shocked

"_I'm not implying anything" she said innocently "And do you know what time it is here Logan?" _

"Well its 9 here so midnight" he answered "Were you sleeping?"

"_No" _

"Then what's the problem?"

"_Well in the future you should know never to call past 10" She laughed_

"I'll call when I please Gilmore" He said haughtily

"_Careful, you're taking on the tone of Emily Gilmore" she smirked_

"I'll take my chances. So Ace…do I hear a soundtrack in the background" He asked incredulously

_He heard her shuffle around quickly and shut it off before answering "What soundtrack" she asked quickly_

"Ace!" He exclaimed

"_Logan!" she mimicked_

"That was Urinetown. Next time I come over I'm burning it" he stated

"_Noooo!" She whined "It keeps me sane! Come on…I need something to cheer me up"_

"Watch some TV, eat a piñata! But stop with the Urinetown" he ordered

"_You're not here. Get over it." She huffed "Anyways, what are you doing up? Arent you jetlagged?"_

"Very much so. I'm lying in bed as we speak" he said with a small yawn

"_Well go to sleep" She said simply _

"I will. Just wanted to check in first."

"_Go go, I need to finish up on this anyways…I have an early start tomorrow" she encouraged_

"Alright. Night Ace and Good Luck tomorrow"

"Goodnight Logan" She replied, hanging up

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Rory walked into work a few days later, raising her eyebrows at all the glances she was getting. Some where glares most were just in shock. Slowly walking to her desk, figuring it was just one of those days her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the magazines that were lying on top of her work. Shakily, she picked the first one up and shook her head, willing it not to be true. It was a picture of her and Logan of them in New York…they had only been out in public twice during the day and both times she thought he looked sufficiently camouflaged! She sat down slowly as she read the article…they practically attacked her…claiming plastic surgery and using her wealth to _lure_ Logan in…

_Right_ she snorted to herself _as if I needed wealth lure in Logan Huntzberger…because he needs so much more of that._

"Rory, could I talk to you for a moment?" She heard her boss sigh

She shook her head, standing up immediately "I have to go" She mumbled gathering her things

"Rory" Jason tried

"Jason I have to go!" She exclaimed again and quickly made her exit before he had time to protest.



"I can't believe you didn't tell me you have a new girl Huntz" he heard his photographer say "She's photogenic, ever thought about modeling?"

Logan stopped his posing and dropped his arms which were holding a model who was starring in his upcoming movie…he couldn't have been talking about her. "What are you talking about Manny" he demanded

"The mystery brunette. What's her name? And what kind of pose is that Logan?" he replied looking up from his camera

"A surprised one" Answered an annoyed Logan as he stepped down from the stage "Take five everyone" he ordered shaking his head when Manny was about to as well. "Not you" he said while walking towards him "What's going on?"

"You haven't heard? You were all over the news this morning" he said while sitting down.

"What's new?" he said sarcastically not knowing why people cared so much "How do you know about Rory?" he demanded

"Ah so her names Rory…she a model?" he asked

"Manny!" Logan exclaimed

"Sorry, some photographer spotted the two of you in New York last week. Took some candids" he said "I personally like her, but the tabloids are brutal"

"What!" He shouted standing up immediately

"Janessa!" Logan shouted angrily "Get me the tabloids" he ordered as his assistant came running in

"Sure" She said

"Shit Rory" He muttered pulling out his phone and dialing her number "Out Manny" he said annoyed when he saw he was staring

Manny groaned "Tell her I'll hire her" he said while making his way out

Finally on the 6th ring, she picked up

"Hello?" He heard her sigh tiredly

"Ace? I'm so sorry" Logan said not know what to say

"Yeah well…" she trialed off with a sniffle

"You alright?" he asked softly

"Fine"

"Hang tight, I'm having the jet refueled as we speak" he assured

"No Logan, its okay" she said quietly

"You wont win this Ace…I'll see you soon" he said before hanging up and dialing Leo's number

"Hey Leo? Yeah can we be ready leave for New York within the hour?" he asked

"Sure thing Logan, gimme 45 min to fuel and we're set"

"Great thanks, I'll see you then"

v

Logan finally reached her apartment that night and took a deep breath; he was standing in front of her door, trying to think of what to say. Finally he knocked quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Hi" she said quietly when she opened the door and saw him standing on the other side. Despite knowing he was coming, she was still in her pajamas, confusion and sadness written all over her features and tear streaks on her cheeks that she didn't bother washing away. She didn't know how to deal with this; it was all new to her. She didn't know how to deal with her coworkers or just anyone in general.

"Ace…" he said softly, seeing how confused and unprepared for this she really was. It broke his heart…

"Yeah uhm come in" She said quietly, opening the door wider, letting him through. "So I guess those code names wont be needed now" She joked when he sat down, trying to make herself feel better despite feeling her whole world was crumbling around her.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely, motioning for her to sit down next to her

"Its not your fault, and I'm fine" she said forcing a smile

Logan narrowed his eyes as his face contorted into an incredulous expression "you don't look or sound fine" he pointed out

Rory frowned "Jee thanks" She said sarcastically, still standing awkwardly in front of him, her arms crossed protectively over her chest

"Rory…its okay" he whispered, reaching out and pulling her down into him, holding her to his chest trying to get her to open up to him.

"I've never taken rejection well" She whispered, as her eyes blurred with unshed tears

"They're going to talk Ror, that's one of the unfortunate sides to this job" he said apologetically.

"But I don know how to deal with this Logan…this is all so…confusing" she said softly

"I know" Logan said understandingly "And I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was going to happen…I should have known."

"How do you do it Logan…how do you deal with all of this?" She asked desperately

He shook his head "You take it one day at a time, don't pay attention to it and just live your life the way you want to, no matter what everyone else thinks about it. Do what makes you happy without having that fear of being judged by all of America…because no matter what you do, people are going to find something wrong with it, they're going to pick it apart and its not worth trying to please them." He said

"But that takes time…" he added

Rory nodded "You didn't have to fly all the out here you know" She mumbled against his arm

"Says the girl who just soaked my shirt with tears" he teased

"Thanks" She said smiling

"No problem Ace. Besides, I think my photographer likes you more than me" he stated

"What?" she asked

"Ever done any modeling?" he asked with a smirk

"You mean besides in front of my mirror when I was 13?" She asked incredulously making him laugh

"He says you're photogenic, apparently modeling material"

Rory shook her head with wide eyes "Uh no thanks" She said with a small laugh

"So I'm here…left the photo shoots for the new promo" he said with a laugh and stopped as he looked at what was on the coffee table "The first step is _not_ buying the magazines…" he said as he pointed at the tabloids Rory had

"I had to see what they were saying" She said quietly

"No you ignore what they say. Don't buy those again…it's not worth getting worked up over Ace" he explained

Rory nodded "Okay…I'm sorry you left work"

He shrugged "it was just a photo shoot, I can reschedule it as long as it's done by next Tuesday" he answered

"Thank you for coming…" She said sincerely

"Of course I came Ace…" he said simply

"You should go back" Rory mumbled

"What? Why?" he asked confused

"Because you have to get that photo shoot done before Tuesday, and you have to be here 2 days later…" She reminded him

"So?" he said not knowing where the problem was

"So…it's a lot of traveling in a short period of time. You'll be dead!"

"I hardly think I'll keel over Ace. I'll be fine" he assured with a smile

"How'd they get those pictures anyways?" she asked a few minutes later

"Paparazzi most likely…they're unbelievably talented" he snorted

"And they waited 4 days later to print them?" She asked confused

"They gotta check their sources Ace…make sure I was actually in town that day" he laughed "You know this stuff…"

"Logan the New York Times hardly participates in such frivolous activities" she said airily with a grin on her face.

"Oh no" Logan groaned

"What? Did I say something?" she asked confused

"My dad." He stated

Rory's eyes widened "Mitchum" She groaned "Shit shit shit! Logan what am I going to do! I need that job…I love that job."

Logan nodded "I know just calm down" he coaxed "We'll figure it out. I'll talk to him" he forced out

"Talk to him" Rory repeated doubtfully "Logan your dad is the most stubborn hard headed man I know"

"Yes, I am aware of his unfortunate qualities" he said dryly

"You mean he has good ones?" she joked

"Don't look at me, you're the one who calls him Mitchum" he shot back

"He's not going to fire you Rory…" he said afterwards

"What makes you so sure?" she shot back

"Because it would be a loss. And business always comes first. From what I've read, you're a damn good reporter…and he thinks so as well. Otherwise you wouldn't be one of his leads at the Times" he reasoned "And trust me, business always comes first"

"Are you sure?" she asked "Don't coddle me"

Logan laughed "I'm not. I swear Ace. I'll talk to him if it makes you feel any better alright?"

"Fine. So are you staying or going back?" she asked

"I think it safe to say I'm staying since the jet took off again without me" he laughed

"It needed a vacation huh"

"Well Vicky is very temperamental" he nodded seriously

"Vicky?" She asked amused

"My jet" he explained

"I'm not going to ask" she said with an amused smile "I'm tired…let's go to sleep"

"Good idea" he answered



"Ace? Where are you going" he mumbled sleepily as he felt her try and get up

Rory closed her eyes and silently cursed under her breath for not noticing the arm that was lying on her stomach "Uh nowhere" she said laying back down

"I'm tired not stupid" he mumbled while letting out a breath, his eyes still closed and burying himself deeper into the pillow he was sleeping on

"To make some coffee?" She said trying it out

"Too early for coffee." He shifted her closer

"Fine so I was going to brush my teeth. Now will you please let me up" she sighed

"What?" he said as if that were absurd making Rory laugh. His eyes were still shut tightly, and he looked like he was hung-over, his hair going in every direction. "Do you always do this?" he asked amused

"I don't like morning breath and you always kiss me in the morning" she said confidently watching his expression closely

"Did you _always_ get up at the crack of dawn, brush your teeth and then come back!" he accused "You do don't you!"

"Shut up!" She pouted

"Yeah yeah stop with the pout already. Go back to sleep" he sighed

"You haven't opened your eyes once. How did you know I was pouting?"

"Were you?" he challenged

"Yes" She grumbled, pulling the blankets over herself again "Shut up" She snapped when she felt him shake with laughter.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Hmm minty fresh as always, I now know your secret Ace" Logan smirked when they both woke up the next morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rory said evasively

"So I was thinking of taking you for a nice tennis game followed by a 10 mile run…you know Wimbledon style" he said with a straight face

"Logan?" Rory said sweetly

"Yeah Ace" he grinned

"I haven't had my coffee yet" she said with an all too sweet smile on her lips

"Okay so what are we really doing today?" Rory asked once she had her first sip of coffee that morning

Logan shrugged "Not goin for my Wimbledon idea?" he asked

"I'm appalled that you sat through it" Rory teased

"It was a premiere." He groaned "How about something indoors" he suggested with raised eyebrows

"Indoors. Where no ones around. Yes that would be preferable" she said uneasily, looking down into her mug

"You'll get used to it Rory" he said encouragingly "And they'll get bored"

"Not soon enough" she mumbled "I need an Irish coffee"

"Not this early in the morning you don't" he stated seriously

"I deserve to get smashed…I mean if there are grounds for losing it, these are it! All of America thinks I'm either 2 steps away from pulling a Michael Jackson or that I'm a mindless slut" she ranted "But I didn't last night because without proper supervision I'd end up at a tattoo parlor again…" she mused

"Where's this tattoo Ace?" he asked immediately

"Logan!"

"No. I didn't see it the other day…" he went on

"Stop!" She demanded with a small smile "So what do you say?"

"I hope you're not planning on doing this in public" was the only thing he said making her grin

"Of course not. But I have acquired a fine taste for alcohol. So we should hire a bartender for the night"

"I've got a better idea. We'll call Finn, you two will be pals" he said sarcastically

"Ahh the infamous Finn. Will he be accompanied by Colin?"

"Well of course. It's dangerous to send Finn anywhere alone" he said simply, pulling out his phone "Okay Finn will be here at 7. Trust me, fastest way to get drunk is through Finn"

"I believe you!" She answered enthusiastically "Isn't 7 too late?"

"Chill out Boozy we'll have sufficient time"

"Is he supplying?" she asked

"Definitely" Logan laughed

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Finn is hot!" Rory whispered playfully to Logan when he walked through the door carrying a large box with Colin trailing behind him

Logan glared teasingly "You're not a redhead, I'm not worried"

"You were worried?" She asked innocently

"Mate!" Finn finally greeted after setting everything on the counter

"Finn…how's it been?" Logan chuckled

"Just the usual……hanging out with Tight ass here, looking for redheads…drinking alcohol" he answered casually, as he pulled out the bottles from the box and motioned for Colin to bring his things

"Of course" Logan replied smirking at Rory

"And who is this lovely creature" Finn asked charmingly

"Ahh this is Rory. She's yours for tonight…the reason for this shindig" Logan smirked mischievously making Rory rethink her decision

"Uh Logan" Rory piped in

"Don't be shy Ace…Finn; she wants to get thoroughly smashed. No holding back" he went on slinging an arm around her.

"Freshman year of college when you fell asleep on the stairs holding a plastic doll smashed or Junior year at Amanda Fischers party smashed" he said seriously "You look terrified doll…you sure this was her idea Logan?" Finn asked seeing Rory's scared expression

Logan smirked pulling her closer "Jason Bynes Walt Disney on Acid party smashed man"

Finns eyes widened "I need more supplies" he stated "Love, do you have Patron? I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to pick any up"

"I love him" Rory stated with a smile as she walked over into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle

"I knew you'd be pals" Logan muttered "Where'd Colin go?"

"He saw a foreign looking Sheila on the first floor" Finn shrugged

"Foreign looking?" Rory asked

"He has a thing for accents…" Logan explained

Finn snorted "Accents? As long as he doesn't understand what the lady is saying, he's in…literally"

"He's certainly your friend" Rory snickered "you want something to eat Finn?"

"Something exotic" he said dreamily

"I have a guava" Rory offered

"Guavas are sexy fruits." He mused as Rory handed him one

"I think so too!" Rory exclaimed "I mean apples are not sexy fruits despite them being red…and although green is not a sexy color…guavas are sexy."

"I think I love her" Finn pouted at Logan

"You would" He muttered in response "Alright we need music Ace"

"Stereo systems over there…cd's are in the cupboard under it" she said pointing to the far end of her apartment

"So Finn. Tell me about this hangover concoction I've been hearing so much about" Rory said as Logan walked away

"Don't say a thing Finn…" he warned still making his way to the stereo "And don't look at her eyes"

"You're such a fun sucker!" she shouted after him

"So Love, what's your poison?" he asked once he was done setting everything up

"Tequila. Anything with tequila" Rory grinned

"_ooooh_ you telling Finn anything? Dangerous" Logan said coming back

"I'm willing to take my chances. After all you two are here to prevent me from doing anything stupid"

Logan smirked along with Finn "You would stop me right?" She asked incredulously

"Well it depends on what that stupid is" Logan teased

"Unbelievable. I want to meet Colin, he would stop me" Rory demanded

"You don't know Colin" Logan said amused

"Yes but out of you three stooges, there has to be someone sane" she stated

"You're too smart for your own good Ace" he sighed "Colin will be back soon…besides, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

Rory smiled at his words "hmm do I?" She goaded

"Drink up Love" Finn said placing a tall glass in front of her with which looked like the best looking drink in the world.

"It's so pretty!" Rory awed

Logan rolled his eyes "It's a drink."

"And it tastes amazing…" She commented "Keep them coming"

Finn shook his head incredulously "You want to get wasted tonight…you have to mix your alcohol. Don't worry, I've figured out the perfect non-nauseating alcohol mixing system."

"I don't want to know how long it took you to do that." She replied slightly befuddled

"There is a serious lack of estrogen" Rory pouted a couple hours later as they were all situated on the floor in front of couch.

"Ace? You already feeling it?" he asked amused

Rory shook her head despite her slightly blurry vision "No not yet. And I'm cutting you off!" She exclaimed snatching his drink from him

"Ace!" he laughed as she sipped at his scotch before setting it down "Slow down."

"You slow down you die!" She said happily

"She's made for you Logan" Colin said dryly

"Don't be fooled…she's only like this drunk" Logan responded

"Ahh so you've gotten her intoxicated before" Finn commented with intrigue

"On our first date" Rory snorted "you know scotch doesn't taste half bad"

"That's because your taste buds are drunk as well" Logan rolled his eyes, taking the glass from her "And you were not drunk on our first date" laughing at Rory's blank expression "Do you remember that night?"

"Yes" She said

"Then you weren't drunk" he deduced

"Makes sense" She said looking like she was in deep thought. "We should go to a bar!

"We have our own personal bartender Ace"

"I'm offended Love!" Finn pouted

"Come off it Finn. Besides, Inga or Helga isn't actually leaving until midnight…so we can't leave until after that" Colin said

"What did you do to her?" Rory gasped

"I think I said something offensive in German…no wonder I failed" he mused

"I think we should play I never" Rory announced

Finn grinned "Come sit by Finny!" He said patting the space in front of him

Rory laughed. "Ohh..That's my cell phone" she reached for her phone on the table

"Helloo" she said flipping it open

"_Rory?" a booming voice asked_

"Paris?" Rory said confused

"_Where are you" She demanded_

"I'm at home"

"_Oh" She paused "Who's over there? I thought you broke up with Eric" she demanded again_

"Paris get to the point" Rory said impatiently

"_Right. Doyle and I broke up." She said succinctly "What are your thoughts?"_

"Thoughts/" Rory asked. Knowing she shouldn't have asked, but she was out of it

"_Yes thoughts. I need this analyzed" _

"No what you need is to get good and drunk. Come over Paris" she ordered before hanging up

"Paris is joining in on the fun" Rory announced to everyone

"Who's Paris?" Colin asked

"I'll tell her to be nice. She usually doesn't listen but it mellows her out a little" Rory shrugged "Now I thought we were playing I never"

"Where are your shot glasses love?" Finn asked

"Cupboard next to the sink, top shelf" Rory said "Have you ever played 'smile?"

Colin almost choked on his drink "As in _smile…._like…with the tablecloth?" he asked incredulously "Logan she's hammered if she's requesting a game of Smile"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at her "What's smile Ace?"

"I don't want to play! I was just asking if you guys have played"

"Save it for the game" Finn said coming back in "and what game?'

"Smile" Colin smirked making Finn grin

"Okay what is smile?" Logan asked exasperated

"It was a game originally meant for a bachelor party. There's a table, a group of girls and guys sit in a circle at the table, tablecloth goes to the floor…whoever wants to can go under the table. First one to smile drinks" Colin explained

Logan's eyes widened at Rory "Rory!" he exclaimed

"I wasn't suggesting it Logan" Rory matched his tone "Just a question"

"Okay fine I'll go first, I've never played 'smile'" Logan stated

Rory shrugged and took a shot "It was college…" She explained laughing when she saw Finn and Colin take shots as well



"PARIS!" Rory shouted when she walked through the door

Paris glared "So this was a pity invite?"

"Okay Emily Gilmore, just sit by me" Rory said rolling her eyes

"Who are these people?" Paris asked sitting between Rory and Finn

"This is Logan, Colin and Finn" Rory introduced, hiccupping slightly

"Wait a minute" Paris mused "I know you" She said pointing at Logan

Rory laughed as Logan looked visibly scared for a moment "You look scared"

Logan raised an eyebrow "She's just a little intense" he whispered

"Hey Casablanca I'm sitting 3 feet away from you" Paris snapped

"Paris be nice." Rory warned

"Sorry" She muttered "Doyle is a misogynistic bastard! And where do I know you from!"

"This is Logan Huntzberger…" Rory sighed

"Oh. Okay" She said simply

Logan's lower lip came out in contemplation at her reaction…_awesome_ he thought to himself. "Wait. Are you _the_ Paris Gellar?" He asked shocked

"How do you know her last name?" Rory asked incredulously

"Wait…there's a _the_ before my name?" Paris asked confused

"My father is Mitchum Huntzberger…Yale Daily News" Logan explained

"Right. Yale Daily News!" Rory said to herself while smacking herself on the head muttering an 'ow' afterwards

"How gone is she?" Paris asked

"Pretty gone. I think I'll get her to bed…" he said nodding at her negative reaction

"Logan!" She whined when he pulled her up

"Up Ace" he ordered holding her up against him "Stay as long as you want. Paris she told me before you got here that you are welcome to stay in the guest room" he said

Paris nodded "Sounds good" she answered

"Yeah Paris…Hey Finn" Rory drawled out

"Yes Love" Finn asked amused

"Don't drink my Patron. It's my baby. In fact, I think I'll take it with me" She said leaning down, almost flipping over and grabbing the bottle

"And Colin, don't worry Inga is just Carlotta's sister" Rory slurred "You can stay here if you want…fight over the couch. Stuff is in the guest room closet" she said as she stumbled to her room with Logan's help.

Rory giggled as they entered her room and Logan shut he door

"Ace…" Logan smiled amused "you can barely stand"

"I love this feeling, you know…the feeling that you're floating" Rory mumbled going limp momentarily

"Don't do that Ace…give me some warning before becoming dead weight" Logan stated trying to get a firmer grip on her as he walked her over to the bed

"I needed this" She said to herself, opening the cork on the tequila and taking a sip from the bottle. Logan shook his head as he sat her down on the bed and took the bottle away from her. She leaned back on her elbows as Logan stood in front of her "You're nice"

"I do believe that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me!" He exclaimed teasingly as he slipped her shirt over her head before slipping on a loose fitting shirt she had laid out earlier.

"You didn't have to put that back on you know" She said cocking her head to the side as she lifted one arm up and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him down to her level and kissing him hungrily. Logan closed his eyes, his hands cupping her cheeks as he got lost in the moment. He angled her and deepened the kiss, stopping when he heard her moan quietly.

"Rory" he said into the dark, her blue eyes locking with his brown ones

"What?" she asked obliviously

"Come on, lets get you changed and into bed alright?" he said, pulling her jeans down and slipping a pair of sweatpants on her before pulling the covers down and practically forcing her under.

He changed himself and climbed into the other side, grunting when he felt her roll over on top of him as soon as he did. "What are you doing?" he raised his eyebrows

"You stopped" She pouted adorably

"Because you're drunk" he pointed out

"Logan!" She groaned quietly placing small kisses to his neck, trying to coax him into what she was thinking.

"Ace…you're incredible but not like this" he said stopping her

Rory closed her eyes mumbling something before rolling off of him and back to her side of the bed. "I'm glad I got drunk"

Logan chuckled "Sure Ace. Tell me that tomorrow morning"

"Logan?"

"It gets better right?" She asked tiredly

Logan nodded "yeah it gets better" he said pulling her to him and kissing her on the forehead before closing his eyes

"You're one of the good ones" he heard her mumble softly as her breathing evened out.

He smiled "So are you Ace"



A/N: Wow…long huh? Anyways, please review…I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Endless torture

Okay, so the rating is now M…just giving you a head up :) enjoy

Chapter 9: Endless torture

Pounding. That's what she felt. It felt like 15 anvils had fallen on her head…she now knew how much that road runner was hated…

"Morning Sunshine" She heard Logan greet chipperly. She scowled, imagining the smirk on his face.

"Shut up" She mumbled burying her head into the pillow "Coffee"

"Sorry Ace, coffee isn't going to help. Finns making something as we speak" he said chuckling

"Bless him" She groaned "Is it bright?"

"Yes…" he said slowly

"Make it not bright" She whined "I can't sleep and this pillow is starting to suffocate me"

Sighing Logan climbed out of bed and drew the curtains, making it almost pitch black in her room again. "You can open your eyes now Ace"

"Thank you" Rory said in relief as she turned over and slowly opened them.

"How ya doin" Logan asked with a grin

"You know how I'm doing. Okay. I'm wearing pajamas" She declared looking down at herself

"Wow!" he mock exclaimed

"I wasn't wearing pajamas last night" She said wearily "You changed me!"

Logan shrugged "Is that a problem?"

"You changed me!" she repeated

"Oh calm down." He shook off "I didn't take advantage of you"

"I know" She said softer "Okay. What did I do?"

He raised an eyebrow "Finn is good"

"Logan! Focus!" Rory ordered

"Right. What do you mean?" he asked lying back down

"Last night. Walk me through it" she said "After I get some water!" She exclaimed to herself as she moved her mouth around disgustingly. It felt like she had swallowed a few hundred cotton balls.

He handed her a bottle and watched as she downed half within seconds "enough…" he pulled it away

"Now go" She said

"Uh…where do you want me to start?"

"Last I remember, Paris called" She said

"Ahh. Ever heard of the game 'smile'? He asked with a smirk

Rory froze as her eyes widened "We didn't" She stated in desperate hope that they actually didn't. "Logan say something!" She ordered when he remained silent

"No Ace we didn't" He laughed kissing her gently "Don't get so worked up. We played I Never, where you revealed your knowledge of said game"

"What else?" She asked with a groan

"Paris came by, we hung out…nothing happened." He said confused "Why am I explaining this?"

"Because I'm curious. And I know something happened. I rarely am ever drunk, but when I am…I go all out" she said annoyed

"Well we left the fun early, I brought you in here had my wild way with you and then we fell asleep. I have no use for you anymore" He said with a straight face

Rory gaped at him, wide eyed as she took in everything he said. 

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed when she didn't say anything "It was a joke"

"Don't do that!" She smacked him on the arm

"Fine we did leave early though, mainly because if you drank anymore you would have had alcohol poisoning."

"That's all that happened?" she asked surprised "I didn't do anything that would make me want to drown myself?"

Logan shook his head "Nothing embarrassing Rory" he said

"What was it" She asked seeing the amused glint in his eye

"You may have tried to get me to do…_things_ last night" He said with a smirk

Rory's face instantly turned crimson. She closed her eyes for a few seconds "Does that mean when I think it means"

"You mean that you wanted to ravish my hot body? Yeah" He said nonchalantly "It could have been worse" he added seeing she was truly contemplating death

"How!" She asked incredulously

"Well…you could have tried to seduce Finn. Things would have turned out _very_ differently" he joked

"That's not funny" Rory said with a small smile

"Of course it is. Come on, lets get out there" He replied

She shook her head "Make Finn bring whatever he's making in here" she pleaded "And do me a favor, make your voice a little quieter" She added

Logan raised his eyebrows in response, remaining silent

"Logan…" Rory warned suspiciously

"You're paranoid" he laughed as he got up

"And you're my hero!" She called out before throwing her head back

"Ace…drink up" Logan said walking back into the room again "just all in one go" he said making a face when he saw she was about to sip it

She looked down and nodded, drinking it all as fast as she could, making a face like she had just eaten something poisonous. "I don't want to know what was in that" She stated handing him the glass back

"Good call" he answered "Lie down for a while, you'll be ready to get up in a bit" he said

"This is why I adore you" She teased as she got comfortable again watching him sit back against the headboard "Aren't you going to keep Finn company?"

Logan shook his head "He went back to sleep. Paris and Colin are a little too cozy for my taste…"

Rory's eyes widened "No!" She exclaimed in disbelief

"Yes!" he mimicked

"Where are they?" She asked slightly disturbed

"In the guest bedroom" he said with a slight shudder "There were _noises_"

"Oh god!" She exclaimed in disgust, her voice reaching an all time high

"Cool it chipmunk" Logan chuckled "so you feel better now?'

"Well it's only been about 2 min…"

"I meant about everything. The tabloids…everything" he interrupted

"Do I feel better? Yes…am I okay? No" She responded honestly

"Didn't ask if you were okay Ace." He smiled "You won't be okay for a while"

"Okay Yoda…" She joked before her mouth turned into a frown "On a scale of 1-10 how terrible do I look?" she asked dreadfully

Logan smirked "Aww…you could never look terrible Ace." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair

"Ugh that means I look like shit" She groaned and slowly began to get up

"I'll see you in 10?" he asked seriously

"Yes 10…" Rory responded "I've never taken an hour to get ready!"

"Yes I know…but it's never 10 either" he said walking out the door and into the kitchen.



"FINNNN! You are god" Rory shouted as she walked out of her room

Finn grinned from his position on the couch "Thank you doll. Your couch is quite comfortable" he commented

Rory plopped down next to him "Where's Logan?" She inquired

"Went to the store to get some things" he said "So what are your intentions with our Logan?"

Rory grinned "Aw you look out for him"

"Of course we do. Answer the question" Finn whined

"Well I obviously plan to marry him, take him for all he's worth and get a hefty settlement from the divorce" Rory said in a snobby tone

Finn smirked "I knew you had nothing but good intentions"

Rory laughed "No, I really like him Finn…" She said honestly happy that his friends seemed to like her

"Well of course you do. And he's crazy about you as well" he answered

"Yeah?" Rory asked somewhat unsure

Finn raised an eyebrow in her direction "You're not sure? He just introduced you to his family Love. He's mad about you"

Rory chuckled to herself "Well now that we've got that cleared up…who's waking Colin and Paris?" she asked, her face scrunching up in disgust

Finn shook his head "Your best friend"

"Yours too!" Rory exclaimed

"Just leave them there until they decide to come up for air" Finn sighed

"Oh god!" Rory groaned in disgust

"What did you say to her Finn" Logan asked as he came in with a few bags

"Finally you're back. She was driving me bonkers asking for you…she's a little needy this one" Finn said, the last bit coming in a loud whisper

Rory glared at Finn "Ignore him. Where'd you go?"

Logan set the bags on the kitchen counter before sitting beside her on the couch "Went shopping. Grocery shopping" he clarified

"Okay. Why?" Rory asked slowly

"Because food makes you happy?" he tried

"Good boy" Rory said pleased

"Need I remind you of the poodle" He sighed handing her, her cell phone when it rang.

"Hello" she answered

"_Rooooooooooooooory" She heard a scream on the other line_

"Mom" she said rolling her eyes

"_She speaks!" Lorelai gasps_

"Have been for a while now." Rory answered

"_So who's at your apartment this early in the morning?" she asked_

"It's almost 11" Rory said

"_Early. Spill"_

"Logan" Rory started

"_Ah-hah!" Lorelai interrupted_

"Finn and Colin are here too. And Paris" She went on

"_Finn and Colin?" She asked_

"Logan's best friends"

"_Aw meetin the family"_

"Why does everyone say that?"

"_Well hon. he's a Huntzberger…which means his friends are his family" Lorelai explained _

"Right. Forgot about that" Rory said sarcastically

"_So tell mommy why you didn't pick up your phone last night"_

"I was smashed" Rory sighed

"_Ahh okay so it's safe to bring up the tabloids. Interesting things my daughter has been up to since last time I saw her" She said sweetly_

"You saw those too huh?" Rory cringed

"_Well of course." She said "You know we subscribe to everything"_

"So what do you think?" Rory asked

"_Well it doesn't matter what I think. I know you well enough to know you didn't get plastic surgery in the last 2 weeks. How you holding up?" Lorelai said sympathetically_

Rory shrugged seeing that Logan was watching her intently "I'm alright. Logan flew up even though I told him not to!" She said directing the last part at him causing him to shake his head and smirk.

"_That's sweet of him" she commented "Should I come over?"_

"No" Rory assured "I'll be fine"

"No Lorelai, come over…I'd like to see you again" Logan said into the phone

"Shut up Logan" Rory glared in his direction

"_Do you not want me to come over?" She asked amused_

"It's not that mom; I just don't want you to drop everything because of this. I'm fine" She explained

"So she says" Logan said loudly

"_I'll be there in a few hours babe. And I'm not coming for you" She said before Rory could interrupt her "I'm coming for Logan…he likes me more than you"_

Rory rolled her eyes "I'll see you soon" She said before hanging up

"You're a mean person" She directed at Logan

Logan shrugged, his eyes wide with innocence "I don't see why"

Rory nodded for some reason thinking back to the time she and Dean were trying to 'get busy' in her car…she didn't know why this particular memory was coming back, but as she pictured it she began laughing hysterically. If only she were more graceful she thought to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Logan asked eyeing her with a slightly concerned and confused way

Rory laughed and kissed him lightly "I am thinking about this one time when me and my boyfriend couldn't find a place to make out, so we tried in my car…and let's just say we were both less than stellar"

Logan raised an eyebrow "And how did this just pop into your head?" he asked

She shrugged "I don't know. All I know is that to this day, it's a mystery to me that people are able to have sex in cars"

Logan smirked "Well I can show you later on" he tilted his head to the side

"Logan!" She exclaimed pointing at Finn who was sitting next to her

Logan pointed back and she saw Finn had already fallen asleep. Laughing she shifted closer to Logan "Colin and Paris still aren't up?" she asked

Logan shook his head "I'd rather not think about that" He said with a shudder

"Aw now come on, Colin is your best friend…go wake him up!" She ushered

"Paris is your best friend" Logan shot back

"But…" she stuttered trying to come up with something else "You're a guy!"

"Wow, excellent deduction" Logan said dryly

"We'll just leave them. You never know what's going on with Paris" Rory concluded

"So you want to get started on that car lesson?" Logan asked turning to her

"I don't have my car here" She stated

"I do" He smirked

"Your cars tiny. Let's start with the easy stuff" she sighed

"I have more than one car Ace. And besides, I have a rental right now…" he suggested with a grin

"I hope you're joking. Because it's like lunchtime." She gaped at him

"Of course I'm joking" he said slightly offended "You underestimate me"

"It's my flaw"

"You say that as if you only have one" He teased

Rory pouted "You're supposed to be wooing me. Its too early in the relationship for insults" She said in mock sadness

Logan laughed "I was never one to follow rules anyway"

"_I know_ what we can do" Rory said way too chipper for Logan's liking.

"No" Logan stated it finally dawning on him

"You don't even kno-"

"I took the cd" he interrupted

Rory pouted "You are unbelievably mean. Why am I not with Finn…he makes me drinks, has an accent…" She teased

Logan smirked "Because you're not a redhead"

Rory's jaw went slack "I'm insulted! You don't think Finn wants me?" She asked in mock horror

Logan chuckled "Try him"

Rory turned to Finn who was sound asleep "Finnnnnny" She called out trying to wake him up

Finn growled in annoyance "Let me alone"

"Finny, you want me don't you?" She asked drawing circles with her index finger on his bicep

Finn smiled in his current state "You're not a redhead" he said tiredly "And besides, that would be breaking the code" He said before turning away from her and going back to sleep

Rory glared at Logan who was smirking smugly at her "I told you Ace"

"What code?" She asked

"You can't take your best friend's girl…that's just brutal" he said obviously

"Aw boys have codes too?" Rory cooed ruffling his hair a bit

Logan batted her hands away "stop it" he growled playfully

"Aw that was so cute" She continued "Do it again"

Logan rolled his eyes with a sigh "You are unbelievable"

"That's what they all say" She replied resting her head on his arm

"You want to sleep for a little while before your mom gets here?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah that sounds good" She said pouting when he stood up without her

Logan whined in annoyance "You're kidding right?"

"Please?" She asked giving him her best pout and bambi eyes

Letting out a heavy sigh, he tugged on her arms, pulling her forward so she was off the back of the couch and slung her over his shoulder. "You're my knight in shining armor" Rory said happily

Logan rolled his eyes as he walked with her towards her room "yeah yeah" he muttered groaning when he heard her doorbell ring.

"Who is that?" he asked stopping short of the door

"What? Suddenly I'm psychic because I'm hanging upside down?" She asked

He shook his head muttering something under his breath and braced her legs with one arm before opening the door only to find Lorelai on the other side.

Lorelai took in the situation and smiled, her face contorting in confusion "Hi there" She said to Logan "Mind telling me why my daughters ass is greeting me instead of her lovely face"

"Hi mom!" Rory greeted from behind, swinging her body so she could catch a glimpse of her head.

"Oh my daughter still has a head. Good to know. Hi Logan" Lorelai said coming in

Logan smiled as he closed the door behind her "This was her idea" He said rolling his eyes

"Ahh, I taught her everything. She knows how to milk it" Lorelai responded proudly

"Do you mind?" Logan asked Rory when he tried putting her down and felt her resist

"Hey, it made my headache go away" She said hugging her mom

"Glad to be of service." He responded sarcastically

"Oh dear god Rory, who is this fantastic looking creature" Lorelai whispered as she saw Finn on the couch

"That would be Finn" Rory said smiling as she watched her mom stroll over and sit next to him.

"What's the appeal?" Logan exclaimed to himself

"He's exotic…and tan." Lorelai pointed out "Finnnnn" She cooed

"Jesus Christ." Finn muttered slinging an arm around Lorelais neck and bringing it down on his shoulder "Just a few more minutes Love, and then I'll leave" he promised sleepily

Lorelai motioned for Rory to help her "Would you please help mommy sweetie!"

"Finn let go of my mother" Rory said

Logan smirked watching the two of them "Mother?" he mumbled opening his eyes slowly, blinking a few times trying to get the glossy feel out of them. "Sorry doll, I thought you were Rory" he told Lorelai letting her up

"I'm a doll!" Lorelai squealed

"Yeah yeah. Come on, I want to sleep" she whined

"Your mom just got here Ace" Logan said incredulously

"She and Finn can entertain each other" Rory said simply pulling him in the direction of her room "Stay mom, I'm just tired…gimme a few hours. Oh and don't go into the guest room" She added

"Don't worry about me Logan, Finn and I will be besties by the time you wake up" she grinned evilly

"Alright, watch out for his morning coffee" he warned before giving in to Rory and entering the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Hi" he said surprised when he found Rory standing dangerously close to him as he turned around

Rory smiled "Hi" She said back

"You alright?" he smirked

"You're so nice to me" She said sweetly, placing her hands on his shoulders

"Well being rude to you would be frowned upon" he chuckled, his hands going to her hips

"You're leaving tomorrow?" She pouted, fingering the collar of his shirt

"Yes" he responded amusement laced in his tone

"Nothing I can do to make you rethink your decision?" she asked innocently letting a finger trail behind his neck.

Logan shivered slightly at the sensation but hid it well "Ace" he said surprised "Your mother is in the next room"

"I know that" She answered

"You are something else" he mumbled closing his mouth over hers.

"What happened to my mother?" She teased pulling back

"Its like you said Ace, Finn'll take care of her" he teased back amusedly leaning down again

"Wait" She stopped him "Should I warn Colin about Paris's morning freak out?" she asked

"You're thinking about Paris and Colin right now? Damn I'm really losing it" he muttered to himself bringing his hands back from her hips

"Oh no Logan" she laughed to herself walking backwards into the room and pulling him with her "You're fun"

"My sole mission in life" he said grinning

"Although I find it hilarious that your confidence is so scarred by my thinking of Paris and Colin while we were kissing" She mocked

Logan glared and pushed down on her shoulder firmly forcing her to fall on to her bed "Shut up Ace" he growled climbing over her as she laid back

Rory grinned "you did the growling thing again!" She squealed, the last part coming out as a grunt as he roughly took the opportunity to kiss her.

"Is that your phone?" he mumbled against her neck hearing a faint sound of something

Rory nodded pulling her phone out of her pocket revealing that it was playing the song 'cyclone' sighing she pushed ignore and threw her phone on the chair across the room before turning her attention back to Logan who was looking down at her with an amused expression on his lips.

"You _definitely_ don't move your body like a cyclone" he teased

"Logan!" Rory gaped at him making him laugh "And cyclone…what the hell is that anyway. Like the one eyed monster? I'm glad my body doesn't move like that."

"Oh my god Ace" Logan laughed hysterically rolling off to the side on to his back next to her as he continued to laugh

"What?" She demanded not seeing what was so funny

"Just…give me a minute" he managed to get out

Rory glared and sat up; throwing a leg over his waist so she was straddling him before looking expectantly at him.

"I like this" he said cheekily when he stopped laughing

"Tell me" She said again

"A Cyclops is a one eyed monster. A _cyclone_ is like a tornado…" he explained grinning

"Oh" Rory said her cheeks pinkening when it dawned on her that she had mixed the two words up

"You think you can distinguish the two now?" he teased

Rory laughed slightly embarrassed "just a minor mix up" she said

"If it's any consolation, I like how your body movies just fine" He smirked up at her

Noticing she was still sitting on top of him, very intimately she tried to move, stopping when she felt Logan hold her in place. "Nuh-uh Ace, you're not going anywhere" he stated seriously "I like you like this…all, dominant"

"Logan oh my god!" She exclaimed embarrassed

"Oh don't get all embarrassed now. You had no problem getting _into_ this position"

"You're incorrigible"

"So they say" he smiled

Rory stretched out on top of him and rested her chin on his chest "So how stupid was that question?" She asked

"Pretty stupid coming from you" he nodded resting his hands on her lower back

"Well we all have our moments" She defended, curling her hands behind his head and bringing it up to her lips, meeting his for a hungry kiss. Rory moaned as she felt his tongue gently trace the outline of her lips, coaxing them to part while his hands were busy trailing up the back of her shirt.

"Well isn't this what every mother likes to see" They heard come from the door

Rory immediately pulled back and rolled off of him staring wide eyed at her mother "Mom!" She exclaimed

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently, smiling at Logan's uncomfortable expression

"Relax Casablanca" she said

"What are you doing? Where's Finn?" Rory asked

"He's no fun when he's sleeping" She pouted

"So you barge into my room?" Rory asked

"Yes" She said immediately "Besides, I thought you and prince charming over here would be asleep"

"We tried" Rory stated

"Yeah I can see that" Lorelai snickered playfully

"Get out mom" Rory ordered

"Hey, I birthed you. When you had the chicken pocks, I stayed up all night holding her hands so you wouldn't scar your perfect skin! You look that way because of me!" she said seriously

"And I appreciate it" Rory answered shooing her "We'll be out in a minute don't worry"

"I'm gonna hold you to that minute"

"Sorry" Rory said turning to Logan

"I told you" he gloated

"Shut up" She huffed standing up and fixing her shirt before heading for the door.



"Okay so I ordered Chinese, pizza, tacos and a salad" Lorelai stated

"Salad?" Rory asked confused

"Well I figured one of these 4 would want something healthy…" she shrugged

"I'll take the salad thanks" Logan said

"No!" Rory exclaimed "You can't eat salad for dinner"

"Really…" he trailed off "Because last time you had this food spread, I felt like getting my stomach pumped, so I'll pass"

Lorelai turned to her daughter questioningly "I introduced him to movie night" Rory said making her smirk

"Too much?" she asked

"Way too much…"

"You know people don't realize it but it takes practice eating like this, we have been training for years" Lorelai said seriously

"Exactly, it's not easy" Rory added

"You two are insane" Colin muttered seeing how much they were piling on their plate

"Just hungry. Insane would be if we ordered Luke's too" Rory replied

"So boys. What crazy things did my daughter do last night?" she asked

"Mom. Eat" Rory ordered



"Well thank you for these past couple days" Rory said into the night as they were lying in bed.

Logan turned towards her "What?" he asked situating himself on his side so he was facing her

"You're leaving tomorrow, I just wanted to say thanks for coming and introducing me to your friends and everything" She repeated

He chuckled softly "Ace" he kissed her gently "I'll be back in a couple days and you need to go back to work"

She looked down, tearing her eyes away from his "Yeah I know"

"I'll talk to him" he promised

"I know you will" She smiled slightly "So how's Honor?" She asked

"Honor's good" Logan responded "Found a new guy" he grumbled

"You don't like him?" she asked

"I don know him" he answered "But her taste in men leaves something to be desired"

"Or _maybe_ it's because you're overprotective of her, that every prospect is never enough" Rory said shedding some light

"Nah" he said carelessly "Anyways, go back to sleep" he said turning back around so he was facing away from her

Sighing she shifted closer to him, setting an arm around his waist and closing her eyes. "Goodnight Ace" he mumbled, taking the hand that was wrapped around him and pulling it tighter.

"Night"



It had been a couple months since that night; Logan and Rory were doing great. They saw each other at least once every week, if not more. Logan had arrived late that night, heading straight to bed and had informed Rory that they were having dinner at his parents, much to his dismay. His father had kept things quiet despite knowing of him and Rory, and Logan was grateful, but he couldn't help the feeling that tomorrow night was going to be brutal.

"Is that my t-shirt?" Logan asked with a small amused smirk as she emerged from the bathroom

Rory looked down and cursed herself for not realizing what she had picked up. Shaking her head she answered "What? No!" She said a bit too empathetically

Logan's smirk widened and he narrowed his eyes "I've been looking for that shirt you know"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Logan" Rory huffed

"You sleep in my shirt"

"Could you please drop it?" Rory blushed

Logan chuckled "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway" He said softly letting his eyes roam up and down her body.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed with wide eyes "Stop it…now. What are we going to do about tomorrow?" She asked

Logan groaned "You want me to talk about my parent's dinner when you're wearing nothing but my shirt?" He asked incredulously

"Deal with it" Rory retorted, climbing into bed with him "Now, you're parents!" 

"Right…parents" He said closing his eyes and sighing "I can try and get us out of it"

Rory shook her head "You worried about me?" She teased "Don't worry, a lifetime of Friday night dinners with Richard and Emily have prepared me for this" she said confidently

Logan turned to her, amusement evident in his smile "Really?" he challenged

"Yes" She said strongly "don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll even act as a buffer…I do it for my mom all the time."

"A buffer?" he chuckled

"I will deflect" she nodded "What are you so worried about"

Logan shrugged "My family is ridiculously the perfect picture of the cliché rich world. They're arrogant, pompous, don't give a rat's ass about anyone or anything but themselves" he listed off "Don't take anything to heart"

"I never do" She promised "Well not entirely true" She clarified at his doubtful gaze

"Anyways, Honor will be there and we're meeting her new man…his names Josh" he said annoyed

"I'm happy Honor's coming" Rory said "And you will be nice to Josh" she warned

"I'm always nice" he defended

"Coffee guy…" She reminded

"He was asking for it" he defended yet again

Rory shook her head narrowing her eyes "Are you kidding? He handed me a cup of coffee, his hand brushed mine accidentally and apparently he made eyes at me and you went ballistic!" She exclaimed

"It was intentional, and he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat" he muttered

"You almost got him fired"

"Maybe he should have been" he stated

"Logan!"

"All I'm saying is, you don't flirt with customers, especially when they're sitting with someone" he hinted in annoyance

"It's okay to be jealous Logan, I don't mind" She sang playfully

"Next time you're at a cafe and the guy realizes you'd do just about anything for coffee, don't come crying to me when he tries to feel you up" Logan teased back

Rory gaped at him "He barely touched me"

"Well yeah, did you see the size of him?" he asked amused

"New subject, you're impossible" she rolled her eyes

"So you were saying, you'd act as a buffer huh?"

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked

Logan raised his eyebrows "You obviously haven't meat the Huntzbergers…no sorry, you haven't met Shira Huntzberger. She'll blow Emily out of the water"

"She can't be that bad! She's your step-mother" Rory reasoned

"Rory, you and your mom…the relationship you have is amazing, and everyone who has met the two of you envies it. But Shira…she isn't a mother, and frankly I'm glad she isn't mine." He stated with no regret "Honor had nannies while growing up…she calls my mom 'Mom', I just don't really care for her" he said

Rory nodded understandingly "Okay…sorry for bringing it up" She said

"Its fine" he assured "Let's talk about when you stole this shirt from me" he smirked

"I did not steal it…" She said stealthily "I borrowed it."

"So you want to give it back?" he asked grinning as he ran a hand up her side, underneath the shirt

Rory shook her head "Not a chance, its comfortable" she smiled

"I can buy you more if you promise to wear those and nothing else" he teased

"But then they wouldn't be yours" She pouted playfully making him laugh

"What's the difference?"

"I don know….they just wouldn't be yours" She said as if were obvious "What would be the fun?"

"Logan! Stop!" Rory shrieked as the hand resting on her waist under her shirt began stroking up and down her stomach making it flutter. She grabbed his hand stilling his movements and glared "Stop it"

Logan laughed "You took my shirt without asking Ace"

"Stop it" she whined pouncing on him.

"Whoa Ace" he grinned when he found himself under the pouting brunette. "I like the view"

"You're evil." She huffed

"What time is it?" he asked

"What does that matter?" she asked confused

"Tomorrow is crucial. Its crucial that we are well rested…" he said seriously

"You're making me nervous now…" Rory laughed uneasily

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you nervous but I'm serious. You don't want to be dozing off while my mom takes one of her many anticipated smoke breaks…it's the highlight of the evening" he joked

"Logan…you really think they'll hate me?" She asked softly, searching his eyes for any indication that she may be wrong about what he was thinking

Logan lost his teasing smirk and smiled up at her "No" he answered in the same tone "No one can hate you Ace…as I once remember, its like hating bambi"

"Then why are you so worried…" She asked looking down

"Hey" he said softly waiting until she was looking at him again "I don't care what they think Ace…where is this coming from?

"They're your family Logan, of course you care…and why shouldn't you? Its just you've been freaking out the entire night…and I'm starting to think you're flipping because you don't think they'll like me…" she said quietly

"I'm not promising anything Rory…" he said sympathetically "But I hope they love you…my parents are practically blind though, and for some reason, if they're too daft to see how amazing you truly are, its not the end of the world" he smiled tugging on her arm a little

Rory smiled "You promise?" she asked biting her lip

"I swear" he said "And my god that is hot" he said lightening the situation

"What?" She blushed

"I love it when you bite your lip like that" he said huskily "So sexy" he added pulling her down towards him until their lips were inches apart

"Logan" Rory whispered gasping in surprise when he leaned up and closed the gap between them, his soft lips meeting hers. Gently coaxing her mouth open he groaned when he felt her nip at his lips. Trying to regain control of the situation he flipped them over so he was on top and broke away from her momentarily as he pulled his shirt she was wearing off.

"Fuck" he swore under his breath as he saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and looked into her eyes, gouging whether or not she wanted this. He smiled when he saw her blush under his heated gaze. "You're gorgeous" he whispered leaving an open mouthed kiss on her open lips. He gently kissed his way down her neck, loving the way she responded to him. Every kiss had her moaning helplessly and begging for more. He caught her arms in his and laced their fingers together, bringing them back down to rest on the bed while he continued to tease her. He wanted to make her scream…this would definitely be a night to remember. Smirking, he realized she hadn't said a word yet; he sensed her hesitancy and momentarily stalled his ministrations, looking up at her. Eyes tightly shut, her hands were squeezing the life out of his, and her chest was heaving, like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs no matter how hard she tried, but the thing that caught Logan's attention was how she was biting her lip, like she was restraining herself. 'Time to change that' he thought to himself.

Rory was reeling, he was amazing. Every little kiss was sending shudders through her body and she was helpless to stop them, not that she wanted to. She reached up to clutch his arms when he caught them in his and brought them back down, letting her know he wanted her to just relax and enjoy. She felt him smirk against her skin and felt herself melt. His smirk always got to her, god this man was sexy. Feeling him stop what he was doing, she took a few deep breaths, trying to get her breathing under control, still not able to open her eyes. She was trying desperately not to cry out in frustration when he didn't continue, god she didn't think she needed someone so much in her life.

A small suppressed whimper escaped her when she felt him gently lavish her breasts, using the perfect combination of licking, sucking and biting, he was driving her mad with want.

Logan smirked hearing her whimper, but he couldn't help but wonder why this gorgeous sexy woman was so hesitant in bed…he felt her untangle her arms from his and reached down to his boxers as he continued driving her crazy. With shaky hands she pushed the offending material down and kicked the rest off with her legs, leaving him just as bare as she was.

"Evening the playing field?" he teased against her skin

"Logan please" She pleaded arching her body into his desperate to feel some release. She reached down between them and grasped him in her hand making him freeze. Smiling, liking that she had the same effect on him so gently stroked him, begging him to just fuck her already. Logan on the other hand couldn't catch his breath

"Shit" He bit out when he felt her thumb run over his sensitive tip.

"Is this okay?" she asked tentatively

"Are you kidding me?" he bit out the sensation becoming too much for him. Pushing her hand away before it got to be too much; he positioned himself at her entrance, his body hovering over hers, her legs on either side of him with his arms on either side of her head holding him up.

"Please" She begged when he didn't move and just let his head run up and down her wet slit.

"Please what?" he teased continuing what he was doing, enjoying seeing her go wild with want…want for _him_.

"Please fuck me" She whimpered not being able to take it anymore, crying in it bliss as he finally entered her in one long stroke.

"You alright?" he bit out, stopping once he was fully embedded in her

Rory nodded, not being able to get any words out. "Oh god Logan….ohhh" She cried out when he began thrusting slowly making him grin at her pleasure.

"Shit Rory" He groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to sink deeper. Rory grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down to her waiting lips, god it was better than she had imagined. She was glad they waited, it felt incredible.

"Faster Logan" she urged, her release nearing. Logan obliged, watching as her release hit her strong. She cried out in bliss as the waves of pleasure wracked her body. He slowed his thrusts, watching her come unhinged before him.

"Stop stop stop" She whispered when her orgasm wouldn't subside

He immediately stopped grinning down at her with an arrogant smirk "You alright there Ace?" he asked

Rory took a deep breath and opened her eyes, smiling up at him "I'm perfect" She whispered

"Yeah?" he asked amused, masking his current discomfort "Can I move now?"

Rory blushed and nodded "Yeah" she said, sucking in a sharp breath as he began thrusting into her again, this time with long languid strokes, letting her feel every inch of him. Pulling out almost completely before slowly sinking into her. The sensation drove them both wild, and Rory couldn't believe she felt her climax rising again.

"You close Ace?" he asked softly, balancing himself on one arm and using the other to stroke the damp hair out of her eyes

Rory nodded with hooded eyes "Yes" She moaned

"You feel incredible Rory" He whispered into her ear

"Logan" She moaned wildly

With a loud grunt she felt Logan still and spill himself into her setting off her own release as Logan lay spent, heavily on top of her. She gently ran her hands up and down his slick back, waiting for him to regain some energy. "Logan?" she asked after a while

"Hmm?" he hummed

"You alright?" she asked with a smile

He nodded against her shoulder "I'm great" he mumbled

Logan sighed as he rolled off of her, panting uncontrollably as he closed his eyes in satisfaction. Furrowing his brows when he felt cool air hit his left side he opened his eyes and grabbed Rory's wrist as she sat up

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked seriously, a mischievous glint in his eye

"To get some clothes" She said with a small smile

"Oh I don't think so…I'm not done with you yet" he growled tugging on her arm, causing her to fall on top of him

A/N: There you are. Another chapter. Jury's still out on this one :) but whatever, I think its decent enough to be posted…I think lol. Anyways, please review. You know I love you 3


	10. Chapter 10:Hypocrisy

Chapter 10: Hypocrisy

"Logan this house is amazing!" Rory exclaimed as she stepped out of his car

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, a dismal look on his features "yeah?"

"You look nervous" She said with a slight cringe

"Do I?" he said sarcastically

"Hey, we talked about this last night remember?" She reminded

Logan smirked at the memory "Oh I remember" he said cheekily earning him a smack

"We're at your parent's house." She hissed

"Alright, lets go" he sighed holding a hand out for her and leading her to the massive front door.

"Where have you been?" Honor asked as soon as she opened the door

Logan raised an eyebrow "I'm here aren't I?"

"Shira has been asking about you for 15 minutes Logan, you're late. You do not leave me alone with these people!" She said angrily pulling him inside

"Wow. Sorry" he said shaking his head slightly

"Rory, I'm sorry" Honor cringed leading them into the living room where they were all seated.

"Dad" Logan said, walking over and shaking his hand "Mom" he greeted, kissing Shira's cheek before coming back to stand beside Rory.

Rory looked around, their house was beautiful…even more so than her grandparents. She noticed Logan's step mother and Mitchum sitting down and almost wanted to leave at Shira's criticizing gaze. Plastering on a fake smile she greeted everyone when Logan introduced her.

"Its nice to meet you" Shira forced out as they sat down "Would you like something to drink…Rory" She said, her name coming out like it was some sort of poison

"I got it mom" Logan said standing up and walking over to the drinks.

'I'm sorry' Honor mouthed to Rory from across the room making her smile and shake her head, telling her not to worry about it.

"There you go Ace" Logan said handing her a glass and sitting down with her "Just drink it" he said when he saw she was about to protest

Rory nodded taking a sip of the drink, pleased to find it was club soda. His however, was clearly not.

"So…Rory" Shira forced out with a fake smile "Any relation to Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

Rory smiled politely and nodded "Yes actually, they're my grandparents" She said proudly

Shira smiled nodding and picked up a note the nurse had brought in. "Dinner is served" she said standing up

Dinner had gone fairly smoothly…and by smoothly no one had said much. Until that is Mitchum brought up their relationship, causing Shira to step out for a few seconds.

"You should know better than this Logan" he heard his father say. Did he just hear him right?

Turning sharply towards him "No mom, I think you should get back in here. Right now" he called out while glaring at his arrogant ass of a dad

Shira came back in, waving a hand in front of her and letting out a small suppressed cough "Logan…you just haven't thought about this. She _works_" She said sweetly "A girl like her couldn't possibly know what it takes to be in this family Logan" she added in a patronizing tone

Rory sat, next to Logan listening to his family throw insult after insult at her. What the hell? She thought to herself. She was a Gilmore! They were good friends with her grandparents…she went to Chilton…she was a Gilmore! She thought to herself until she felt Logan tug on her arm.

"Come on Ace, we're leaving" he said ignoring his mother's pleas and his fathers yelling

Rory shook out of her thoughts and quickly stood up, trying to match Logan's pace as he walked through the large house finding the foyer.

"Logan! We aren't finished!" She heard Mitchum shout

"I don't get it" Rory finally said when Logan reached for her coat

"You don't get what?" He asked impatiently, unfolding the garment

"I'm a Gilmore! Why don't they think I'm good enough? I mean my ancestors came over on the _mayflower_!" she ranted turning around when Logan shook her coat at her, motioning for her to put it on so they could leave as quickly as possible

"Don't try to analyze it…they're psychotic" he stated groaning when he saw his father come into view

"Rory, surely you understand" Mitchum tried as he saw Logan walk out the front door with Rory on his tail

Rory turned sharply towards him gaping at the man standing in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"You value your career" Mitchum stated confidently "You understand why we are opposed to this relationship"

Meanwhile Logan had been waiting outside, cursing himself for putting Rory in this situation. And where the hell was she! He thought to himself as he paced the driveway until he heard his father. They don't ever give up…he muttered and walked back in

"Back off dad" Logan snapped "This was a courtesy. I am no longer 20 and dependent on you or mom, so forgive me if I don't give a shit about what you think of this relationship" he yelled getting in front of Rory

Rory tugged on his arm pulling him back a little "Logan…" she protested shaking her head at him

"Go wait in the car Rory" Logan ordered

"What?" she asked in disbelief

He fished his keys out of his pocket and shoved them into her hand "Car. Now. I'll be there in a minute" He ordered again

Rory shook her head, clenching her jaw as she bit back a retort and did as she was told.

"Logan…what happened to Melissa? She was lovely" his mother started

"Oh shut it mom" Logan shouted in annoyance "Don't expect me to be coming by any time soon, in fact, until you can accept Rory…don't expect me to be in contact at all" he stated firmly and turned on his heel

"I can make her career a living hell Logan" Mitchum boomed

"Then it would be your loss" Logan said sadly not even turning around and slammed the door shut behind him.

Rory sat in the passenger seat of his car, patiently waiting for him to come back and trying to block out all the yelling she could so clearly hear through the distance. She tried to hide her anger over the fact that Logan had practically dismissed her from the conversation, and also tried to stop the overwhelming sadness that washed over her.

"Keys" Logan stated when he sat down in the car

Rory handed him the keys and watched his every move, he wouldn't even look at her. The ride home was silent. Over an hour of deafening silence, yet neither knew what to say or do to break it.

"Is it alright if I just drop you off here?" Logan asked tiredly, and distantly

Rory turned to him surprised, just now noticing they were parked in front of her building "Here?" she asked confused

"I just need some time to think" he said not looking her in the eye

Rory nodded "Oh okay" She said uneasily "Sure…so I'll see you later then" she added, gathering her things

Logan nodded, staring straight head at the road "Yeah" he answered

"Bye" she told him when she got out of the car, receiving no response.

Blindly she walked through the halls until she reached her apartment, she entered it and flicked the light on tiredly, shrugging off her coat and hanging it up on the coat rack.

"_Rory?" she heard her mom mumble tiredly_

"Sorry were you sleeping?" Rory cringed, settling herself on the couch

"_Its midnight Rory. Is something wrong?" she asked_

"No nothings wrong. Sorry I called" she answered feeling bad about waking her

"_Well I'm up now. Hold on" she said "Okay, talk now"_

"I had dinner with Logan's parents tonight" Rory started

"_Oh no" _

"His family hates me" she ended with a sigh

"_What?" she asked incredulously "no one hates you…that's like hating thumper and no one hates thumper" she ranted_

"They kept going on and on about how I wouldn't be good for him because I work, and I have aspirations…he needs a trophy wife. I wouldn't understand what it takes to be a Huntzberger"

"_You're not getting married. Who do they think they are?" she asked annoyed "what did you say?"_

"You sure you're alright mom? You sound a little weird" Rory said noticing her mother's strange tone. She sounded…stuffy

"_Fine" She said strongly "Now talk"_

"Nothing…I said nothing. I sat there and let them attack me, and said nothing" Rory said disappointedly

"_And Logan? He just let it happen?" she asked knowing better_

"No!" She exclaimed "He got really upset…yelled at his father, it was pretty bad" She said

"_I'm sorry hon." Lorelei sympathized _

"The worst part is, I think Logan's really freaked" Rory said "I mean, he just dropped me off outside my building and I don't know…he just seemed distant"

"_He dropped you off outside at this hour?" she asked incredulously_

"Well he waited to see if I got in before leaving." She said sarcastically "But no seriously, I don't know…"

"_Well maybe the best thing is to give him some space. This was obviously really hard for him" Lorelai reasoned_

Rory nodded "Yeah I just wish he would talk to me"

"_He will…now go to sleep. I sure as hell need it" she mumbled_

"Alright?" Rory said

"_Goodnight" She said_

"Oh, stay on the phone with me…someone's knocking on my door" Rory said bewildered

"_This is the point in the movie where the audience is screaming 'don't open the door'" lorelai teased_

"Shush you!" Rory ordered as she opened it to a small crack, opening it wider when she saw it was Logan, standing there with a dismal look on his face.

"_Well are you still there or has the psycho started to hack you into pieces already?" _

"Its Logan mom, I gotta go…" She said hanging up

"Hi" She paused "Is everything okay?" she asked unsure

Logan shook his head "I'm sorry" he said simply

"For what?" she asked quietly

"For just taking off like that…" he started mentally kicking himself for not seeing how hard this night was on her as well "This was a very intense evening for me"

"I'm sure" Rory agreed

"But taking off like that…I overreacted and that's just stupid, so I'm sorry" he finished

"There's nothing to be sorry for" She responded with a small smile

"Come on, let's go take a walk, I'll get you some coffee" he said softly

Rory smiled grabbing her coat and shutting the door behind her "lets go" She said



"I hate to say it Ace but I told you so" Logan gloated as they walked back to her apartment after getting coffee

Rory rolled her eyes "Don't gloat. This is not a joking matter" she said seriously

"I know." he sighed "Lets just take it one day at a time"

"Logan…" she said quietly looking down at her coffee cup "I heard the last thing he said to you"

He frowned, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw "I'm sorry" he said not knowing what else to say

Rory nodded "Don't get me wrong, it changes nothing…you don't have to hide it from me" she assured

"I don't" he stated more than asked

"No. You make me happy and yeah I love working for the times but-"

"No buts" he interrupted "You'll continue working for the times. He can't fire you if he has nothing to fire you for" he said firmly

Rory nodded, accepting his answer "You are coming in right?" she said confused when he stopped at the elevator

"You still want me to?" he made sure

"Come on" She huffed grabbing his arm and pulling him in "Where are you going to go at 1 in the morning anyway?"

"Because clearly New York shuts down at midnight" he deadpanned as they came to her front door

"Keys?" he smirked dangling them from his finger

"How did you get those?" She demanded snatching them from him and turning the lock

"I have my ways. Could we discuss my incredible pick pocketing skills another time? I'm exhausted" he groaned

"Yeah, let's sleep this shitty night away" she sighed hanging her coat up

"Hold on Ace, your kitchen lights on…was that on when we left?" he asked doubtfully

Rory shook her head "No, I specifically remember turning it off" She said looking around to see if anything else was weird "Someone's in the guest bedroom…" she said seeing the light underneath the door

"Well don't walk towards it" Logan said incredulously pulling her back

"Well what do you want me to do?" She asked in a hushed tone

"Stay here, I'll go check it out" he sighed

"Be careful" Rory said worriedly

Carefully, he walked up to the guest room door and turned the handle, opening it slowly and peeking in, fully opening it when he saw someone lying in bed, visibly shaking.

"Uhm excuse me?" he called out when the person didn't notice his presence

The said person quickly shot up, revealing Lorelai. "Are you okay?" Logan asked immediately, seeing her tear streaked cheeks and wild hair

"Uhm" She sniffled quickly wiping her face and smoothing out her hair "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd notice…I was just going to be her for the night" She said softly

"Rory" He called out

"What? What happened?" she asked frantically stopping when she saw her mother "Mom?" She asked confused

"I ruined your night" Lorelai mumbled shifting out of bed and gathering her things

"No" Rory said softly running up to her and taking everything out of her hands "Stay. What's wrong?"

"You need anything?" Logan asked "Some water…something to eat?"

"Could you get the cookie dough that's in the fridge?" Rory asked seeing her mother's current state.

"Yeah sure" he said

"Mom" Rory started sitting her back down on the bed "What happened? I just talked to you less than 2 hours ago"

She fought not to break down in front of her but couldn't help it. "Luke…he's not at home. I don't know if he's coming home" She cried

"Mom?" Rory whispered hugging her tightly "What do you mean?"

"He hates me. And I'm sick of it Rory. I'm so sick of everything. We're married! _Married_ and I still can't see his daughter?" she ranted "I accidentally went into the diner when he said she'd be there and he flipped. I can't take it anymore"

Rory shook her head angrily. She loved Luke but he was being ridiculous. April wasn't some little kid anymore…she was probably 18 by now for gods sake. He had done things like this before and it pissed her off to no end. "Mom, this is ridiculous. He's getting to be too much" Rory started "We love Luke but you need to talk to him about everything. He makes you feel guilty for _every little thing_ you do wrong…and when he does something wrong somehow he manipulates it and blames you!" she exclaimed "Maybe…maybe it's not worth it" She said quietly

"Rory" Lorelai sobbed "I love him! It's _Luke_…I don't know where I went wrong"

"You didn't…maybe there's something going on in his life but you need to talk to him. And it's just gone on for too long. I hate seeing you like this, it's stupid. So you caught a glimpse of April, its not like she's never seen you before" Rory said annoyed "The minute he has trouble with her, he comes running to you…where's the protectiveness then huh?"

"Hey I've got your cookie dough and some brownies and milk" Logan said coming back in

Rory nodded "Thanks" she told him "Come on mom, let's go out into the living room and watch some TV"

Lorelai nodded "I'm sorry I just came over…I had a key and I couldn't take it anymore. We went to bed like nothing happened…he didn't say a word to me so when you called…I just snapped. I had to get out of there. I felt so alone. I had a life separate from him" she whispered

"You can always come here" Rory said incredulously "I don't care what I'm doing or who I'm with, it's why you have a key"

"Well apologize to Logan for me"

"Logan is right here and doesn't need an apology" he said following them out with the food

"Eat" Rory said with a smile as they sat on the couch, Lorelai in the middle and Logan and Rory on either side of her

"Isn't this set up weird?" she asked momentarily forgetting about everything

"You need to be in the middle so you have the primo spot to reach all the food" Rory explained

"Right" She mumbled "I don't want to wallow"

"You're wallowing" Rory stated "Remember when I broke up with Dean and I didn't wallow? I went crazy…woke up at 6 am and made insane lists. And even then, I ended up wallowing in the end" She reminded "So wallow."

"How am I supposed to wallow without Chinese?" she argued

"Oh such little faith you have in me" Rory dramatically sighed and pointed to the far end of the coffee table "I had leftovers"

"You really are my daughter" She said grimly "Okay. Let's do this"

"I'll just get out of your way. Goodnight Lorelai, Ace" Logan said getting up

"Stay Logan…" Lorelai said patting the spot he was sitting in "Might as well…you can watch me eat if you don't like the movie"

Logan smiled "you sure? I don't mind…"

"I do. It would make me feel worse than I already do. You don't want that do you?" She asked

He chuckled, sitting back down "Well then pass the cookie dough"

Rory gasped "_You're_ eating raw cookie dough?"

"Am I not allowed to?" he asked giving back the tub

"No of course you are…its just. What about your figure?" she teased making him roll his eyes

"No worries, you can tag along during my 5 am jog" he said

Lorelai snorted "oh you're serious" she said afterwards

He nodded "Yeah"

"He jogs Rory…"

Rory sighed "I've made an exception. Look at his figure…it's for work" she reasoned

Lorelai stared for a moment before turning to Rory and nodding "This is the best wallow ever"

"Glad to be of service" he said sarcastically

"We don't date men that jog. Or do any sort of physical gym activity willingly…" she explained "But don't worry. You're an exception. Besides, you also eat like me so it all works out"

"Well thanks for the approval"

"No problem" Rory said seriously "So what do you want to do?"

"We can watch Hairspray!" Lorelai squealed as the cover caught her eye

"Hairspray? How is that a wallow movie?"

"Luke _hated_ hairspray. Never let me watch it" She said haughtily

"Hairspray it is" Rory said looking at Logan when he didn't move

Logan noticed and when it finally dawned on him he scowled "Me?"

"No, I was staring at Bono, he's behind you"

"You two just get worse when you're together" He muttered as he made his way over to the TV and popped the movie in

"Thank you" Rory said sweetly "You're a doll"

"Okay _Finn_" He retorted

"Oooh Finn. Let's get him over here" Lorelai said excitedly

"You're not getting drunk" Rory stated

"You're my daughter" She started slowly "Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"No. As I remember, we had my 21st birthday party planned since kindergarten. You couldn't wait to get me drunk"

"I was a cool mom!" she defended

"I agree Ace" Logan piped in

"You're not getting drunk tonight. And besides, it's late."

"She's no fun" Both Logan and Lorelai muttered



"Ace" Logan whispered standing up as the credits rolled.

Rory slowly opened her eyes, being careful not to move too much seeing her mom was sound asleep against her. "What time is it?" she whispered

"Its late come on" he got up

"Mom…wake up" Rory said shaking her. The only reaction she got was her plopping back where Logan used to sit and burying her head into the cushion

Rory laughed softly "She's going to kill me if I leave her like this. She hates pillow face"

"Alright" he sighed "Get up" he said waiting till she got up and pulled Lorelai up into his arms bridal style.

"You're amazing" Rory said sincerely following him to the guest room pulling the covers back for him and tucking her in when he set her down. "Goodnight mom" She whispered

"Mmm" She grunted and turned over

"Thank you" Rory said as she shut the door

"I'm going to give James hell…I never saw Hairspray until today" he smirked

Rory cocked her head to the side before she caught on "James Marsden?" She asked with wide eyes

Logan furrowed his eyebrows "yes…he was in the movie"

"I love James Marsden!" She squealed "Get his autograph for me?" She teased

"Where are you going?" he asked when she began to walk towards the couch again "We'll clean up tomorrow" Logan said tugging her towards her bedroom

"Yeah okay."

"So is your mom okay?" Logan asked once they were both settled in bed

"Are you wearing a shirt?" she asked confused

Logan smirked "Why?"

"I don't know, its just weird" She commented "Why are you wearing a shirt? You never wear a shirt to bed"

"Because your mothers in the guest bedroom, and if she needs something in the middle of the night…" he trailed off

Rory grinned and kissed him softly "You think of everything" She teased

"You never answered my question…is she okay?" he asked

"Its Luke…I'm just so mad at him…" She growled annoyed "I am going to Starshollow tomorrow" she said determined

Logan smiled "what's that going to do?"

"I don't know but yelling at Luke will help. Or at least it seems like it will. I haven't gotten into a fight for a while…they say it's good for the skin" she ranted

"Okay well then I guess I'll stay here with your mom?" he asked unsure

Rory mentally smacked herself "Right my mom…she's not gonna wanna see Luke."

"Don't sweat it; I can stay with her if you don't mind. Besides, we wouldn't want you to get bad skin now would we?"

"You _are_ perfect" She said playfully "but go to sleep because I'm positive my moms going to wake up painfully early tomorrow…or today" she said

"Night Ace" he said kissing her forehead

"Sweet dreams"



"What are you doing?" Logan asked amused as he saw Lorelai crouched down a little trying not to make any noise padding across the living room. He had gotten back from him morning run and was getting a glass of water when he saw a small figure walk across the room.

Lorelai jumped up in surprise, stopping herself from yelling because she was positive Rory was sleeping. "God why are you up?" she asked incredulously

"Wow you weren't even drunk last night and you don't remember. My morning jog" he said pouring a cup of coffee for her

"Thanks" Lorelai said walking up to the counter and sitting on the stool.

"Where were you going?" he asked

"Home" She mumbled

"Why?" he asked confused "Rory would have been pretty worried if you left without telling her"

She nodded "I know."

"You'll figure it out" he said optimistically "And until you do, you're hanging with us today. Rory has some errands for work that she needs to run but I'm free today" he said smiling

"I'm hanging out with my daughter's boyfriend?" she asked with a soft smile

"No, you're hanging out with a friend" he clarified "The whole daughter's boyfriend is just an added bonus"

"You two are good together" She commented looking down at her mug "And you make exceptionally good coffee. Wow"

Logan grinned "Well I've had training"

"Right." Lorelai laughed

"Wow you got her to laugh…" They both heard Rory mumble as she walked into the kitchen

"Put some socks on or something Ace. I hate you being sick" Logan stated

Rory grinned "Aww you do care"

"You're a pain in the ass when you're sick" he shot back

"What do you have to do today?" Lorelai asked

Rory stared on confused "huh?" she mumbled as she opened the fridge to get something to eat

"You errands Ace. For the paper" Logan hinted, luckily Lorelai was so tired that she didn't notice.

"Oh that" Rory said catching on "yeah I have to talk to my boss…and then I have to bank in a couple of articles. I'm so behind. It should only take me until 4ish though" She said

Lorelai nodded "Busy" she commented "Oh my god…busy!" she said more alert "I need to get to the Inn"

"You're not going to the inn" Rory said incredulously "Call Sookie, she'll understand"

Lorelai shook her head "You don't understand…My mother is going to be there today, for her DAR luncheon" she panicked

"All the more reason not to go" Rory said simply "Call Sookie, I'm sure grandma wont miss you and Michel can run things for a few days right?"

"I suppose" She agreed reluctantly "You have chocolate?" She asked

Rory laughed "Yeah hold on"

"I know she's going to kill Luke" lorelai mumbled quietly to Logan when Rory went for the chocolate "Errands?" she laughed softly

Logan ducked his head with a small smile "Busted" he chuckled "Don't tell her…she's really worried about you"

"You know…she's very…comfortable with you. Consider yourself lucky" Lorelai said softly "It doesn't happen often"

"Hey, here you go…it was buried under everything" Rory said coming back looking back and forth between her boyfriend and her mom. "What's up?" she asked confused when she saw Logan's content expression and her moms carefree one.

"Nothing. I just told him something really embarrassing about you" Lorelai said innocently "Now chocolate" she said grabbing the bag

"You two are way to chipper in the morning. And you _smell_" Rory said coughing a little to emphasize her point

"Well I just ran 5 miles" he said sarcastically "I'm sorry I don't smell better"

"Well go take a shower" She said simply

"I was bout to until I saw your mom was awake." He said

"Okay well it's early so I'm going back to sleep" Rory said shaking her head muttering something about being up this early

"That sounds good actually" Lorelai said "I'll see you in a few hours"

Logan laughed in disbelief as he was left alone in the kitchen. She just had a cup of coffee…how the hell was she going to sleep? Those two needed help. Serious help.

"Logan is that you?" Rory mumbled feeling two arms slip around her waist and the bed give on his side

"Who do you think it is?" he asked sarcastically

"Are you still all sweaty?" She asked suspiciously

"I am" he said honestly with a smirk

Rory turned in his arms so she was facing him "That's disgusting" she said with a small smile

"Really?" he asked teasingly "I always thought it was an aphrodisiac"

"Well that too" She grinned as he leaned down to kiss her

"So I have a question for you" he breathed out as he pulled away

"Shoot" Rory said

He shook his head "It might upset you" he warned

"You're starting to freak me out…" she chuckled nervously. He was never nervous…why was he nervous?

"Remember yesterday?" he asked

"No I forgot" She said sarcastically

"Be serious" he said

"Okay yes" she answered

"I noticed you were…hesitant" he finally said, trying to find the right word

Immediately Rory shook her head and turned away from him "goodnight Logan" She said softly.

"Ace…" Logan pleaded turning her over again "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me" he said slightly hurt

She closed her eyes not wanting to listen to him and turned the other way, trying to block out all the memories that it brought up. Logan sighed and got up, grabbing a pair of clothes and making his way to the shower leaving Rory to her thoughts.

…she should tell him…right? Rory thought to herself. I mean they had been dating for over 2 months, if there was a time to tell him…this would be it. She didn't want his pity. Telling him…it would be a first. No one knew, her mom didn't know, Lane didn't know, Paris didn't know either. Scariest part was, she _wanted_ to tell him. She didn't know how long she laid in bed; she heard the door click and heard Logan walk out of the bathroom.

"Logan…" She called out quietly when she heard footsteps going away from the bed instead of towards it. She hadn't realized how upset she had been until she heard her own hoarse voice.

Logan stopped hearing his name and turned to face her. "Yeah Ace"

"Come on" She said softly managing a small smile when he was sitting down next to her. She sat up, situating herself cross legged in front of him. "I'm sorry" she started "you have to understand…no one knows Logan. My mom doesn't know, Lane doesn't know, not even Paris." She said

"Ace its okay, you don't have to-"

"Let me get this out" She interrupted "I want to tell you" She said softly "I do…but I don't want your pity vote…no special treatment. It's behind me. It's done. I like things the way they are. If its going to change us…it's not worth rehashing" she said staring straight at him

He shook his head "It wont" he said simply

"Okay" She said taking a deep breath. "Eric was my last boyfriend…he was great" She laughed bitterly "he was perfect in every way on the outside. The reason I'm so…_hesitant_ in that particular department is because of him" She got out

"Help me out here Ace, I'm picturing the worst" Logan stated immediately

"I guess you could call it verbal abuse if you need a label" She said softly "According to him, I wasn't very good at anything…I was always wrong. He liked to be in control" She whispered "I don't want to get into details…it's not worth thinking about."

"You're amazing Rory" Logan said sincerely "don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes "Yeah?" She choked

"Ace" he murmured as he pulled her closer to him

"Sorry…" She said when she realized what she was doing. Quickly wiping her eyes she pulled back from him "Now you know…"

"And I'm glad I know" Logan said with a smirk

"Why are you smirking?" she asked confused

"Because now I can kick this guy's ass. I've always wanted to do that…" he said remembering that she didn't want any change in their relationship…she didn't want to be doted on…she just wanted everything to be normal.

Rory rolled her eyes "Thanks for not making a big deal out of this" she said

"You know that if Lorelai ever hears this story, she's going to kill you for not telling her right?" He grinned

"I couldn't bring myself to tell them. They all see me as this strong independent woman…it was just too hard"

"Okay no more talking about this" Logan announced "Sleep"

"Yeah" Rory sighed falling back with him "its morning already" She chuckled

"You're not tired are you?" he asked

She shook her head "I'm dead tired. I just can't sleep"

"Try" he said closing his eyes

"You're only tired because you went for a run" She stated

"Wanna try it?" he asked seriously

"I'm pretending you didn't say that" Rory gasped

"Come on, you might actually like it" he reasoned

"Is this your way of telling me that I'm getting fat?" She asked with a straight face making him laugh incredulously

He shook his head "No, and I wouldn't care if you were" he said making Rory snort "Just how shallow do you think I am?" he asked in mock hurt

"Oh come on, you're telling me you would want me all the same if I weighed 300 pounds?" She asked

"You'd still be you" Logan said with a shrug

"Oh alright" She said not believing him

"I'm serious" he said "I mean don't get me wrong, I love the way you look…very hot. But it's not everything"

Rory smiled "Thank you for trying to be the exact opposite of the male population"

"Go to sleep Ace" he sighed tired of trying to get his point across

"I can't! Remember! And why are you awake? You can sleep"

"I have a radio interview to do…" he sighed "In about 7 minutes"

"Its like 6:30 in the morning" She said

"Yeah it's for the UK" he said "I should be getting that call soon"

"Oooh! Can I listen?" she asked excitedly

"Sure" he said amused I'll even put it on speakerphone for ya Ace"

"It sounds exciting" she defended right when his phone rang

"Here we go" Logan muttered and pushed send. "Hello"

"_Hi Logan Huntzberger? This is Virgin Radio, are you ready?" the lady on the other end asked_

"Ready" He confirmed

"_Alright hang on just a moment"_

"_Alright ladies and gentleman I'm AJ as you all know, we have, as promised, Logan Huntzberger, international superstar. His latest films 'Holiday from Real' and the academy award winning 'inevitability of a strange world.' Logan how are you today?"AJ asked_

"I'm great how are you?" he asked switching his phone to speaker

"_I'm brilliant. Haven't had my coffee this morning so forgive me if I'm a little loopy" he joked_

"Reminds me of someone I know" Logan smirked

"_Okay so Logan is going to talk to us about his new upcoming film, give us the inside scoop and then we have some fan questions for him to answer." AJ explained "Tell us about this new movie"_

"Well it's actually a horror film, we've been shooting promos for it for a while, I'm sure you've seen some of them. It's actually a remake of _Dead of Night_ which was originally filmed in 1945." He explained "I play a man named Walter Craig, who is the main character. And honestly, that's all I can say at the moment" he laughed

"_Oh come on now, give us something" AJ pleaded_

Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes at Rory who was listening intently "I would love to, but my legally binding contract says otherwise. I will say this though, it's going to blow your mind…I've seen the original, and it's incredible. We've changed it up a bit and added our own little twist so you should definitely check it out. There are some great people in it. My good friend Graham Plant plays Dr. Van Straaten, amazing character, Kristen Tellini plays Joan Cortland. The cast is incredible" he finished

"_We look forward to checking that out. When does it premiere?" he asked_

"Well we don't have an exact date yet, we haven't finished shooting it and after production, its got to go into post-production…it'll take some time but you should look for it early next year" he said

"_We have some questions about your most famous movie, the inevitability of a strange world, in which…………you had a dance number" he finished "How was that? Did it come naturally; did you have to work pretty hard at it?"_

Logan chuckled "I am not a dancer, do not be fooled" he said "I had to work at it; it was tough but so enjoyable at the same time. You have this incredible cast of people, most of whom are professional dancers, so that was a little unnerving. But the choreographer pulled some time with me, we did some one-on ones and I eventually got it."

"_Kenny is an exceptional man isn't he?" _

"The best" Logan said sincerely "If it weren't for him I would have fallen flat on my face every scene, we'd still be filming it" he joked

"_Where are you at the moment Logan?" he asked_

"I'm actually in New York, tending to some personal business" he answered

"_Okay well, we've got some fan questions for you. This is Melissa from Leicestershire"_

"Hey Melissa, what's up?" Logan asked

"_OH MY GOD" both Rory and Logan heard. "I love your work…its incredible"_

"Well thank you" Logan said grinning at Rory who was sticking her tongue out at him

"_So my question is, what is your relationship like with Kate landit. You guys had such great chemistry in your previous films…."_

"Kate and I are such good friends, after working together on so many different projects, we've become pretty close. We're comfortable around each other, and she's such a wonderful person" he said honestly "I enjoy working with her and I know she enjoys working with me…she's going to deny it though" he joked

"_Thank you Logan" AJ said "This is Margo from London"_

"Margo" Logan greeted "What's happening?"

"_I love you" Margo stated quickly_

Logan laughed "Thank you."

"_There were rumors about the cast of _Desperation and Happiness_. They were about the cast having a major falling out with Lauren Bell, is that true?"_

"Lauren is incredible. She's such a blast to be around…I don't know who started that but it's not true in any way. We were all like one big family, and had a great time shooting it. She's a wonderful person and we still keep in touch"

"_Here's Carly from Manchester"_

"Carly, how you doing?"

"_I'm on cloud nine" the girl squealed "So I'm speaking for the entire female population when I ask this…are you single?"_

Logan chuckled "Well I'm flattered but no I'm not single. Sorry to disappoint" he said throwing a wink at Rory who was trying in vain not to laugh

"_Who's the lovely lady?"_

"I'm sure you already know" Logan laughed

"_Of course we do" AJ chuckled "We just need you to put those rumors to rest"_

"All I can say is that she's incredible. I've very much fallen for her" he said staring straight at Rory when he said this

Rory blushed but smiled at him all the same. She shifted closer to him and looped one of her arms through his

"_Well it's been lovely chatting with you Logan" AJ said_

"Thank you for having me. It's been fun"

"_Until next time, this is AJ from Virgin radio" he said clicking the phone shut_

"So you've fallen for me huh?" Rory asked softly

Logan grinned "Sure have"

"Well good…because as cliché and cheesy as this may sound I've fallen for you too"

"You do know that if we weren't us, we'd kick the crap out of the people saying this right?" he laughed

"Just kiss me already Huntzberger" Rory sighed dramatically



"So Rory go to wreak havoc on Luke?" Lorelai asked at noon the net day while she walked out of her room

Logan looked up from the paper he was reading and nodded "Yup. She should be back soon"

Lorelai nodded "She's a bit overprotective that one"

"With good reason" he chuckled

"So what are your plans today fancy pants?" she asked sitting down on the couch across from him

He shrugged "My days full of phone interviews so I'm here" he said

"_Phone interviews_ huh?" lorelai grinned "Oohh oh oh are you doing an interview with Regis? I always liked Regis…even at this age he's strangely handsome" She mused

Logan raised an eyebrow "I've been on Regis…" he said amused

"Well what was he like? Is he as good as he looks on TV?" she asked

"I wasn't really focusing on his appearance but I have to say, he has great style sense" he said

"Well next time focus on more important things!" Lorelai exclaimed seriously

"Deal" Logan rolled his eyes

"Huntzberger" Logan answered his phone

"_Logan Huntzberger!" An enthusiastic voice greeted _

"Kristen, how are you?" he asked

"_I'm great, you didn't forget about the live interview you promised did you?" she asked suspiciously_

"I'm connecting as we speak" He said pushing few buttons on his laptop

"_Good. We're live in 2 minutes" She said_

"Sounds good" Logan answered smiling into the webcam

"_You look as handsome as ever" She said with a smile, both of them now hanging up the phone that they were on the internet_

"Flattery will get you everywhere" he smiled

"_So tell me, what have you been up to?" she asked_

Logan shook his head "Nothing….you know how it goes. Working, traveling" he said glancing at Lorelai

"Who is that?" she asked in a whisper

"Kristen Lane" he mouthed

Lorelai gasped "No!" She whispered

"Yes" he mimicked

"_Yes what?" Kristen asked_

"Sorry got a bit distracted. How are the kids?"

"_They're as malicious as ever" She sighed dramatically "And Bill is a dud…"_

Logan laughed "Last time I check, Bill and you were great"

"_Oh we are. But as soon as something goes wrong at home…" she trialed off "Oh okay, we're live"_

"_Hello everybody, how terrible is this weather we're having?" She asked "It's a total drag right? I mean, New York weather should be more consistent…if rain is going to pour down on us, at least commit to it…" she laughed "Okay enough of my babbling, as promised, we have a very special guest…the always lovely, and talented Logan Huntzberger"_

Logan smiled "Hey guys"

"_Now Logan, we know you did an interview in London this morning, and I'm sure you have many more to do, but try and give us something special…after all, we are your favorite"_

Logan laughed "I always give something unique to every interview…"

"_Logan is here to talk about his upcoming role in 'Dead of night'" she explained "And to answer many of your fan questions"_

"Great bring 'em on"

"_So tell us about this movie" She said "It's a remake of the original…is the same, is it different?"_

"Yes, it's a remake of the original from 1945, which was mind blowing by the way. If you have a chance to watch it, I highly recommend it" he said truthfully "But I play the main character Walter Craig, and the rest of the cast is beautiful as well."

"_That's all you can give us?" she whined_

"I wish I could give you more" He said "But call me in a few months, once we start shooting…I'll be able to disclose more then"

"_Fair enough. So the upcoming presidential election…" She started with a smile "Who are you voting for?"_

Logan groaned inwardly "I haven't made my decision yet, I think it's a great election, a great time for young people…I mean, voters are turning out in surprisingly large numbers which is great of course" he said "But I don't like making my decision until I've heard everything that ever candidate has to offer, its not about the party or the media to me, its about what they can do to change"

"_Good answer" She said with a nod "So we've heard you have a new girlfriend" she said_

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at this, seeing how he handled the situation

"Yes, that's true" he said succinctly

"_Tell us more" She coaxed_

"You know, I really like keeping my work and personal live pretty separate in this sense. She's incredible, and that's all I really have to say about that"

"_So what are some of your favorite TV shows right now?" She asked_

"I'm really enjoying Lost, and the office is brilliant of course, Heroes is also up there on the list, and who can resist our favorite drug addict House?" he laughed

"_I'll talk to you more about Lost later" Kristen said excitedly "What about music? I heard you're a huge music fan…what's on your ipod right now?"_

"I go through my phases, I listen to everything, yes ladies and gentleman, even country" he said with a smile "But right now? I'm really into the Radio head, Band of Horses, Sigur Ros kind of stuff. It's very intense, and I go crazy if I don't listen to one of those bands during the day"

"_Band of horses! They're incredible aren't they?" she asked_

"Love them; I would love to see them live someday"

"_What's the most embarrassing CD you own?"_

Logan laughed eyeing Lorelai on this one "That would have to be, and this is not by choice…it was a gift" he defended before he spoke "But Nsync" he grimaced

Lorelai cracked up laughing, her hand over her mouth as tears fell out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. Logan glared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the camera

_Kristen cleared her throat, an amused smile on her lips "Nsync huh? Well they're not together anymore but I'm sure if you request it, they'll make an exception" she teased_

"Funny, how about I ask _you_ what you're most embarrassing CD is" he said

"_This is my talk show Logan" Kristen sighed_

"So what? I'm sure the general public would love to hear yours"

"_Alright, I might have bought the High School Musical soundtrack" She said_

"I don't judge" Logan said with a grin

"_Moving on, worst nickname"_

"Logie…childhood nickname" he cringed

"_Okay that was the last of my personal questions. Now we've got some fan questions" she announced "Katie from Jacksonville, Florida writes "Logan, first of all let me just say you're one of the most beautiful people on earth, second of all, what is with your hair in the new promo! Was that intentional? Please tell me you didn't really cut it like that"_

Logan raised his eyebrows "Well Katie, thank you for that first comment, and I have not modified my hair permanently in any way. It _was_ intentional but once you see the movie you'll understand why it was so…eclectic" he said

"_Risha from San Jose, California asks: When was your first kiss?"_

Logan chuckled "Lets see, wow it was a long time ago, my first kiss was actually in the 6th grade, and it was a dare sadly" he grinned "We were at a birthday party and playing a game of spin the bottle…there were 2 guys and 13 girls, we were pretty excited"

"_Pretty excited huh?" Kristen teased "Next question is from Hannah who is in San Diego, California. Hannah asks: "What do you think is the weirdest girl fashion?"_

"God there are so many…but the weirdest? What was the need to bring back high waist jeans? I mean, they're in style so girls wear them but I don't see the appeal…they look totally uncomfortable…and to me it's just not worth It." he answered

"_Kira from Houston, Texas asks: Who in your family are you closest to?"_

"My sister, she's definitely a huge part of my life…we look out for each other"

"_Okay well that's all we have time for today, but Logan is planning on emailing the answers to some of the fan questions that didn't get answered. As always Logan, it was a blast having you here…I hope you have a great time in New York and good luck on your new project"_

"Thanks for having me" he said

"Wow, so that's how you do all your interviews" Lorelai grinned when he was done

Logan shook his head "No, just ones today, I told my manager not to schedule anything after the disaster dinner so he obliged but insisted I do a couple promo's"

"Exciting life" she commented

He shrugged "Just work… come on; my next one isn't for a few more hours…"

"Point?"

"Point is we should grab something to eat" he laughed



"Rory…hey" Luke said awkwardly as she walked into his diner, jaw set, ready for a fight

"Is that all you have to say?" She demanded

"Rory…-"

"No!" She shouted "Don't _Rory_ me!" she went on, not caring about the customers "Where do you get off doing this…._Every fucking time" _

"I asked her to give us some time…" he defended

"You're _married!"_ She yelled angrily "You don't get to ask for space! Not fro this! It's been over 4 years Luke!"

"She's my kid…"

"Yes we know. But the girl is almost 18! You can't protect her forever! OH and lets talk about how whenever…._whenever_ something gets tough or hard with April you run to my mother for help. And the wonderful person she is…because she _loves you_…she helps, she offers her advice. What about that Luke huh! What the hell is wrong with you…" she ranted loudly "Well…don't you have anything to say?" she asked sarcastically when he remained silent

"Your mother put you up to this?" he asked finally

Rory scoffed "You've changed…" She said sadly "Don't expect her home anytime soon, don't try and call her…just go be with your daughter Luke. It's what's most important right? My mother doesn't deserve to be somebody's second in line…she deserves a lot more."

"Rory!" Luke exclaimed "This is a fight…people have fights, its healthy"

"No Luke." She said quieter this time "This is the end of it…she's done. You've turned her into someone she promised to _never_ become. And she may not be strong enough to fight you right now, but _I_ am"

"Rory come on, I'm sorry" Luke pleaded

"No Luke, god I'm just so sick of this! The tiniest things…you blow up, I don't get it. You say you love my mother, hell I know you do, but learn _how_ to love…because this isn't working. God she didn't even mean to walk into the diner, she's your wife for gods' sake…she cant walk in to grab a cup of coffee? I use to think of you as my father…you were an amazing person, and maybe if you weren't married to my mother, you'd still be in my book. Goodbye Luke" Rory said shaking her head as she walked out of the diner, leaving a befuddled Luke behind.



"Rory…back so early" Lorelai said, trying to keep secret that she knew where she had gone.

"Logan told you" She stated glaring at Logan

"Hey!" he defended

"He didn't tell me, I knew." Lorelai interjected "Give me a little credit. So…how'd he look?"

Rory shook her head "You're not going home for a while; I brought you some clothes and necessities from home. Stay here and he looked fine as usual" she said

"Rory, I can't stay here" Her mother protested

"You can and you are" Rory said seriously "This thing between you and Luke…it's over mom. I'm so over it" She said annoyed "Think about it, do you really want to be this person?"

Lorelai shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't this…she was stronger than this. "Rory, we're married…"

"Yeah" she scoffed "You're married, and he doesn't let you see his daughter, blows up at every minuscule thing you do wrong…it's not right. And I'm not letting you go back to that"

Logan quietly slipped off the couch and into the bedroom to let them talk.

"So what now…"

"Now, we wait a few days, get your head together and you guys talk. I hate him" Rory stated simply

"I love him"

"No, you love the Luke you _married_." Rory argued "You love the Luke who built you an ice skating rink in the front yard, the Luke who made you a Santa burger, you love the Luke who was too shy to flirt with you in front of me…" she listed off "But you don't love this version of Luke"

"You're right" she whispered

"I know" Rory said sympathetically coming to sit next to her mom. "You'll find someone mom…someone who makes you happy"

She shook her head "I'm not meant for it…"

"Don't say that" Rory scolded

Lorelai looked up with a small smile "Yeah okay. Where'd Logan go?" She asked

"He left a while ago, went into the bedroom" Rory said

"I like him…I hate to say it but I really like the kid" she said softly

Rory grinned "Yeah? Well I like him"

"He's good for you…hold onto him. Even keeps up with all our crazy references" She laughed

"Just wait, we'll reference him one of these days…" Rory mused

"You're just waiting to do that aren't you?" Lorelai smiled

"You don't know how much…."

"What do you say? Let's bring him back…" Rory said standing up

She nodded "Lets go out for dinner or something, I can get to know him a little better."

"You guys didn't talk while I was gone?" she asked confused

"No we did, but he was doing his interviews most of the time. A real hot shot that one"

Rory laughed "Right. Okay well I'll go get him"

"Hey" Rory said walking into the bedroom, finding Logan sitting facing her with his laptop in his lap

He looked up, signaling for her to be quiet and turned his attention back to his computer. "Okay, what's up Ace" he said after a few minutes

"What was that?" She asked coming to sit next to him

He shrugged "Work…manager wanted to talk" he said

"Well…my mom was actually wondering if you wanted to take us out to dinner" Rory grinned

"Oh yeah?" he asked amused "What do I get out of it?"

Rory pretended to ponder for a moment "How about…." She trailed off before leaning in to kiss him sweetly "That"

His lower lip came out in contemplation "I don't know…" he teased

Laughing Rory kissed him again, this time more fervently, her arms coming to hook around his neck as his came to rest on her hips. "So what do you say" she asked pulling back.

"Alright fine" he sighed as if really put out "But you owe me"

"How do _I_ owe you?" She asked confused "You don't want to go out with my mother and I?"

"Oh I do…I definitely do. You guys are both great but it was very short notice" he said seriously

"Why did you have plans?" she teased

"I could have"

"But you didn't, because you're such a nice boyfriend" Rory sang

Logan laughed "Dinner sounds good."

"I knew it would"

"Did you? Well how about we go and let your mom pick" he suggested

"Sounds good. Thank you for being so nice with her…" Rory said

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "I'm not usually nice?" he asked

"No" she said quickly "that's not what I meant…what I meant was thanks for being so great about this…you didn't have to stay with my mom…I'm sure it was sort of awkward" she clarified

"Sure…" he said like she was talking crazy "Of course…"

"Okay let's go"



A/N: OMG. I didn't even realize how long this turned out until just now…insaaaane! Lol, anyways I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry its SO damn long. so i think i deserve a plether of reviews dont you? I mean such long chapters in such a short time :) i love reviews :) please give them to me and i'll get th enext chapter up!!! depending on how mnay i get :)


	11. Chapter 11: Switzerland and Cigars

"Logan"

Chapter 11: Switzerland and Cigars

"_Logan"_

"Dad?" Logan asked confused, opening the door wider. What the hell was his dad doing at his apartment in L.A.?

"Can I come in?" Mitchum asked, a stern look on his face

Logan nodded "Yeah come in" he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Nice place you've got here" Mitchum commented looking around at his finely decorated apartment

"What are you doing here dad?" Logan asked impatiently

"Why aren't you dressed?" he responded looking Logan up and down, he was wearing sweats and a tshirt…it was already 3 in the afternoon

"Because its my day off. Is something wrong?" he asked wanting to get him out of here as soon as he could

"Nothing that cant be solved. I just wanted to tell you that your mother and I will not be interfering with your relationship with Rory…" he said as if without a care in the world

Logan raised his eyebrows "Really…" he trailed off doubtfully "What spurred this?" he asked trying to milk it for all it was worth…if his father came all the way out to L.A. to tell him this…it was big

Mitchum shrugged "We cooled off. Realized there was nothing we could do, and honestly we don't have the strength to fight you on this"

Logan laughed bitterly "Oh you have the strength alright, I'll die before you…the damned live forever"

"I'm still your father Logan" Mitchum warned

"What are you doing here dad? You never visit, not even when you're in the city to check on the paper, so why today? You couldn't do this over the phone?" he snapped

"I'm sorry aobut that, I'm a very busy man" Michum apologized "I need to go…just know that Rory's job is sfae" he said before he swiftly made his exit, leaving Logan to contemplate all that he said.



"Ace…" he said into the phone when she picked up

"_Hey!" came her enthusiastic reply as he heard typing in the background_

"This a bad time?" he asked

"_For you? never, just gimme one minute………okay I'm all yours. Whats up? You get there okay?" she asked_

"Yeah fine, I got here a while ago, iddint want to call you until you got off of work but….my dad came to see me" he dropped the bomb

_Silence, there was silence on the other line "Oh…what did he say?" she asked unsurely_

"He wanted to inform me that he and my mother would not be interfering with our relationship any longer and that your job is safe" he told her

"_Excuse me?" She asked shocked_

"Yeah I know…" he agreed

"_Well…that's good I guess" She said confused "Um…Logan"_

"Yeah Ace" he said all in one word

"_I really odnt want him to do me any favors, don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled that my job is safe and he's not going to be bugging us, but I don't want special treatment…"she trailed off_

"My father does not give out favors or special treatment. I'll figure out what spurred this turn around alright?" he assured

"_Okay" Rory accepted "Well I mean I guess this is good right?"_

"Sure…its just peachy." Logan said sarcastically

"_Maybe he's trying…" _

Logan snorted "Yeah…that's it. Well I have to go, catch up on some sleep…we're doing some work tonight so I need to be on set at midnight" he sighed

"_Poor you" she teased "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Of course" he said "take care Ace"

"_Bye Logan" _



"So how is the lovely Lorelai gilmore this evening?" Logan greeted when she answered the phone

"_Oh well…since I'm being held here against my will, I decided to go buy myself a really cute jailhouse rock costume…its adorable, got those little stripes and oh oh! I bought myself one of those balls that you chain to your foot…" she ranted_

Logan laughed, Rory and her mother were wyay too much alike "You do know Halloween already went by right?"

"_Well of course" She said obviously "Sale! And besides I can wear it out to embarrass Rory"_

"Forgive me I didn't think of that" Logan chuckled "So is Rory in?"

"_She is not…she's out with her new boyfriend. We met him at the mall, he was a total hottie…even bought me a slurpie" Lorelai said in a teenage girly voice_

"Lorelai…" Logan sighed amused

"_Alright alright Mac, she's here." She said disappointed "ROOOORY! You're crazy famous hunky blonde boyfriend is on the phone!" She shouted_

"Hey you" Rory said

"_Hey so I figured out why my dad had a change of heart" he said_

"Well don't keep me hangin!" rory exclaimed

"_He found out…or rather he realized that your grandfather insures all his businesses on the east coast" Logan said_

Rory shook her head "I should have known…"

"_Yeah well…wait a minute, are you watching reality TV again?" he asked hearing the background_

He heard Rory shift around "No" she said quickly "Fine" She whined afterwards

"_Ace!"_

"What! Its top model!" She defended

_Logan laughed "You're getting sucked in Ace…" _

"I cant help it. it was on and then I got hooked! If you were here you could have stopped me…" She pouted

"_Is that your way of saying that you already miss me?" he teased_

"No" She said defiantly

"_I'm sorry to hear that cuz I really miss you Ace"_

"Well I guess I _kinda_ miss you…" She relented

"_Oh you make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, especially with that forced tone…god that could do wonders" he joked_

"Shouldn't you be working?" she asked confused

"_I should right?" he asked confused himself "But I was never called in today, I guess theyre shooting some stuff without me" _

"What exactly are you shooting?" She asked "I thought you didn't start the actual movie for a few more months"

"_Trailers…promo's…" he listed off_

"Ah I always thought they shot the trailers during the movie…or you know. just pick stuff from the movie to stick in the trailers" She mused

"_Usually it is, but we're a little behind schedule so we're just doing a few key scenes. Usually, its halfway through the moviethat we get trailer cuts." He explained_

"interesting" Rory said "So I'll see you in 2 weeks?" She asked

"_You will see me in 3 actually…I'm sorry Ace, we're really behind schedule. I want to get everything done before I get there so I can stay until February and spend Christmas with you" he said_

"Small price to pay" Rory said happily "But now I really do miss you"

"_Nice to know" He said dryly "But I have to go, I'm getting another call."_

"Okay, break a leg…or whatever you theater people say" she said

"_Tell your mom I want to see that ball and chain next time" he said _

"Don't encourage her" She shouted into the phone before hanging up



"Hello?" Rory mumbled into the phone while glancing over at the clock.

"_Hey Ace" logan said_

"Do you have any idea what time it is Logan?" Rroy growled

"_Yeah sorry I called so late" he said sincerely "I wasn't able to call you for the past two days, forgive me" _

Rory sighed "Well I'm up now" she said annoyed

_Logan chuckled "I could elt you go back to sleep…"_

"No its okay. I'm awake now" she said "So I tried calling you yesterday…"

"_Yeah I know, I haven't had a chance to call back until now. I've been getting home at ungodly hours….this is the earliest I've gotten home in a while" he explained_

"Why are you so busy?" she asked

"_I'm trying to get everything done" he said_

"Ah well how is it going?"

"_Pretty well actually, other than the long work days" he sighed _

"You don't have to work yourself ragged Logan, take another week if you need to…" Rory said worried

_Logan smiled at her concern "I'll be fine. You don't wnna see me?" he teased_

"Of course I do" She answered "But not if you're going to kill yourself in the process"

"_Like I said, I'll be fine. Now whats going on over there?" he asked "Any trouble at work?"_

"People are still a little weirded out…oh and your dad made them all sign a binding agreement which basically states that if they sell any story about me or you to any other paper they would be fired…" she said

"_Ace! That was actual news, and you let me go on and on about my boring work day" he exclaimed _

"Yeah well Im not very competent at 1 in the morning" She said sarcastically "But I guess its good…I don't know" Rory said

"_It is good…but how are they treating you?"_

"Well the people I know pretty well are okay with it, they're just excited" She laughed "But most of them are pretty…hostile?"

"_Who needs 'em" he waved off_

"Exactly" Rory agreed "They'll get over it once something more interesting comes along" She said hopefully

"_How's yoru mom?"_

"Shes good. Still staying here while we work out everything with Luke…" Rory said "She says hi"

"_She's with you?" he asked confused_

"No, she just told me to say hi to you next time I talked to you"

"_Ah well I say hi back and that I miss her coffee" he whined "Coffee here seems weak compared to yours…"_

Rory grinned triumphantly "See"

"_See what? You've ruined me. I now need to get 4 shtos of espresso in my latte's for it to have any effect on me!" he exclaimed_

"You're turning into one of us" She said happily

"_can I ride the short bus?" he joked_

"Mean" She pouted

"_Alright Ace, I'm gonna go…I need to be up in 6 hours so I'll talk to you later? Hopefully tomorrow" he said_

"Yeah sounds good. Goodnight" She sadi

"_Night Ace"_



"You're back!" Rory squealed in delight as she opened her door finding Logan leaning casually agasint the frame with a smile planted on his lips

He laughed walking inside "I am" he mumbled pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless. "It was a long month Ace" He said pulling back

Rory smiled "Yeah it was" she agreed planting one more kiss on his lips before fully pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Where's your mom?" He asked shrugging off his coat

"Shopping…or rather staying over at Sookies" She said rolling her eyes

"Why?" he asked confused

"come on, you know my mother. You gone for a month and coming back today? She apparently doesn't want to be anywhere in this vicinity" she said suggestively making him smirk

"How considerate of her" he said cheekily

"Logan!" She exclaimed "You and my mother are unbelievable"

He laughed "I'm kidding…she didn't have to leave"

"I know I told her that but she insisted" rory sighed

"Well we shouldn't disappoint her" Logan said amused

"Ugh please don't ever use my mother in an innuendo like that!" she exclaimed disgusted

"Mm" he hummed kissing her hair "Come on, its late…lets get to bed"

"Its only 11" She said confused as he walked her backwards towards the room

He smirked "Well it'll be late once I'm done with you" he said carelessly "what does it matter"

Her eyes widened at his bluntness "You're incorrigible" she grinned

He winked at her in amusement "So are you my dear"

"Well that was fast" She muttered as she felt the bed behind her knees

"Come on" he whined "I haven't seen my girlfriend in a month…" his hand resting on her hips

"Well if you would just shut up!" she said shaking her head

"I brought something for you" he mumbled against her lips

Immediately she pulled back "Where?" she asked excitedly making him laugh and lean in to kiss her again, becoming confused when she pulled away "Gift" she stated

"I knew I should have waited to tell you" he muttered walking out into the living room to grab his suitcase.

"Logan Hutnzberger adores me" She read outloud from the shirt he handed her. She looked over and raised an eyebrow at him "its cute" she said

He laughed "Apparently they're selling like crazy on amazon…I don't even know who makes them"

"Well thank you" she said

"At least in this case its true…" he chuckled as she blushed

"you can wear that later" he said snatching it out of her hand and throwing it across the room

"Yeah? Why not now?" she teased

he narrowed his eyes at her amused "Right now we have other things to take care of" he said pushing her shoulder down so she was forced to fall back onto her bed. "I missed you Ace" he said coming to lie over her

Rory smiled "I missed you too" She said truthfully

"Yeah? How much" he smirked

Staring into his eyes she leaned up and fused their lips together, wrapping her arms around his back trying to pull him closer. Logan moaned as he felt her hands trail down his shirt before grabbing the hem and pulling it up. Breaking away momentarily, he lifted up off of her a little so she could get the shirt off of him. Before he had a chance to say anything, she took advantage of the situation and flipped them over so she was on top.

"I _really_ missed you" She said soflty, looking down at into his eyes, her hands resting on his chest.

Hearing her words, Logan smiled softly, touched by the sincerety in her tone. "Logan?" he heard her whisper and he realized he had closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found Rory shirtless, clad in just a black lacy bra making him groan at the sight "God Rory" he mumbled his hands trailing up her sides.

"Where did you go? I lost you for a minute" she asked her head tilting to the side in confusion

"I was just thinking about how nice it is to be missed for once…" he grinned

"I'm sure you're missed…" She trailed off

He shook his head "Not really…and it doesn't matter" he said with a grin "I like the choice of apparel" he teased running a ringer across the top of her bra line, making her shiver in anticipation. 

"Yeah?" she said

"Yeah" he confimrled "You wouldn't happen to have a matching set would you" he grinned hopefully, immediately taking back controlwhen Rory nodded. He took a hold of her waist and pulled her down off of him. he threw a leg over her and so he was straddling her and grinned mischeviously. He placed a series of open mouthed kisses down her throat and all the way down her quivering stomach while his hands busied themselved with pulling her skirt off her legs.

Rory was writhing beneath him, she could hear herself panting, could practically hear her blood pulsating in her ears. Unknowingly one of her legs slid out from between his and trapped his knee between hers. Smirking as Logan felt her arch up against his leg, he slowly moved his leg up and down making her hips buck up violently at the unexpected movement.

"Oh god Logan" she gasped "Please" she whimpered feeling him move off of her

He slid down her body, taking her lacy panties with him and pulled on her legs, sliding her down to the edge of the bed while he kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"Logan?" Rorry whispered, freezing as she saw his position

"Whats wrong?" he asked massaging soothing circles into her tightly clenched thighs

"Uhm I don't…" She stuttered

"Relax" he drawled out realizing her nerves were going wild, grinning when he felt her thighs relax and loosen up. He kissed the inside of her thighs softly, while his hands slid up and caressed her torso.

"Oh!" she gasped loudly when she felt Logans tongue on her sensitive lips.

"Amazing" he mumbled "You're incredible Rory"

She was a shameless series of whimpers and moans at this point, her body was shaking with every stroke of his tongue, she felt like she was on fire. "oh god logan….logan" She mumbled, her hands going down and tangling themselves in his hair. Logan smiled against her and worked his tongue faster, feeling she was close. He moaned against her, sending the vibrations through her entire body, making it snap. He could hear her loud moans echoing through the room as he held her bucking hips down, his tongue still working on her.

"Huh" She sighed exhaustedly as Logan crawled up her body, coming to lie down next to her.

"You alright there Ace?" he asked with a smile

Shaking her head without opening her eyes she responded "No"

_No_? that wasn't a good answer. Thought Logan. "Whats wrong?" he asked concern laced in his voice

Rory smiled and rolled towards him, opening her eyes, a dreamy glossed look in them "Nothing" She whispered

Before he knew what was happening he found himself void of any pants or boxers and being pinned down by the beautiful brunette. "Ace" He gfroaned looking up at her, he stalled seeing how vulnerable and uncomfortable she was taking control. He grasped her neck and pulled her down against his lips while simultaneously guiding himself into her. She moaned against his lips and moved over him. "hi" she panted pulling back and reting her forehead agasint his.

Logan grinned "hi" he responded, thrusting up into her.

Rory collapsed against him, both their bodies slick from sweat. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and sighed as the aftershocks still rolled through her body. "I _really_ missed you too Ace" She heard him say. She felt him shifted up a little, pulling the blankets out and pushing them down. They both untangled themselves from eachother and slipped under the covers. "Goodnight Rory" he said

"Welcome back Logan" he heard her mumbled sleepily



"So how are your mom and Luke doing?" Logan asked the next day as they ate breakfast

Rory shrugged "Phone conversations for now…they're trying to work it out" She said rolling her eyes

"That's a good thing Ace" he smiled

"No…I mean yeah" She said unsure "I don't know…he's just hurt her so many times you know? And I know it hasn't always been his fault but even then…"

"She can take of herself, she's tough" Logan assured her

"Mhmm" She hummbed "I really want a cinnamon bun right now" She mused

Logan laughed "So random Ace…"

"You're surprised?" She raised an eyebrow

"Not so much"

"Good you're learning"

"Learning? I think I got a crash course when your mother moved in" he chuckled

"Ace…" he trailed off

"yeah" She said distractedly

"Rory…" he repeated looking straight at her

Hearing him call out her real name, she lifted her eyes up to his "What?" she asked seriously

"I have a premiere to go to in a few days…" he trailed off "And I'm expected to bring a date"

"oh" she said quietly "That's fine…I mean take whoever" She played it off looking down at herself

Logan chuckled "No Ace…I'm asking if you want to go with me"

"Uh…" she said raising an eyebrow "Are you sure?" 

"I would really like you to come, but if you're not comfortable with it, its fine" he said sincerely

"no I mean I'd love to…" she said quickly "Yeah…I'd love to" she reapeated smiling this time

Logan laughed "Okay. Well its for 'to the summit' so it should be pretty good" he said

"OOOh!" she squealed "I wanted to see that!"

"Well now you can. Don't worry about the dress, I'll take care of that for you" he said

"no Logan…" rory protested

"Ace, just let me take care of it" he insisted

"Okay…I'm a size-"

"6, yes I know" he cut her off

"How dd you…"

"I have an eye for dress sizes" he smirked

"nice talent to give" She grinned

"It comes in handy" he shrugged



"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" She heard her grandmother shout angrily into the phone

Rory groaned "Hi grandma" She said

"_How dare you forget to inform us about attending a dinner at the Huntzbergers…oh and lets not mention the fact that your grandfather and I had no clue you and Logan were an item!" she said snootily_

"I'm sorry Grandma…things have just been really crazy lately" she apologized

"_That's no excuse" She stated "You mean to tell me in the 2 months you two have been seeing eachother, you couldn't pick up your phone?" _

"I really am sorry grandma" she rolled her eyes

"_Well we cant do anything about it now" she said calming down slightly "Dinner, this Friday. Bring Logan" She stated before hanging up_

Rory pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it menacingly.

"Wow, what'd the phone do to you?" Logan asked coming out of the shower

"That was my grandmother" she stated "She wants you and me over for dinner on Friday night"

Logan shrugged "Whats the problem?"

"Well I guess there's no…problem" She said confused as to why he didn't have a problem with this

"Ace, I subjected you to a dinner with the Huntzberger shang hai…the least I can do is go to a civilized dinner with you" he chuckled

Rory nodded "Okay…but I promise, it'll be nothing like dinner at your parents. My randparents are pretty nice…well except to people I'm going out with. But I think they'll like you…you're probably the first they'll approve of" She said quickly

"I"ll deal" he laughed "You said Friday right? Well the premiere's on Saturday so that works out" he mused

"Good." Rory smiled

"What are you watchin?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Dirty Jobs" she answered

"Love the discovery channel" he said "Which one is this?"

"Oh it's the guey duck episode…disgusting, they look like penises" She said grossed out

"I cant believe you just said penises…" he laughed

"Is it Peni? No I'm pretty positive its penises" She said bemused

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed "Lets drop this, it's a little weird…"

"Okay…" She said amused

"Okay I'll be out in a bit, if my mom comes back try and convince her to come to dinner with us" She said walking to her room.



"Hey blondie, where's my daughter" Loreli asked when she walked in and saw him on the couch

Logan opened his eyes "Oh hi" he said, not hearing her come in "She's in the shower" 

Lorelai nodded setting her things down. "How was L.A.?" she asked

Logan shrugged "It was work…"

"Right" she smiled

"So Rory wanted me to tell you that we're all going to dinner at your parents place on Friday" Logan tried

Lorelai smirked, raising an eyebrow at him "We'll work on those skills." She said offhandedly "And no."

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I was not invited. Rory will tell you differently because she wants me and my mother to get along, but I haven't been invited to dinner in months. You two were invited" she stated

Logan laughed "Fair enough…I tried"

"You're so much easier than Rory" she sighed "Dirty…" he said to herself

"You two should start a reality show" he muttered

"we've actually thought about that" She admitted "You know, life with the Gilmores…all our crazy towns people…our insane dialogue. It would be interesting"

"I'll pitch it to my manager" he chuckled

"Please do!" She said enthusiastically

"Please do what?" Rory asked coming out of her room while drying her hair with a towel

"Honey how do you feel about a camera man following us around to display the inner most private parts of our lives to the general public?" Lorelai asked sweetly "You can even do your Chicken of the sea bit"

Rory scrunched her eyebrows in confusion "Did you ask her?" she asked Logan

"I tried" he responded

Rory pouted at her mother "Mooom" she whined

"No Rory" Lorelai said seriously "There is no way I'm going to a dinner I wasn't invited to. And don't even think of using the whole 'grandma asked if you were coming' because that bitter old shrew hastn asked about me in months…"

Rory scowled "You could try you know"

"uh…I'll go make something to eat" Logan said uncomfortably

"What like all those times you made me when you were younger? Come on Rory…they never turned out well" she said snippely

"I will deflect!" Rory tried

"You _never_ deflect" Lorelai groaned "You say you will, but as soon as grandma says something to me, where does that go huh? I took the high road so many times when you asked me to and nothing good came of it. I understand you want me and grandma to have a relationship like we do, but its nto going to happen. Too much time has passed…and I don't really want to make the effort anymore"

"Fine" Rory grumbled "Logan?"

"In the kitchen" he said rolling his eyes, wondering how things got lost in her brain

"Oh…what are you making?"

"Nothing I'm grabbing a glass of juice" he said

"oh grab me a soda!" Rory requested "The caffeine one" she said afterwards

Logan reached for the 7-up when he heard her say 'the caffeine one' and shook his head, grabbing a coke. She knew him too well. "Anything for you Lorelai?"

"Chocolate fudge pop tarts please!" She said

Logan made a disgusted face as he popped 2 out of their wrappers and stck them on a plate before walking back into the living room. "Isnt it a little late to eat those?" he asked handing her the plate

"No…" She said "Its never too late or early for pop tarts"

"You know that's death wrapped in an aluminum wrapper right?"

Lorelai snortred "Have you see me?" she asked "My metabolism is something scientists are longing to study"



"Rory…this is like déjà vu" Logan chuckled seeing how tense she was as they pulled up in the Gilmore's driveway

"What?" she asked distractedly

"You're tense" he said, reaching over and gently rubbing her shoulder "Whats wrong?"

"I lied" She blurted out

"Lied about…" he trialed off confused

"My grandparents are terrible…htye hate everyone I go out with. Especially my grandfather" She stated

"You're worried about _me?_" He asked incredulously "Rory I fed you to the sharks at my house, I'll be _fine_"

"Yeah yeah…but its Emily Gilmore" She said closing her eyes

"Yes and you survived a night with Shira Huntzberger without breaking into tears." He grinned "They don't like me….they don't like me" he shrugged

"yeah okay" She sighed, getting out of the car quickly and coming around to open Logans door.

"That was backwards…" he muttered stepping out of the car while Rory held the door open for him

"What? Oh sorry" She blushed seeing what she had done

"its fine" he laughed "Come on."

"Are you going to ring the doorbell?" he asked raising an eyebrow as they stood at the front door

"Sh wait for it" She whispered and just as she finished Emily swung the door open, a large smile plastered on her mouth. 

"Rory! Logan!" She exclaimed delightfully "Come in"

"Aurora! Aurora!" She yelled, rolling her eyes at the nurse that ran into the foyer. "Take their coats" She instructed

"Emily" Logan greeted kissing her on the cheek, smirking inwardly at Rory's shocked expression.

"Hi grandma" Rory said eyeing Logan while she hugged her

"Richard!" Emily shouted annoyed "I swear that man is impossible to pull away from the computer. Either that or the phone is glued to his ear"

"Rory!" Richard greeted happily "Logan, long time no see" he said giving him a firm handshake.

"Too long" Logan agreed "I have some gifts for you" he said pointing at the 2 boxes in his hands.

"How thoughtful" Emily gushed taking a box from him

"I picked those up last time I was in Switzerland" he said charmingly

"Rory, you've got a good man…Monte Cristo's impeccable taste in cigars" Richard grinned

Rory rolled her eyes "Brown noser" She whispered into his ear

"Gifts are never a bad idea Ace" he retorted as they followed suit into the living room

"Can I get you anything to drink" Richard asked

"Scotch neat please" Logan requested

"I just love a man who drinks his scotch neat" Emily smiled

Rory scowled for a moment before getting back into character "A martini with a twist" she said. She wanted to puke at the sweetness her grandmother was showing. What was wrong with her? They were never this nice to anyone!

"Rory, Logan. Tell us what you've been up to" she said

"nothing much grandma…just work" Rory answered taking a sip of her drink

"Oh nonsense, you two are so young..there has to be something going on"

"Logan just got back from L.A." Rory smirked wanting to take the attention off of her.

Logan clenched his jaw, mentally making a note to get back at her later

"Really! How was it?" Emily asked

"Oh I was there for about a month, for work" he said vaguely

"Bussiness is going well?" She asked

"Very well actually" he said

"I heard about the new film" Richard said

Rory looked at him oddly "How did you hear about it?" she asked

Richard laughed along with Emily "Oh Rory…we're not ancient yet; contrary to what you think we do enjoy films every now and then"

Rory raised an eyebrow "_You two_ are going to watch the new 'Dead of night'…you two who couldn't get through Queen of the Damned?" she asked doubtfully

"I don't see why nto" Emily said confused

"Okay grandma, you tell me how that works out" Rory chuckled "So…how do you guys know Logan?" she asked subtly making Logan smirk

"Oh we know his parents, fine people" Richard commented "how is Mitchum?"

"They're all still…great" he said shaking his head slightly as he tried to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I've been meaning to call Shira"

"I'm sure she'd love to hear from you" he said dryly

"Dinner is served Mrs. Gilmroe" Aurora said

Emily grinned "I hope you like roast Logan, its Rory's favorite"

"Roast sounds delicious" he assured

"Bring the salads out please" she said while sitting down

"So how are you two?" Emily asked with a sly smile

"We're fine gradma" Rory said confused

Logan smiled "Great"

"Good" She said "how do you work out the distance?"

"Oh well…Logan usually comes back to the city once or twice every week or two so its not a huge deal; and we talk on the phone a lot" she explained

"How convenient" Emily said "That job of yours keeps you traveling quite a bit"

Logan nodded "Yes it does, but that's the business, Richard, how's the insurance business going?"

"Oh well I cant complain" he chuckled

"Grandma, how's the DAR?" Rory asked taking a sip of her wine

Emily smiled "The DAR is going perfectly well, the girls miss you Rory"

Logan rasied an amused eyebrow in her direction as if saying '_you're_ in the DAR?' Rory ignored him and smiled sweetly at her grandmother "Well tell them I say hi"

"They would love for you to plan another event" she said

"Oh grandma, I would love to but work is ridiculous right now" Rory apologized

"Oh well yes of course" She said understandingly "however, whenever you have a chance…the show's yours"

"I appreciate that"

"Rory, Logan attended Yale as well" Richard commented

"yes he has mentioned that" Rory said suppressing a laugh

"Well I wonder why two bright young students like yourselves hadn't been introduced sooner" he wondered

"Different scenes" Rory said with a smile

"We should have introduced them Richard" Emily scolded

Logan laughed "Its alright, really. I'd rather not rehash the memories of the Yale theater anyways"

"Oh now I'm sure you were great…don't be so modest" Emily said charmingly

"Dinner was wonderful Emily" Logan commented as the maid took their plates

"Thank you, Stephan the chef we stole from New York is wonderful. He's worked in dozens of 4 star restaurants and was the sous chef at The Plaza" she bragged

"Logan I hope you like cake" Emily said as the maid brought out a slice for everyone

"Who doesn't like cake?" he smiled

"Its Bacardi rum chocolate cake, we hear its all the rage in the younger circles" Emily said very proud of herself

"Sounds great" he said

"Rory where is that mother of yours?" Emily asked stoically

Rory threw her an annoyed glance before answering "She's at home"

"She couldn't make it?"

"She didn't feel that she was invited" Rory said

"that's proposerous!" Emily exclaimed "She shouldn't need an invitation to come to her own home…I swear she would say or do anything just to avoid coming here"

"I'll tell her next time" Rory said

"And Luke, how is Luke?" She asked

"He's good" Rory lied

"Good" Emily said "Logan" She smiled evilly "Have you seen Rory's room yet?"

Logan grinned "I have not" he said

"Well he obviously hasn't grandma, I mean he's never been here" Rory laughed nervously

"Rory! Don't be rude, go up and show him your room. I put your photo album in there too" She insisted

Rory groaned inwardly as she stood up, Logan following suit.

"Take your time" Emily called out gleefully

Logan grinned and took her hand, leading her up the stairs in straight into her room. "How do you know where my room is?" she asked confused

"Well I figured this had to be your room, your grandmother just didn't strike me as the boy band type" he grinned before looking around, his jaw dropping

"No" Rory stated as she stared at the new posters that decorated her walls in addition to the old ones. "Oh my god No"

"God she's insane!" She exclaimed

"I feel creeped out" Logan muttered sitting on her bed as he stared at the 3-4 posters of him that were on the walls.

"I cant believe she did this. what did she think? That when I missed you I could just come in here and feel stalked by you?" she exclaimed incredulously

"okay enough of the walls, picture album" He smiled mischeviously and grabbed the large book before she could get a hold of it. Grunting when her upper body fell into his lap after missing the album when she lunged for it.

"Logan!" she whined getting up and sitting down next to him

"What? I want to see these." He said opening it "Oh wow…you were a _large_ baby"

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed her cheeks burning in embarrassment "Just wait until I ask Honor for your pictures"

Logan smirked "I was an adorable baby"

"oh my god" She groaned seeing a picture of a very naked her in the bathtub

"Aww" logan cooed "Look you even have the rubber ducky!"

Sighing she laid back on her bed closing her eyes and letting him flip through the album knowing there was no stopping him. every once in a while she would hear him chuckle or snicker while she writhed in her embarrassment.

"You were a very cute baby" he assured as he laid down next to her. Rory opened her eyes to stare at him "Are you kidding me?" she asked

"No" he said "You were adorable…" he said kissing her briefly "Mm lets go back down"

"Ugh fine' She groaned



"It was lovely see you again Logan" Emily said as they both shrugged their coats on

"Thank you for inviting me, I hope you enjoy those chocolates Emily and Richard, save me a cigar for next time" Logan grinned

"Certainly" Richard laughed "Bye Rory" he said hugging her

"They liked you" Rory said in awe after they shut the door

Logan laughed "I'm not likeable?"

"No that's not it…they _hate_ everyone I date…no matter how much money they have" she stated

"Well they know my parents pretty well, and I've been introduced to them on more than one occasion so I think they're comfortable with the fact that they know me" he explained

"Yeah" She said with a shrug "Okay, lets get out of here…"

"Hungry?" He asked knowingly

"Starving!" She exclaimed "I mean the roast was great but the chef made the plate for an elf or something!"

"Where to?" he asked backing out of the driveway

"Uhh…something meaty. Oo Mexican!" she said "But not real Mexican…fake Mexican. Taco bell" She stated

"Taco Bell?" he asked his lips tugging downwards into a frown

"yes taco bell! You just don't know how to order, come on. Lets go. You'll love it I promise" She said

"Alright" he sighed

"I gotta say Ace, it _really_ was good" He said surprised as they sat in the dining room

"See. They have all those fancy things on their menu but their bean and cheese burritos, Mexican pizzas and simple stuff is always best."

"Okay yoda" he laughed "What now?"

"Well since my moms at Sookies, apparently Jacksons out of town and Sookie goes crazy with 3 kids" she laughed "We could do whatever…"

"I actually need to get a few things done, so gimme an hour or two and I'm all yours after that" he said

Rory nodded "Okay, sounds good"



"Whatcha doin Ace?" he asked a couple hours later while he plopped himself down on the couch next to her glancing at whatever magazine she was reading

"Reading" She said distractedly

Logan smirked looking at the cover of the magazine "Cosmopolitan?" he chuckled

"Yeah" she mumbled turning the page

"50 things guys wish you knew" he said out loud, reading the page she was on

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed tearing her eyes away from the page and glaring at him

"What?" He asked innocently "I cant read?" he teased snatching the magazine out of her hands

"Hey!" She shouted

"Here I'll read them out loud and then tell you if they're true. Aren't you glad you have a _real_ guy here to tell you? I mean…you cant always trust these magazines" he grinned

Rory pouted annoyed and leaned back agains the couch.

"1, 'I think about you more than you realize. I just don't phone or e-mail you every time it happens'" he read, contemplating for a moment "True…"

"True" she laughed

"2, 'I never tell my guy friends details about our sex life. But I make sure they know that I'm getting it regularly, and I'll dlie about how hot it is to show off." He laughed at this one "I don't have to lie about how hot it is"

Rory blushed "Shut up"

"making me ask a man for directions is like my telling you to ask another woman for fashion advice" he read… "I actually have no problem asking for directsion" he mused

"And I ask other women for fashion advice all the time." She chuckled

"Oh I like this one…'I love being seduced so do it more often." He said, leaving out the second half of the statement, making Rory roll her eyes.

"Whenever you get up from our table at a restaurant or bar to go to the restroom, I scan the room to see how many other guys check you out. I like knowing that strange men envy me for being with you" ……. "So not true" he muttered

"It better not be. That's a little weird!" she exclaimed

"Trust me, its not" okay on to the next one he thought "It's a good sign if I bust on you. haven't you noticed that guys are always insulting their best buddies? We only do that with people we really like. Its how men express affection"

"I know that thank you…mainly because I do the same thing" rory smiled

"I never doubted you Ace…" he laughed "I'm totally in favor of you wearing skimpy clothes when we're out with my pals, reveal enough to make them want you but not so much that they assume they can easily have you"

"No" he stated seriously

"No what?" Rory laughed amused

"Not that's not true, I don't want you to do that" he repeated a serious expression on his face "Could you imagine? Finn!"

Rory laughed "When have I ever given you any reason to worry about that?"

"You haven't" He said "but who knows, after reading this…"

Rory chuckled "You think I take _all_ of these things seriously?"

"Moving on." Logan announced "Want me to watch more chick flicks with you? Then don't tell all your friends about how I teared up during the last one. Come on. I have a reputation to protect" he laughed while nodding furiously "True…very true."

"Oh shut up." Rory huffed "As if I've ever made you watch a chick flick. As if I've ever watched a chick flick unless I was unbearably depressed and eating frosting out of the jar"

"That's disgusting" Logan grimaced

"It was chocolate. And chocolate makes the soul feel good" she defended

"Never use the word _cuddle._ I despise it. but I have to admit, I love the feeling of your arms wrapped around me"

"Don't even comment on that one. Because i have never, and never will use the word cuddle with you" Rory said before he could make fun of her making Logan laugh

"If a friend of yours tells you that she thinks I'm hot, its probably best not to mention it to me. Sure, the news will boost my ego, but it'll also make me imagine having sex with her. And that would make you kinda angry, right?" he cracked up laughing after reading this one

"Well…" Rory stated raising an eyebrow

"Come on Ace." He goaded

Rory smiled unwillingly and smacked him "I was trying to freak you out" she pouted

"I'm not as easy to wind up as you are" he teased closing the magazine and throwing it to the side

"hey! I wasn't done reading that" she exclaimed

"Read it later, preferably at a time when I'm not here and you have nothing better to do" he said

"Did you forget to shave?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him

"I didn't _forget_." He laughed batting her hand away "I just didn't"

"Why not?" she asked "I mean I'm not complaining, I like the stubble" She said quickly

Logan chuckled "you like the stubble huh?"

Rory nodded "Definitely like the stubble"

"good to know" he smirked handing the cell phone over to here when it began to ring

"Oh my god" he stated snatching the phone from her hand and listening closer to the ringtone "You didn't…"

Rory grinned "I did"

Groaning he handed it over to her "I'll get you back for that" he said just before she flipped it open

"Hey Lane" She answered

"_Hey. I feel terrible, I haven't called you in weeks and you've been calling me nonstop!" She ranted_

Rory laughed "Its alright, don't worry about it" she waived off

"_How's Logan? Say hi to him" Lane said knowingly_

"Lane says hi" Rory told him

"Well I say hi back" Logan answered "And hi to Kwon and Steve"

"_They're asleep" Lane stated tiredly_

Rory laughed "hard day?"

Logan yawned looking over at the time and groaned. It was already 2 in the morning. "Night Ace" he said quetly before retreating the their bedroom.

"_So how are things going with Logan?" Lane asked_

"Good. They're really good" Rory said happily "How are things with zach and the kids?"

"_Fine…you know. the fact that the kids are damned by Satan has nothing to do with it" She said innocently_

"Lane!" rory admonished "They'll hear you"

"_Oh they have. And they think its cool"_

"interesting" Rory mused

"_Whats the deal with your mom and Luke?" lane asked interested_

"Well my moms still staying here, just until they figure everything out. They're talking…trying you know" Rory explained

"_That's good right? Have they made progress?"_

"Yeah its good…I'm just so mad at Luke you know?" Rory sighed

"_If anyone can work things out, its your mom and Luke Rory…they're erfect for eachother"_

"Yeah I guess."

"_OH so how was the infamous dinner?"_

Rory talked to lane for a while longer before sleep got the better of her as well, muttering a goodbye to lane she snapped her phone shut and threw it on the couch on her way to the bedroom. She slipped into bed, smiling as she saw Logan was already asleep. Getting comfortable on her side facing him without jostling the bed too much. She sighed, getting herself to relax and kissed his forehead before lifting his arm, draping it over her body, closing her eyes and smiling as it instinctivey tightened around her.



"You look beautiful Ace" Logan said sincerely as she emerged from the bedroom in her Oscar de la renta gown. It was black, strapless; fitted at the top and flowed out at the bottem with a few ruffles.

"Mommy wants tthat dress after tonight" Lorelai gasped

Rory blushed looking down at herself "Really?" she asked doubtfully

"Trust me, you look gorgous. Now come on" Logan said handing her the matching black purse he bought for her

"Okay bye mom" Rory said following Logan to the door

"Bring me back some milk duds…and twizzlers…and a cinnamon bun" Lorelai shouted

"A limo?" Rory asked surprised

Logan laughed "Yeah, not really my style but Pete insists" he said helping her in

"Hey Frank" Logan greeted

"Logan" he man nodded

"Frank, this is Rory, my girlfriend…Rory, Frank." Logan introduced "Frank's been my driver since I was…god how old was i?" Logan mused

"I believe you were 6" Frank said

"6?!" Rory screeched making them both laugh

"Yeah I took Frank with me when I left, couldn't leave him with Satan like that" Logan grinned

"And I appreciate that immensely" Frank laughed "We ready to leave?"

"Ready" Logan said

'You're nervous" He stated at Rory who was fiddling with the purse in her hand

She smiled sheepishly in return "That obvious?" She asked

Logan laughed nodding his head "You'll be fine" he assured

"Really? Because I have no clue how to act at one of these things…I mean you know me! I'm a wreck, I start babbling about stupid things…what if I say something I'm not supposed to? Like something offensive…oh god, my humor is not good Logan. Not everyone gets it…." she rambled grunting when Logan effectively cut her off with a firm kiss

"You're rambling right now" he chuckled pulling away

"Sorrry" She mumbled

"you let me handle the interviews alright? And if I think you're going to say something weird I'll jump in…I got you Ace" he grinned

"I guess" She sighed "You wont leave me alone?" she asked sternly

"No" he luahged "I wont"

"Okay" She breathed

"We're here" Frank announced

"Thanks Frank, We'll see you in a few hours" Logan said

Frank nodded at the two "have a good time"

"Bye Frank" Rory said, taking a deep breath as she got ready to step out of the limo. Logan held an arm out to her and helped her out of the car where she was immediately blinded by hundreds of flashes. It was just like they depicted…photographers everywhere, all around general chaos.

"Come on Ace" Logan chuckled, tugging on her arm genly when she stood planted in one spot. She sighed in relief when Logan draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they walked along the red carpet, hearing dozens of questions being asked at once. Once inside Rory groaned in relief

"Man!" She exclaimed looking out at the large mob of reporters who had moved onto someone else to stalk. Logan laughed and helped her with her jacket, handing it to the man who was collecting them "Its over for the time being"

"Time being?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"We have to leave this theater eventually" he chuckled "come on, lets _mingle_"

"Mingle?" She asked incredulously. She wasn't the mingling type.

"Don't worry, you'll actually like most of these people" he assured

_People? _She thought to herself… "Rory, this is Kate, Kate my girlfriend Rory" he said grinning

Rory smiled "nice to meet you" She said giving Kate a once over. She was beautiful…gorgeous blonde hair, the perfect figure, her skin tanned to perfection.

Kate smiled "I finally meet the infamous Rory Gilmore" she said

"kate and I worked on a few things back in the day" Logan teased

Rory rolled her eyes "I know who she is Logan" making them both laugh

"Back in the day? Are you insinuating im getting old?" kate huffed

"Well…" Logan trailed off

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" she stated "You two need a drink"

"So Rory, what do you do?" kate asked as she led them over to the bar

kate groaned "I'm sorry" she said to Rory and hook onto one of Logans other arms "Trent, how nice to see you" she said sweetly

Trent grinned cockily, his baby blue eyes, perfect physique and perfect brown hair showed he had a lot to be cocky about. "Kate. I heard you were flying solo tonight"

Kate shook her head "You know Logan" she smiled

Logan smirked and shook his head mentally rolling his eyes "Good to see you again man"

"Yeah you too" he said offhandedly "What do you say we go catch up?" he asked directing the question at Kate

She shook her head "Sorry" She said trying to sound sincere "But I came with Logan"

"He seems to have a date" Trent stated pointing at Rory

"I came with both of them man but we'll all catch up some other time" Logan said leading them both away

Kate sighed in relief and let go of Logans arm "Sorry about that" She said to Rory "Trent is a perverse bastard"

Rory laughed "yeah I got that"

"Ace what'll you have?" he asked

"Martini with a twist please" She said

"Kate?" he asked

"Same" she answered and watched him walk to the bar "So Rory, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer for the New York times" rory said

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Kate exclaimed "So how did you and Logan meet?"

Rory laughed lighly, feeling comfortable around her "Well I was in L.A. on vacation with a friend and I got lost" She said slightly embarrassed "I actually had no idea who Logan was when I tapped him on the shoulder…and then I proceeded to blubber like an idiot…something about losing my cell phone and forgetting wher ei was going comes to mind actually"

"How romantic" She laughed "he is great isn't he?"

"One of the best" Rory agreed

"Kate, who is this lovely woman I haven't had the pleasure of meeting" A tall dark haired man said as he walked up to them

Kate rolled her eyes "This is Rory, Rory, Sean"

"Rory?" he asked confused "Never heard of her…"

"She's Logans girlfriend" kate said, a small smile playing at her lips

Realization dawned over Sean's face "Right. Well tell Logan I said hi" he said before quickly walking away

"What was that all about?" she asked

Kate shook her head 'Sean and Logan don't get along too well…Sean is an ex-boyfriend" she explained

Rory smirked "Ahh"

"Don't let this façade fool you, he hates acting like this" she said

"Like what?" she asked

"Like he's important, or more important than anyone else in the room. Despises it actually" kate stated

"He would" Rory grinned "So what about you? How did you two get to be such good friends?"

"We met on the set of our first film, it was both of our firsts actually which was nice…we just connected, both of us were so sick of the hollywood drama and finaly we met people we could stand!" She exclaimed with a laugh "Your dress is fabulous by the way!" She exclaimed

"thank you, Logan actually picked it out" she said

"Ugh, so hardto find a man with good taste…" She groaned "My last relationship, my boyfriend bought me a lamp for my birthday"

"Oh wow" Rory laughed "Where'd you find him?" she asked incredulously

"Don't remind me" Kate groaned just as Logan came back with their drinks

"I'm staying with you two tonight, Trent doesn't give up" kate stated annoyed "oh you don't mind do you?" She asked Rory afterwards

Rory shook her head "No not at all" She said sincerely

"Kate, Logan!" A woman exclaimed marching up to thenm

Logan groaned "Annie Hall" he mumbled to Rory "reporter"

"Don't you all look lovely tonight" Annie commented

"And you look gorgous as always" Logan said turning on the charm

"Who is this beautiful woman who seems to be attatched to your arm this evening Logan?" She asked pointing to Rory

"This is my girlfriend Rory" Logan said

"Its nice to meet you" Rory said politely

"You look ravishing" she complimented

"Thank you"

"So Rory, how did you manage to catch the eye of _the_ Logan Huntzberger?" she asked

Rory panicked, how was she supposed to answer that "I-uh…"

"Come on Annie, she's gorgous…she didn't have to do anything" he piped in sensing her nervousness

"Of course of course" She smiled "Tell us about yourself"

"Sorry wish we could but the doors are opening" Logan said, pushing Rory along with him before Annie had a chance to say anything.

"Ugh…thank you" Rory said

Logan laughed "Don't worry about it"

"Logan" a voice behind them cooed. Both Kate and Logan rolled their eyes before turning around "Vanessa" They both greeted

The brunette smiled "You two look lovely as always. And who might this be?" she asked

"This is Rory, my girlfriend" Logan said not bothering to introduce her knowing she would anyways

"Rory huh? I'm Vanessa, but of course you probably knew that" Shes aid arrogantly

Rory fought the urge to roll her eyes as she batted her eyelashes at Logan "No actually I don't, remind me?" Rory said sweetly. Logan smirked hearing her response along with kate.

Vanessa shook her head slightly "I was on top gear" shes aid trying to make her remember

Rory shook her head innocently "Sorry" she shrugged

"You have room for one more Logan?" she asked ignoring Rory

Logan shook his head "Sorry I've only got 2 arms"

"Thank god this was a closed event" Logan sighed after she had left "Otherwise we'd still be doing interviews"

kate nodded in agreement "At least we didn't have to do that stupid pose, the one where you walk out of the limo looking flawless and the npose in front of the paparazzi as if its what you came here to do" She rolled her eyes

"This was _closed?_" Rory asked incredulously looking around at everyone who was there

"Yes" he said amused "Turst me, it would have been a lot worse"

"Oh my god." Rory said her jaw dropping as she stared ahead

"What?" Logan asked oncfused staring in the direction she was

Kate smirked "She's seen James Logan"

Logan laughed "James!" he called out

"Logan!" Rory hissed "What are you doing"

"Logan" James greeted with a handshake

"Kate" he said kissing her on the cheek

"And you must be Rory" he said with a smile

"Uh yeah" she said stupidly

"Rory's a fan" Logan teased

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed "You're unbelievable!" she added her cheeks burning in embarrassment

"Well thank you" James said kindly

"Hey guys have you heard his Urinetown soundtrack? I can email it to you" She asked gleefully

Logans smirk dropped to a scowl "Evil bitch" He muttered under his breath as all three of them started laughing

"She' keeps up with you Logan" James chuckled "Oh Emily, you know Logan and Kate…this is Rory, Logan's girlfriend" he introduced as his girlfriend came up to him

"You left me alongewith Vanessa James. I'll kill you for that later" Emily said through clenched teeth "Nice to meet you Rory"

"You left her alone with that wench?" Kate chortled "Good job James…"

He rolled his eyes "I was beckoned" he said blaming Logna

"You're blaming _me?_" Logan asked incredulously

"well at least no ones blaming me" Rory muttered

"I only called you over because you caught Rory's attention" Logan said after hearing what Rory said

Rory glared "I cant believe this"

"Come on, its about to start" James said

"No ones moving…" Rory commeted

"Trust me, you want to be in there early" he replied leading the way

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"That was unbelievably good!" Rory exclaimed

"Well it was nice seeing you two again, and Rory, I'm glad I finally met you" james said shaking her hand

Rory smiled "Yeah you too" she answered

"Alright Logan, I'll see you in a few months and I hope to see you soon Rory" Kate said kissing her cheek as well as Logans

"You have friends" Rory teased as they climbed into the limo

"I do" he confirmed "Hey Frank"

"Logan, Rory, have a good time?" he asked

"It was great" Rroy exclaimed "Here" She said handing him a pack of twizzlers

Frank chuckled along with Logan "Thanks"



"EW OH MY GOD!" Rory shouted at the TV

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked out of the bathroom and saw her lying on the bed watching TV, or yelling at the TV "Whats up?"

"That lady just ate a scorpion…" She said taking a few deep breaths "I think I'm gonna puke" she said weakly

Logan took a step back "Bathroom Ace" he stated

"There I'm good" She said sighing deeply until she saw them eat ant eggs "OH GOD"

Logan snatched the remote from her and shut it off rolling his eyes when she whined "Hey! That was interesting"

"That was disgusting" He stated



A/N: WOW. I'm pretty happy with myself right now, I mean rolling out 2 HUGE chapters in less than 2 weeks? Or was it a week? Either way, wow…I hadn't even realized this had become so long. But here it is, review please…


	12. Chapter 12: Here in your arms

Chapter 12: Here in your arms

"Logan?" Rory mumbled feeling the bed shake a few times. "It's the middle of the night" She whined looking at the clock

"Sorry" She heard a soft mutter before a sneeze

"You're sick?" She asked turning around to face him and slowly opening her eyes

He nodded "Just a little" he said sounding congested

Rory felt his forehead "Well you're not warm" She said "you probably just have a cold"

"Yeah, go to sleep Ace" he insisted

Rory shook her head and got out of bed, ignoring Logan's protests, and grabbed a shirt from the closet before coming back and handing it to him "Put it on"

"Yes ma'am" he grunted

"Here" she said coming back from the kitchen and handing him 2 small pills and a glass of water before climbing back into bed.

"Thanks" he said after he took the medicine

"Yeah sure" She answered "You okay?"

Logan chuckled "It's just a cold Ace, I'll be fine" He said clearing his throat

"I meant are you hungry?" she laughed

He shook his head "no, I'm fine"

"Okay, goodnight" She said softly, closing her eyes "Wake me if you need anything" She added without opening her eyes

* * *

"Logan?" She mumbled the next morning when she woke up

"Huh?" he sneezed

She turned around and almost laughed at his appearance. His nose was bright red, hair sticking out in every direction, his eyes were red and puffy, and he just looked drained. She cracked a smile "Morning" she said

Logan nodded "yeah" he huffed, blowing his nose afterwards

"How did you get this sick?" she asked with a small laugh, moving her head to lie on his chest

"I hate being sick" was his stuffy response

"Imagine that" she said sarcastically hearing his stomach growl "You hungry?"

He nodded "Yeah"

"Okay, stay I'll go make you something" she said standing up and tying her robe on, rolling her eyes as he raised an eyebrow at her

"Okay I'll heat something that you made up" she clarified making him grin

"Thanks" he mumbled

"Here we go" She announced walking back into the room 10 minutes later with a bowl of soup and a tray. She put the tray down in front of him and set the soup on it.

"My moms calling Sookie" She stated

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because Sookie's pepper soup will open up all your sinuses, thus making it easier to breathe" She said with a grin

"Pepper soup?" he asked doubtfully

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it. Just drink it as fast as you can, no matter how spicy it is…it helps" she said

"Alright" he laughed, coughing afterwards as he fed himself the soup she had brought

"Hey" Lorelai said knocking on the door before coming in

"Hi" Logan said

"So I called Sookie, and she's bringing it over in a bit along with some other stuff. How are you?" She asked

Logan shrugged "Sick…" he stated

"Yeah we got that limo boy" Lorelai rolled her eyes "I meant, you need anything? I can go pick something up from the store…mainly because I like you and I don't want to kill you with my culinary skills" She rambled making Logan smile

"No I'm fine, thanks" he answered

"Okay, well I'll bring in the food when Sookie gets here." She said

"Alright thanks mom" Rory said

"You don't have to take care of me you know" he assured

Rory cocked her head to the side "Of course we do" she said seriously "Why wouldn't we?"

"Don't you have things to do today? Like work maybe?" he asked, not used to having people care for him like this

Rory smiled and shook her head "Plus side to being a journalist with all this technology. I can work from here"

"Right" he stated

"You don't want me to stay?" she asked confused

"That's not it Ace" he said between a cough with a smile taking her hand in his "I'm just no used to people doting on me"

"Well that changes today" she said grinning "My mom and I are excellent at taking care of sick people…"

"Really" he said amused

"Really" She nodded "I mean laying around, doing nothing and watching TV is our specialty…no one does it better than we do"

"Ahh makes sense" he smiled

"Now, I'm hungry. I'll be right back" She said

"Take your time Ace…" he rolled his eyes "Ill be okay for a while"

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorelai asked just as Rory was about to get up

"Breakfast?" she asked confused her eyes lighting up when she saw what her mom was carrying "You're the best"

Lorelai grinned triumphantly "Hear that Blondie…I'm the best" she teased

Logan rolled his eyes "How will I cope with the rejection?" he mock exclaimed

"Bite?" Logan asked

"My toaster strudel!" Rory exclaimed bringing it further from him "Eat your soup" she demanded making him pout. She sighed and held up the pastry for him to take a bite "That's all you get" she huffed

Logan grinned "I love being sick" he chanted

"I hope you like to eat when you're sick Logan. Rory have we ever taken care of anyone who didn't have an appetite while sick?" She mused

Rory pondered a moment before shaking her head "I don't think so. I believe we always consumed massive amounts of cake, soup and ice cream…"

"Ice cream?" he asked incredulously "I have a cold..."

"Well then we'll substitute the ice cream with hot fudge brownies." Lorelai shrugged

"I'm going to be huge" he whimpered to himself

"Oh don't be such a drama queen" The both said at the same time

"That was weird" he said a little creeped out

"Yeah that was a little weird" Lorelai nodded in agreement "lets never do that again"

"Agreed" Rory said whole heartedly

"Last time Logan and I had a movie night, he was dying" Rory chuckled nudging him a little

"We had dinner plus the movie night food!" He exclaimed

"That's it?" Lorelai asked "You know Rory and I once had 5 thanksgiving dinners?"

"Ugh that sounds like stomach number 2" he groaned

"Well Mrs. Kim's didn't really count mom…" Rory reasoned

"We stayed, we had tofurky…substance went into our stomachs" she shot back just as Logan sneezed.

"Okay, I have a terrible immune system. Stay away from me" Lorelei's stated standing up

"Sorry" He muttered

"Oh that's alright" She waived off "Just don't sneeze on me unless you want to deal with a sick me…I'm 10 times worse than Rory" she warned

"Duly noted" Logan said immediately making Rory glare

"Almighty kids, I'm going out for a bit…" she trailed off

"And then there were two" Rory muttered at her mothers sudden exit "You done?" she asked motioning to his empty bowl

He nodded but shook his head when she went to take it "I can get it Rory" he sighed

"But you shouldn't have to…" She said confused

"I'm sick…not dying" he said slightly peeved

Rory sighed "You're sick. Why won't you let me take care of you?" she asked

Logan's eyes softened a bit "I'm just not used to people caring" he sighed

"Well get used to it" She said leaning in to kiss him, confused when he pulled back

"I'd rather not get you sick" he smirked

She shook her head and lightly pecked him on the lips "I have a pretty good immune system" she teased

"Even sick and looking miserable I'm irresistible" he gloated with a grin

"And arrogant" Rory added with a snort

* * *

"How is he?" Lorelai whispered that night as they all sat on the couch watching TV. Logan had shut his eyes a half hour ago. Rory looked over and saw him slouching against the couch, a small relaxed smile playing at his lips

"He's sleeping" She answered in the same tone

"We wore him out" Lorelai laughed softly

"We do tend to do that, even to people who aren't ill" She agreed

"I _really_ hate to say this kid, but I like him…more than any one else you've dated" She whispered

"You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that _you_ love his job?" She teased

Lorelai gasped softly "You know me too well" she laughed "But no, there has to be something wrong with him." she whined "You get a hot guy that grandma and grandpa approve of…and I get a hot man that has a secret love child that they both hate!"

"Well why don't you ask him next time, I'm sure he'll point some things out" She said sarcastically

"Because Rory that's rude" She deadpanned

Rory snorted "Since when have you ever cared about being rude?"

"I don't" She shrugged

"Okay so ask him…he doesn't care" she said amused "what you afraid of him?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her daughter "Since when have you known me to be afraid of anything? Except snakes…and spiders…and bugs…and camping…"

"Hey Logan!" She whispered leaning over Rory

Logan grunted "what?" He snapped

Laughing "What's wrong with you?" she asked flat out

"I'm sick" he stated

"Yes, I meant what are your flaws"

"What gives you the right to ask me that?" he asked annoyed

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed glaring at her boyfriend

"What? I'm sorry I don't like to air my dirty laundry out in front of my girlfriend and her mom" he snapped "You cant just ask someone what their flaws are…some things are personal"

Rory gaped at him, wondering if he was really angry. She tried searching his eyes for anything but he remained stoic. Wow he really was mad…

"Sorry" She muttered "I told her to ask you"

"Great. So you asked your mom to interrogate me for you? That's rich Rory, couldn't do it yourself?" He mocked

"Hey!" Lorelei exclaimed

Thinking they had enough Logan laughed hysterically at both their expressions, they both looked like they felt utterly guilty. "I'm just kidding" he said between laughs. "I've been awake this entire time…"

Rory glared and smacked him "You're mean"

"I'm sorry it was just too easy. You should have seen your faces, you looked like deer caught in headlights" he chuckled

Lorelai laughed "We should have known Rory"

"I thought you were really mad" She pouted

He shook his head "Have I ever gotten angry at you?"

She shook her head "You know eventually you will" She teased

"I'm not easily peeved" he countered

Lorelai snorted earning a glare from Rory "What? I'm sorry…I'm just saying as perfect as my angel is, you have a wrathful side"

"Wrathful huh?" Logan smirked

"Dirty" Lorelai exclaimed

"How was that dirty?" Rory asked confused

"I don't know…he smirked, it just seemed like the thing to say" She shrugged

"Well mommy's going to sleep. Night" she stood up

"You were mean" She mumbled shifting closer to him

"Oh come on…it was hilarious" he goaded

She shook her head "No it was mean. And it kind of freaked me out" she said with a small smile

"Freaked you out?" he asked confused

"Yes! You sounded like you were pissed!" She exclaimed

"Aww" he mocked "Were you afraid of me?" he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side

"Shut up!" she blushed

"Why are you blushing?" he narrowed his eyes in amusement

"What? I'm not" She said defiantly

"You're bright red" he laughed

"See mean" She reiterated

"You liked it" He said amused

"What? Liked what?" She asked unconvincingly

"You thought it was hot" he exclaimed

"I'm going to kill you Logan" She seethed all while blushing profusely

"Don't get me wrong, it's okay…I mean you look hot when you're pissed too" he went on

"Oh my god!" She squealed, covering her eyes in embarrassment

He laughed at her reaction and pried her hands away from her eyes "Just admit it. I'll even play it up next time" He whispered teasingly

Rory's breath hitched hearing his words "Logan…" She whined knowing full well he already knew

"Come on" he coaxed shaking her a little

"Fine" She sighed "Who cares…lots of people think angry sex is hot!" she exclaimed loudly

"Jesus" he swore under his breath "Would you take it down a level…your mom _is_ in the other room"

Rory blushed "I hate you"

"Like you said, makes for good sex" he chuckled

"Come on" She said getting up and pulling him up with her

"I don't know if I can do that right now I mean I am sick…" he said as she dragged him to their bedroom. Rory rolled her eyes

"Shut up Logan" she said sweetly

"Damn I forgot my medicine. Hold on" he told her as he hurried back out into the living room to grab it.

"How is it that you're getting better already" She pouted "It takes me forever to get better when I'm sick"

He chuckled as he climbed into bed with her "I eat healthier than you do" he pointed out

"Yeah well… if it were me, I'd be knee high in a pile of tissues"

"Goodnight Ace" he said with a smile

"Night"

* * *

"Rory." Lorelai stated the next morning as both of them were eating breakfast

"Mom" she stated back with a confused smile

"Luke is coming over tomorrow" She said hesitantly

Rory swallowed the coffee in her mouth slowly, and raised her eyebrows "…for what?" she asked

Lorelai sighed "I haven't seen him in a while kid. And we _are_ married" she explained "I love him…despite him being this huge jackass, I really think he's trying to change"

Rory sighed, her mother could be so naive sometimes…but it was her life, and she always supported her so it was time for Rory to do the same "Okay" she nodded "When is he coming? I can make sure Logan and I are out"

She shook her head "No" She said as if that were absurd "We're all having dinner"

Rory almost choked on her coffee when she heard her mom say that "Mom…" She protested

"How many awkward dinners did you make me go to with your grandparents?" She demanded

"Fine" She grumbled "But you'll have to ask Logan, I can't force him to do anything"

"Of course you can" She said obviously "But its okay, you won't have to"

"Won't have to what?" he asked walking over to Rory and taking a sip of her coffee

"Hey!" She exclaimed batting his hand away "Get your own"

"What are you doing tomorrow night Logan?" Lorelai asked sweetly

He raised an eyebrow "Lorelai…I thought we agreed, not in front of Rory!" He whispered

"Funny" Rory responded dryly

"No but really what are you doing?" She asked again

"Well since its Sunday, nothing?" he said in question

"Wrong. You're having dinner with us!" she said happily

He looked at both of them like they had gone insane "I'm pretty sure that constitutes as nothing because I always have dinner with you two"

"Well it would be us and Luke" Lorelai said quickly

"Ahh" he understood now "Alright sounds fine"

Rory's jaw dropped _he had just agreed to have dinner with her mother and her step father?_ "Logan…" She's aid uneasily knowing how protective Luke was

"Rory. He said yes" Lorelai stated

"Fine but if Luke says _anything_ insulting towards him or me I'm not biting my lip and pretending its okay" She said annoyed

"Deal" she said

* * *

"Hey" Luke said awkwardly, standing at Rory's front door as Lorelai opened it

Lorelai smiled warmly "Hi. Come in" she greeted

"Smells good" he said lamely, trying to make conversation

"Well Logan and Rory are cooking" Lorelai chuckled, taking his coat from him and hanging it up

"Logan huh?" he asked challengingly

Lorelei's eyes hardened "No going all overprotective dad on her Luke. I mean it, I really like him. He's a good guy" she said strictly

"Yeah okay" he groaned following her into the living room

"Logan! Rory!" Lorelai called out into the kitchen

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rory whispered as the front door rang

Logan rolled his eyes, taking the knife away from her before she cut her finger off "They're probably saying hello." He said sarcastically

"Hey I was using that" she exclaimed

"You are not allowed to use knives, I thought we agreed on that" He said seriously "Seriously Ace, I don't want you to only have 4 fingers…"

"Fine, what can I do?" She asked

"You can…." He contemplated

"Don't give me a random task just to keep me busy" She stated

"When have I ever done that?" He laughed

"You made me roll oranges around! And then you never used them" She exclaimed

"Rolling those oranges is important, it gets the juices flowing" he countered

"Fine. Whatever" She huffed "But I want to do something that contributes to this meal"

"You can mash these potatoes" he said handing her the potato masher

"When did I get this?" She asked inspecting the instrument

"See this is why you can't cook with me" he stated

"You can teach me!" she pleaded "I want to learn…"

"Okay so start with the potatoes. Just mash them…I'll tell you when to stop" he said moving onto whatever he was doing

"_Logan! Rory!" they heard_

Rory groaned "Do I have to?" she pouted

Moving behind her he pushed her along until the were at the entry into the room "Ace!" he exclaimed when she wouldn't move "I'll carry you out there" he warned

Grunting she dragged her feet along and plastered a smile on her mouth "Hi Luke" She said. "This is Logan, my boyfriend" she introduced

"Nice to meet you" Logan said shaking his hand and was met by a cold stare

Lorelai elbowed Luke "Uh yeah nice to meet you too" he answered

"Well we better get going, dinners cooking" Rory said with a smile

"You're cooking?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow

"Logan is mostly…I'm just mashing the potatoes" she laughed

"You sure you don't need help? We could go out…" he trailed off a condescending tone to his voice

"Not necessary. Logan's an excellent chef" she stated

"Okay let's go" Logan said pulling her away from a potential argument

"Sorry" She mumbled when they were back in the kitchen

"He's trying Ace" Logan said

Rory glared "He's trying? If he was trying he wouldn't have made that subtle jab at you!"

"I'm okay with it…he's just looking out for you" he said standing directly behind of her, trapping her between him and the counter.

"Whatever" she mumbled and violently began attacking the potatoes

"Whoa hold on there" Logan stopped her, "Just calm down"

"I'm calm" she said snatching the potato masher away from him and continuing what she was doing. Logan laughed and kissed the back of her head before going to the other side of the kitchen and resumed what he was trying to do. "So what are we making?" she asked

"Chicken" he answered

"Chicken with potatoes!" She asked happily "What kind of chicken"

"It's actually Indian" he said smiling as he saw her content expression "Don't look at me like that, I can only cook 2 Indian dishes, and one of them is basmati rice"

"But you can cook Indian…" she whined "Teach me."

"Let's start with basics, like _don't_ get distracted! Mash those potatoes woman"

"Right" she answered forgetting about the potatoes "So what are the potatoes for? You usually don't have mashed potatoes with Indian food"

"Yes I know" he said amused "it's for the vindaloo sauce"

"You really are perfect. And I hate you"

"Nah" he drawled out "I'm not perfect, I have the most dysfunctional family in the world"

"True" she agreed

"And I have really bad handwriting…" he mused

"Hah! I'm better than you at something" she squealed

"But that's kind of a given, I mean girls have always been better at writing…" he argued

"Who cares? Fine here's one. I can eat more than you" she said triumphantly

"That you can…You done with those potatoes?" he asked

She nodded "Yup" she said bringing them over to him "This is fun" She said like a little kid, making him laugh

"Well good. Come on, lets get back out there, its practically done" he said

Rory groaned "Do we have to? I mean we can just stay here" She said softly, pushing him back against the counter and locking her arms around his neck.

Logan smirked, his eyes dancing in amusement "Are you trying to seduce me so that we won't have to go back in there Ace?" he asked

She nodded "Is it working?" She whispered, leaning up to his ear and letting her lips graze it as she spoke

Logan's eyes rolled back into his head and nodded, unconsciously looping his fingers into her jeans and pulling her tighter against him "Hell yeah" He murmured

"Good" She whispered and kissed along his jaw line until she reached his mouth.

"You're killin' me here Ror" he mumbled against her lips

"Well isn't that the point" She countered softly between kisses. She felt him smile and kiss her firmly one last time before pulling back

"That was mean" he stated in amusement

"I really don't want to go back in there" She whined "I don't understand why we can't just stay here"

"Because that would be rude" He said calming himself down "Now come on. You love Luke"

"Yeah, but I don't particularly love the way he's acting" she snapped

"Well we'll cross that bridge when it comes okay? For now, lets just save your mother from the unbearable silence that's probably going on"

Rory sighed "You know your relationship with my mother is really unnatural" She muttered

"Yeah well so is yours" He countered "Sorry guys we're back" he said into the deafening silence of the living room. Lorelai grinned in relief "Sit" She stated

"I poured some wine for you guys" Lorelai said pointing to the coffee table

"Thanks" Rory responded

"So what were you guys making?" Luke asked

"Indian food" Rory said grinning "You'll love it Luke" she added, trying to make conversation with him earning a small smile from Logan.

Luke nodded "Smells great" he said

"I hope you like spicy food…" Logan chuckled

"Luke loves spicy food" Lorelai piped in, realizing afterwards how lame this conversation was

"Uhm. Rory. Where's your bop-it?" She asked desperately

Luke rolled his eyes "No need to break out the bop it" he said "They only break out the bop it when they're in some weird or awkward situation" he explained to Logan

"Huh…" Logan mused "Smart"

"I know right?! Who doesn't love bop it" Rory nodded

"So Logan, what do you do?" Luke asked making Rory choke on her wine

Logan eyed her curiously before answering "I'm in the entertainment business" he said vaguely

"You make it sound like you're a stripper or something" Rory laughed

"Entertainment huh? Sounds interesting…" Luke said

"Luke. You really don't know who he is?" Rory asked with a small amused smile

He shook his head "Should I?"

"You really need to get out more…" Lorelai muttered

"I take it you're a performer of some sort" he said dryly eyeing both Rory and Lorelai

"Yes" Logan laughed

"Finally he gets it!" Lorelai cried

""I'll be right back" Logan said, standing up to check on the food

"I'll come" Rory said quickly, pouting when he shook his head

"I'm just checking on it Ace…"

"Fine" she said "And then there were three…"

"I'm sorry if this is awkward" Luke sighed

Rory shook her head "We'll get over it" she waived off "So how have you been?" she asked

Luke nodded "Good good…the diners pretty much the same. Oh that reminds me, I brought a bag of coffee for you guys, your mom has it" he said

Rory grinned "Thanks, I've missed your coffee!"

Luke laughed "Well I figured I should tell you since your mom probably wouldn't" he said glancing at her

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him "Mean"

"Hey guys, the foods ready so…do you want to eat now or should I let it keep warm?" Logan asked

Lorelai looked to Luke in question "We can eat now" he said

"Okay, then lets go" Rory said

"Logan, this is really good!" Rory exclaimed taking the first bite of her food

Logan smiled "Thanks. A friend of mine taught me how to cook…she's Indian"

"Explains why it came out amazing" Rory stated

"How do you like it Luke?" Rory asked

Luke nodded "Surprisingly good…I've never had Indian food before. I can't believe it"

"Well I'm in need of another glass of water" Lorelai said her eyes watering slightly

Logan laughed along with everyone else "She's never been a spicy person" Rory commented

"Mean" Lorelai shouted from the kitchen

"So Logan" Luke started "How did you and Rory meet?"

"We met in L.A. actually. Lorelai didn't tell you?" he asked confused

Luke shook his head "Nope"

"Oh well, I was just finishing up an audition and this one" he smirked pointing at Rory "tapped me on the shoulder and became a blubbering idiot" he teased

"Hey!" she exclaimed despite her cheeks becoming slightly red "It wasn't my fault"

"So it was mine?" he asked incredulously

"So how long have you been seeing each other?" he asked flat out

"Luke…" Rory warned

Logan shook his head "Rory." He stated "We started seeing each other about 2 weeks after that day…well I guess you could say that's when our first date was" he smirked

"You're the kid from the diner" Luke said as if realization hit him

"Yup" he nodded

"Wow so that's almost what…almost 6 months?" Luke asked

Logan nodded "Yeah, almost 6 months" he said glancing at Rory

Rory grinned "Surprised?" she teased

Luke shook his head with a smile "No" he said just as Lorelai came back

"I am drinking more water today than I ever have in my entire life" She complained

"It's not _that_ spicy" Rory countered taking a big bite

"I don't know how you're related to me" Lorelai muttered, taking a bite as well and immediately drinking water afterwards.

"Mix some rice with it Lorelai" Logan said shaking his head at Rory who was laughing at her mother "It'll make it less spicy"

"I love him more than I love you" Lorelai said seriously

"Of course you do" She retorted sarcastically

"Okay so Rory made dessert…" Logan teased uncertainly as he stood up and walked into the kitchen

"I make a good layer cake!" she exclaimed as he brought out 4 tall champagne flutes with layers of chocolate mousse and whipped cream and strawberries alternating to the top.

"You've changed" Lorelai said gleefully "You've never made this before!"

"Try it" Logan said before he took a bite

"You're mean" Rory pouted

"It looks great Rory" Luke said

"See!" She stuck her tongue out at him

Rory and Logan retreated to their room early that night, to give Lorelai and Luke a chance to talk things out. Rory reluctantly obliged of course, the overprotective side getting to her.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Rory said innocently as she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the door

"Stop" Logan stated not looking up from the script he was reading "Turn around and walk the other way"

"But-"

"No" he interrupted turning the page in the script "Just walk towards the bed Ace, its not hard"

"You're annoying" she said as she made her way over to the bed he was laying on. "What are you reading?" she asked leaning over

Logan shook his head and put the stack of paper on the nightstand next to him "You're not allowed to see it" He smirked

"Why not?!" She asked incredulously

"Because it's my script _dear_…"

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone!" She stated

Laughing he nodded and was about to hand it over "Fine but I want something in return"

"What?" She huffed as he held it just out of reach

"Gimme your phone" he stated

"Here" she said handing him her phone and snatching the script out of his hands "bye bye Urinetown ringtone" he sang

"I can just record it again you know…" She smiled amused

Logan smirked in her direction but didn't look at her "No you can't" he said

"You didn't" She whined pleadingly

"Oh I did. And you're never getting it back" he said

"Fine then you don't get this script back!" she exclaimed

Logan shrugged "I'll call my manager and have him fax me another copy" he played off

"You always have to win" She grumbled and began reading his script

Logan sighed in boredom…what was he supposed to do while she was reading? Letting out a breath he slipped down under the covers and closed his eyes "night" he mumbled

"Night" Rory responded distractedly

A couple hours later he awoke to something pinning him down. Immediately out of instinct he roughly pushed them off to the side and pinned them down tightly before opening his eyes "What the hell" he hissed before seeing it was Rory. Immediately letting go of her he rolled off to the side and smiled sheepishly "Sorry"

"That hurt" Rory mumbled rubbing her wrists where he had tightly held them.

"You scared me Ace" he said softly taking her hands in his, more gently this time "I'm sorry…it was out of instinct."

Rory smiled "Its fine" she assured

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" he asked, grimacing at how roughly he had just treated her

She shook her head "nah, I'm a big girl, I can take it" she laughed

"What were you doing anyways?" He smirked

"Well I _was_ trying to wake you up…but then you went all bonaducci on my ass" she teased

"Wake me up for…" he trailed off smirking in realization as Rory blushed "Well now I really am sorry" he said cheekily

Rory blushed darker and avoided his eyes "Logan!" She exclaimed softly

"So you read the whole script?" he asked a little hesitantly

Rory lowered her gaze for a moment and nodded "Yeah I did" She said softly giving his hands a little squeeze "Its fine Logan. It's your job…"

"You sure? I mean we could all hang out…make it more comfortable for you" he said kissing her forehead

Rory shook her head "I know her, and I really like her" she smiled "So you have to kiss Kate…its fine" she assured

He eyed her doubtfully "I do a lot more than kiss her"

"I know. but you're both professionals. Its fine" She insisted with a weak laugh

"You want to have lunch with her in a few days?" he asked knowingly

"Yeah that'd be good" Rory said immediately, smiling sheepishly afterwards "I'm sorry. I trust you…"

"I know" he nodded believing her "It's just my job Rory. You know I'd rather be kissing you" he grinned teasingly

She let out a breathy laugh and rested her forehead against his "Logan" she whispered

"Yeah" he said

"I love you" she said in the same tone feeling him tense "you don't have to say anything" She added sincerely "I wanted to say it, so I said it. But I don't expect anything"

He managed a small smile and kissed her tenderly "I'm sorry Ace" he said quietly "You're special…and I've told a lot of women I loved them before…I don't want to do that to you" he explained, realizing how weird and retarded that sounded "Wow, that sounded a lot better in my mind…"

Rory smiled "Hey" she shook her head "You don't have to say anything"

"You're the best Ace" he chuckled and pulled her closer to him

"Well I've been in your position" She smiled

"Its not that I don't Rory" Logan sighed softly "I just…"

"Hey!" She exclaimed "Didn't I say a hundred times that you didn't have to say anything?" she asked exasperated making him chuckle

"No I believe you said that about 2 times but 2…100 what's the difference"

"Exactly" She said as she let go of one of his hands and draped it around his waist, sighing in content at the closeness

"Acceeee!" he whined squirming a little when he felt her hand trail up his back.

Rory grinned "You _are_ ticklish" she exclaimed

"I never said I wasn't" he retorted; laughing adorably when she continued lightly trailing them up and down his back "Stop" he groaned

"Oh my god you are so cute" Rory gushed teasingly

Glaring playfully he pinned her arms between them and held them tight "No moving" he whispered kissing her forehead and closing his eyes, still keeping the firm hold on her hands

"Stupid" Rory muttered as she tried to unclasp her hands when Logan held them tighter. He laughed "Go to sleep"

* * *

"Rory, I forgot to get your number last time!" Kate exclaimed during lunch a few days later

Rory laughed, taking a sip of her water "I'll be sure to give it to you before we leave"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows with a grin…he didn't know how he felt about this friendship. "I am here you know" he piped in. the two had been talking for a while and hadn't even included him in anything, it's like they were best friends.

Rory rolled her eyes "You feeling neglected?" she asked in mock understanding

"Attention whore" Kate teased

"You two are terrible. And worse when together" He grumbled slouching back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee

"So I'm assuming this isn't a pleasure lunch" Kate said with a small smile

Rory ducked her head sheepishly "Well I saw the script" she said hesitantly

Kate laughed and nodded "Right, I knew you would"

"Don't get me wrong, I like you…" she said quickly hoping Kate didn't think she was jealous "I'm just a little-"

"Don't worry about it" Kate waived off "besides, we have fun"

Rory smiled happy she wasn't offended "Yes we do. Logan!" She said loudly

"Oh are you talking to me now?" He asked pretending to wake up from his nap

"You're unbelievable" Rory muttered, kicking him lightly under the table

"And don't you worry…Logan and I are like siblings. Which his why it's still really weird when I have to kiss him" She said pursing her lips a little

"Ha ha" Logan said dryly "Ace knows we're professionals."

"So what are you worried about?" she asked flat out

"Wow……forward" Rory said struggling to come up with something

"Just thought we'd rectify it now" She shrugged

"Uhh. I guess nothing, I just wanted to hear your thoughts" She said surprisingly okay with the situation

"You're worried about the tabloids" Kate said nodding, as if reading her mind

"Well I wasn't. But now that you mention it…" Rory trailed off concerned

"Don't worry about them, they'll die down once the movie is old news" She said

"I guess there's nothing we can do about that" Rory laughed uneasily

Logan smiled reassuringly at her and threw an arm over her chair, brushing his thumb back and forth on her shoulder.

"Ugh you two are perfect for each other" Kate gushed making Rory blush and Logan laugh

* * *

"So Ace, you alright now?" Logan asked as they left the restaurant

"I was always okay Logan" She said defiantly caving at his incredulous stare

"Okay fine. But yes, I'm okay now"

"Good, I'm glad" he said

"So you leave in a couple weeks huh?" She laughed sadly

"I guess I do" he said in the same tone "But lets not worry about that…still weeks away"

She nodded optimistically "Yeah" she agreed, smiling and taking his hand in her own

"What now?" she asked

"I thought we were going home. You want to go anywhere else?" he asked confused

Rory smiled as he called the apartment _home_…"No. home is good" She said softly

"KILL IT!" Rory screeched as soon as she walked through the door of her apartment. Logan furrowed his eyebrows hearing her screech, not being far behind her and pushed his way through

"Kill what Ace?" he asked confused

"It's a fucking _huge_ spider!" She exclaimed pointing at the floor at the ugly looking creature that decorated her rug

Logan laughed amused and pushed her towards it gently causing her to push back into him "STOP IT!" She shouted "Logan! Kill it"

"Stop shouting Ace, get me a tissue or something" he chuckled

Quickly she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel "here…just…bye" she said quickly after handing it to him and ran into her room.

Logan raised his eyebrows and quickly disposed of the spider before getting an idea. He took out another paper towel from the kitchen and bunched it up a little before walking into her room "Hey" he said nonchalantly

Rory looked up from the mirror and backed away as if she were terrified "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as he walked closer, eyeing the tissue in his hand

"It's just a spider Ace" he smirked

"Logan. I have arachnophobia!" she shouted crossing her arms in front of her stomach as if trying to protect herself. She wrung her arms in fear as if trying to shake something off of her

Realizing she was serious Logan dropped his teasing grin and walked towards her realizing he was still holding the tissue as she backed away "there's nothing in it" he said softly, throwing it on the ground watching as she flinched. "Hey" he said finally reaching her. "Hey" he repeated cupping her cheeks and pulling her head up to look at him "I'm sorry…I didn't know" he said sincerely concerned

Rory nodded "I hate spiders…I can't…I just ugh" she stuttered "can you throw that away, I know there's nothing in it…but still" she asked quietly pointing to the tissue which was now lying on the ground

He nodded "yeah I will…are you sure you're okay?" he asked honestly never seeing anyone freak out about a spider that much

"No. I feel like they're all over me" she hissed shifting uncomfortably

"Sit down Rory" he said, not knowing what to do. He led her over to the bed and sat her down "Look…there's nothing here" he tried, sitting down with her and rubbing her back gently

Rory nodded taking a few deep breaths before replying "Sorry…I don't know. Its just one of those unexplained fears…" she said embarrassed

He shook his head "_I'm_ sorry…I just didn't know it would freak you out that much" he apologized "I should have never teased you like that"

"It's not your fault Logan." She sighed laying back, pulling Logan with her "Just get over it" she added making him chuckle

"Can I ask why?"

"I've just always had a fear of ugly bugs…" She laughed to herself "But after I saw the movie arachnophobia…I'm like dead afraid of them now"

"Come on" he encouraged "Lets grab some coffee"

* * *

"So I have something to run by you" Logan said

Rory nodded "go ahead" She said

"Well my mom wants to meet you" he smiled "It'll be nothing like the Huntzberger shanghai, I promise. She's cool…you'll like her" he promised

Rory laughed "Well I want to meet her too then!" she exclaimed

"Thanks" he kissed her quickly

"Alright but I have to go…. I'll be back around 7" she said grabbing her coat

Logan nodded "Sounds good"

"Bill!" She shouted as she sat at her desk at the times "Seriously Bill…how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed when she found him behind her chair

The redhead chuckled "I have some things for you to sign" he said

Rory sighed and took the papers form him, quickly looking them over and signing them before handing them back "I'm taking my lunch" she said

"Or you could just stay here and eat with me" She heard a familiar voice say

Rory froze…no way' she thought to herself. Turning around, her jaw dropped a she saw Logan standing there, leaning against the doorframe to her office. "Logan!" She hissed, standing up quickly and pulling him in before shutting the door "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting the felling I'm not welcome here" He pouted

"They're all having a field day" she muttered as she looked through the small window next to her door

"Nice office you got here Ace…how come I've never seen it before" He said plopping down on the couch, and bouncing up and down as if he were testing it

Rory shrugged "It's where I work…"

"I could quit my job, lay here on this couch and watch you work" he said dreamily "This is a really comfortable couch…What do you think of my plan?"

"I think I'd get sick of you and you would _really_ get sick of me" She retorted coming to stand in front of him

Logan let his eyes rake over her body…she looked hot. Wearing a black pencil skirt with a suit jacket and black pumps. She looked like could be on the front cover of business magazine. "Well at least I'd get to see you in this everyday"

"Logan!" Rory hissed blushing "This is where I work."

"Haven't you ever heard of desk sex?" he asked wide eyed, knowing he was making her uncomfortable

"Oh my god" She muttered in a high pitched voice "Lets go, we're leaving"

"But I brought food" he said holding up a bag from a Chinese place they both loved

"Ugh" she grunted, and pulled him up from the couch, leading him over to her desk "Sit"

"Should I bark too?" he asked sarcastically sitting down while she took her place across from him

"If you want" She said weirded out while taking the food out of the bag

"Ah I forgot plates" Logan sighed annoyed

Rory smiled "Don't worry, tastes better out of the carton anyway"

"Logan…why are you here?" she asked more seriously, leaning back with a container in hand and a pair of chopsticks

"Careful Ace…wouldn't want you to drop anything on that suit" he teased handing her a napkin "And I just wanted to eat lunch with my girlfriend"

"You're serious" She stated questioningly "You had nothing better to do?"

"Well I was supposed to be at this shindig but I blew it off" he said guiltily

"Logan!" She exclaimed

"It was per request of Shira Huntzberger. I could've cared less" He let go

"They're all having a field day" She groaned again as she watched all her co-workers point and whisper about her

"Let them" he shrugged 'I mean unless it's really bugging you…I can leave" he offered seriously

She shook her head "No Logan…stay. I'm glad you came" she said sincerely, realizing how selfish she sounded

"So what are you up to?" he asked

"Editing a few of my articles" She said

"Well I called my mom, and we planned lunch for tomorrow, is that okay?" he asked

"That sounds great" She nodded "Try and make it after-"

"12" he provided for her with a smirk "yes I know"

"So are you all packed?" She asked lowering her eyes

"Not yet. I still have a week" he insisted with a reassuring smile

* * *

A/N: Okay okay, I know you've all gotten use to those fast updates lol. But life has a way of biting you in the ass when you least expect it, so that's pretty much what happened. I'm back on track now so I should be updating regularly, but guess what helps with that? REVIEWS!! Lol, love 'em, as I've said hundreds of times before.

Next chapter:

+Lunch with Logans mom

+Goodbye to Logan

+Smutt!

+and a lot more that I'm forgetting…I could look through the chapter and list it but what fun would that be? :) I'm evil I know.


	13. Chapter 13: We cant look away

Chapter 13: We cant look away

* * *

"Why is your mother in Hartford?" she asked

"Because she wants to meet you" he chuckled

"I'm nervous" Rory blurted out as they drove to their destination to having lunch with Logan's mother

Logan glanced over from the road and raised an eyebrow "You're nervous" he said amused "You're nervous about meeting my _mother_, who will be completely in love with you."

"Logan! You actually value her opinion. With The Huntzbergers, at least you didn't care about what they thought. I could care less if they hated me. But your mom means a lot to you" she explained

"Ace…" he chuckled, taking her hand in his "She's going to love you"

"Fine" Rory sighed "Are we there yet?"

"No Homer, the cars still moving so unless we plan on jumping out you'll just have to wait for me to park" he said sarcastically

"No need for sarcasm" Rory snapped

"Come on" he rolled his eyes while he pulled into a parking spot in front of a small café in Hartford "relax" he drawled out

"I'm good" She said trying to convince herself "I need coffee"

"Well it's a good thing we're at a café then isn't it" he said as they both got out of the car

"Logan! You didn't even open the door for her" a voice teased from behind them

Rory turned around and was met instantly by the same soft brown eyes that Logan had. His mother was beautiful, long brunette hair, her figure so perfect she could be mistake for a model. They looked alike, Rory thought.

"Mom" Logan grinned, walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek

"How are you?" she asked, holding him at arms length and looking him over "Oh you've finally gained weight!"

"Mom!" he exclaimed in annoyance

"What? I'm just saying…a boy your age should indulge a little"

"I'll get right on that" he rolled his eyes "Mom this is…"

"Rory!" She finished for him, turning her attention on the nervous brunette

"Hi Mrs. Hu-uh…" she paused, mentally cursing herself for not asking Logan what her last name was

"Capiello" she provided for her as Logan laughed in amusement

"Shut up Logan" Rory snapped, her cheeks burning in embarrassment

"I've heard so much about you" Logan's mom said, leading them to the front door of the café

"All good I hope" Rory laughed nervously as Logan sidled up next to her and took her hand

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed "You can call me Chloe by the way" she said afterwards

"3 please" Logan said to the waiter as the entered

"Right this way" he said politely and began leading them to their table

"Logan, how is Mitchum?" Chloe asked as they sat down

Logan rolled his eyes "he's…there" he said vaguely

"Logan!" she admonished "He's your father"

"Yeah unfortunately" he muttered before smiling "How's L.A. mom?"

"Great, you'll be back soon right?" she asked, taking a sip of the ice water

He nodded, resting a hand on Rory's thigh while he answered "Yeah, just a few more days" he said

"Well it'll be good to have you back" she said

"I'll miss this place though" he laughed, giving Rory's leg a quick squeeze and sending a smile in her direction

"Of course, Rory's here" his mother exclaimed "she'll come visit of course?"

Rory smiled sadly "I'll try, but work keeps me pretty busy"

"Where do you work?" she asked curiously

"I work at the New York Times" Rory answered

Chloe rolled her eyes at Logan "Leave it to you to find the one person Mitchum would least expect"

Logan grinned "come on mom, it's my sole mission in life…"

"So how long have you been together?" she asked

"Around 7 months" Rory answered with a proud smile

Chloe's eyes widened "Wow" she said impressed "Finally, a good decision Logan"

"Ha-ha" Logan said dryly "what is it with women when they get together?"

"You have your so called charm, we have ours" Rory countered with a smirk

"If I recall, it was my 'so called _charm_' that attracted you to me" he shot back

"You two are like an old married couple" his mom muttered just as the waiter came

"Anything to drink?" he asked

"I'll have a cappuccino please" Rory said

"Make that two" Logan stated

"And I'll have an espresso"

"So what's it like? Working for mitchum…" Chloe asked curiously

"Well, actually he rarely ever comes in, so its not-"

"Stop lying to the woman Ace" Logan interrupted with a smirk "She calls him _Mitchum_" he told his mom

"Logan!" Rory hissed under her breath

Chloe let out a roar of laugher "Really, maybe I misjudged you. He's probably thrilled"

"Don't count on it" Rory muttered

"Don't buy into what he says, that's just Mitchum." His mom waived off "Deep down he's probably thrilled Logan hasn't bagged a mindless idiot again"

"Hey!" he protested "I have never brought home a mindless idiot!"

"Bri" his mother stated

"She went to Yale!" he sputtered in disbelief "You can't go to Yale if you're a mindless idiot!"

"Either way, she was-"

"You just didn't like her because dad did" He smirked knowingly

His mom glared "that wasn't the reason"

"Yes it was" he said confidently "Dad was practically in love with her"

"How long will you be in L.A.?" she asked, changing the subject

"8 months" He sighed "shooting the new movie" he explained

"Ahh" Chloe nodded understandingly "You two are gonna make it" she said with a wink

"So tell me more about yourself" Chloe requested from Rory

Rory pursed her lips "what do you want to know?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"What do you like to do, play any sports?" She asked

Logan almost spit out the gulp of water he just took at the question "Ace? Sports?" he sputtered, trying not to laugh hysterically

Rory sent a glare in his direction and shook her head "Athletics is not my forte" she said "I love to read" She said lamely, unable to come up with anything else

Chloe smiled "What are you reading at the moment?"

"Pride and Prejudice" Rory answered with a grin "8th time"

"That's one of my favorites! She's got good taste" Logan's mom exclaimed

* * *

"That wasn't so bad was it" Logan said mockingly as they got back into the car after saying goodbye to Chloe.

Rory shook her head "I like her" She said with a smile

"I knew you would"

* * *

"Bye Blondie…I'll see you in a few months?" Lorelai asked giving him a hug

Logan laughed and nodded "You can't get rid of me that easily"

"Well don't forget to get that list taken care of for me" She said seriously

"Lorelai, there are like 100 names on here…" he said thinking she was serious before he saw her crack a grin

"Nah I don't need all of 'em. Half of those are just random names that thought of…I thought I'd be mean and make you find all of them but I'm too nice for that. Just have a good time" She said seriously

"I will bye Lorelai" he said

"See ya kids, I'll be back tomorrow" she shouted

"My mom really likes you" Rory smiled

"Well im pretty fond of her as well" he responded

"So you all packed?" she asked

He nodded "Just a couple more things but I can do those tomorrow. Let's go out" he suggested seeing she was bored

"No" she groaned "Then I actually have to get ready…" looking down at herself, she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top

"You don't have to get ready to get a cup of coffee" he said sarcastically

"I can't get coffee like this Logan. I look homeless" She retorted

"Come on…" he coaxed

"Easy for you to say" She scoffed "you look fine just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt"

Logan smirked "I can change…"

"Just make coffee here. I'm too lazy to change" She whined

"Okay okay" he surrendered "But that means no coffee" he said with a wicked glint in his eye before storming off into the kitchen and grabbing the bag of coffee before she could

"Logan" She seethed as she jumped up and tried to grab the bag from him

"He shook his head "Not a chance Ace. You forget you're shorter than me?"

"And you're really mean"

"Get dressed" he stated

"Gimme my coffee" she shot back leaning into him, trapping him between her and counter

Logan smirked "Hey I'm kind of liking this position" he said cheekily causing her to glare angrily at him

"Do you have a death wish?" She demanded "You're holding _coffee_ from me!"

"Oh I can assure you, I'm very much living my dream right now" he groaned as she rubbed against him slightly

Rory smirked and leaned into him, sliding her hands up his chest until they reached his neck. She leaned in and softy blew on his lips, causing them to part. She could hear him panting softly, waiting for her to kiss him.

"Give me the bag Logan" she whispered against his lips

He shook his head, his head till in a daze "God Ace" he groaned when she rubbed up against him again

"Coffee" She breathed, placing a tender kiss to his throat

"You can have whatever you want if you keep that up" he moaned setting the bag down and lifting her head up before devouring her mouth. He groaned feeling her tongue trace the outline of his lips and parted them for her. The sensation of her rubbing her tongue against his almost sent him over. Quickly he lifted her up and turned her around, setting her down on the counter before resuming his actions "Wait…hold on" Rory panted, pulling back

Logan opened his eyes, still in a daze and stared at her in confusion "What?" he asked lazily

"We're in the kitchen" She said hoarsely

"Nice observation Ace. Can I go back to kissing you now?" he muttered leaning in, sighing in annoyance when she pushed him back. "Fine" he stated and picked her up, walking as fast as he could to the bedroom and gently threw her onto the bed before throwing himself on top of her.

"Wow, you're eager" Rory said amused

"And you're not?" he smirked, pulling her sweatpants down with her panties in one swift motion.

"Oh fuck!" She groaned loudly, feeling his fingers tease her wet opening

"You're so wet Rory…" he whispered against her lips while gently pumping his fingers in and out of her

Rory whimpered in distress "Faster Logan" she pleaded

Logan smirked triumphantly "Not yet" he whispered kissing her hard before sitting up and taking his shirt off, ignoring the murmur of protest he heard from Rory when he pulled his fingers away.

"God just fuck me Logan!" She hissed, pulling on his jeans and bringing him back on top of her

He raised an eyebrow down at her and smirked in amusement. "Can I take my jeans off first?"

She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed the offending material down his legs, groaning when she saw he was wearing boxers, with lightning speed she kicked those down as well. "You shouldn't wear those" She muttered

"Calm down" he chuckled, mixing with a groan when he felt her take his hard member into her hands.

"I can't, not until you fuck me" She accentuated her point by running her thumb over his sensitive head making him jerk in her hands

"Roorry…" He grunted

"In me" she whispered pleadingly

Obliging her wishes he sank into her in one long stroke, quickly muffling her loud cries with a firm kiss. "Logan" She panted when he pulled back "move"

He began thrusting in and out of her slowly, withdrawing almost completely before sinking all the way into her again. "Fuck" he cursed

Rory growled at him "Logan!"

"Calm down Ace" he soothed, planting small kisses to her neck

She grinded against him, meeting each thrust with her own, trying to get him to speed up. The pace he was going at was keeping her on edge and it wad driving her crazy. "Shit" he cursed and couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her legs around him and rammed into her making her cry out at the sudden movement. She was grunting with every thrust, trying not to lose it.

"Log…..fuck!" She shouted, her hips arching off the bed as her entire body convulsed from the orgasm that ripped through her. Her eyes widened when Logan didn't slow down, he kept the rapid pace and gently rubbed her clit, trying to get send her over the edge again.

"No…no" She shook her head with a whimper "Too much" she hadn't even recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm she just had.

"Come on Ace" he groaned "I wont last" he was thrusting into her so furiously, they both knew they were going to be sore and there would be bruises the next day, but it didn't matter.

"Oh god…now" she moaned as her entire body shuddered from the second climax that approached all too fast. She felt Logan still and shout as he finally reached the edge as well. He sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on top of her, burying his head into her neck as they both fought to control their breathing once again. Finally regaining his composure 10 minutes later, he lifted his head and grinned down at her. Her eyes were still closed and she was still panting slightly.

"Wow…who knew you had it in you" he teased in a whisper

She slowly opened her eyes, glossy from the activity they had just engaged in and smiled "What?" she asked dumbly

"Talking dirty Ace?" he smirked

"Shut up"

"Don't get me wrong, I loved it…" he went on

"Logan" she stated in warning

"Alright alright" he relented

"I really wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow" Rory said softly, running her fingers through his hair

Logan smiled affectionately down at her "Come on Ace, we'll be fine." He paused for a few minutes "I love you Rory" he whispered

Rory's eyes shot open instantly and she looked up into his brown eyes, showing so much compassion she thought her heart would melt "Logan…" She choked, trying not to cry. She wasn't one of those girls that cried over something like this! But the look in his eyes, the affection, the sincerity, the emotion, it was overwhelming.

He chuckled softly at her reaction and kissed her forehead "I mean it" he said softly, seeing tears form in her blue eyes.

She nodded "I know" she whispered, a tear running down her pale cheek

Logan wiped the few stray tears away and grinned "I never understood that reaction"

Rory laughed breathily "You never will"

"So when will I see you again?" she asked

He offered her a sad smile "I don't know Ace, I'll be pretty busy with the film…but holidays are a given"

Rory nodded avoiding his eyes. Could they really make this work? I mean they had only been going out for just over 6 months, was that enough to build a serious relationship on?

She was brought out of her reverie when she heard Logan call her name.

"Hey" he said softly "We're gonna be _fine_" he insisted

"I don't want fine. I want amazing…" she said quietly

He chuckled "Always the perfectionist huh? Alright, well I guess I could put a _little_ more effort in this to make it amazing for you" he teased making her smile

"So I won't see you for, at least 2 months huh?" she laughed sadly to herself

He shook his head "No" he said apologetically "2 months is not long Ace. Come on, you'll be busy with work, you have your mom here…Lane. You won't even have time to think about me" he tried

"Right" she scoffed "My mom lives in Stars hollow, so does Lane. And work is only part of the day"

"Why are we having this conversation? I still have _hours_" he stated

She shrugged "I don't know, I figured we'd get it out of the way"

"Well save it for the airport. Come on" he said pulling her up from the bed

"Logan!" She exclaimed as he pulled away the shirt she was reaching for

He smirked "It's a crime to cover all of that up" he stated

"If you think I'm walking around my apartment nude…" she trailed off

He shrugged "You've never done it before?" as he stood up in all his glory, not at all phased about being naked

Rory marveled at his confidence but shook her head "No"

"Well time to change that" he grinned, taking her by the arm and pulling her into a standing position, laughing when she whined for him to let her grab some clothes

"Come on Ace, there's no one here" he coaxed

"Trade off" She grinned and pulled him into the bathroom

Logan smirked triumphantly as he watched her adjust the water temperature. She turned back to him and smiled as they waited for the tub to fill. "I'll have you walking around naked in no time" he stated with a grin

Rory shook her head and pressed herself into him; still not comfortable with the whole situation, making him laughs and pull her tighter to him. "Come on" he said pulling back and turning off the water when the tub was full. He stepped in and sighed, leaning back against the warm tub and waiting for her to join him. She settled herself between his outstretched legs and leaned back against him, rolling her head against his neck. Neither of them spoke, not for a long time. But it was relaxing, they were enjoying just being with each other, both knew the next day was going to be difficult, they needed this.

"Rory" Logan whispered in amusement when he saw her eyes were closed and felt her breathing was slowing

"Hmm" She hummed tiredly

"You can't fall asleep in here" he chuckled squeezing her side a little, causing her to jump visibly

"Don't do that" she admonished

"What? You mean…this" he smirked, doing it again

"Logan!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her torso, trying to protect it

He sighed happily and let himself slide lower into the water, unceremoniously hitting his head against the pipe as he did. Muttering a loud 'owe' he gently rubbed the back of his head causing Rory to turn her head around

"You okay?" she asked concerned bringing her hand up and feeling around for any bumps

He smiled and nodded "Fine" he said amused by her concern over something so small

Rory blushed and retracted her hand "Sorry" she muttered to herself making him laugh.

"I love you Ace" he chuckled

* * *

"Logan, there is no way I'm accepting this from you" she stated

He sighed, why couldn't she just be like other girls and take things from him? Shoving the box into her hands, he fixed her with a stern look "I'm trying to be romantic and you're ruining it" he stated in annoyance

Rory rolled her eyes "Whatever happened to flowers and candy?" she asked sarcastically trying to shove the box back in his hands

"Take it"

"No"

"Take it!" he exclaimed with a growl making Rory grin

"That's what I was waiting for!" She said happily "You're so cute when you growl like that"

Logan sighed "Must you mock me?" he asked "I mean I give you such a pretty gift"

"Well let's see how pretty it is" she raised an eyebrow and opened the box, gasping at the contents inside. "I can't"

"I'm going to kill myself" he muttered

"It's beautiful Logan…" Rory exclaimed softly staring down at the tasteful diamond necklace that was glimmering back at her

"Good" he said with a smile "And don't even say you cant accept" he stated when he saw she was about to protest

"Thank you" she smiled, leaning up and kissing him gently "I love it"

"Hey I got to leave you something that reminds you of me" He grinned

"You mean the shirt wasn't enough?" she asked with a smile referring to the 'Logan Huntzberger adores me' shirt

He shook his head "Nah…besides, this one's much more personal"

"So when are you going to come visit me in L.A.?" he asked with a grin, cocking his head to the side

"Am I invited?" she asked teasingly

"No" he deadpanned with the most serious expression he could muster

Rory glared "I don't buy that. And it's insulting that you think I would"

"Of course you're invited Ace…I'd much rather have you with me then all the way across the country" he said seriously

"Well work would be a bit of a problem" she laughed "Though I wouldn't mind either"

"Seriously though, you should come visit. I could show you around…maybe even take you to San Diego like I promised" he winked, remember what he told her when they were first going out

"I can't believe you remember that" she mused "And If _I_ remember correctly, you weren't going to take me because I was a 'pain in the ass' on trips" she stated

He shrugged "I won't have to deal with you on the plane" he said cheekily

"I'm not that bad" She huffed in annoyance

"Sure" he said avoiding her eyes

"Fine, so I suck. Happy now?!" She exclaimed annoyed

"You don't suck" he stated with a smile "You're just impatient"

"Whatever" she said walking into her bedroom and plopping herself down on the bed

Rolling his eyes, Logan followed suit, smiling when he saw her sprawled out on top of the covers. "We can go to sleep if you're tired…its getting late" he said sitting down next to her laying form

She shook her head "No" She mumbled closing her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow. Did she just say no to sleeping and then close her eyes?

"You're insane" he chuckled

"Hmm?" she hummed confused

"You just told me you didn't want to sleep and you're laying face down on the bed" he explained

She lifted her head and smiled at him "Logan" she stated

"Yes…" he said curiously when she stopped there

"What am I going to do without you" She laughed sadly, turning her head to the side and resting it on the bed

Grinning he laid down on his stomach next to her, resting his head similar to how she was, facing hers "Its only a few months" he tried

"8 months" She said softly "I think that counts as more than a few"

"I'll come back in between" he said optimistically

She let out a breathy laugh "once?"

"We'll be fine" he said strongly placing an arm across her back

"Of course we will, but I'll miss you" she said seriously

"Let's not state the obvious" he teased "because you _know_ I'll miss you"

"It's nice to hear it" she mumbled

* * *

"I'll miss you Ace" Logan whispered, coming out slightly mangled as he thrust into her gently

Moaning, Rory opened her eyes and smiled up at him "I love you Logan" She answered back, staring straight into his brown eyes which were now black with lust.

"Mm" He acknowledged, never once breaking his pace "Perfect. We're perfect"

"God Logan…more" Rory pleaded, how he had kept the slow calm pace they were at she didn't know, but she needed more…

He grinned, mouth slightly parted panting as sweat formed on his forehead "Shh" he shushed and kept his calm reserve

Groaning in frustration she bucked her hips against his, causing him to raise an eyebrow and smirk "What's wrong?" he asked innocently

"Fuck" She grunted as she felt him steady her hips with a hand as the other arm held him up

"That's what I'm doing" he panted "make it last baby…"

She nodded in agreement as her eyes rolled back and let out a series of incoherent mumbles. Logan smiled down at her, she was delirious with pleasure, he was holding her on edge and he knew it.

"Open your eyes Rory" he coaxed, kissing her forehead as he thrust into her

Reluctantly she opened her eyes "Please" She pleaded softly

Gently he trailed a hand down to her oversensitive bud, as soon as he touched it he felt her erupt in a fit of passion. He watched as her back arched up off the bed and her mouth open, a series of inaudible words coming out while her body convulsed with each thrust. He groaned when he felt her clench tightly around him as her orgasm ripped through her and stilled his hips, letting her ride it out and not wanting it to be over just yet.

Finally a few minutes later he saw her calm down and open her eyes "Thank you" she whispered making him chuckle

"One more time" he whispered, gently moving again

Rory shook her head in slight panic "I can't" she groaned

"You can" he bit out, thrusting faster this time as he was on edge and ready to explode.

"Oh god…oh god" she whimpered as she felt herself rising again. It was all too much, she didn't think she could come again and not pass out. "Logan!" she cried out desperately

"Come on Ace" he grunted still furiously pumping in and out of her

"You were trying to kill me." She panted when he rolled off her

"Oh you think i'm done?" he smirked

* * *

"Rory I actually have to get out of bed" Logan sighed in amusement at her firm grip on his arm. He had been trying to get out of bed for the past 10 minutes, not succeeding because Rory was still feigning sleep and gripping his arm like it was her lifeline.

Rory hummed in mock exhaustion, tugging his arm back causing him to fall back onto the bed. She couldn't help the grin that broke out when she heard her let out an annoyed huff. "Okay, we both know you're awake. But I do have to get ready" he stated

Rory finally opened her eyes, mischief dancing through them as she smiled at him "Good morning" she said chipperly

Rolling his eyes, he tried tugging his arm free again "When did you get so freakishly strong" he stated when she wouldn't budge

She shrugged "Stay for a while" she pouted

He shook his head, raising his eyebrows at her "I'm already short on time!" he exclaimed

She let out a small laugh and shook her head, pointing to the clock "I set your alarm 2 hours early"

Logan's eyes almost bulged out of his head "You what!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked in a low whisper, trailing her arm up his chest slowly

Logan smirked down at her and shook his head "Not anymore" he answered

"Good then go back to sleep" she said rolling away from him and stifling a laugh

Glaring at her back, he turned her over and pinned her arms to the bed "No way" he stated shaking his head "You're not getting away that easily"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do?" she asked cheekily

"Hmm I wonder what would happen if there were a lack off coffee in the state of New York" he contemplated evilly

Rory's jaw dropped "Are you kidding me" she stated

"No" he said innocently

"knowing you that would probably happen" She muttered under her breath making him laugh

"You're catching on" he smirked

"Where are you going?" she demanded when he moved to get up

Chuckling he shook his head and laid back down "apparently nowhere"

"Good. _You're_ catching on" Rory sighed happily

"You do know you're waking up _earlier_ than you absolutely have to" he goaded with a grin "I mean isn't there some sort of rule against that in your handbook?"

"I think these counts as a special occasion" she said

"Ahh" he relented as if he were really contemplating it "I suppose"

"You _suppose_? What are you, 60?" She grinned

"I'll miss you Ace" he chuckled cupping her cheek with one hand

Rory averted her gaze from his briefly and nodded, staring back at him "Well of course you will" she said uneasily, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her

Logan grinned impishly, as if he knew something she didn't "I should really get up" he sighed

"Why?" She whined "Just tell them you're staying here. You're over it" she deadpanned

"Oh I am?" he asked amused "I'm pretty sure I have a legally binding contract that would prevent me from being 'over it'"

"You're Logan Huntzberger" she waived off with a smile "They'll let you get away with it"

"Well you're a genius Ace" he said with wide eyes "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner…I mean I _am_ Logan Huntzberger"

"I'm glad you're starting to see things my way" she smiled

"It's a few months Ace besides, you never know with me" he winked

"That's not good enough" She huffed "Think of something better"

"Well why don't I go do that in the shower" he coaxed

"You have more than 3 hours" she exclaimed

"True" he relented giving up his attempts at getting up and relaxing under the covers again. "But I'm bored" he whined

"You're seriously like a 4 year old" she huffed

"You say that as if you act your age" he smirked

"Don't remind me of my age!" She exclaimed angrily

"I'm older than you!" he retorted "If anyone gets to have a midlife crisis it's me"

"Well you _are_ old" she grinned

"Shut up" he stated

"What…almost 30?" she said stifling a laugh

"Goodnight" he turned away from her

"Aww come on Logan. You know I don't care" she coaxed kissing his back, just under his shoulder blade.

"No" he mumbled defiantly like a 4 year old making her raise an eyebrow and stifle a laugh

"Come on" she pouted despite him not being able to see

"Did you just spit on me?" he mumbled into the pillow in confusion

"No" she said annoyed "But I could arrange that if you want" She said sweetly

Sighing he turned around to face her and smiled "Please don't"

"you look insane" she laughed seeing his once perfectly tussled blonde hair, sticking out in every direction and half being flattened by the pillow his head was on.

"Yeah well you just wait until I get those pictures developed. You know, the ones I took when you had that hangover" he smirked

The smile instantly froze on Rory's lips "You promised I looked okay!" She whined pushing his shoulder

"I'm a nice guy Ace, I can't help it" he defended

"Oh so you just constantly lie to me to make me feel better?" she retorted

"That a problem?" he asked sweetly

"Not really" She conceded simply

"Good" he laughed "Although I don't ever have to lie. You're always gorgeous to me"

Rory blushed "such a brown noser"

"I like to call it charm" he defended

"You would" She scoffed

"Okay come on lets get up" he stated "You know I hate laying in bed all day"

"Fine" She grumbled and flung herself off her pillow and into a sitting position.

"You're like a jack in the box" he commented

"Excuse me" she sputtered

"You sprung up like a machine" he laughed

"Let's go take a shower" she mumbled as she padded to the bathroom

"_Lets?_" he smirked calling out after her

* * *

"I'm coming with you" She said defiantly

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed "I know that Rory. I never said you couldn't so why do you feel the need to remind me every 3 seconds"

"Because I'm afraid you won't let me" She said with a grin

"Well I'm letting you" he chuckled, shaking his head "So just eat breakfast."

"Pop tart?" she asked as she ripped a packet open

"If you're going to eat a pop tart, at least eat the normal flavors. Chocolate fudge pop tarts in the morning cannot be healthy" he sighed

She shrugged "Pop tarts are labeled breakfast food. So therefore, anything that says pop tart on it, disregarding the flavor, is breakfast"

"Nice deduction Einstein, did you ever think that Kellogg simply doesn't care about your health?" he said sarcastically

She shrugged "They're good"

"Well so is cake. I don't see you eating that in the morning"

"I would" she said simply "You got any?"

"You're going to be 300 pounds when I come back aren't you?" he teased, jumping up on the counter next to the toaster which she was standing in front of

"Would you love me any less?" She countered

"Of course not" he chuckled, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss before jumping off the counter and grabbing a carton of milk

"Don't you dare drink that when I made coffee for you" Rory exclaimed

Furrowing his eyebrows he stalled his movements in mid motion and looked down longingly at the milk "Ace I can have both"

"No!" She huffed "Milk you can get from anywhere, where else are you going to get my coffee?"

Sighing in annoyance he stuck the milk back in the fridge "Crazy woman" he muttered to himself

"I heard that" Rory stated just as the pop tarts were done

"No" he stated, pushing her hand away as she offered him a pop tart

"Suit yourself" she shrugged "just try a piece"

"Ace! I've already gained weight after staying here" he laughed "My trainers going to kill me"

"You have a trainer?" she raised an eyebrow

"Don't look at me like that" he said boredly "_his _name is Nate"

Rory grinned "_Nate_ huh?" she teased, nudging him

"Damn you've figured me out. I'm gay" he deadpanned

"You're no fun" She muttered going back to her pop tart

"I have to go" he said regretfully after they finished breakfast

"No you don't" she whined like a 4 year old

"I have to start loading my things in the car" he countered

"So you _are_ letting me drive you!" she exclaimed happily, kissing him hard on the lips

"I said I was" he said exasperated when they pulled back "Although I'm driving"

"Why?" she pouted

"Because knowing you, you'll drive as slow as a snail trying to make me miss my flight"

"Logan, it's a private jet. It won't leave without you" she rolled her eyes

"I'm aware Ace" he laughed "But I'm still on a schedule"

"Come on" she groaned, limping as she carried one of his suitcases over "lets go"

"Leave the heavy stuff to me" he said, stifling a laugh when he saw she was trying to carry his bag instead of rolling it. "How about you grab my laptop"

"Aren't you getting into the car?" he asked confused when she made no move to do so after they had packed all his stuff in.

"Oh we're leaving already?" she asked, her face falling slightly

"I only have 5 minutes left…" he trailed off

"Okay, let me just grab my purse" she said, running off into the building

"Ready?" he asked once she was back in the car

"Yeah lets go" she huffed, panting from the running she just did

"You're so out of shape" he chuckled as he switched into the right gear and pulled out of the parking garage

"Shut up" She exclaimed "I don't make fun of you!"

"That's because I'm in shape" he smirked glancing at her

"Whatever"

"So what time do you get there?" she asked a little while later

"Well, it's probably going to be around 3 ish" he said, watching her nod silently and lean back into the seat, closing her eyes

"Hey you're not falling asleep on me are you?" he chuckled

"No" She mumbled softly, still not opening her eyes

"Rory" he sighed, taking his right hand off the wheel and lifting her hand into his

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"For what?" he asked confused, giving her hand a quick squeeze

"I'm depressing you" She laughed sadly

"Nah" he drawled out with a grin "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Long distance has never been good for me" She said softly

"You've never been with the right person" he countered with smile "trust me?"

"Of course I do" she answered truthfully

"That's all we need" he said with an encouraging smile

"Promise to call?" she asked pathetically

"Everyday" he said with a shake of his head "You promise not to go back your old eating habits" he teased

"No promises" she laughed "I won't have anyone to cook for me so you can't blame me"

"I taught you how to cook!" he exclaimed

"I don't call making a sandwich cooking" she said sarcastically

"It is in your case" he argued

"Mean" She muttered "You should be nice to me you know"

"Yeah? Whys that?" he asked

"Because I got you a present" she grinned, reaching into her bag

"You didn't have to get me anything Ace" he laughed

"Sh!" She admonished "It's nothing spectacular but…"

"I'm sure it's great"

"Here it is" she said, taking out a medium sized box

"Well you gonna keep me waiting?" he asked

"You have to open it" She said strangely "It's your gift"

"I'd rather have the gift of life." He chuckled "I'm driving" He pointed out

"I know. We'll wait"

"You know I'm a lot more patient than you, why do you insist on trying to irritate me?" he asked amused

"It's not natural! You should be going crazy trying to figure out what it is" she whined

"So how far are we?" she asked

"Around 10 minutes" he answered

"We're early" she stated

"That's a good thing Ace" he chuckled

"No!" she gasped "not when it cuts into my time!"

"Well we can hang out here" he reasoned

"Fine"

"We're here" he said a few minutes later as he parked and shut off the engine. "Hey" he said when he got no answer from her. "Come here" he sighed, still not getting a response from her. He furrowed his eyebrows together when she still didn't make any sound as he effectively pulled her up slid her across the console onto his lap "Rory?" he said in concern this time, his eyes softening when she finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey. What's wrong" he asked softly

Rory shook her head, letting out a quiet hiccup and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and willing herself to push back her tears until he was gone.

"Hey…" he drawled out in a soft laugh "I still have some time. None of that yet" as he wiped her damp eyes dry

Sniffling she looked up at him and attempted to smile, only to have it backfire and cause her to choke on a sob she had been repressing. "Ace" she heard him say "Stop it" he added, kissing her forehead

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, ducking his head towards her wearing a small smile

"I can't" she whispered "I don't know what to say"

"Well how about I open your amazing gift hmm?" he suggested

Taking a deep breath she pulled back from him and nodded "Yeah" she said forcing a smile and leaning back against the wheel only to have Logan pull her back "Lets keep off the horn" he grinned

Rory laughed breathily and shook her head before grabbing the box from the passenger seat. "Open it" she said with a smile

He took the box from her and lifted the lid off of it, grinning at what was inside. "This must have taken a while" he grinned, taking the object out. "Its amazing Rory"

"Yeah well…something to remember us by" she responded

"As if I would ever forget" He said sweetly giving her a quick peck "thank you"

"Look through it!" she exclaimed

Logan laughed and nodded "okay" he said, opening the small scrapbook that Rory had made for him, filled with pictures and colorful embellishments. "It's great Rory, thank you"

"You're welcome" she answered "How long do you have?" she asked

"Well…we've got about 20" he said checking his watch and grinning as her jaw dropped

"You said 10!"

"Well I knew you would flip so I fibbed a little. But if you're unhappy I can go now…" he teased

"No!" She exclaimed "stupid" she huffed afterwards realizing her position "Logan people will see" she hissed when he wouldn't let her back in her seat

"Give me some credit. The windows are tinted, not to mention this is your car…you should probably know that" he chuckled "which reminds me…wasn't I supposed to teach you the ways of car sex?" he said cheekily laughing when it earned him a smack on the shoulder

"Logan!"

"You said it not me…" he defended

"So we have dates set for when you're coming back?" she asked

"Yeah" he nodded "About 2 and half months"

"Good" she smiled "I love you so much" resting her head against his

Logan smiled affectionately "I love you too Ace" he said, before kissing her tenderly "come on, you wanna take a walk?"

"Not really" Rory admitted shifting herself so she was sitting sideways, her back against the door and her legs going over him "Lets just stay here"

"Right, suggested a physical activity. Forgot" he teased

"Sh" she shushed

They spend the next 10 minutes just being together, cherishing every moment, knowing that the next year was going to be hard on them. "Come on, lets start walking" Logan said softly with a sad smile.

Rory nodded, kissing him one more time before opening the door ad letting herself out, waiting for him to do the same.

"Rory" he laughed "I'll grab the suitcase. I thought we talked about this" he said, grabbing the large bag that she was trying to haul out of the trunk.

"I can do it" she said defiantly, snatching it back from him, grunting as she tried to pull it out, ignoring the fact that Logan was watching her in amusement.

"Really" he said after a minute of watching her struggle and grabbing it, pulling it out with one arm. "Let's go"

"So not fair" She huffed, swinging his backpack over her shoulder and following him down the road

"Aww come here" he laughed, slowing his pace and waiting for her to catch up with him before slinging an arm around her shoulder

"Shut up" she mumbled

"Hey Leo" Logan greeted when they got inside the building

"Here let me get your things" he said, taking Logan's bag and his backpack from Rory

"Well I guess this is goo- mmph" he grunted feeling a pair of soft lips attack his before he could get another word out. "Well that works better" he chuckled pulling back from her

"Shh!" she hushed

"I love you Ace" he chuckled "I have to go"

Rory pulled him in for a tight hug "Have a safe trip Logan" she whispered "call me when you get there?"

He nodded pulling back "of course" he said, kissing her forehead "I'll see you soon Ace" he winked

Rory blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she watched him walk away from her. 'He'll be back in a few months' she told herself. Once he was fully out of her view, she took a deep breath and walked back to her car…what now? She thought to herself…

* * *

A/N: I know I know…took forever. But I'm sorry if that helps :) anyways, theres a good chance I wont be updating for a little while. There's been an…event in my family that has us all on edge. So this is the last chap for at least a little while. I'm sorry, and please review! Who knows…I write most when I'm down or depressed so you might get a chapter quicker than you think. Anyways, enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival of the Queen

Chapter 14: Arrival of the Queen

* * *

"Hello" Rory said happily as she answered her phone

"Hey Ace" Logan greeted "I'm here, all appendages in place"

"Good" Rory laughed "How was your flight?"

"Eh" he shrugged as he opened his door and turned the lights on "Home sweet home" he muttered to himself

"Look the same?"

"Exactly the same" he said looking around

"Well you don't sound too excited" Rory said confused

"I'm not" He laughed plopping himself down on his couch "I miss ya Ace"

"It's only been like 8 hours" Rory chuckled "oh so guess what!"

"What?" he asked with a smile at how excited she sounded

"Paris is coming to L.A. and I said she could come visit you!" Rory said enthusiastically

"You're kidding right?" Logan said incredulously

"What? Why?" She asked as if she didn't know what was wrong

"I met her twice!" he exclaimed "I don't mind Rory, but why does she want to?"

Rory shrugged "She doesn't know her way around L.A. and she doesn't want to get lost"

"Why? Maybe she'll meet a hot blonde celebrity" he teased

Rory rolled her eyes "It's for a few hours Logan. Please?"

"Yeah of course" he sighed "It's not that I don't like her Rory, it's just that I'm busy and I don't know her"

"I know. But she's a good friend" Rory reasoned "And you can get to know her. She's not as intense as she seems"

"Okay maybe she is" she clarified when she was met with silence "But it'll be fine"

"I'm holding you responsible for any mishaps" he stated

"Agreed" she nodded "So what are you going to eat?"

Logan laughed "You miss my cooking already huh?"

"I can't help it!" She whined rummaging around her kitchen "It all looks so…foreign"

"I don't know how you survived without me"

"I was perfect, and then you came along and spoiled me with real food." She huffed

"I'll probably just make a sandwich or something" he mused "make a sandwich"

"…sorry?" she asked in confusion "You just tell me to _make_ something?"

"You can't mess up a sandwich Ace, it's not possible." He retorted

"Yes I know Logan…I'm just used to you telling me _not_ to do things" she grinned

"Fair enough" he agreed "I have to go Ace"

"What why?" she whined

"Because I still have to grab a bite to eat and then I have to head down to the set"

"Alright fine. Good luck! And break a leg…or whatever you theater people say"

"Thanks" he laughed

* * *

"Ace?" he mumbled into the phone late that night.

"Hey" He heard her say quietly

Sighing he lifted himself from his sleeping position and situated himself against the headboard in a lazy manner while trying to read the numbers on the clock, which were all too blurry from just waking up. "You alright?" he asked, running a hand over his face, trying to get himself to wake up.

"Yeah fine. What are you doing?"

He was finally able to make out the numbers "Its 1:30 Ace, I was sleeping" he chuckled "Ands only 4:30 there, what are you doing awake?"

"I didn't sleep" she sighed

"You sick?" he asked in concern

"No" She mumbled "I just couldn't sleep"

"Where are you?" he asked

"At home" she answered in confusion

"I know that" He rolled his eyes "I meant where at home"

"I'm sitting on the couch"

"Get back in bed" he stated "Just do it" He said before she went ahead and protested

"You there?" He asked after a few minutes

"yeah" he heard her say tiredly

"Well instead of staring at the comfortable piece of furniture, why don't you get in" he said sarcastically

"In" she grunted

"Good now go to sleep" he whined "I'm tired Ace…"

Rory rolled her eyes "thanks" She said annoyed

"I'll stay on the phone until you're asleep" he chuckled

"Thank you"

"Anytime Ace. Now close those eyes…" he ordered

* * *

"Logan" She seethed on the phone as she watched Colin and Finn make themselves comfortable in her apartment

"Whoa…retract the claws. I'm on the other side of the country…what'd I do?" he asked confused when he answered

"Colin and Finn are here" she stated

"Why?" he asked innocently

"Oh don't give me that bullshit" She snapped

Logan laughed at her predicament "Sorry Ace. It was too tempting. You stuck Paris on me…" he countered "You should know I have the most irritating friends in the world when they want to be"

Rory huffed in annoyance "I love them…I _do_" she emphasized "Just not when they're raiding my kitchen, eating my pie..and I mean the ENTIRE thing, TAKING MY COFFEE!" she screamed into the phone as she saw Finn pick up a bag and pour it all into the coffee maker…the entire bag.

"Shit Ace!" He cursed, pulling the phone from his ear "Put me on speaker"

Rory groaned…she was pissed. She lifted the phone from her ear and pushed a button, hearing him on echo throughout the room. "Guys. Stand down. And Finn…do you have a death wish?" he asked incredulously

Finn turned to look at her for the first time. "You tol-'

"I never said steal her coffee. I simply said entertain a little" he chuckled

"Shut up Logan" Rory snapped

"I'm sorry Ace." He said petulantly "take me off of speaker" he said slightly amused

"What" she said impatiently, now holding the phone up to her ear

"It was a joke" He reasoned

Still glaring at the imaginary Logan standing before her "Whatever"

"Come on. You love Colin and Finn" he reasoned "Besides, they're only kidding. You know they have your best interests at heart"

"I know" she said shortly

"Good. Now I have to go…I'm at work. Finn loves you, you have him eating out of the palm of your hand" he laughed "I love you, and I'll talk to you later tonight"

"Yeah fine" she muttered

"Have some fun while they're there!" he exclaimed as they both hung up.

* * *

Months had passed since Rory and Logan had seen each other. Sure they talked on the phone, and they were doing alright but both missed each other obviously. Logan was supposed to come home for a week after 2 months, but his work kept him busy and they had to postpone. Rory decided to take matters into her own hands…

Sighing she looked around as she stepped off the plane and into LAX international airport. Grinning as she remembered this from last time, she shook her head at herself and followed everyone else to what she assumed to be baggage claim. After gathering her bags, she very difficultly hailed down a cab.

She groaned when they reached his apartment and saw a doorman at the front. Maybe he wouldn't notice? Trying to look as natural and innocent as possible, she gathered her things before paying the driver and walked confidently to the doors, inwardly grunting as a hard voice stopped her.

"Excuse me" the tall dark doorman stated from behind her

Rory turned around and offered him her sweetest smile "Hello" she said "Is there a problem?"

"You don't live here" he said simply

"My boyfriend does"

"Are you on the guest list?" he asked

Had Logan put her on the guest list? He better have…she thought to herself.

"I'm not sure. Could you check?" she asked

The doorman nodded and pulled out a large clipboard "Name please, and unit"

"It's the penthouse and Rory Gilmore" she said

"I.D. please" he requested "You're in luck" the man smiled "Let me take your things" he said taking her bag from her while leading her in

"Could you do me a favor and not tell Logan I'm here? Its sort of a surprise" she asked as he walked into the elevator

He looked doubtfully at her "I'm obligated to inform him of anyone who goes in or out" he said

Rory pleaded with her eyes, "I haven't seen him in 3 months…it would really mean a lot. I promise he'll appreciate it later"

"Alright…I think I can manage to let it slip my mind" he said with a small smile

"Thank you!" Rory exclaimed

* * *

"Dammit" Logan cursed to himself as it went to voicemail for the 3rd time today. He was getting worried; Rory usually called him at least once and today he had gotten nothing. It was almost midnight in L.A. which meant it was around 3 in New York, where could she be?

Sighing in content that he was finally off of work and home, he unlocked the door to his apartment and slipped his shoes off while making his way over to the kitchen and grabbing himself a glass of water. Something wasn't right though…he smelled candles, burning candles. He never lit candles…hell he didn't even think he owned any candles. Seeing a dim light coming from under his bedroom door and cautiously walked over and pushed the door open, peering through as if he were going to find something from a Harry Potter novel.

"Ace?" he whispered to himself when he saw a brunette peacefully sleeping on his bed, above all the covers with candles lit around her. Walking into the room fully, he saw that it was indeed Rory. His eyes ran over her body and he chuckled noticing she was wearing his clothes and had a book in her hand. He walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "Hey" he whispered stroking some hair out of her eyes

"Hmm" She hummed sleepily, shifting her body towards his voice, falling off the bed in the process and landing on him.

"Logan!" She mumbled

Laughing in amusement he nodded "Yeah Ace, who else would be in my apartment"

"I fell asleep?" she muttered to herself in question as her eyes adjusted to the dim light form the candles "I fell asleep!" She said more awake now, scrambling to get up "I fell asleep with candles burning!"

"All this for me?" he asked with a grin

Rory nodded "Yeah…you're not surprised to see me" She said slightly put out

"I am" he laughed as they stood up "But I had some time to get over my surprise when you were snoring on my bed"

"I don't snore" she said indignantly

"Okay" he relented "I missed you"

"I was supposed to change! You weren't supposed to find me like this" she said with a pout, hooking her arms around his neck

"You look beautiful as always" he smiled down at her, looping his arms around her waist

"These sweats are unbelievably comfortable! I'm keeping them" she stated

"No" he said playfully "Those are my favorite pair"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet or are you not happy to see me" she deadpanned

"I'm ecstatic Ace" he said seriously "But I don't see why I should hav-mmph"

Rory leaned up and kissed him hard; making him forget about whatever the hell he was talking about. She pushed him back against his bed, his knees hitting the edge as they both ungracefully landed on it before both couldn't help but crack up laughing. "That was graceful Ace" he panted when they finally pulled back

She shrugged "I wasn't aiming for graceful" she stated, still on top of him

"And you think you would have succeeded at it had you tried?" he teased

"Shut up" Rory glared "Are you hungry?"

"What would you do if I was?" he smirked

"You are unbelievably mean to your amazing girlfriend who just flew across the country to surprise you!" She exclaimed

"Okay okay…sorry." He laughed "But now that you mention it, yes I am hungry"

"Guess what I brought!" she squealed hopping off of him and going to her suitcase

"I change my mind Ace, I'm not hungry" he whined holding his arms out for her to come back to him.

"Get up!" She urged "I brought brownies" she sighed when he didn't move an inch

With that he lifted his head up and grinned while lifting himself off the bed into a sitting position. "You're the best" he said happily

"I try" she laughed walking over with the box and handing him one

"So how long are you staying" he asked as he took a bite

"Just the weekend" She said with a small smile

"What spurred this visit Ace?"

She shrugged "I just missed you. And I figured since you couldn't come back like you _promised_ last month" she said emphasizing the word promise "I thought I'd come to you"

"Well I'm glad you did" he grinned "I missed you too"

"Okay so. Do you have to work tomorrow?" she asked with a petulant look on her face

Logan sighed and narrowed his eyes in a playful glare while reaching for his phone "I can _try_ and take a sick day." He said emphasizing try

"Thank you!" she exclaimed sitting down next to him as he called his manager

"Pete" he answered "I need tomorrow and Sunday off"

"_What!" he exclaimed "Well first of all why are you calling me?"_

"Because if I call Ryan, he won't give it to me" he said with a shrug "And you're Ryan's brother…so I'm begging you. Just tomorrow and Sunday"

_Pete sighed "Can I ask why?"_

"My girlfriends in town. But just tell Ryan I'm sick"

"_Alright" he muttered before hanging up_

"Done" he said throwing his phone behind him "Now my irresponsible pyro, can we go to sleep?" he teased

"I know!" She exclaimed guiltily "I can't believe I left candles burning"

"Well at least nothing burned down" he chuckled "Come on" he whined "I really want to sleep"

"Alright fine" she said while pulling the covers back on the bed as he stripped down to his boxers

"Comfortable bed" she commented as she slipped in

Logan laughed and turned on his side, kissing her forehead "Go to sleep!" He shushed

"You haven't seen me in months and you want to sleep?" she asked unsurely

"Aww" he cooed in teasing amusement as he wrapped an arm around her

"Logan!" She exclaimed with a whine

"Do you want something?" he asked amused

"No" she huffed, turning around so her back was facing him, in his embrace.

Logan wanted to laugh out loud at her childish petulance "Ace…" he whispered, resting his head against the side of her neck. "I really did miss you" he went on, gently kissing her there.

"No" She grunted, trying to shake him off

"Alright…fine" he shrugged wearing a small grin and just rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes.

"I know you're tired" he heard her say softly

Letting out a breathy laugh, he shook his head against hers "I am" he confirmed "But doesn't mean I don't want you"

"Goodnight Logan. Get some sleep" she said quietly, turning back around and hugging him in return

"Ro-"

"I know you're tired" she said with a smile "I was just joking. Now go to sleep! You must be exhausted"

"Mm…I love you Rory" he sighed

* * *

Logan woke happily the next morning to a ray of sunlight that peeked through the blinds shining in his eyes. No alarm, no annoying phone calls…it was nice. The best part was though, the sleeping brunette that he hadn't seen in far too long in his arms. Yawning, he blinked the light into his eyes before sighing and letting himself relax again. "Rory" he whispered, rubbing her back trying to get her to wake up

Rory stirred in his arms and grunted a few times before turning away from the offending noise and going back to sleep.

"Wake up Ace…" he sang happily right into her ear "Come on…you can't be that tired. It's already 11 in New York!"

"Tired" She mumbled "Shut up"

Logan rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed, hoping he could find a decent coffee blend in his apartment before she woke up. She would have his head if she knew he didn't keep one at hand…

"What are you doing?" he heard her ask sleepily as she padded out of the bedroom

"Looking for my coffee" he stated

"_Looking?_" she asked incredulously, much more alert now

"Yes _looking_" he grinned "you'll live without coffee for a couple days"

"Fine" she sighed as while plopping herself down on the couch. _Had he heard correctly? Did she just say fine?_

"Uh…Ace?" he asked in concern, wondering if she was feeling okay. He closed the cupboard he was searching through and walked over to where she was sitting

"What?" she asked confused

"…you okay?" he sat down next to her and feeling her head incase she had a fever or something

"I'm fine" she laughed "I can live without coffee for the weekend Logan. Especially if I have someone to distract me" she grinned at him

"I was about to have an aneurism when you said that you know" he teased

"Don't" She whined "I hate hospitals. Now. What are we doing today?"

Logan shrugged "It's your weekend Ace. Tell me what you want to do"

"I want to see where you work." She stated excitedly

He rose an eyebrow at her "You want to see where I work?" he asked incredulously "You're in L.A. for 2 days and you want to go on set?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Hell yeah it is" he exclaimed poking at her head a little "what is wrong in that head of yours?"

"Stop!" She huffed, batting his hands away

"I'll make a deal with you. We'll drive by, but I refuse to get out and walk on set. Mainly because I'm supposed to be sick if you remember"

"Fine. Oh and after…we have to go to Sunset!"

"You want to go to Sunset during the day?" he asked amused

"I don't know" She mumbled "you're the expert."

"We'll go tonight. I just wanted to know if there was anything specific you wanted to do…otherwise I can plan a couple things"

"Just spend time with you" she said cheesily with a huge grin

"Loser" he chuckled before kissing her gently "Good morning"

"It is a good morning" she smiled sincerely "And it's a compliment…of the highest, mainly because I have no coffee; and I _still_ think it's good"

"Well I'm honored" he shook his head in amusement

"Come on. Let's go get ready! I'm so excited to be here Logan!" She squealed the last part as she shot up from the couch

Logan laughed at her enthusiasm and stood up with her "Me too"

* * *

"Man. They have amazing food here!" Rory exclaimed as she took another bite of her delicious burrito

"It may have something to do with the fact that we're close to Mexico" he chuckled

"Where are we going next?" she asked with a grin

"Well, we can go check ou- you wanna just go home?" he asked with a smirk

Rory rolled her eyes but nodded "I thought you'd never ask!" she laughed

"You could have just said you wanted to stay home" he chuckled

"We can sight see another time." She waived off

"I was going to take you coffee tasting" he smirked

"It can wait" She smiled impishly "Let's go home"

"I still don't know how you managed to get past my doorman" he mused as they entered his apartment

Rory eyed him strangely, setting her things down "I was on the guest list"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed completely forgetting the put her on it just incase of an emergency

"Thanks" she dryly commented "So….are you tired today?" She asked cheekily

Logan smirked, partly in surprise at how forward she was being.

"Logan?" She asked confused, not receiving a response, squealing in surprise when she saw him reach out for her, and once having her in his arms, ran the rest of the way to his bedroom.

"Logan!" she exclaimed when he threw her down on the bed

"Yeah Ace" he asked, an amused twinkle in his eye as he crawled over her sprawled out form. "It seems like you're questioning my abilities in bed" he teased

"Shut up Logan" Rory whispered staring into those eyes she had dreamed about for the past 3 months.

"Deal" he winked and hungrily attacked her lips. Rory smiled against them and kissed him back with just as much fervor. Loving the way his body felt against hers, she had missed him…all of him. Reaching down between their bodies, she lifted the hem of his shirt, practically ripping it off of him; only momentarily letting him break away from her before throwing it to the side. "God Logan" Rory panted when she felt him move down from her lips to her neck.

Logan groaned, it had been too long for both of them. And hearing her moan his name wasn't helping matters any.

"I liked that top" Rory whispered breathily when she heard the distinct tearing of fabric

"You'll get over it" he countered and kissed a slow line from her neck down in between her breasts, the only thing being heard in the room was their labored breathing and the rustling of the bed under them.

"Pants" she whispered writing underneath him "pants" she repeated, this time with a tug with her hands. "Take them off"

Groaning in frustration he broke away from her and sat up on his knees while unbuckling his pants and sliding them off.

Rory looked up hungrily as she watched with hooded eyes at what seemed to be a very concentrated looking Logan trying to keep it together while taking his pants off. A very _hot_ Logan, she added. Her eyes traced his perfectly chiseled chest down to his incredible six pack abs and then lower, almost gasping as she saw he wasn't wearing boxers. The thought turning her on more than she ever expected.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan smirked, watching as her eyes took a slow path down his body, stopping at his hard member

Immediately she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs before pulling him back down on top of her "in me" she whispered

Logan happily obliged, any other time he would have preferred to take it slower but seeing her laying there practically begging him to fuck her was too much. He slid into her in one hard fast stroke, burying himself deep in her.

"Fuck" She cursed softly, almost in relief "you feel so good Logan…so good"

"Ace…I wish you knew how amazing you were" he whispered, not moving yet

"Likewise" She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist, the position causing him to slide deeper into her.

Logan groaned "You're killing me Ace"

"I love you" Rory whispered

"I love you too" He responded with just as much affection as he slowly move in and out while leaning down and kissing her with each stroke.

It had been so long for both, neither could hold back any longer. Logan collapsed on top of her, panting for breath as Rory did the same. She smiled softly, this was where she loved to be…gently running her fingers through his hair which rested on her shoulder she spoke softly "You're the one" She whispered to herself without even meaning to.

Logan smiled against her bare shoulder "So are you Ace" he said in the same tone, kissing her skin sensually

* * *

Logan I actually have to get up and get ready if we're going out tonight" Rory huffed as she once again tried to get up but was pulled back by Logan

"We can just stay in" he pouted

"But you promised me Sunset" she countered

"What's to see? It's a bunch of drunk people groping each other while moving their hips to music." He grunted

"Come on lazy. We can't just lie in bed all night" she pleaded "Besides, you said so yourself…I'm way more fun when I'm drunk"

Logan rolled his eyes "And more difficult" he muttered

"What was that?" Rory raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" he said quickly "I'm not taking advantage of you when your drunk Ace"

"Well it wouldn't really be taking advantage now would it?" she smirked "I mean…you have my consent"

Eyeing her warily "Fine" he said loosening his hold on her "But I have to call my body guards…"

"Body guards!" She exclaimed "For what"

"We're going to Sunset on a Saturday night Ace. I need to make sure you're safe"

"Safe from who" she exclaimed

"Media, stalkers, violent fans" he teased "Its protocol. But don't worry…it'll be fun"

"Alright alright" Rory muttered as she sat up with the sheets covering her upper half and waited for Logan to get up as well "Logan" She called out when he didn't move

"What?" he asked

"Aren't you going to get up?" She exclaimed in confusion "I need to find my clothes"

"I thought we went over this Ace" He smirked "it's a crime to cover all of that up" he said just as he yanked the sheet out of her hands

"LOGAN!" She shouted both in anger and embarrassment

"Come on Ace" He coaxed, laying back down and turning her towards him, pulling her down again.

"I hate you"

"That's not what you said last night" he chuckled

"Okay okay. Unlike you I have no modesty whatsoever" he muttered as he got up, not caring that he was naked and strolled over to his dresser to find some boxers. Rory grinned as she watched his every move, she wondered how he was so confident but damn was she glad he was, she thought to herself while tilter her head to the side for a better view.

Logan looked back and rolled his eyes "You ogle me and you don't even give me the chance to ogle you" he shot at her

Rory shook her head "You saw mine 10 minutes ago mister"

Logan smirked "I wouldn't mind seeing it again"

"Go get ready" Rory ordered, pointing to the bathroom

"Well aren't you coming with me" he asked never losing his smirk

"We'll never get out of here if I do" she whined "Stop it" She groaned when he started pulling her up from the bed

"You sound like you're 4 Ace, just get up" he said with a small grin

"Fine. But if we don't get out of this house tonight, I'm not letting you touch me for a very long time" she threatened as she stood up with him, still holding the sheet to her chest

Logan chuckled "Well I wont see you for at least a month" He said cheekily

"You think _a month_ is a very long time?" she huffed while walking in front of him into the bathroom

"Evil bitch" Logan muttered, following after her.

* * *

"Scotch neat" he told the bartender before looking at Rory in question

"Long island please" she said

Logan smirked "You just want to get wasted tonight"

"Well at least I know you won't let me do anything completely stupid" she retorted

"Yeah?" he challenged as they waited for their drinks. He took her to the Sky bar, as she requested. It was probably one of the best clubs on the strip, and also one of the most crowded…

"You care too much" she teased

"I don't know Ace" he grinned, leaning back in his chair "I am in need of some entertainment"

"Ooo" She hummed as their drinks arrived "I have to say, this is a really nice place…"

"I know" he responded "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know" She mumbled, taking a sip of her drink

Rory finished her drink within 15 minutes and was already opting for another one. Logan just sat back and watched as she threw them back, shaking his head to himself as he would have to deal with her later. But seeing her so carefree was kind of nice, she was always so uptight.

"Why aren't you drinking?" She asked confused. She was already well over tipsy and the look of confusion on her face looked so exaggerated Logan wanted to laugh hysterically.

"Because someone has to stay sober tonight Ace" he grinned "You having fun?" he asked over the loud music

Rory nodded "I'm going to go order some shots" she said

Logan shook his head and motioned for her to stay put "I'll go get them for you. Tequila right?" he asked knowingly "And do you know how drunk you're going to be?"

"That's the point" She said shortly

"Stay. Brady's here" he said, motioning to the body guard that was sitting a few tables away

Rory nodded "I'm not going anywhere" she said as he walked away.

"Hey" she heard a male voice that wasn't Logan's say. Was it directed at her? Turning slowly as the lights blurred her vision; the man that spoke to her finally became clear.

"Hi" she said with a small smile. He wasn't bad looking; in fact…he was pretty hot. Short black hair, chiseled features, and an amazing body. He looked straight out of a Calvin Klein ad.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked, walking over to the side of her table

"I'm not alone" She slurred

"Oh?" he asked amused "Wanna dance?"

Rory shook her head just as Brady came over "its okay Brady. I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much" she told him

The man wouldn't give up…he set a soft arm on her shoulder "Come on, one dance."

"I wouldn't touch her" Brady stated seriously

"Who are you?" he asked snidely

"I'm her security. So unless you want to be hauled off for harassment, I'd take that paw off"

Almost immediately the nameless idiot retracted his hand. He took out a pen and wrote his number on her napkin. "Anytime" he smirked before walking away

"Thanks Brady" she said smiling

"Thanks for what" Logan raised an eyebrow as he came back

"This guy tried to get me to dance with him" she said carelessly

"Has he seen you dance?" Logan teased

Rory glared "You're mean. And because of him my buzz wore off. Where are my shots"

"They're on their way" he chuckled "calm down"

"We should dance" she mused, not talking to anyone in particular "I mean it is part of the experience right? I look like a loser just sitting here."

Logan stared on amused as she rambled to herself about pretty much nothing. "I'm up for it Ace"

"Really?" She grinned "Because I might make you look really bad…or really good!" she laughed just as a round of shots arrived.

"Ace, why is that kid staring at you?" Logan asked, pointing over to where the guy that earlier propositioned Rory was standing.

"Oh that's the guy I turned down" she waived off as she got her shot ready "I don't think he believed me when I said I wasn't alone"

"Well maybe we should make it clear" he grinned

Rory smiled widely and stood up from her chair, and walked the few steps to his before swinging a leg over his lap and straddling him. "What about now?" she whispered

Logan chuckled, resting his hands on her hips "You are so drunk if you're actually doing this in public"

Rory shrugged "Maybe, but you love it"

"Hell yeah I do" he nodded, watching her reach back and pick up a shot. "To us" She grinned and threw it back, doing the same for several others

"Dance?" She asked

"Lead the way"

Rory got back on her feet and waited for him to do the same before she drunkenly stumbled towards the dance floor. They danced for a good half hour, Logan having to practically hold her up because of her drunken clumsiness, even worse now. "What's next babe" he whispered, leaning in close and gently grazing her earlobe with his teeth

"Home" She groaned involuntarily

He smirked in response, exactly the kind of reaction he expected. "Come on"

* * *

"Well if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so" Logan smirked as she pushed him back on the couch before climbing on top of him, much like she did at the bar but much more intimate now.

Not even knowing what he said, she leaned down and kissed him hard in response, her hands tangled in his hair while her entire body rubbed against him. Feeling Logan unzip her dress she very difficultly pulled back from him "Wait…wait" She panted "Hold on"

"For what?" he asked in a daze

"I have a surprise for you." She slurred slightly

"Well. I like surprises, but I don't like waiting" he whispered, leaning back in, only to have Rory push him back

"You'll like it. I promise" she said softly, swinging a leg off of him and taking a few minutes to find her balance. "Stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere Ace" he groaned

He waited a _very_ long 5 minutes before getting impatient. Where the hell was she? "Ace? You alright?" he asked slightly in frustration and partly in concern

As soon as the words left his lips they froze in awe at his _very very_ hot girlfriend clad only in a sexy white mesh baby doll, with a matching g-string to boot. _Holy fuck_ he thought to himself. Silently thanking the gods for her amazing taste, he waited for her to strut over to him.

"You like it?" she asked, looking down at herself

"You look so fucking hot Ace" He grunted, reaching out and pulling her back on top of him "When did you get this?!" he exclaimed running his hands all over her "And why haven't I seen it!"

Rory grinned "I just bought it" She stated

"Jesus Christ" he muttered, feeling her hands undoing his belt buckle. "Fuck" he groaned and leaned back, closing his eyes, feeling her hand softly wrap around his explosive cock. He was so far gone, he didn't even register when she, removed his pants and boxers before sliding off his lap and onto the floor until he felt her warm, wet mouth on him. "Rory" He moaned

Rory grinned at his pleasure. She always loved that she had this affect on him, he had an electrifying effect on her, but knowing she made him feel the same was amazing to her. Gently circling her tongue around his tip, she pushed down on his torso when she felt him jump from the sensation. "God Rory…so good" he mumbled incoherently

She released him with a loud pop and grinned up at him. "Logan" she whispered when he didn't open his eyes

"Hmm" he hummed in pleasure

"Fuck me" She stated

Groaning at her words he firmly gripped her waist and pulled her back on top of him before pulling her down on him in one stroke. Rory hissed in pleasure and threw her head back at the intense sensation. "Ple-" he didn't even let her finish her word as he began thrusting up into her, groaning in frustration as he wasn't able to get the leverage he wanted in that position.

"Shut up and hold on" he groaned as she protested when he was about to flip them over.

Practically slamming her into the couch, he resumed thrusting in and out of her in a rough, rapid pace. "Harder" Rory pleaded

Neither even made it to the bed that night...Logan woke up a few hours later, grinning dreamily to himself as he realized what had just happened before going back to sleep.

* * *

"You'll be home in 2 months right?" Rory asked strongly as they both lay awake late the next morning

Logan chuckled but nodded "Yeah I'll be home in 2 months"

"No more extensions" She stated with a small glare, picking her head up from where it lay on his shoulder and staring him straight in the eye.

"No promises" he teased "I can't help it if there's more to get done…"

"Get your stuff done and leave!" she said with a small smile. …………………. "Logan" she said a few minutes later

"Mhmm" he acknowledged

"I'm looking into the LA times" she mumbled softly, burying her head into his neck as she spoke.

Logan smirked. _The girl couldn't even ask a simple question without turning red_. "Really? What for?" he asked innocently

"Shut up" She mumbled with a huff, making him laugh

"That's great Ace" he said more seriously "But I don't want you to give up the times for me…"

"Incase you didn't get it, the LA _times_" she laughed

"I know but the New York Times is your dream" he argued "And you hate LA"

"I don't hate LA. How could I hate the place when we first met!" She gasped "Just because it's overcrowded, full of egotistical jackasses, blonde bimbo sluts, and has no seasons doesn't mean I hate it" She joked

"Blonde bimbo sluts?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"What do you really think Logan?" She asked

"I think that if you're comfortable with it, and if it's something you'd be happy doing…I'd love to have you here" he grinned

"It won't happen for a while. But…I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about it. Didn't want to blind sight you" she grinned

"Well I appreciate that" he said "But you don't have to ask Rory."

"You really don't mind us moving in together in the somewhat near future?" She asked in awe

Logan smiled, somewhat amused "No" he said slowly "You know…since we were sort of living together in New York anyways"

"Right" Rory said wondering why she didn't even think of that

"So…you know you haven't had coffee in over 24 hours right?"

"I know! And I haven't melted." She joked "What time is it?"

"Late" he stated with a roll of his eyes "You sleep like the dead"

"Whatever. I was tired" she retorted

"I'm sure you were" he responded with a cheeky smirk

"You're such a guy" She rolled her eyes

"Glad you finally noticed"

"Ow" She exclaimed a she shifted on the bed a little

"What?" he asked confused

"There's something digging into my back" She huffed as she flopped herself over and found her phone lying underneath her. "Found it" She said sheepishly at Logan's amused expression

"I'll never understand why you have to sleep with your phone" he shook his head

"What if someone calls!" She exclaimed

"Then you put it on a ringer and stick it on the nightstand" he stated

"But I don't like waking everyone up so it's on vibrate" She retorted

"Yeah. And a vibrating bed wouldn't wake me up?" he asked incredulously

"Whatever. It's more subtle"

"How! At least I'd know it was a phone if it rang. I don't know with a vibrating bed…I could think it was-"

"Logan!" She interrupted angrily

"Alright" he chuckled

* * *

A/N: I know I've been gone for a while. I'm sorry :( But I'm back now and here's the next chappy!! I hope you like it, and the next one should be up a lot quicker. Any ideas/suggestions/requests are always welcome! Tell me what you want! Anyways, Read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15: Initiative

"I'm home…" Rory said into the phone as she looked around the New York Airport

Chapter 15: initiative

"I'm home…" Rory said into the phone as she looked around the New York Airport.

_Logan smiled "Good" he said "Good flight?"_

Rory shook her head "Boring" she said annoyed "You'd think they would have some form of entertainment or something"

"_You fell asleep so why does it matter?" he said knowingly_

"Shut up" Rory huffed hating that he knew her so well "what about people who cant sleep in planes!"

"_Why are you worrying about them?"_

"Because Logan" she paused "I'm a nice person"

"_Okay" he chuckled. He wished she were still there with him…their fantasy weekend had ended and unfortunately both had to go back to their busy normal lives. _

"Well I still have to grab my bags, so I'll call you once I'm home?" she asked

"_Sure thing Ace."_

* * *

"You are such a cheesy loser" Rory stated into the phone as she looked around her apartment which was decorated with a large assortment of flowers.

_Logan grinned "You're welcome dear"_

"When do you have time to do these things?"

"_Does it matter? You get home okay?"_

"Yup" She nodded, plopping herself down on the couch "Why is it so cold in New York"

"_Because you just got back from paradise" he chuckled "tired?" he asked knowingly hearing her yawn_

"Yeah" she sighed "But I still have to unpack"

"_Do it tomorrow" He insisted "Get some sleep"_

Rory nodded, once again yawning "Goodnight Logan, call me tomorrow?" she asked softly

"_Of course, Night Ace."_

* * *

"Finn, I don't understand why you insist on torturing me" Rory huffed as she and Finn walked side by side on the sidewalk a few weeks later. They both went out for a cup of coffee, neither being able to sleep.

"Because Love, you look so cute when you're all worked up" he grinned as he still held the coffee just out of her reach

"Shut up and give me my coffee Finn" She seethed

"That wasn't very nice" he pouted as they maneuvered themselves through the busy streets of New York.

"Finn" She stated glaring at him menacingly, smiling sweetly as she realized it was enough to make him hand over the coffee. "Thank you"

"Evil. That stare is evil" Finn muttered "How are you and Logan?"

Rory raised an eyebrow in his direction "You don't know?"

Finn shrugged "I don't really talk to Logan about you" he said

"We're great actually" She responded to his previous question "Of course we'll be much better when his movie is finished but…you know"

Finn nodded and winked at her playfully "You have me to keep you busy until then"

"Joy" she stated dryly

"You love me" he retorted

"Of course I do Finnny" She teased, turning in his direction and pinching his cheeks

"How does Logan put up with you again?" he playfully asked while batting her hands away

"He's Logan"

* * *

"Happy Anniversary Rory" She read on the small card that accompanied the large boquet of roses Logan had sent her. Rory grinned, happiness practically radiating off of her that day. It was their 1 year anniversary…and she couldn't be more ecstatic.

She only wished he were here to spend it with her…

"Thank you!" She said happily into the phone when Logan answered

Logan laughed "You're welcome Ace" he said "Happy Anniversary"

"Right back at ya!" She grinned "So how's work going?"

"its……going" he said vaguely "How's Lorelai?"

"She's moving back home in a few days" Rory said somewhat disappointedly

"That's a good thing Ace" He said encouragingly "Its nice that she's happy again"

"I know…" She groaned "But I hate being alone"

"Only a couple more months" he told her

"I know" She pouted "I'll call you tonight? I have to get back to work"

"Sure thing Ace, love you" he said softly

"Love you too. Bye" Rory grinned, butterflies in her stomach from hearing him say 2 simple words.

* * *

Rory sighed in exhaustion as she turned the key to her apartment and almost screamed at what she found inside. She looked down to find hundreds of rose petals lining the carpet as the dim glow of candlelight surrounded her. Stepping fully inside, she slowly shut her door, making sure to lock it before setting her things down…still in awe. Where was Logan…he was the only person that would-

"Logan?" She called out in question, seeing a small round table intimately set for two.

Suddenly two arms reached out from behind her and circled her waist, pulling her back against a warm hard body. "Hey Ace" he whispered

Immediately, she turned in his embrace and leaned up kissing him senseless. "Shut up" she choked when he pulled back and she saw he was about to say something.

"No tears Gilmore" he grinned kissing her on the forehead "You look beautiful as always"

Looking down at her business suit clad body, which was halfway wrinkled by now…she raised an eyebrow "excuse me?"

"I'm serious"

"Liar" she rolled her eyes "Give me a few to change?" she pouted when he shook his head

"Why?" he asked confused "Its just me…"

"but I feel weird wearing this when you set all of this up. I feel like I should at least look the part"

"You do look the part. How amazing would it be if we had dinner in our pajamas instead of getting dressed up in uncomfortable dresses and suits" he exclaimed

Looking over his casual dress she sighed and nodded "I'll go change into some shorts"

"Shorts are hotter too" he teased

"I knew you had a hidden agenda" she shot back

"Well that's not good!" he exclaimed as they were eating

"I cant help it!"

"Most people run, it's a defense mechanism. Yours never kicked in?" he asked sarcastically, waiving a fork at her

"I just freeze" She glared "Its not my fault"

"So if some psycho rapist was chasing you at this very moment, you would just stand there and let him?" He asked incredulously

"No at this very moment you had better stop him" She stated

"If I wasn't here" he rolled his eyes

"Then yes" She said "He would catch me eventually. I'm not a very good runner"

"Rory!" He exclaimed

"Logan!" She mimicked

"You're going to start running with me" he stated making her eyes widen

"Excuse me" she sputtered dropping her fork

"You live in New York!" he said obvviously

"Nice deduction Sherlock" she said dryly

"I'm buying a treadmill. And I'll tie you to it for an hour a day if I have to" he said seriously

"That's a little kinky Logan" Rory smirked

"The smirk tells me you don't mind" he shot back making her jaw go slack

* * *

"_So you really liked the chamber music?" he asked surprised_

"Well, the part I was awake for anyway. And after that we went to see a basketball game" she said excitedly as she walked to her apartment from the garage.

"_Slightly less obscure" he nodded_

"Yeah right?" she agreed "A lot of people seem to be into the sports thing. And I can see why….the fast pace, the school spirit!" She listed off

"_You liked it?" he asked incredulously_

"Again, the part I was awake for" she shrugged

"_Wow a real basketball fan huh?" he teased just as she walked into her apartment_

"AHH!" She screamed when she saw him standing in front of her. Dropping all of her things, she ran over to him and practically leaped into his arms "What is wrong with you!" She demanded, smacking him

"You're not happy to see me?" he questioned with a smile

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed "But explain yourself"

"I finished" he said with a grin

"What?" She asked in shock

"I'm finished…I may need to fly out for a couple of promo's and such but I'm done" he reiterated

"Ah!" She squealed "Oh my god!" hugging him tightly

"Its just Logan babe" he smirked "I'm not comfortable with that title yet"

"When did you get here!" she exclaimed ignoring his comment

"A few hours ago" he answered "Could you stop talking so I can kiss you now?" he asked sweetly

Rory grinned and closed her eyes as his lips came in contact with hers. Kissing him never got old, she could do it for days if she had the opportunity. The man was brilliant, every kiss, no matter how short or quick, sent shivers up and down her spine, leaving her wanting for more.

"You're back for good?" She asked after they pulled back

Leaning his forehead against hers he nodded with a grin "For good"

"I cant believe you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed

"Tell me the surprise wasn't better" he challenged

"Fine so it was" she relented "you hungry?"

"Starving" he sighed

"You up for going out or do you just want to order in?" She asked

"Lets order in. Finishing up a photo shoot, the last scene for your movie and flying across the country is pretty draining" he chuckled

"Jesus" she muttered "How are you not dead?"

"Could be arranged"

"Don't joke" She deadpanned "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly while she led him to the couch and pushed him down

"Mmm you've missed me that much? Fine…we can skip the food" he smirked

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes "I want to make you something" she said with a grin

The smirk slowly faded from his lips and was replaced by an inquisitive frown "Excuse me"

"I want to make you something to eat!" she repeated

"What did I do!" he exclaimed in confusion

"You really wont try my cooking?" She pouted, slightly put out

"I don't think I did anything wrong. I mean are you really mad that I didn't tell you I was coming? I wanted to surprise y-"

"Okay" she interrupted annoyed and was about to storm off into their room when he caught her arm

"I was just kidding" he grinned "what did you want to make me?"

"Nothing if you're going to be rude about it" she snapped

"I would _love_ to taste whatever it is you're going to make" he assured her

"Good because I already made it" she stated

"Well don't keep me waiting! I'm hungry"

Logan waited while she walked into the kitchen, making a plate of whatever she had attempted to make for him. Sighing, he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes…it was good to be home. About 15 minutes later he heard Rory walk back in, slowly he opened his eyes and eyed the tray she was holding that held a large plate and a bottle of champagne.

"What is it?" he teased as she set it down in front of him and came to sit on the couch

Glaring she took the champagne and popped the cork, pouring both of them a glass "I'm going to ignore that"

"It looks delicious" he said nicer this time "how long did it take you to make spaghetti?"

"Like 4 hours" She said sheepishly "But it turned out pretty good I think! 3rd attempt"

Laughing to himself he picked up a fork "Well I'm honored that you spent 4 hours in the kitchen doing something other than looking for your shoes…and all for me"

"Socks" She clarified "I put my socks in the oven"

Choosing to ignore her comment he took a bite of the meal she had made and was pleasantly surprised. It was good…narrowing his eyes at her "Sookie?" He accused

Rory shook her head with a grin "But I'm honored that you think its as good as Sookie's"

"Sookie" he stated

"No!" She exclaimed with a laugh "Sookie's recipe…but Rory made it"

"You're _not_ a lost cause!" he shouted playfully

"But you are! Stop being so mean to me" She huffed

"I'm not being mean. I told you it was delicious…tell me you can do it again"

"I don't know" She shrugged "Maybe it'll only take me 2 attempts this time. Besides, I think we'll be eating it for a while. I made way too much spaghetti. Portions are not my friend right now"

"How much did you make exactly?" he asked curiously

"I don't know" she shrugged "I mean I only put in like 6 handfuls of pasta…it never looks like enough!"

"Its good to be back Ace" he laughed "I take it you're not doing the meat thing yet?" he chuckled

"One step at a time Huntzberger"

"Good deal" he nodded

* * *

"Go to sleep Ace" Logan whined as he felt himself being watched later that night

"I cant!" She exclaimed with a smile "I'm too excited to sleep"

Logan smirked still not opening his eyes and turned towards her "_Excited_?"

Rolling her eyes "Yes! You're here!"

"Wow" he said dryly "I didn't notice. Its late"

"Not that late" She mumbled

"Its like 2 in the morning Ace. What did you want to do?" he shook his head with a grin

"Uh…you?" she said as if it were obvious

Logan's eyes snapped open to the eyes of saucers as he peered down at her "Excuse me"

"You" she stated again, climbing on top of him

"When did this change occur?" he smirked, watching her unbutton his shirt she was wearing, while straddling him

"Its new" She grinned

"Its hot" He smirked, his eyes dancing as they watched her nimble fingers unbutton the shirt, revealing more of her porcelain skin underneath.

"Glad you think so" She whispered, slipping the shirt off completely

"Fuck Ace. You trying to kill me?" he groaned when he lifted his arms to her, only to have them pinned down to the bed

Interlacing his fingers with hers she leaned down and captured his mouth in a heated kiss unconsciously rubbing her body intimately against his. He was on cloud nine to say the least.

"Fuck" he groaned against her mouth feeling her gyrating against him

Rory smiled and kissed her way down his neck, over his heaving chest and down to his belly button. "Missed you" she mumbled

"I missed you too-ACE!" He groaned as he felt her peel off his boxers with her teeth, leaving them half way down his legs for him to kick off. "You been holding out on me?"

"Logan?"

"Hmm" he acknowledged feeling her crawl back up his body

"You talk too much" She stated

"Shutting up" he panted, feeling one of her hands untangle from his and reach for his hard member. "Fuck. Ace I wont last" he groaned when she sarted stroking him

She grinned and peeled the shirt she was wearing off. Logan groaned seeing she had nothing on underneath "Ace"

"I thought you might like a little something" she smirked but he could still see the light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Fuck me Ace" he panted, moaning in surprise when she complied and lowered herself onto him hard and fast.

"Logan" She groaned rocking back and forth on him

"Faster" he grunted, slipping his hands from her sand setting them on her waist, guiding her frantic movements. He opened his eyes, glazed over with pleasure and looked up at her. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes closed, mouth open and so concentrated on what she was doing she didn't even notice anything going on around her.

"Oh god" she whimpered her face scrunching up to an expression he knew all to well.

"Come on Ace" he whispered out of breath "Come for me"

Rory whimpered as her body shook with the violent release he had just given her. Her back arched as he kept guiding her movements, close to the edge as well.

"you are incredible" he whispered when she collapsed on his chest

"Huh" She whimpered tiredly

he chuckled and caressed her back, slick with sweat "I love you" he said in other words

"You too" she mumbled, her breathing starting to even out

He gently sat up a little and lifted the covers over both of them before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"You're late" Rory muttered as she opened the door and ushered him inside, helping him with his coat and bag

"I know I'm sorry" he apologized, kissing her on the cheek "What's the prognosis" he asked taking a deep breath

Rory rolled her eyes "Eh" She said vaguely and kept walking

"Hold it" Logan stated "What is 'eh'?" Logan mimicked

"It means that he's a little dry" She whispered in annoyance "But you should form your own opinion"

"Alright alright" he relented

"Be nice Logan, Honor's already on edge" Rory warned

"I'm always nice Ace" He countered as they made their way towards the living room, where Honor and Josh were sitting.

"Yeah" She scoffed before grinning "Look who finally decided to show up!"

"So Josh" Logan started when they were all settled down for dinner; earning him a nudge from Rory. He paused and met her eyes before continuing "What do you do?"

"I'm a structural engineer" He answered steadily

Logan nodded in approval "How long have you been together?"

"Just over 6 months" Honor piped in "You wanna start eating there little brother" she said stressing the _little_

"Sure Big _sister_" he sniped back earning him a kick from Rory

* * *

"If that's as nice as you can be I hit the jackpot" Rory deadpanned just as she closed the door after Honor and Josh

"I don't like him" Logan stated

"Its not your choice" She retorted brushing past him and walking into the kitchen

"Like hell its not" He followed after her "She's my sister, I cant let her be with some brain dead loser"

"He's a structural engineer Logan…he's not brain dead" Rory sighed as she began washing the dishes

"He barely said a word!" he exclaimed

"Maybe he's reserved" She tried

"You noticed too" he stated "He's boring"

"He's a little dry" She admitted with a small smile "But if Honor-"

"Honor's never been a good judge of character" Logan waived off "Now me" he smirked "I've always been very good at reading people"

"Fine don't help me clean up" Rory huffed as she watched him walk out of the kitchen

"Your idea to invite them over babe" he said from the living room making her jaw drop.

* * *

Rory finished cleaning up the place before joining Logan who had already gone to bed.

"Done?" She heard him mumble when she climbed into bed with him

"Yeah and with no help from you" She muttered

"Can I tell her I don't like him?" he asked

"No" Rory said truthfully "She has to figure it out for herself"

"That I don't like her?" he asked confused

"No doofus" She rolled her eyes "She has to figure out if he's the one for her"

"He better not be!" He exclaimed incredulously, his head popping out from under the covers giving her the most surprised look, she thought she was going to laugh hysterically

"Logan" she chuckled with a smile "calm down"

"Calm down? My sister might marry Mr. Rodgers and you want me to calm down!"

"Mr. Rodgers?" Rory asked with a grin

"Not the point Rory!"

"hey. Who said anything about marriage? They've only been together for 6 months" She said trying to placate him

"You've never thought of marrying me?" he asked seriously

"Whoa" She backed up "When did this turn into _us_?"

"Its just a question Rory" he said with a small smile seeing how uncomfortable she was

"Maybe" She muttered quietly

"_maybe_?" he stressed

"Yes! Who doesn't think of marrying you someday?" She exclaimed

"I can name a few people" He retorted

"Seriously Logan." She stated

"Oh I'm being dead serious"

"Of course I want to marry you someday" she said, blushing a little

"Just like the day we met" he cooed teasingly, brushing his thumb over her now slightly red cheek

"Shut up Logan" she huffed, batting his hand away and turning away from him

Sidling up behind her, he leaned in, his mouth next to her ear "I would love to make you mine one day Ace" He whispered and kissed her cheek before resting his head on his pillow, smiling when he felt her move backwards towards him a few moments later.

* * *

"Logan?" She mumbled one night after they had gotten in bed

"Hmm" he asked sleepily

"L.A. Times interview went well" She said softly "He offered me a position"

Logans eyes snapped open and he turned around to face her "What?" he asked peering down at her

"L.A-"

"I know what you said" he said "Are you sure Rory?"

Rory grinned "I love you Logan. And I can write from anywhere…it would be a lot easier on you to not have to travel back and forth wouldn't it?"

"You're giving up the New York Times Ace" he said seriously

"I like you more…besides, it means I have to see less of your father" she smiled

"Your mom?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer

"Havnt told her, she'll be sad to see me go but happy for me all the same" she said truthfully "She loves you"

"you do realize my father owns the L.A. times as well right?" he pointed out

"Yes, but its across the country as opposed to a 4 hour drive into New York" she said "I think its safe to say I'll see less of him"

"Good riddance" he smirked

"Logan!" she grunted

"I'm so happy Ace" he said sincerely, planting a lingering kiss on her lips

"Never been happier" she smiled back

* * *

"You're taking her away from me. You better be good to her" Lorelai stated strongly at Logan.

Logan smiled "You know I will" he answered

"I'm happy for her. She found a good one" Lorelai said softly with a smile "Take care of her Logan"

"You're acting like I'm taking her away forever" he smiled

"Practically" She scoffed

"Its only to the other side of the country" he tried "Wow that sounded a lot better in my head" he muttered

"Where is Rory?" she asked as they stood on the porch of the Gilmore House

"She's just grabbing a few of her things from her room" he answered "I'll go wait in the car, let you two say goodbye"

"Bye Logan. I love you too, you know that" She smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged Logan.

Her words affected him more than she knew. Sure he heard people say they loved him, but they were never that sincere. Growing up with the Huntzbergers was also pretty cold. "I'll see you soon Lorelai" he winked, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking to the car.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Logan chanted as he led her to his apartment after their flight that day

Rory grinned "it is" she assured, knowing he was wondering if she was having second thoughts. "Seriously Logan. I'm so happy that I'm here"

"I know" he nodded "But I still feel bad."

"About what?" she asked incredulously as they set their things down

"You left the New York Times Ace"

"And came to the L.A. Times" she provided

Logan sighed "I'm happy you'r ehere too"

"Don't sound too excited" she snapped

"You know I love that you're here" he rolled his eyes

"Can we sleep" She asked, her eyes already drooping "I'm too tired to have this conversation"

Logan chuckled but nodded, locking the door and turning off the lights. "Come on sleeping beauty" he grinned, picking her up into his arms; laughing as she squealed in surprise.

"Logan!" she exclaimed as he walked them both into the bedroom

"Ace, people would kill for this kind of treatment" he joked "Enjoy it"

"oh very graceful" She retorted sarcastically as he dropped her not so gently down on the bed.

Logan laughed as they both got under the covers "you said put me down…"

"Logan" she said once they were settled and turned to him, one arm propping her head up

"Hmm" he hummed tiredly not bothering to open his eyes as he faced straight up to the ceiling

"Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I don't regret it. I would do anything for you. you know that" she said softly, and slightly embarrassed that she admitted all of that in words.

His heart almost hurt painfully at her words. He turned to her and smiled softly with a small roll of his eyes "You sure know how to get to me Gilmore" he said softly, cupping her cheek with one hand "come on, lets go to sleep"

Rory laughed and turned her head, kissing the inside of his palm before closing her eyes and smiling as she felt him stroke her cheek softly "Goodnight Ace" she heard him whisper.

* * *

"What _is_ that!" Rory groaned at the loud horrifying beeping she was hearing

"That would be my alarm" he muttered "Sorry I forgot to turn it off" he said as he pushed the off button before closing his eyes again

"What time is it?" she asked

"6" he mumbled

"6!' she exclaimed scrambling to get up

"where you going?" he asked tiredly

"work Logan" she said annoyed "I cant be late for my frist day"

"Its Sunday" He groaned "You don't have work"

Stopping her frantic movements she thought about what he said and groaned "youre right"

"I try" He mumbled "Now go to sleep"

"alright alright" she muttered and slipped back in bed, closing her eyes and almost instantly falling back asleep.

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Logan asked as they had coffee later that morning

Rory raised an eyebrow as she looked around the apartment where all her boxes were strewed "unpack?"

Groaning, he shook his head "We'll be moving again soon" he tried

Rory shot him an incredulous look "I cant live out of boxes Logan"

"I hate unpacking" he whined

"Well you don't have to unpack…you can just watch?"

"watch?" he grunted

"well what else do you want to do?" she asked

"Anything but unpack?" he asked

"You're like a 3 year old" She rolled her eyes

"A very hot 3 year old" he provided

"And arrogant"

"But hot"

"And a diva"

"But hot"

"Alright we get it Casanova. You're hot" she rolled her eyes

"Just wanted you to admit it" he shrugged

"Well what about me?" she pouted

"You're beautiful as always Ace" he said sweetly giving her a quick kiss before pulling her up with him. "Come on, lets unpack what you _need_" He stressed "We are moving soon"

"Logan…" she protested

"Ace" He warned "I want to get on with my life"

"fine fine" she relented "but I need my shoes. All of them" She stated

"I never took you for the high maintenance type Ace" He teased knowing she hated when people referred to her as that

Right on cue, he got a glare from her "I can be a lot worse"

"I'm joking" he tried as she turned to walk into their room, him following behind

"Whatever, carry my shoes; us high maintenance girls don't do labor." She mocked

* * *

"I think my arms are gonna fall off" He complained as they both plopped down on the couch after unpacking all day

"I'm sorry" She said with a small pout, turning to him and rubbing one of his arms. "I told you I could carry some of it"

"Ace" he chuckled tiredly "You have a hard time carrying your backpack. I highly doubt you were going to be able to carry all your shoes, books and whatever else you ahd in those boxes"

"Mean" she huffed still massaging his upper arm

"Mm that feels nice" He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into her touch

"I don't think I've ever given an arm massage" She grinned

"You're good" he mumbled

"Yeah well don't fall asleep here Mister" She said seriously "I cant carry you into bed."

"You're just not that talented huh?"

"Slash you're like twice my size" she laughed moving onto his other arm

"Shhh" He hushed "Just…relax" He mumbled, the words dying a bit as he was about to drift off

"No!" Rory exclaimed shaking him out of his trance "Logan!"

"What?" he grunted in annoyance, peering up at her through hooded eyes

"Bed. now" she ordered, standing up and tugging on his arms

"God" He groaned "Why me"

"Come on. Logan!" She repeated when he laid down on top of the bed "You cant go to sleep on top of the bed."

"Why not" he whined

"Because I get cold." She stated

"so grab a blanket" He argued

"I'll give you a massage." She bribed "You know I hate sleeping on top of beds" She whined

"A massage?" he perked up

"Yes" She rolled her eyes "Whatever you want, just get up and get in bed"

"Deal" He grinned and slowly got up off the bed and took his shirt off before he laid on his back under the covers

"Hold on, lemme change" She said

"Oh my god that feels amazing" He moaned into the pillow as Rory worked on his neck. Swinging a leg over, she straddled his lower back and kept working, the new position giving her more leverage. "Have I mentioned you're good?"

"Go to sleep Logan" She said softly with a small smile "Its been a long day"

"Mhmm" he hummed as she moved down to his back, working her thumbs in circles as she soothed the sore muscles there. "night" he mumbled

"Goodnight" she chuckled

* * *

"Time difference go back to sleep" he grunted and turned his head into the pillow as he felt Rory sit up in bed

Groaning in annoyance she laid back down "Its so early" She whined

"Go to sleep" He groaned

"I cant" she matched his tone "Its like 7 in New York. Logan…" She poked his back

"What!"

"No need to get snippy" She said "Wanna go eat breakfast?"

"Its 4 in the morning Ace. No I don't want to eat. I want to sleep"

"Well I really cant sleep" She huffed "And you know I hate eating alone"

"Are you PMSing again?" he mumbled tiredly into his pillow

Rory's jaw dropped angrily "Are you kidding!" She exclaimed

"huh?" he replied dumbly

"It always has to be about PMS doesn't it!" She ranted "Us women cant just be tired or in a bad mood because of life, or because we feel like it. no! Its PMS." She stopped when she realized Logan was back to snoring. Glaring at him she got back under the covers and turned away from him………………..hating that he was right.

"Rory" She heard a voice say "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head she cringed as another cramp hit her "water" she mumbled

Logan reached over to the nightstand and helped her sit up before handing her the bottle and watching in concern as she took slow sips from it. "What's wrong?"

"You should know Mr. Are you PMSing" She mocked in annoyance

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" he chuckled

"Shut up" she snapped leaning back against the headboard and closing her eyes with a sigh as she clutched her stomach

"I feel huge" She whimpered

"Hold on, I'll go get something" he sighed and climbed out of bed

"Thanks" She said tiredly

* * *

"Logan?" She called out weakly still in bed the next morning. She was in pain…it was never like this. besides, she was fairly sure she wasn't supposed to be on her period this week…she just had it a week ago. Something was wrong, and the midol she took did nothing for her cramps, they only got worse.

"You feelin' any better Ace?" he asked sympathetically as he walked into the room with a plate of toast and some orange juice

Shaking her head "Something's wrong" She admitted finally "I'm not supposed to be on my period…and its only gotten worse. There's a lot of pain"

"Ace!" he shouted in annoyance "Why wouldn't you tell me!"

"I didn't know Logan. And you know I hate doctors and hospitals"

"You're like 3 years old you know that" he snapped angrily

"I know" she huffed closing her eyes as another shot of pain went through her

He set the plates down on the table and sat down next to her on the bed, his eyes softening "How bad is it?" he asked softly

"Bad. I feel nauseous, and huge" She groaned

"I need a pain level Ace" he said

"7?" she tried

"Jesus" he breathed out "Let me get your things ready" he said as he got up "And I'll call the Times, tell them you'll be missing today"

"No!" She exclaimed trying to get out of bed "I cant miss that Logan. Its my job. My first day" she tried flinging back the covers but her body was so weak from pain it wouldn't go back "Stupid fucking blankets" she muttered

"Rory!" he stated "Stop"

"I cant miss work Logan" She shook her head

"You have to. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said in a bored tone as he packed a few things

"THE HOSPITAL!" She screeched

"I knew I shouldn't have told you" He muttered "Don't be difficult. You're going."

"Come on" he said pulling her out of bed "You need help getting changed?"

"Logan let go of me" she groaned clutching her stomach again "Seriously, let go" She said frantically, feeling like she was going to puke

Setting her down in a chair, he watched as she took slow deep breaths, trying to let the wave pass over her. "hospital" he stated

"yeah" she agreed quietly

"I'll go put your things in the car and come back for you okay?" he said

"Yeah go" she said "Hurry"

* * *

"Lactose?" Rory asked in disbelief, taking Logan's hand when she saw them slump in relief

"Yes" Her doctor smiled "You're lactose intolerant" she explained

"That's it?" she asked "I'm not deathly ill"

"Hardly" She chuckled "But I would advise you to stay away from dairy products."

"Got that part" Rory laughed in relief

* * *

"you're really mad?" Rory sighed as they got in the car

Glaring in her direction while he fastened his seatbelt he didn't say a word before starting the car.

"Loga-"

"You should have told me. What if something was seriously wrong and you waited!" He said loudly in annoyance

"I know" she admitted with a pout, trying to get him to smile

Logans lips twitched upwards before he gave her a half grin involuntarily "Don't do it again" he said seriously

"I know I know" She sighed

Logan raised an eyebrow and waited for another response

"Okay I wont. I swear" She grinned

* * *

"I love cheese, how will I cope!" She exclaimed when they got home

"Given your age I'm fairly sure you can eat _some_ dairy" he rolled his eyes

"I'm going to call the Times…see if I can grovel for my job back" she groaned

Logan grinned and shook his head "Ace, they're hiring you from the New York Times…I don't think you'll have a problem"

"Still" she insisted picking up the phone and beginning to dial the number before situating herself on the couch.

"I'm going to go finish up some work then. I'll be in the bedroom" he said

* * *

"Did you get your interview?" he mumbled, feeling her slip into bed a while later

Smiling she shifted closer to him and nodded "Yup, they _gladly_ gave it back." She mocked them

"I told you so" he muttered turning his head into his pillow.

"I had to make sure" She sighed, closing her eyes

"Goodnight" She said softly

"Night" Logan said sleepily

"Logan, did you see that?" Rory said suddenly, seeing a bright flash of light when she opened her eyes

"huH?" he mumbled

"Get up Logan" she said frantically, shaking him "I saw something"

"What did you see?" he sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up some

"A flash of light" she said befuddled

"What kind of flash?" he asked seriously, more alert now

"I don't now Logan, it was a fucking flash of light…a few of them" she said annoyed

"Calm down Rory" he said "where did it come from?"

"The window…" she said

"Not again" he muttered in annoyance, walking up to the window, seeing a man with a camera perched on a ledge. He shook his head and made sure the window was locked and closed the blinds, and curtains completely before walking back to his bed and grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

"Ben? Yeah, paparazzi…" he sighed into the phone "thanks" he said and hung up

"Seriously?" Rory huffed in annoyance

"I'm sorry Rory" he shook his head and slipped back into bed "Its being taken care of"

"why are you sorry?" she asked confused as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer "Its not your fault…"

"kind of" he admitted "Can we go to sleep now though…I'm exhausted" he yawned

"yeah, well…I'm a little creeped out" she admitted

"Don't be" he sighed "Police are on it…and everything's locked"

"Okay" she relented "Night again" She laughed

"Mhmmm"

* * *

"I don't see how us sleeping is interesting" She shook her head as they ate breakfast that morning

Logan shrugged "Paparazzi is bizarre" he stated "What time is your interview today?"

"12" she answered "wanna do lunch?"

"Been here less than a week and we're already setting lunch dates" he sighed with a smile "Lunch sounds good" he agreed "I'll call you when I'm on break?"

"See you then" she smiled, kissing him quickly as he made a line for the door.

"You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" he asked worrying about the paparazzi from the night before

"Logan…" She rolled her eyes "You said yourself that the police are on it. don't worry about me. Go to work" she insisted

* * *

"Hey Ace, how'd the interview go?" Logan asked as he arrived at a small café that they met at for lunch.

Rory grinned "It was amazing." She said "I got the job"

"of course you did" he rolled his eyes "They would be stupid not to give you the job…espescially after you transferred from The New York Times" he answered, picking up the menu

"Excuse me" A voice behind them stuttered

Logan put down the menu and turned towards the voice. "Hi" he smiled charmingly making Rory roll her eyes, also wearing a smile on her face. That's what she loved about Logan…he was kind…to everyone. No matter how irritated or busy he was, when a fan came up to him he was nothing but pleasant.

The girl almost melted in a puddle right there, and she would have if that was possible "Its so nice to meet you…I love your work" The girl who could be no more than 15 babbled "I know you're busy-"

"Never to busy for a fan" he winked, chuckling when he saw a blush creep up onto her cheeks

"Could you sign this for me?" she asked shyly

"Sure of course, who should I make it out to?" he asked, taking the picture of him from her hands and pulling "You have a pen?"

The girl honestly looked crestfallen "No" she mumbled

Rory smiled, shaking her head and dug through her bag, finding a marker and handing it to Logan "Don't mention it" she waived off when she saw the girl was about to htank her

"Can you make it out to Brianna?"

"Thank you so much, and sorry for bothering you. Oh and you two…are adorable together" she said once he had finished

"No problem, and thanks" he smiled as Rory blushed

"That was nice of you" Rory commented making him shrug

"I owe everything to them" he said simply

"awwww" she cooed, pinching his cheeks

"Order. Food. Now" he growled, holding up the menu as a defense

* * *

"I am exhausted" Rory exclaimed plopping down on the couch next to Logan when she got home from work her first day

Not taking his eyes off the book he was reading, he held up a finger. "One minute" he murmured

"Is there food because I'm starving" She sighed, leaning back into the cushions

"There's some lasagna in the fridge" he said, finally tearing his eyes away from the page and setting the book down "Want me to go heat some up?"

"No. I can do it" she said tiredly

Logan chuckled, stretching as he stood up "I'll get it"

"Thanks"

"Rory" he laughed when he brought the plate of food in a few minutes later and saw she was asleep.

Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed up at him in confusion "huh?"

"you still want to eat?" he asked, sitting down next to her with the plate in his hands

She nodded and took the plate from him "This is really good" she commented, taking a bite

"I'm surprised the smell of the food didn't bring you around" he chuckled

"I've had it too easy" she complained "I need to get back to my complicated schedule"

Logan rolled his eyes "Most people enjoy their vacations"

"your mom called" he said a few minutes later "She just wanted to tell you the dance competition is tomorrow….and that she casts some sort of spell on you for leaving her partner less"

Rory rolled her eyes "never again." She stated "I am _never_ going to be entering that rank competition again"

"You…in a dance competition?" he sputtered in laugher "oh man…what I wouldn't pay to see that"

Rory glared "For your information that was my first break up with my first boyfriend! So it wasn't very pleasant. And I couldn't walk the next day. At all"

Logan chuckled "I know babe…I'm just saying…I want to actually watch you. I don't want to participate"

"its never happening so dream again"

"So you miss it?" he asked "Home?"

"This is home Logan" She said confused

Rolling his eyes he smiled a little "You know what I mean"

"No I actually don't" she narrowed her eyes "I'm serious. This is home for me. Sure I miss Starshollow and New York, but I would have missed that anywhere I went. I miss Luke's coffee for sure" She laughed

"Alright alright" he relented "What's your schedule like?" he asked

Rory remained silent and scowled taking a deep breath.

"You're kidding" he said with a smirk

"no"

"oh that's classic. You…the one person that loves a good itinerary of her year doesn't need one." He chuckled in amusement "Rory, this is good. People would be jumping up and down if they were in your position. Come on. You're job is to submit weekly's to the editor, and basically just write articles? That's your dream" he said trying to placate her

Rory huffed in annoyance "But I don't see why they cant make me work"

"Why don't you make yourself a schedule OCD child" he rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around her shoulders "how's the new office"

"Too much" She snipped shortly "its basically one step down from the editors" she groaned

"So?"

"People hate me Logan. I'm not even there for a day and I got the position that people had been fighting over for years? I'm prime target for torture and office gossip" she sighed leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder

"Give them more credit Ace" he smiled "You don't know that"

"Fine" she agreed, her eyes drooping shut

"I have a 4:00 call time tomorrow, so-" he stopped talking when he heard her light snoring and looked down at his shoulder, shaking his head at her "Every time" he muttered with a sigh. Gently he moved her so her legs were in his lap and picked her up, trying not to jostle her too much to carry her to the room.

"Mmm Logan" she hummed

"Yeah crazy lady" he shook his head with a small smile, setting her down in bed "You fell asleep on me…_again_"

"Mhmm"

"Alright, goodnight Ace"

* * *

"Ace…why are all the locks don--what's wrong?" he asked, seeing his girlfriend, paler than usual sitting on the sofa, coffee much on the table in front of her untouched. That was his first indication, the slightly red eyes and tear streaks visible on her cheeks were the other.

"Rory" he said in concern, dropping his things, not bothering to close the door and quickly making his way towards her "Rory!" he said louder "Snap out of it. what's wrong!" he sat down next to her and shook her shoulders a little

"I love you" she whispered, turning to him and cupping his cheek "So much Logan"

"Rory?" he asked, partly in confusion and partly in concern "you have to talk to me okay?"

She pulled out her cell phone, fumbled with it a bit and put it on speaker before taking a deep breath and playing the message

"_Rory" a mans deep voice chuckled "you know how long it took me to track down your number? You really need to talk to those friends of yours, I don't ever remember them being so hostile towards me. I've heard you're in the city of angels baby…tsk tsk" he scolded "no phone call? No email, no carrier pigeon? I'm disappointed, didn't I teach you better?"_

"Rory-" he stopped when Rory held up a finger and pointed to her phone

_The man on the line sighed "Meet me at TJ's on Sunday at 4 sweetheart" he chuckled "you know what'll happen if you don't." and hung up finally_

"Who was that?" Logan asked firmly

"That…" she took a deep breath "was Eric"

"You're not thinking about going" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her

"Logan…" she pleaded "he wont stop looking for me. I cant have you get hurt because of me…I _wont_"

"you're not going you masochistic psychopath" he said angrily "Are you insane?"

"Did you just call me a masochist?" she asked managing a small smile, trying to stop the tears blurring her vision and threatening to spill over

"Rory" he said shortly not in the mood

Her tears finally fell "I'm so sorry…"

Logan shook his head, "Come here" he mumbled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her to him while he rested his head on top of hers "What's going on Rory?" he murmured against her hair

"He wants me back" She said softly

Logan closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath "Do you want him?"

Rory's head snapped up, hitting his hard chin in the process "What?" she snapped not caring about the pain her head felt "What kind of a question is that" she choked

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion "I-"

"Of course I don't want him Logan" She whispered with a shake of her head "How could I ever want him…especially over you?"

The sincerity in her eyes startled him but he smiled back softy nonetheless "This is just a lot to process." He breathed out "I'm not doubting us Ror"

"I know." she nodded "But I have to go Logan. He'll look for me, and when he finds me…I don't want anything to happen to you"

Logan narrowed his eyes at her "Rory." He stated knowing there was a lot more she wasn't telling him. the fearful tone in her voice, the concern laced in her eyes and most of all the fear that he felt her tremble with

Rory looked down guiltily "I-"

"I'm calling your mom. And then…then you're telling us everything" he said

"No!" she screeched in protest "Are you insane Logan"

Logan looked at her expectantly, remaining silent and waiting for her to continue.

"I'll tell you" she said quietly "But telling my mom…telling her? That's out of the question"

"Why don't you let me decide that" he said seriously "I cant promise anything Ace"

"I know" she managed a hesitant smile.

* * *

Rory told him the whole story, albeit it shakily and hesitantly…afraid he was going to shoot her or go after Eric, but she managed to muster up enough courage to tell him. gratefully, Logan had been patient, not saying a word until Rory had finished. He took time to process everything she said before jumping to any conclusions.

"_yeah you're telling your mom" he whispered after she had calmed down a bit. _

And that's how she ended up in Starshollow the next day…they had talked to Lorelai and as usual she hadn't taken it as well as they had hoped.

"Logan? What are you still doing up?" she asked as she entered her childhood bedroom later that night or early next morning to find Logan sitting on her bed staring at nothingness.

Turning to he shrugged "Couldn't sleep."

"Its late" She sighed and slipped under the covers watching him do the same

"Yeah" he breathed out, setting his head on both of his palms, his elbows stretched outwards "Goodnight" He said still staring up at the ceiling.

"Night" She said quietly and turned around, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. "my mom hates me" she whispered after a few moments of silence

Logan shook his head "She doesn't hate you" he said "She's hurt"

"It feels like you hate me. Like both of you do" She choked "You wont even touch me, it feels like you want to be anywhere but here. and she" She stopped "She barely said 3 words to me"

"We don't hate you Rory" Logan said, his voice gentle now as he placed a steadying arm to her shaking back "We just need some time. That doesn't mean we're not there for you"

"I wanted to tell you" she whispered "It was just easier not to bring it up"

"We have a big day tomorrow" he said "You should calm down Rory"

"Yeah. Goodnight" She whispered shakily as she tried to calm herself down.

He sighed in relief as he heard her breathing even out almost a half hour later. He turned to her sleeping form and almost studied her. _She must be devastated_ he thought to himself. Thinking about how hard this must be for her…seeing the bastard again, having to go on trial in front of him, her mom and himself being difficult with her. Sure they were hurt, but wasn't she more important? And how much was _she_ hurting?

Sleepily, Rory turned around facing him and naturally threw a leg over his before almost immediately retreating it. Half awake now, she mumbled a sorry before going back to sleep.

Logan frowned hearing the vulnerability in her tone even as she was half asleep "Rory" he whispered as he looked down at her with a shake of his head "Why couldn't you just tell me…"

He shifted his gaze to her hands, which were lying on her stomach as he rose and fell with each breath she took. Propping his head on his arm, he reached out and took one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and resting his head above hers on the pillow before closing his eyes. They would get through this…

* * *

"You coming out for breakfast?" he asked, coming into her room again, seeing she was still in bed.

"Logan? Are you mad at me for letting this happen?" she hiccuped

"no Rory" he said softly, crossing the room and taking her hand in his "I'm not mad that this happened to you. I'm hurt that you kept it from me. but I love you. And i think you should help put him behind bars before he does to someone else what he did to you, and if you cant do that alone, I'm here"

Rory looked up at him with watery eyes "I'm so sorry" she choked "I want to be a witness but i cant do it alone Logan" she cried "I just cant...i cant see him again. What he did to me..."

"Shhh" he whispered "I know"

"And i cant ruin you" she whispered

"what?" he asked confused

"The media. Your reputation, what are they going to say when they find out I'm on the witness stand? I'm sure there's going to be a press release..." she said softly "I don't want to do that to you"

Logan shook his head "You come first. your safety...everything." he said seriously "Take some time to think about it. If you want this, I'm here. 100 percent Rory."

"I'm so lucky..." she whispered

"yeah you are" he agreed with a nod "your mom" he provided "she's really bent out of shape about this. But she's trying to understand...for you"

"I'm going to go talk to her" Rory said quietly "I love you Logan"

"I love you too, but Lorelai...you need her"

"I need you too" she countered

"you already have me" he said with a small smile "We'll talk later" he assured her

* * *

She couldn't stop…she _needed_ to stop. Sinking down to her knees and leaning against the counter, she tried to choke back her heart wrenching sobs in fear of waking Logan or her mom. It had been at least 30 minutes now, and she couldn't even calm down a little. Nothing was helping. She tried taking a shower…splashing cold water on her face. Nothing. She didn't know if she could do this…maybe Lane wasn't mad…no she was. She was probably livid with her for keeping this a secret. Realizing she had no one only made it worse. God what she wouldn't give for Logan to be with her…he was always so good at calming her down. But that wasn't fair to him.

Her prayers were answered supposedly, she heard a light rap on the door. her crying ceased for a moment and she held her breath, trying to gouge who it was before she would tell them to go away.

"Rory" Logan said softly

The sound of his voice only made her tears fall faster. She shook her head against her legs which were pulled up against her knees.

Logan sighed, he had been standing outside the bathroom door for a good 10 minutes, listening to her cries, debating with himself whether he should go in or not. His heart gave in finally though…and he couldn't take it anymore. He walked back into her room after realizing she wasn't about to open the door anytime soon and found a hairpin before picking the lock on the door. he sat down across from her on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall, watching as she stared off into nothing ness while her head rested on her knees. Her eyes were brimmed an angry shade of red from the crying and lack of sleep, tears slipping out of them as she silently cried.

He didn't know what to do. In fact, he didn't even know why he came into the bathroom….what if she wanted to be alone? Should he try and comfort her? Or was she angry at him…

Finally, he sighed and said her name softly "Rory"

As soon as the name was out of his mouth, her head snapped up to his, as if noticing for the first time that he was there with her. "Logan?" her breath hitched

"You look terrible Ror" he said with a sad smile, extending an arm towards her, motioning for her to take it.

Rory looked down at his hand through her tears, and shook her head. "I'm sorry" She said not making any move to touch him "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Deal with what?" he asked, not retreating his hand

"Me…like this" she whispered not meeting his eyes

Looking down at her hands tightly holding her knees to her chest, he pried one away and took it in his despite her protests "Look at me" he demanded softly, waiting until her eyes met his "A-are you afraid of me?" he asked horrified when he saw fear etched in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Her face crumbled and she let out another anguished sob and shook her head "No" she cried

Shaking his head sadly, he gently stood up and picked her up off the floor, carrying her into her bedroom and setting her down on the bed. "Why are you crying Rory?" he asked softly, laying down next to her

"I don't know" She hiccupped

"yes you do" He urged gently "Talk to me. We've always been able to tell each other everything. What's changed?" he asked, stroking her damp hair away from her forehead

"I'm sorry Logan" she said in a small voice, her tone breaking every word "I cant do it anymore. I cant pretend that I'm okay with everyone hating me. I'm not that strong…I cant, I just cant. You…lane, my mom. Three most important people in my life…absolutely cant stand me and it hurts" she all but shouted "I cant deal with this and him…" she said referring to Eric "I need time. And that's one thing I don't have. I have no one. Cant you try and understand? I know it's a lot to ask, but for me? Please?" she pleaded desperately

"of course" he whispered "Rory, you have me. Why would you even doubt that?"

"you wont touch me. And suddenly you're calling me Rory? What? Are you so repulsed by what happened to me that I cant be your Ace anymore?" she choked

"Oh god" he whispered almost horrified, hugging her tightly to him "Shh" he soothed when he heard her gasp for breath at his touch "You'll always be my Ace…I promise. Always" he whispered in her ear "Just calm down sweetheart…we'll talk about this okay?"

"I cant I cant" she sobbed

"Close your eyes" he whispered, his mouth next to her ear "Come on…close your eyes" he whispered again "Good girl..thats good" he nodded "Now just think for a second okay? We're all here for you sweetheart, and that's not going away. Come on Ace…stop crying for me" he pleaded "Shhh" he hushed until she finally was able to breathe normally again

"Don't say anything yet" he said softly, seeing she was about to speak "I mean it Rory. I wont hear it until you're completely calmed down." He warned seriously

Managing a small smile, she shook her head and leaned her head against his now mosit chest from all her tears "Log-"

"No" he said, putting a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Just calm down first"

"I'm calm Logan" Rory whispered "Thank you" she said quietly

"Here. drink some water" he said, handing her the bottle sitting on the nightstand "All of it. you were crying for hours Rory" he said quietly

"yeah" She whispered

"Sorry" She muttered, realizing what position she was in. She quickly tried to shuffle away from him, receiving a firm hold on her waist and a sigh from Logan.

"Rory stop" he said in protest.

"Logan I'm okay now. I don't know what happened…I just kind of freaked. But you don't have to pretend anymore" she said quietly, not quite meeting his eye

"shut up Ace" he said with a small smile and a shake of his head

"don't make me cry again" She accused, hearing that he called her 'Ace'

"Not my intention" he smiled

"I'm sorry Logan…I shouldn't have asked that of you. you obviously need time…and I don't want anything to push you. are you sure you're okay?" She asked helplessly

"I wouldn't lie about something like this Rory. I meant what I said. I can do this for you. you're infinitely more important" he said, cupping her cheek

"Rory" they heard a soft voice call out before tentatively pushing the door open revealing an obviously distraught Lorelai

"Sorry did I wake you mom?" Rory asked quietly, not meeting her eye

Lorelai walked into the room and sat down in a chair that was placed in the corner, wrapping a blanket around herself "No its okay" she said softy

"I'm going to go get so-"

"Stay Logan" Lorelai interrupted "There's nothing I cant say in front of you."

"Mo-"

"No _I'm_ sorry Rory" Lorelai said before she could say anything "I just snapped…I thought- I thought you told me everything. I thought we had the perfect relationship" she laughed sadly

"We did" Rory said quickly

"Let me finish Rory" She said softly "I should have noticed. That's what I'm _supposed_ to do" she said, shedding a few tears "But that's in the past now. I want you to know, that no matter what. I don't care what it is…no matter what, I am here for you" she said strongly "And I will _always_ be there to take care of you"

Rory nodded, padding over to where she sat "I know mom" she choked and hugged her tightly

* * *

"No mom" Rory insisted

"Yes Rory" she said sternly

"You'll snap. I know you." she retorted

"I have to"

"Logan is coming with me. no offense, but he has more self control than you. and I don't want to be bailing you out of jail" she explained

"Rory!"

"I'm serious" Rory stated firmly "I know you'll flip. And we talk a lot…I have Logan mom. I'll be _fine_."

Logan raised an eyebrow "Rory…maybe she shoul-"

"No" she said seriously "I don't want her to have to go through that. Don't you understand?" She pleaded

"Yeah I do" he sighed "Okay…" he said, turning to a very annoyed looking Lorelai who had her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner "Lorelai" he smiled charmingly "…you know she means well"

"I'm right here" Rory said with a glare

"Shut up Rory" he said seriously

"I should be there"

"I agree" Logan nodded, feeling his girlfriend shooting daggers into his back "but I don't think she's going to budge. I mean she did get her stubbornness from you after all" he grinned

Lorelai sighed "That thing should be lethal Logan" She groaned "I want phone calls if anything happens" she said seriously, looking back and forth between the two.

"You got it" he agreed "But nothings going to happen."

"Bye. Then go" she sighed

* * *

"I don't understand why _I_ have to be the one to identify him" She huffed quietly in the car

Logan looked over from the road "Because I'm guessing his recent victim is too scared to even look at his face right now" he said

"Don't call her that" Rory snapped sharply

"Sorry…that was rude" Logan said sincerely "I just didn't know what else to call her…"

"its okay" she sighed "I'm sorry…I'm just a little on edge right now"

"understandable" he nodded "We can tell them you're not ready Rory." He said, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze

Rory shook her head "Its been too long. I cant let him have this effect on me anymore" She said strongly "I'll be fine"

"Pick another word Ace" he smiled

"I'll be _okay_" she laughed

"Wow a real smile" he grinned looking over at her, caressing her knuckles "I haven't seen one of those in a little while"

"Only you" She laughed breathily

* * *

A: Okay. So here it is…I know its been FOREVER. But I might be slowing down :( I know I know…sucks. But I'm starting classes again soon so I wont have much time to write. But anyhoo, here's an extra long chapter for you. Please review I might find my muse haha

Next chap: Rory identifies eric. The trial, and maybe some Smuttt? Who knows?

P.S. I really need a beta :) not only for this story…


	16. Chapter 16: Inanimate objects

Chapter 16: Inanimate objects make the best friends

* * *

"We have to get out of this car eventually Rory" Logan said gently after 10 minutes of being parked in the parking lot

Rory looked away from the inanimate object she had been staring at for the past 10 minutes and looked at him for the first time "Right" she cleared her throat "Lets go"

He smiled encouragingly and nodded, taking her hand when they were both out of the car. "Thanks for coming with me" she said as the walked towards the building

Logan nodded "Of course" he said

* * *

"You alright?" Logan asked as the walked back out of the police station

Rory nodded slowly "Yeah, fine" She said in a hoarse voice

"Then do you want to get in the car?" he asked, wearing a small smile

"Logan" She blubbered softly, trying so hard to hold it all together "What if he comes after me"

Logan shook his head and motioned for her to get into the car "Rory…you trust me right?" he asked softly once she was in

She nodded, looking down at her hands "yeah" she whispered

"_I_ won't let anything happen to you. I swear" he said sincerely

"But what if something happens to you" she said softly "That would be worse Logan…so much worse"

"Nothing will" he said seriously "I promise"

"How the hell did he even get out" She spat furiously

Logan shook his head "I don't know Ace. But the police are on it. Trust them, trust _me_"

"I do" She said sincerely "I just…don't know what else to do. I mean I always lose with him"

"You haven't lost yet Ace" he smiled encouragingly "Now come on. Let's go home okay?"

Rory nodded "Yeah…don't tell mom okay?"

Logan shook his head "Rory" he protested "We can't lie to her about something like this. She won't be mad at you. I promise"

"She's going to be so stressed" She sighed leaning back into the seat "I don't even know how to tell her."

"I'll tell her. Why don't you just rest?" He suggested

"Thanks" she smiled sadly and leaned back into the seat, resting her head against the headrest with a sigh and closing her eyes.

Logan frowned seeing worry lines etched into her forehead. He gently smoothed them out with a soft finger, making her open her eyes "Don't worry Ace" he said softly "Everything will work out"

* * *

"Hey Logan" Rory said cheerily as Logan walked through the door later that night after finishing up some work. He sighed and mumbled a 'hey' before tiredly plopping himself down on her childhood bed.

"Logan!" She said way too chipper. He groaned and sat up on the bed, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets when he saw what she was holding. A huge yellow………..bong?! "What the…" he trailed off with wide eyes, shaking his head and doing a double take.

"Wanna take a hit?" She asked, jumping on the bed next to him and handing him a lighter

"Rory?" he asked in confusion "Where the hell did you get this"

"Oh" she shrugged "Kirk always has weird things lying around. He had no idea what it was."

"And…the marijuana?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at how stoned she was

"Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she drawled out for a long while "Kirk. Who got it from Ms. Patty, who got it from Jackson's backyard?"

"Right. And why are we smoking weed again?"

"Because it's incredibly relaxing. I mean I know I never got my rebellion out in high school or college…but now's as good a time as any right? I mean I'm not _that_ old"

Logan wanted to laugh. No. he wanted to beat some sense into that head of hers. But he also wanted to laugh. "Rory" he said slowly as if he were talking to a child

"Come on Logan! Just one hit! I promise"

"No!" he said incredulously, pulling the large bong out of her hands and setting it on the table "Ace. You need to vent or get rid of stress? You ask _me_…okay?" he said seriously

Rory nodded but smiled "but you weren't here, so I turned to my new friend. Dante"

"You named the bong?" he asked in annoyance

"Sure did." She confirmed

"Okay. Where's the rest of the marijuana" he held out his hand

Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth for a second before responding and if he weren't so irritated he would have laughed. "Here you go" she said, fishing it out of one of her drawers.

He took it in his hands and took the bud that was in the bong before standing up and making his way to the bathroom "Logan what are you doing?" he heard her trailing behind him, hanging onto his arm for support as she wobbled a little.

"Ace…what the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded as he flushed the drugs down the toilet

"That cost money!" She screeched

"And your room smells like a fucking Seth Rogan film!" he retorted, snatching the bong from her hands and sticking it in the drawer under the bathroom sink before leading her out again. "If your mom found you she would have had a field day!"

"Maybe she would have joined in" Rory said with a goofy grin "I mean…she was always more adventurous than me"

"No Rory" he said shortly "I don't think she would have joined in. And there's a reason people get that out of their system in college. It's because a grown woman smoking weed isn't the classiest thing in the world. Nor the most responsible"

Rory looked down, truly saddened by his words "I'm sorry" she said quietly

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes "Its okay" he said softly "But don't do it again okay? And do me a favor…get rid of that bong before anyone finds it"

Rory nodded and climbed into bed. "You coming?"

"In a minute" he muttered "I still have to get rid of this smell before your mom comes in"

"Okay" she shrugged and turned around, closing her eyes "I'm hungry" she complained

Logan sighed "Yeah…that happens when you get stoned into oblivion" he mumbled "Alright" he said after opening a window "Lets go find you some food while the room airs out"

* * *

"Ew why do I feel like I ate a leaf?" Rory mumbled first thing as she woke up the next morning

Logan groaned and rolled over "Because you inhaled one"

Rory closed her eyes, letting the embarrassment wash over her as she remembered what she had done last night "God I'm sorry Logan"

"Yeah" he muttered tiredly "Its fine."

"No its not"

"It's over Rory. Its okay, don't worry. Just do me a favor and get rid of the bong"

"Yeah I will" she sighed "I was just so worried and I really needed something to calm me down."

"I know" he sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer "I understand"

"Our government kind of sucks…its so available! I mean if Kirk could get it anyone can!" she said annoyed

Logan laughed sleepily "I can't believe you bought weed…I can't believe you got stoned" he said in amusement

"Definitely a story for the kids" Rory piped in before her cheeks turned red as she realized what she had just said

Logan's eyes snapped open, all traces of sleep gone. "Excuse me" he choked out

"Uh…I" she stuttered

Logan only smirked "Kids huh?" he teased

"Shut up Logan" she snapped

Laughing he hugged her tighter "Don't worry Ace" he shrugged "its only natural. I've thought about it as well"

Rory froze and looked up at him "Does _anything_ embarrass you?" she narrowed her eyes

"Singing…" he played along "Terrible singing voice"

"Logan!"

"Not really" he admitted "I mean obviously there are some things but you should know this by now"

Rory sighed "I guess I do" she said put out.

"Don't look so terrified. I'd rather keep you to myself for a bit longer Ace" he chuckled

Rory rolled her eyes "You're impossible"

"says the one who's hung-over from being stoned" he retorted

* * *

"Logan! Have you seen my socks?"

"Your mom stole them from the oven earlier" he answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world

"Every Time!" Rory cried out in frustration

"I want to know what happened Rory" Lorelai whispered

Rory's head whipped around to the doorway where her mother was standing and shook her head "I told you-"

"Yeah…you told me that he abused you. You didn't tell me how" She interrupted "Please Rory?"

Logan nodded in Rory's direction, letting her know that she needed to do this "I'll go get some lunch from Lukes"

* * *

"I loved him mom" Rory said softly when they were both settled on the couch "That's what made it so much worse"

"What did he do Rory?"

"There was a lot of verbal abuse. And Logan knew about that" she said quietly "I just…couldn't tell you. You saw me as this incredibly independent, strong woman, and I didn't want to taint myself in your memory"

"Oh honey" Lorelai shook her head

"But what I didn't tell Logan…was that he physically abused me as well. It was more subtle than the title suggests. He sometimes forced me to do things during…you know" she blushed "And just did a few degrading things. He slapped me a couple times. He brought another woman home and forced me to be with her. Things like that" Rory looked down "Now you know why I didn't tell anyone? It's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry Rory" she sympathized

"It's okay. Logan's helped me a lot. I think…well I don't know what I would be like if I hadn't bumped into him that day in L.A." she smiled sadly "What if I bumped into someone like Jess in the old days? I would have been broken. Eric ruined me. Logan fixed me."

"I do love him Rory" Lorelai choked with a smile, holding her tears back "you don't have to sell him"

"I need him mom. And that scares me" Rory choked "I _need_ him"

"Oh Rory" Lorelai mumbled resting an arm around her shoulders "He'll be there for you. And that's why you don't have to be scared. Have you talked to him about this?"

Rory shook her head "No" She whispered "I wouldn't know how to start, it's too…I would feel too-"

"Vulnerable?" Lorelai smiled sadly "That's one flaw we both have babe. We're both utterly terrified of feeling vulnerable. And that's not always good. But when you trust someone as much as you trust Logan…and I can tell he's your world Rory. He's the one for you. When you trust someone that much, it's okay to show them that side. As much as I would love to be the one to help you through this. You don't need me…you need him."

"If something happened with us. I don't think I could do it. I couldn't survive that."

"I know hon." Lorelai nodded "But you have to trust him. Okay? He's been there for you. Through all of this. That boy loves you Rory, only in the way that I could dream for you to be loved. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to go have a girl's night with Sookie, and you're going to let this all out. Everything that you're not telling me, all your fears…everything okay?"

"Mom…"

"Trust me" She said with an encouraging smile "Just trust me…let him in."

* * *

"Hey Ace, Lorelai" Logan said when he came back about an hour later holding 2 bags of Lukes

Rory smiled, pushing her nerves back about tonight "Hey" she kissed him briefly "Thanks" She took one of the bags

"Oh Logan, you're a saint" Lorelai batted her eyelashes as he brought in 4 cups of coffee and set two down in front of her.

"What do you guys want for tonight?" he asked, as he sat down at the table and opened his take out container

Lorelai looked at Rory for a brief second and nodded to her "Actually I'm having a girls night with Sookie. So you two can figure something out"

Logan nodded and turned to Rory "What'll it be Ace?"

Rory shrugged, self consciously playing with her sleeves "Uhm how about you make some paella?"

"Done" he smiled, eyeing her nervousness curiously but choosing to let it pass for now.

* * *

"Bye mom, say hi to Sookie and Jackson for me!" Rory called after her

"Talk!" Lorelai called out, waiving her hands as she walked to her car.

"Yeah yeah" She muttered and slammed the door shut before walking back into the living room where Logan was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. She sat down next to him and absent mindedly watched whatever was on the screen, not really paying attention. Instead she was thinking about how to start the inevitable conversation.

"I didn't know you'd become such a soccer fan" he teased breaking her out of her trance.

She turned to him and smiled weakly "I'm not"

"what's going on?" he asked in concern. She had been acting weird all day and it had been bugging the living crap out of him.

"Can we go to my room?" she asked softly

He nodded in confusion, shutting off the TV and following her into her childhood bedroom. He watched as she nervously paced back and forth across the room while he stood by the now closed door. She went to her window and sat down at the small seat that lied in front of it. Her head in her hands, her breath coming out in small gasps.

He gently strode across the room, and soothingly set his hands on her shoulders only to have it backfire and startle her. She jumped instinctively, her breath coming out in a shudder "Sorry" She panted, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart down again.

"What's going on with you Ace?" he asked gently rubbing her shoulders, trying to ease her tension.

"I need to talk to you. But I don't know how to start" she whispered

"You can tell me anything. You know that" he stroked some hair back from her forehead as he came around to stand in front of her.

Taking his words to heart, she stood up and took one of his hands. "I'm going to go change really quickly. Be right back" She said softly

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. With a small sigh, she grabbed her pajamas and changed into them as fast as she could and got ready for bed, knowing this conversation would be exhausting for her. Slowly, after taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and stepped out, finding Logan already waiting for her, dressed in only his boxers on the bed. He raised an eyebrow as she walked out; wondering what had her so worked up.

"Hi" she said in barely a whisper as she climbed onto the bed with him.

"Hi" he said oddly "what did you want to talk about?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, knowing he would need to start the conversation.

"My mom says I need to talk to you. I told her some things today, some things she thinks I need to tell you"

"Okay. Go on" he encouraged

"I need you Logan" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes at one simple confession. She looked up at him with watery eyes hoping he'd understand what she was trying to convey. "I don't just _want_ you. I truly _need_ you. I can't do it without you. I can't imagine doing anything without you" She cried "And it scares me. I've never been this dependant on anyone." She continued, her back gently shaking.

"Rory" Logan said with a smile. He cupped her cheeks in both hands and lifted her head to look up at him "You have me" he said emphasizing every word

"I know. but I…god I sound like the corniest person ever. I just…what if I hadn't bumped into you in L.A.? Where would I be now? You don't know how much you've impacted me Logan. You don't know how much it hurts to even _think_ about the possibility of being without you. I don't know what to do. I just can't…I don't know how to deal with all of this. Eric broke me. He stripped me of everything…and then you." she hiccupped "You fixed me Logan. I may not have looked broken, but I was. I can't imagine how I would have turned out if it weren't for you"

"Okay…okay" he breathed out planting a gentle kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger for a bit before pulling back "I know this is a difficult time for you. And I'm here Ror, no matter what. For instance say you wanted to end this tomorrow-"

He silenced her coming protest with a gentle finger to her lips "Hypothetically." He repeated "I'll still be here. If it's just as your friend, or boyfriend or husband. Whatever you want me to be. But once you have me in your life, you can't get rid of me" he grinned

"Logan" she sobbed in a whisper, clutching at his shoulder "You've helped so much. And I've been terrible. I'm sorry……..I'm so sorry"

"You haven't been terrible Ace" he said softly "You've been real. Which is what I want from you okay? Don't hide yourself from me. I love you, all of you."

"It's so hard" she whispered after calming down a bit

"What is?"

"Being vulnerable"

"That's why it's so beautiful when you are" he smiled sadly "I know you Rory, and I know you don't trust yourself to be like this with many people. In fact, I don't think you've ever trusted anyone to be like this."

"Except you"

"And that makes _me_ the happiest man alive" He grinned

"Thank you, but don't be so ecstatic yet" She said softly "I have more I want to talk to you about"

"How about we get into bed and you can talk all you want. You look cold" he said noticing goosebumps on her arms.

"Yeah" she agreed

"Okay. Let's hear it" he said, settling on his back, with his elbows stretched out. She rested her head on one of his arms and sighed, trying to relax.

"I-is this all too much for you?" she asked quietly "I mean…do you wish you hadn't involved yourself with me…with all of this baggage?"

His head turned sharply to look at her and he scowled "No Rory" he said honestly "Never. I cherish every moment I've spent with you, and everyone has baggage. Never think that I'm unhappy when I'm with you okay?"

Rory nodded "That's all I needed to hear" she smiled sadly and kissed him on the cheek "I love you"

He rolled his eyes with a smile "yeah I think we got that. But why don't you tell me what else is bugging you"

"You know me too well" She sighed "I never gave you details. And my mom…thinks I should tell you. Or maybe it's for me. But if you don't want to hea-"

"Rory" he cut her off, turning to the side and brushing her cheek with the pad of this thumb "I'll hear whatever you need to tell me"

She swallowed a little harder than usual and nodded "Okay. Promise me-never mind"

"Rory" he warned

"I'm just scared that I'll be different to you."

"You'll always be my Ace" he smiled encouragingly "Now. go ahead"

"You know he verbally abused me. He never said one nice thing to me after the first few months we had been dating. It was always something I'd done wrong, or how stupid I was, or how I wasn't good at satisfying his needs. But what you don't know…god I can't even say it to you" she groaned

"Take your time" he coaxed, running a hand down her arm and lacing their fingers together "He made me do things." She started and took a deep breath "During sex."

Logan stiffened slightly but regained his composure, stroking her knuckles softly "He brought another girl home. Made me do things to her…and then he wanted me to watch as he…had sex with her. Said she was better than I would ever be. That I had no clue what I was doing." she whispered, her face red from embarrassment "he was always very rough with me…and at first I didn't mind. It was…well it wasn't that bad at first. But it got worse, he would intentionally go out of his way to hurt me during sex…I'm sure you can imagine the worst" she whispered

"I had to go to the hospital a couple times. Without him knowing of course." She admitted "That's why I was so scared our first time Logan. And I know that's silly-"

"its not silly" He shook his head, his voice coming out strained like he was restraining himself from going out there and ripping Eric's face off "And it amazes me how strong you really are even after all of that. And I'm so glad that it is me that you trust, that makes me feel better than I've ever felt in my life. It feels like I am making a difference"

"Of course you are Logan" She said sincerely "You made all the difference. Who knows where I'd be if that infamous L.A. trip hadn't happened"

"Is that all Ace?" he asked in mock exasperation

"Yeah that's it. I hate feeling so dependant. But you're an exception"

"I'm glad. Now go to sleep sweetheart" he whispered, pulling her against his chest "I'll always be here" he rested his chin on top of her head

"Don't say things like that right now unless you want a waterworks show!" Rory choked

"Shhh" he chuckled

Rory kissed the spot on his chest right above his heart and closed her eyes "That was the cheesiest thing ever wasn't it" She sighed

"Just a little" he laughed

* * *

"Good talk" Lorelai asked the next morning

Rory nodded looking back through the hallway where Logan was in the shower. "Yeah" She said "Thanks"

"Well kid, I am your mom" she goaded "Don't let him go Ror, he's something special"

"I know" She smiled "I just feel bad for everyone else" She grinned teasingly, standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"I just can't wait until this is all over" Lorelai sighed

"You and I both" she replied.

"Hello ladies" Logan walked into the kitchen

"Hey babe" Rory smiled "You want some cereal? Pop tarts?"

Logan narrowed his eyes at her "Since when have I ever eaten a pop tart?"

Rory shrugged "I don't know I figured I would try again"

"I'll have a banana thanks" he shook his head

* * *

"You're not going alone" Rory stated in annoyance

"Ace" He sighed "I just have to go to Hartford…besides you really want to come to my parent's house?"

"You're not going alone Logan!" She said hysterically "Psycho Eric is still out there and he might hurt you to get to me. I won't let that happen"

Logan shook his head "Rory. I'll be _fine_"

"No!" she said adamantly "If I'm there and he shows up, he wont hurt you. Please……just let me come with you. I'll go insane wondering whether you're okay if you go alone. In fact, I think we should take mom too"

Logan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets "Excuse me" he sputtered "you want to bring your mother to dinner at my parent's house?"

"yes" she said

"Uh Rory" he said uneasily "I love you and your mother, and that's why I'll have to pass on this idea"

"My mother and I can handle it" she assured

"Like last time?" he asked incredulously

"I made it out of there without bursting into tears didn't i?"

"Yes but Rory-"

"No buts Logan. I need to know that the two people I love more than my own life are safe. So just get over yourself and your ridiculous family and let it happen" she ranted in exasperation

"Ace" he rolled his eyes "Have you even asked your mother about this?"

"No" She said honestly "But she'll be fine. Besides don't you think its time they met each other?" she smiled

Logan didn't smile. He narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance and sighed "Fine. I will call my mother or the maid and ask them to set an extra 2 spots at the table. But I'm warning you _again_. This time maybe you'll take it more seriously?"

"I got it" she said hugging him briefly "we'll all be fine"

"I'd rather face Eric" he muttered under his breath

* * *

"What no limo?" Lorelai teased as they stepped into Logan's Aston Martin

Logan rolled his eyes "I could have that arranged if you like"

"Too late now" she muttered

"By the way, I don't know if Rory told you, but I am sorry for anything they say to you tonight" he said sincerely

"Oh" she laughed whole-heartedly "Logan, don't worry. Do you remember who my mother is?"

"Emily is an angel compared to my mother" he retorted

"Shira is a bit…eccentric?" She tried "And where is my daughter!" She exclaimed

"I'm here I'm here!" she said slipping into the front seat. "Sorry!"

"Let's just get this night over with" he muttered, starting the engine "Ace did you grab a coat?"

"Shoot!" She exclaimed just as he pulled out of the driveway. He sighed and shrugged his jacket off before handing it to her "Take it"

"But won't you be cold"

"I have a long sleeved shirt on. I'll be fine" he insisted

"Alright" she said, draping it over herself "You okay with this mom?"

"I'll be fine. Remember. Emily"

"Grandma's like a full house episode compared to Shira"

"See!" Logan goaded

"Yeah to you" Lorelai scoffed "She's not so civil to me"

"True" Rory nodded "Well, it should only take a couple hours at most. What did your mom say when you asked her to set 2 extra plates?"

Logan smirked triumphantly "I didn't tell my mom"

"Logan!" She exclaimed

"I like him" Lorelai grinned

"I told the maid" he chuckled "Chill out Ace"

* * *

"Hey Logan" A young maid smiled as she opened the door

Logan smiled and gave her a friendly hug "Hey Callie, how are you?"

Callie rolled her eyes "Still working for your mother, what do you think?" she asked

Logan chuckled "I'm here for a few more days, maybe we could have lunch?" He asked

She nodded "yeah sounds like a plan. This must be your wife!" she exclaimed looking at Rory with a sincere smile

Rory smiled and held out her hand "Its nice to meet you Callie" she said "Logan's mentioned absolutely nothing about you" she glared at Logan who just rolled his eyes

Callie laughed "He tends to do that" she said "And this is?" she pointed at Lorelai

"This is my mother, Lorelai" Rory introduced

"Mother?" she asked in surprise

"Enough with the chit chat lets go inside and get this night over with." Logan muttered

"They're serving…steak Logan" Callie said while taking their coats

Logan groaned "Are you serious?"

"What? What does steak mean?"

"Well it means that they have something to discuss. Steak takes longer to eat…more time to talk" he explained

"Damn" Lorelai muttered

"You can still duck out. Cruella Deville hasn't seen you yet" he warned

Lorelai grinned "And miss out on all the fun limo boy? I don't think so"

"Come on!" Rory pushed with a shake of her head. She physically had to push him past the foyer before he straightened up, probably seeing his mother.

"Rory, Logan so nice of you to come" Shira said not seeing Lorelai yet

Logan remained silent, not even bothering to respond. "This is Lorelai, Rory's mother" he said as politely as he could

Lorelai smiled politely along with Rory as they went to their respective seats on the long couch. With Logan in between both of them.

"Surely you could have warned us" Shira chided

"For what? Lorelei's not a Nazi; I don't think she'll be sending us to any concentration camps anytime soon. Did you need time to pack your Jimmy Choo's?" he snapped

"Logan!" Mitchum roared in annoyance, not having said anything up till now

Rory nudged him and sent him a warning glare "Stop it" She muttered

"I never said I'd be civil" he responded

"It'll make it easier" She said through her teeth

"You two want anything to drink?" he asked both of them

"I'll take a gin martini with a twist" Lorelai piped in eagerly

"Club soda for me" Rory said

"You sure about that Ace?" he asked quietly

"Someone has to stay sober, go…get your alcohol"

"I'll thank you later" he winked and made his way over to the bar

* * *

Thankfully the uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the maid announcing that dinner was being served. Everyone silently made their way into the dining room and sat down at the designated places, marked by nametags. Logan rolled his eyes seeing them and pulled a chair out for both Rory and Lorelai before going to sit down himself.

"So Logan how is work?" Shira asked politely as they started on their salads

"Good" he said shortly earning him a nudge from Rory "It's busy" he added reluctantly

"And Rory?" she forced herself to say

Rory nodded "Its going good." She said "I love L.A."

"And you two are back in Hartford because…" MItchum trailed off

"A personal matter" Logan said

"How long will you be staying?"

"We're not sure." He said "Depends on when it's…resolved"

"This would happen to do with a certain boy being on trial?" he raised in eyebrow making Rory drop her fork

"Excuse me" She choked

Logan glared "You having me followed dad? Which PI do you have on me this time? Gordon? Palluso?" he asked angrily

"I just wanted to make sure-"

"You have no right to do that" Logan almost screamed. He shook Rory's hand off his leg when she tried to tell him to calm down "This dinner, was out of courtesy. If you intend to pull anything like this again, don't expect me to ever come back."

"Logan I don't see why you have to ruin-"

"Don't say another word dad" Logan warned "Don't you dare say what I know is about to come out of your mouth. Because I will leave, and not just today. I'll be out…forever"

"Logan!" Shira exclaimed glaring at Mitchum "I told you to save this for the steaks"

"I'm sorry but your son is almost 30" Lorelai said in astonishment at these two idiots Logan called his parents. She had stayed silent up until now, but she wasn't about to let them insult Rory like this. "Where do you get off trying to control his life? Especially when he branched away from you a long time ago…thank god he did. He's not dependant on you, he doesn't _need_ you" she shook her head "You're lucky your beautiful intelligent man raised himself, because it's obvious that neither of you had any part in it…or well, things would be looking pretty damn ugly. So be thankful that even after all the shit you've put him through, he's still here. Me? I'm not as patient; I probably would have left a long time ago"

"Like you did?" Shira snarled

"Don't presume you know anything about me or my relationship with my parents" Lorelai snapped

Rory watched helplessly as everything became unraveled. This isn't what she wanted, she never wanted Logan to have to choose between her and his family! That was wrong…

"Stop!" she shouted causing everyone to stop their bickering. "What are you guys doing? She shouted annoyed "This is supposed to be a dinner. A civil dinner. Just shut up and start eating!"

"We're leaving" Logan said seriously

"No we're not" Rory glared "Start eating. Everyone" she repeated as the next course of Steaks were served

Everyone ate in silence, surprised by Rory's outburst. Logan especially, he merely watched as Rory silently cut her meat and ate it as if there were nothing wrong. "Eat" she whispered, nudging him under the table

* * *

"Come again!" Shira said uneasily as she led them to the foyer. Rory insisted that they stay for dessert but Logan wasn't having it. he refused, offering to sit in the car as they ate if she really wanted to that badly.

"Don't count on it" Both Lorelai and Logan muttered at the same time

"You two, in the car!" Rory ordered

"Keys" she said to Logan holding out her hand

Logan shook his head "you're not driving my Porsche"

"Keys" She repeated

"What part of that did you not understand?" he asked amused "I'm not drunk. I had a glass of wine. Get in the car"

"One swerve and you pull over" she warned

* * *

"What the hell was that mom" Rory asked calmly in the car

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Calm down party pooper, I wasn't going to let them insult Logan and you like that"

"Logan and I can take care of ourselves" She said irritated "And Logan, thanks for piping in!"

"They're my parents Ace, we fight" he retorted

"No" she said annoyed "I don't want you to have to choose between me and your family"

"You'd win" he said seriously

"Not the point!" She exclaimed "You shouldn't have to. And you're not going to"

"If you say so" he said simply

"Logan I don't _want_ them to hate me" she said softer "Even if you could care less" she added knowing what he was about to say

Logan snapped his mouth shut, and continued to focus on the road. "Rory…" he sighed

* * *

"What's going to happen when we get married?" Rory asked later that night when they were in bed

Logan turned to her with a grin, his eyes crinkling, his face glowing with happiness "_When_?"

Rory rolled her eyes "I'm being serious here Logan" She groaned "I don't want them to hate us. I want them to be at our wedding, because they should be there. No matter how terrible they are…"

"You're too nice Ace" he grunted "It's not natural"

"What about when we have kids? And I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out with all this marriage talk and baby talk…" she huffed

He stared at her wide shocked eyes. Marriage? Kids? Whoa…

"Uh Ror" he said uneasily "Its not so much that you're scaring me with that talk, its…it's the fact that you're tying all these events to my parents. Kids, marriage? We can deal with those things when they happen okay? I'll admit, I'm a little uneasy about all this talk, but that's only because you're kind of bombarding me" he chuckled

"Sorry" She muttered

"No worries" he said "Just…lets save this conversation for another time. Preferably when we're not busy will all this other stuff okay?"

* * *

"Sore" Rory whimpered "Really really sore" she continued, slowly lowering herself down on the couch as her muscles protested at the slight movement

Logan watched her, partly in sympathy and partly in amusement "I'm sorry Ace" He said sincerely

"You as a personal trainer is not smart" She groaned

"You need to get the Lactic acids out, a light run would help" he coaxed

"You just made me do countless squats, lifts, curls, and crunches telling me it would relieve some stress" She said annoyed "No more exercise"

"Okay then hold on" he sighed walking into the kitchen

"Here" he said when the came back, handing her two pills and a glass of water

"What is it?" She asked

"Motrin" he said "Not as effective as the run but it should help"

She quickly downed the two pills and let herself fall back against the cushions "Pain"

"Lay down on your back" he rolled his eyes

"Logan…" she whimpered "No more"

"Just do it" he repeated until she complied. "I'm just going to stretch out some of your muscles, see if that helps" he assured her

"Oh good. Owe owe owe owe" she chanted as she straightened her legs

He lifted one of her legs gently and pulled it up straight so it was pointing to the ceiling "Okay, tell me when it starts to hurt okay?"

Rory nodded "okay"

He slowly lifted it higher, closer to her head when he heard her say 'owe.' Lifting it an inch more, he held it there "Deep breaths Ace" he said

After a few minutes, he repeated it on the other leg. "Better?" he asked

"No" she stated

"It will be. What else is sore?"

"Sore is an understatement Logan" She snapped weakly

"What else?"

"Stomach" She groaned as she tried to stretch

He put two firm hands under her back and slowly began lifting her up, simulating a bridge "LOGAN!" She exclaimed in pain

"Breathe Ace" he said and held her there "It only hurts for a minute"

"Okay, now turn over on your stomach" he said

"Never again." She muttered doing as he asked

"You'll like this" he chuckled as he began massaging her legs, feeling her tight muscles. "Yeah?" he asked with a smirk

"SO good" She moaned happily setting her head down on the cushions

"Of course it is…for now" he mumbled just as he put some pressure on her thigh making her hiss in pain "Sorry" He apologized

"I'll kill you Logan" She seethed

"It's not my fault that you've never worked out before Ace. Like I said, a light run would get rid of all of this"

"I'm not running so you can go back to the nice massage you were giving me"

Logan sighed "lets at least move this to your room"

She shook her head "carry me" she mumbled

"Ace!" He groaned lifting her up into his arms easily "I'm tired as well…"

"Yet you're still carrying me" she retorted

"Crazy. I'm in a house of crazy" he exclaimed

He slowly set her down on the bed "You want to change into something more comfortable?"

"I can't" She groaned "I don't want to get up"

"Come on, lets get you in a hot-tub or something" he said

"We don't have one" she rolled her eyes

"No but guess who does!" he said cheerily

She watched him for a moment before realization dawned on her "No"

"Yes come on, I already called them" he smiled

"I hate you. I despise you" she chanted as he carried her out to the car

"Oh" he scoffed "You won't be saying that later on" he buckled her in and got in himself

"Mom will be wondering-"

"She's out with Luke" He smirked

"Wait till I tell her you made me exercise" she muttered angrily under her breath "You know if I could walk out of here I would"

"But you can't" he said simply, putting the car in reverse

"I can't believe you _want_ to go to my grandparents' house." She mumbled with a sigh

"Oh no" Logan sighed as they pulled up to a traffic light

"What?" she asked tiredly

"Fans" he said with a nervous chuckle

Rory groaned "I love them Logan, I really do…and you're so sweet with them. But not now" she pleaded

"I can't really do much Ace" he said in apology as they watched the girls stare in awe and take pictures with their phones.

"They're walking funny" Rory mumbled as the crosswalk light turned to 'walk' and the girls started to move "maybe they worked out as well"

Logan chuckled "Nah it's the Logan Huntzberger dance."

"The Logan Huntzberger dance?" Rory gaped

He nodded "I'm serious. Apparently after seeing me, they all forget how to walk or something."

Rory grinned "You're lucky they don't faint at the sight of you" she teased

"You didn't faint at the sight of me" he smirked

"I know" She smiled "but on the inside, I swear I was going to"

"You were kind of bumbling" he joked

"We can't all be so poised all the time" she retorted

"Ah finally, its green" Logan sighed in relief

"Getting a little creeped out?" she offered

He shook his head "Mm..no not so much. Just getting a little worried that our entire life story was going to be documented with the amount of pictures they were taking. At least this time you didn't do anything rash"

"Me!" She exclaimed "When have I ever-oh." She said as realization came to her

"Yeah" he laughed in amusement

"That was once! And I didn't know they were watching!" she said defensively

"You…" he shook his head with a laugh

"What?"

"You were practically copping a feel Ace" he smirked teasingly, setting a hand on her knee.

Rory glared in annoyance and tried to shake his hand off of her "I was not!"

He gave her a quick squeeze and chuckled "No you were. You slid her hands in my pockets and did some unsavory things"

"Actually I think only one was in your pocket" She mumbled a slight blush covering her cheeks

"Right" he grinned "No worries Ace, I wasn't complaining at where the other one was"

"Are we there yet" she demanded

"No" he rolled his eyes "Go to sleep or something"

* * *

"Hello Rory, Logan" Emily greeted as she opened the door "Oh my, is Rory okay?" she asked seeing that he was carrying her

"I'm fine Grandma" Rory said "I…exercised" she said as if that explained it all

Emily chuckled under her breath "Okay well come in come in, the hot tub is heated up. Richard and I have a last minute party we have to attend" She said in annoyance "It was most definitely a pity invite, but you know Richard, he doesn't turn anyone down no matter how much I beg!"

Logan smiled "No worries Emily, we'll manage on our own"

"Consuela is still here, so ask her for anything you need. And watch out for her fruit. The woman puts sugar on everything" she snapped in annoyance

"I'm just gonna go put her down in her room, let her change before we get in" Logan smiled "I'll be right down"

"Don't worry Logan, Richard and I are leave right now" Emily assured seeing Richard walking into the living room

"Logan! Rory! Hello you two" Richard boomed happily

"Come on Richard, no time for pleasantries" Emily rushed "We're late"

"Okay okay Emily" Richard said "Come on"

* * *

"Logan! Help me change you idiot" Rory huffed as he set her down on the bed and went to go back downstairs

He raised an eyebrow "Ace I don't think it's such a good idea to be in the room while you're changing, let alone…touching you while you're naked in your grandparents house" he grimaced

"They're gone" she rolled her eyes "And if you don't help me, we'll be here for a while"

He sighed and nodded "Alright. Sit up" he smiled as he pulled her lazy body up to a sitting position. "Ace you have to lift your arms up" he laughed when he tried to take her shirt off.

"Cant" she groaned

"You can, don't be so dramatic" he joked "You want me to rip it off of you?"

"Mean" She huffed and lifted her arms up so he could slip it off. "Can I lie back down now?"

"You're gonna go in the Jacuzzi in your bra?" he asked

"Well I didn't bring a bikini"

"I did" he chuckled

"I'm over it, I'll wear that home. Just take my pants off"

"If you only knew how that just sounded" he mumbled pushing her back to lay against the bed again before unbuckling her pants and sliding them off.

"Okay come on" he said holding out a hand for her to take. "You're walking" he said when she expected him to carry her

"Logan" She pouted

"Not gonna work Ace" he shook his head "You need to walk a little"

"Yeah yeah" she sighed

"oooh my god, this feels amazing. I'm in heaven. You can go now Logan, I think I found my new lover" She groaned

He laughed at her content and stepped into the steaming water himself, settling next to her.

"When did you call my grandparents?" she asked, her eyes still closed

"Just a couple hours before we got here." he answered, stroking some hair back from her forehead

She opened her eyes, smiling at him "Thanks" she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder

"No problem Ace" he said "Feeling any better?" he asked

She nodded against him "I think so"

"You _think_ so?" he teased, planting a kiss to the crown of her head

"Logan…are you okay?" she asked quietly, tracing small droplets of water that were on his neck

"What do you mean?" he asked

"With all of this…Eric…everything" she whispered

"Define okay" he chuckled humorlessly "And didn't we already discuss this?"

"I mean…is it too much." She asked again ignoring his previous comment

"Sometimes" he admitted making her freeze. He felt the change in her and turned to look at her "No Rory, that's not how I meant it" he whispered, seeing the hurt in her eyes

"I'm sorry, I asked and when you tell me the truth I freak out…go on" She said quietly

"Rory" he murmured, bringing her back so she was nestled into his side "Sometimes I just wish that we could be a normal couple" he laughed softly "Without all the drama of me being an actor in Hollywood, and you having to deal with your past. You know? But it's not too much, because at the end of the day, I know what I'm fighting for, I know what I'm going through all of this for. You" he said sincerely

Rory smiled, choking back tears "I'm not going to cry" she said as quietly as quietly as she could, trying to convince herself in the process.

"I love you Ace, never forget that. No matter how angry or annoyed I may seem at the situation, it's never at you okay? I don't want you to feel like you don't deserve me because you're putting me through all of this. This is what people in love do, you stick with them, no matter what" he whispered

"Thanks" She said softly

"I'm not going to say anytime" he laughed "Because we've had so many of these conversations lately I think the next one is going to drain us both emotionally"

"You wanna give me a massage?" she asked with a pout, trying to lighten the mood

"Only if I get one later" he smiled

"Promise"

* * *

"So you never did tell me where mom was" Rory tried to stall

Logan groaned in frustration "Rory, you're going to turn into a prune!" he exclaimed

"But it feels so good" She whined

"Ace, you've in there for over an hour. It's time to get out" he said "And I feel like I'm dealing with a 4 year old" he mumbled to himself

"Aren't you supposed to jump into like subzero temperature water after you work out?" she asked with a small smile

"Would you like to do that? I mean I doubt the pool is subzero cold, but I'm sure it'll give you a nice shock" he retorted

Rory glared and lifted herself out of the water "You don't think I'll do it" she challenged

Logan rose an eyebrow "oh well…now I know you will. You're too proud to let me win" he grinned

She walked over to the pool and quickly jumped in before she would change her mind, letting out a loud screech as the cold water hit her hot skin. "GET ME OUT OF HERE" she shivered, walking towards the steps to get out

Logan chuckled, standing at the edge holding a towel for her "You'll never learn Ace…" he shook his head, wrapping her up

"At least you get some form of entertainment" She clamored as they walked to the pool house

"Yes, so entertaining to see my girlfriend freezing her ass off in her underwear." He said sarcastically

"You were laughing when I screamed" she rolled her eyes

"Only because I thought the neighbors were going to call the police thinking I was raping you or something-" Logan froze, realizing what he just said "I'm sorry Rory…" he said quietly

Rory looked at him in confusion, confused why the sudden change in his demeanor occurred "What?" she asked

"Rory…" he said clearly not buying her tirade

"I'm serious, what did you say that was so wron-oh" she said in realization giving him a small smile "Logan…it honestly didn't even register in my mind until you brought it up"

"Really" he asked doubtfully

"Really" She confirmed seriously "Now come on, let's go get changed"

"Here" he said, handing her the bikini he brought from home

She looked at the skimpy black bikini and raised an eyebrow "yeah" she scoffed "That's gonna do a lot for me"

Logan smirked "You can wear that and nothing else. I don't mind"

"Of course not" She muttered "Not happening babe"

"Why not" he whined "I was so nice to you today"

"Uhm except for the part that caused me to want all of my limbs amputated…yeah, you were a real peach" she retorted, still standing in her bra and panties

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked in confusion when he was done

She looked down at the clothes and sighed "I can't believe I didn't think of wearing a black bikini under a white shirt…"

"So what?" he asked

"It looks whorish. I'd be better off in just the bikini" she groaned

"It's a 45 minute drive home Rory, I doubt anyone's going to be looking at you at 10 pm anyways" he rolled his eyes

"And what if we get pulled over!" she shrieked

"Ace, put on the damn bikini, and slip your pants on, we wont get pulled over" he promised

"Pushy"

* * *

"Hey guys" Lorelai smiled when they came in. she was sitting on the couch with Luke with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands and from the looks of it, they were watching Frankenstein

"Mom not again" Rory groaned seeing the movie

Logan chuckled "What's wrong with Frankenstein?"

"Nothing, she just freaks out"

"I do not!"

"Hi Rory, Logan" Luke said with a sigh, not really looking like he was enjoying the movie.

"Oh Rory, before you two do whatever it is you're going to do" She grinned wickedly for a moment "Your dad called"

Rory froze "What?" She asked sharply. It wasn't that she didn't love her dad, she just didn't see him very often…

"I'm assuming you haven't told him about Eric" Lorelai rose an eyebrow

"No, I haven't talked to him in a while"

"We'll call him tomorrow" Rory sighed afterwards "Is he in Hartford or Boston?"

"I believe he's in Boston but just take a trip up there, you know he misses you…and Gigi misses you as well"

Rory nodded "I guess it's time for you to meet my dad" She smiled at Logan, who shrugged in response

"Looking forward to it" he said "Now, let's get _you_ into bed"

"Not a word mom" Rory said sternly as Logan pushed her towards her bedroom

"Take the fun out of everything" Lorelai muttered

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter sort of lagged on the plot ): but next chapter will have that! I think…lol. Anyways, review please  you know I love it.


	17. Chapter 17: Sores

Chapter 17: You're about as annoying as a Canker Sore.

* * *

"Rory"

She froze. No, he wouldn't be dumb enough to come here. Would he? She looked him over, he looked the same. Same strong built, same dazzling eyes that captured her the first time they met. But she didn't see him as handsome anymore, he was sick. He disgusted her, made her want to puke. "What ar-what?" she stumbled letting out a breath

He smiled wickedly "Well, your security just went out for lunch" he said innocently "I thought I'd join you…wouldn't want you to be alone"

She shook her head, gripping the doorframe so hard she thought she might snap it. "I-"

"Aw at a loss for words baby? Its just like the first time we met" he teased, walking towards her

"Stop" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, she tried slamming the door shut only to have him chuckle and fling it open again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked with a grin, clicking his tongue when he heard her mention something about 'Logan'

"Who's Logan?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow "He your new boy toy? How long before you can't satisfy him baby?" he laughed humorlessly "You always were a slut…just not a very good one"

"SHUT UP" she shouted, hating the fact that she was crying. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. Where was he? She knew for a fact that he was home…should she call him? No. She couldn't. What if something happened to him? What if Eric did something to hurt him? He wouldn't hurt her…too bad. He wouldn't kill her.

"Now now Rory, you know better than to talk to me like that" he shook his head "Do I really have to teach you another lesson?"

She backed away from him trying to grasp the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, what else?" he asked in mock confusion "After all, you have been very bad" he shook his head, faking sadness "You know much I hate to do this-"

"Wha-"she was cut off as a blow landed to her cheek. Crying out in shock of the force she stumbled, falling sideways onto the side table and clutching her cheek, more tears blurring her vision. She stared behind the vile man in shock and saw Logan approaching. She shook her head frantically at him, trying to tell him to just let it go.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" Logan shouted furiously, every muscle in his body straining as he fought not to shake with anger. He ignored Rory's pleas for him to stay back.

He was in the bedroom when he heard the doorbell ring, doing some work on one of his scripts. Thinking it was just Babbette or Luke, he let her get it. But he felt it, something wasn't right. He didn't hear Babbette's high pitched voice, or Rory's squeal at receiving Luke's coffee or food. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Finally he peered out and saw Rory fighting herself. She was losing it, he couldn't see who she was talking to, but she was definitely having a hard time with something. He pulled out his cell phone and punched Brady's number, the personal security he hired, telling him to cover the back of the house while he checked out what was going on.

He walked towards the scene, uncovering more as he got closer. And it all made sense. This was the son of a bitch they were trying to convict. Was he really stupid enough to come see Rory? He was…He thought he was going to rip his face off when he saw Eric punch Rory. That sorry excuse of a man was definitely going to get what was coming to him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Eric turned to him and smiled, looking him up and down "Well well well, is this Logan Rory?" he sneered "I wouldn't have guessed Logan _Huntzberger_" he chuckled "How'd you manage to snag him? Surely you didn't catch his eye…was it Richard and Emily? I have to say I am surprised though. He actually looks like he cares about you…….too bad" he grinned easily "The world will surely miss you. Won't miss you Rory" he turned to her "But they will miss you"

"Logan don't. It's okay. Just go back" Rory whispered "Please don't hurt him…"

Eric laughed then. Loudly. As if her statement were hilarious "Oh Rory" he said between his chortles "I've forgotten how selfless you are. Just remember, anything happens to him, it _will_ be your fault. If you hadn't gotten him into all this-"he was effectively cut off but Logan's fist making contact with his face

"God I hate dumbasses like you" he said in annoyance, shaking his fist out after punching him

Eric recovered from his shock and stood back up "You shouldn't have done that man" he said venomously

"Oh I think that should have happened a while ago" Logan countered just as deadly

Eric shook his head and reached into his jacket when he heard a click from behind him "I'd rethink that option" Brady said

"Who the fuck is this? Another fuck buddy? Damn Rory, maybe you have gotten better-"

Brady slammed the butt of the gun down on his head causing him to pass out and drop to the ground. "Never learn" he muttered with a shake of his head before pulling out his cell phone and calling the police

Rory couldn't move. She was still hunched over the side table, one hand clutching her cheek and one hand steadying her. She barely registered that Logan was moving closer until he was standing right in front of her. "I'm sorry Ace" he said softly, cautiously

Rory cringed away from him. Him not being the problem…it was the situation. What was she supposed to say? Logan dropped his arm that was about to pull her closer and stepped back, slightly shocked "Its okay…I won't touch you Rory" he said quietly "hey…Rory, look at me" he coaxed

Rory finally looked up at him and felt the remainder of her tears spill over. "Logan" She choked, reaching out to him. He sighed in relief as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Its okay" he whispered soothingly "I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

"Go man, I got it here" Brady said with a nod

Logan nodded in appreciation before walking them both into the living room "Rory…talk to me" he whispered when they sat down. She had stopped crying, but what worried him was that she was laying there. Lifeless. It was so unlike her.

"I'm so sorry Logan" She said softly, finally looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked in confusion

"You could have gotten hurt. He was right. I should have never involved you in any of this"

He suddenly turned serious. His eyes turning a darker shade of brown "That little stunt you pulled Rory. Don't do it again" he said seriously "You should have called me as soon as he showed up at the front door. I can take care of myself. I promise."

"Okay" she said with a nod

"And don't listen to him. We're great."

"Can I get some ice for my cheek?" she asked softly, wincing as he gently lifted her face up to his and examined the bruise

"You bleeding?" he asked in concern

She nodded "Yeah, I think I might need a dentist?" she chuckled nervously

He grinned with a shake of his head "Ex boyfriend from hell…sure I can handle him. But a dentist? No way" he teased "Come on, we'll get you some ice and some cotton balls"

"No, I think we should really go to a dentist" She said

"Open your mouth Ace" he said sighing when she shook her head "Just open it"

Sighing in defeat she opened her mouth and watched as he gently pulled her cheek back trying to see if there was a loose tooth "You're bleeding pretty badly." He said once she closed her mouth again "I think he might have knocked a tooth out…well nearly"

"Yeah…" she confirmed "It's loose. And it hurts"

"Alright. Come on" he said, pulling her up with him and leading her into the kitchen. He took out a bag of frozen peas and handed it to her before opening a drawer and pulling out a couple of gauze pads. "Okay, hold still and open your mouth" he said

She opened her mouth, watching warily as he rolled the gauze up and put it between her cheek and gums, doing the same with a couple others…effectively making one cheek jut out like she was a chipmunk. "Logannnmph" she glared when he smiled in amusement

"Don't try and talk Ace. Let's just get you to a hospital"

"Hoshpithal!" She exclaimed

"Yes Ace. I don't think you can just walk into a dentist's office. Besides…I want to be safe"

"Kay" she mumbled, looking up at him and attempting a smile. "Thanks"

"You're welcome Ace" he chuckled, kissing her forehead "now come on. Let's go"

* * *

"Ace" he chuckled "I'm sorry!"

"Shu-up" she grumbled through the cotton in her mouth

"I-" he laughed at her glare "It'll be gone in a bit. I think I'm more amused by the fact that you can't eat"

"SHU-UP!" she exclaimed smacking his shoulder

"Come on, I'll spoon feed you some apple sauce" he teased

"Logannn" she seethed in annoyance

"I'm serious. You can have apple sauce. Unless you prefer mushed banana or peas"

"Want a burger" She said

He rolled his eyes "you were present when the dentist said no food for at least 6 hours right? Or did you momentarily go deaf"

"Deaf"

"Not a chance. I promise I'll make whatever you want tomorrow for breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"Okay" she smiled as best as she could

"You're evil Ace. You're going to ask me to make cake aren't you?" he sighed when she nodded "I need to go to the store then"

"Be my guest. I'm not coming in" she said

"But I want to show my girlfriend off" he smiled

"Not a chance Logan" she tried to speak as clearly as she could

"Sorry what was that?" he grinned

"HMmPH" she grunted in annoyance

"You know you love me" he chuckled "Come on. Besides, I don't know where everything is. It could take me a while"

"Logan!"

"Ace, come on. It's not like anyone cares here" he shook his head, pulling her out of the car

"Mean" she grunted

"Rory!" Babbette exclaimed in her vibrato voice "What happened to you? Is it your tongue? Did it swell up! Sometimes Moury's tongue does this thing where it gets almost as big as his mouth!" she shouted

"She just went to the dentist Babbette" Logan chuckled

"Oh, well have a good day you two!" She shouted

"Pain. You will be in pain" She muttered in annoyance

"Bring it Ace" Logan laughed, opening the door to the market for her.

* * *

"Are you going to make sure he doesn't get out this time?" Rory asked in annoyance, her question directed at the police officer who was standing at the exit

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed at her rudeness

"I'm sorry about that" The officer said sincerely "We'll do everything we can to keep that from happening again"

"Thank you" Rory said "By the way, your friend wants you to meet him upstairs"

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed again in a whisper

The officer cracked a smile "nice try" he winked

Rory grinned "I like him!" She laughed as Logan dragged her outside

"Thanks for everything" he said with a roll of his eyes

"I would try to lighten the mood but you've done that already"

"Yeah I'm good at that"

"Mhmm" he acknowledged "I don know how to act" he said truthfully as they got situated in the car

"I don't either" She shrugged "We can be lost little souls together"

"Rory"

"Okay sorry" She apologized hearing the seriousness in his voice "Just be yourself…I don't want anything else"

"Yes I know that, but-"

"Get over it Logan" She said with a small smile

* * *

"So what's the consensus"

"Mmm…there was never anything to debate" he said rolling his eyes "We're going with Amy Smith"

"Logan."

"Yes my dear" He said sweetly, not even taking his eyes off his laptop

"She's the most expensive lawyer in…like the country"

"It's because she's the best" he said

"I can't afford that"

"I can" he said, clicking on something "What the hell is up with the stock market!" he exclaimed distractedly

"Logan!"

"Ace?"

"You're impossible"

"Shut up Rory. We're doing this together, we agreed right?" he asked seriously finally looking up from his laptop

"yes" she mumbled

"Then just calm down, and let things play out. Don't worry about anything alright? Let me take care of it. Let me take care of _you_" he said looking her straight in the eye

"You already do!" she said shaking her head

"Then let me continue" he smiled "Don't you have a lunch thing with Lane in like 5 minutes?" he asked

"Oh! Lane!!" she exclaimed completely forgetting about lunch at Lukes.

"Go, I'll make something for your mom and me" he chuckled

"You're the best" She smiled, kissing him quickly while putting her shoes on "I'll be back later tonight"

"Have a good time"

* * *

"What'll it be?"

Lorelai hummed in question. What should she request? "Steak!"

Logan glared "You don't have steak. And that would require notice ahead of time"

"No need to get angry" she teased "I'm good with some pasta!"

"Pasta it is. Are you in your weird I don't eat white food unless its sugar phase?"

"You forgot forms of sugar" she piped in

"Lorelai…"

"No" she laughed "You're too easy"

"Alfredo then?"

"Sounds hot"

"Hot?"

"Alfredo. Sounds like a sexy Italian name"

"Sounds like fucking sauce to me…" he muttered under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he said innocently

"P.S." she whispered as if it were a secret "Luke's coming over"

Logan rolled his eyes "Surprise surprise" he joked

"Y-"

"Yes I like Luke" he said before she could finish her sentence

"I hate you" she humphed in annoyance "take the fun out of everything"

"Yeah. You and Rory both think that way" he rolled his eyes thinking about the other day when she was high

* * *

"So how is this all going to work?" Logan asked

"Well" Amy started "There will be a trial in which Ms. Gilmore will be asked to be a witness. Now she may or may not be called to the stand by the defense, however I _will_ be asking"

Rory scowled. She hated this woman. She was the best, but she always talked about her like she wasn't in the room. She nudged Logan in annoyance making him sigh and shoot her a warning glance, telling her to calm down.

"Sounds reasonable" he said "What should we expect when she's up there?"

"Depending on which route they take, I'll be asking a series of questions, she should just try and directly answer the question, no evading it, no sudden outbursts, stay calm and pay attention" she said seriously

"That shouldn't be a problem" Logan assured "here why don't you go grab some coffee and head to the car" Logan said, handing her the keys

"Logan…-"

"We just need to discuss financial things, we're done here right?" he turned to Amy who nodded in response

"Yes we'll meet again next week"

"Okay fine" She sighed, practically glaring at Amy before turning to Logan and surprising him by kissing him firmly on the lips "I'll see you in a few" she said and walked out before she turned red, which she was sure she'd do in a moment.

* * *

"What the hell was that" Logan chuckled when he got into the car and held his hand out for the keys.

"What" Rory said uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes and positive she was at least pink, if not red.

"Rory" he stated in amusement "Are-……..are you jealous?" he asked incredulously

"No!" she exclaimed a little too quickly

"Oh my god" he laughed "You are!"

"Shut up Logan"

"I think I'm gonna die" he said out of breath

"Logan! Oh my god!" she groaned, burying her head in her hands

"I'm sorry Ace" he said once his laughter died down to chuckles "But that woman has a serious stick up her ass. It would never work" he teased

"You're mocking me" she glared

"Well…yeah" he grinned "because you're not being serious here"

"She's a bitch"

"She's the best" he countered

"Whatever. She's in love with you" she huffed petulantly crossing her arms over her chest

"Half of America's in love with me and you pick her to be jealous over?" he teased "But I'm in love with you" he added in amusement when she didn't respond to his previous statement

"Fine"

"Fine?" he chuckled

"I just want this all to be over Logan" she sighed

"We're getting close…I still can't believe you're jealous"

"I'm not…"

"Yeah" he scoffed "And I'm attracted to a stiff"

"Mean" she pouted

"And try and be nice to Amy"

"No" she stated

"Ace! You're only making this harder on yourself"

"Whatever! She bugs me"

"I don't care. We'll be rid of her soon enough" he said pointedly

"Do this for me…" he tried a different approach

"I hate you" she sighed with a glare

"I hate you too" he teased with a smile

* * *

"You'll love him" Rory said with a grin

Logan chuckled, looking over from the road for a moment "You seem happy" he commented

"I am. I haven't seen my dad in a while"

"Well I'm glad" he said "Are you sure he's okay with me staying with you guys? I can get a hotel room. Really Ace, it's no trouble"

"Don't be ridiculous" Rory exclaimed "Logan, he's even more relaxed than my mother. He'll be cool with it I promise"

"If you say so…"

"Awwww is my Logie nervous?" she cooed teasingly

Logan stared at her incredulously "Did you just call me _Logie_?"

"Look at the road" she demanded "And yes"

"Don't."

"But it's cute. Don't you agree?" she grinned "I love that I'm winning."

"Not for long" he muttered in annoyance "Wretched woman…"

"I heard that" she chuckled

"Good."

* * *

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Logan; Logan, my dad Christopher" Rory said with a grin after giving her dad a hug

"Nice to meet you" Logan said with a smile

Christopher scowled "Wish it were the same on my end" he tried but gave up, his lips twitching into a smile making Logan laugh

"Nice try"

"I never was a good actor…" Chris shook his head, ushering them into the house "You have any more stuff in the car?"

"Nope, we got everything. Thanks though" Rory said "OH my god! IS that my little sister!!" Rory exclaimed looking at a not so little Gigi anymore. She was probably 5 by now, and she was adorable.

"Rory!" The little blonde girl said, her eyes lighting up as she ran towards her and gave her a tight hug "I missed you"

"Awwh I missed you too Gigi, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you" Rory said, kneeling so she was eye level with the girl

"I grew 3 inches" She said seriously

"Wow!" Rory laughed "Hey, I want you to meet my- uh Logan" she said not knowing whether or not to say boyfriend around her. She was always so awkward with kids

"He's yours?" she asked confused, looking Logan over with curious eyes "He looks nice" she whispered loudly, thinking they couldn't hear her.

Logan chuckled from a distance along with Chris while Rory laughed "You think so?" she asked teasingly, looked at Logan "Don't tell him that though, he doesn't need his ego expanding anymore"

"Ego? Expanding?" Gigi asked in confusion

"Ace, poor kid…stop using your lingo on her" Logan finally piped in, walking closer to them and kneeling on the floor along with Rory

"Hi Gigi" He said with a grin and held out his hand "I'm Logan"

"I know" she stated with a smile "Rory told me."

"Did she? Well, I bet she didn't tell you that I brought you a present…" he said, a twinkle in his eye

"You did?" Rory asked confused, seriously

Logan laughed "Of course I did Rory." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope "I'm sorry it's not bigger and wrapped, but I hope you'll like it" he said sweetly

Gigi eagerly took the envelope from him and ripped it open, ignoring the warnings from Christopher "Disney on Ice" She read slowly before screaming happily.

"What do you say Gigi?" Christopher said

"Thank you" she said shyly

"Now she's shy" Chris muttered

"I figured you and Rory could go" he said, happy she liked the gift

"Will you go with me Rory?" She squealed

"Of course" she smiled "Thanks Logan" she said sincerely, pulling him up so he was standing again

"Come on, let's get our stuff upstairs"

"Sounds good" she said, grabbing her suitcase from him before he could take it for her. "I got it!" She said defiantly

"Okay…fine" he smirked as he watched her roll it over to the staircase. "Come on Ace, get goin!" he teased when she could barely pull the bag up to lift it on the first step

"Is this my bag or yours?" she huffed

"Yours. Mine doesn't weigh a ton because of shoes" he rolled his eyes "Wanna switch?"

"No" she huffed but let him take hers for her and grabbed his "You suck"

"Don't say that Rory!" Gigi gasped "Daddy will give you time out"

Rory looked over at Christopher in amusement "Really dad? Time out for saying 'suck'?"

He smiled sheepishly "I'm turning into a prude!" He exclaimed in annoyance

"And Logan is nice. You shouldn't be mean to him" Gigi added

Logan chuckled "Yeah Ace, why are you so mean to me" he mocked

"Oh Shush" She hushed "Im not mean to you!"

"I wanna come!"

Christopher shook his head "I let you stay up until they got here Gigi, but its way past your bedtime" he said

"But daddy!" she whined

"Bed sweetheart" He said seriously "They'll be here tomorrow" he assured

"Yeah, Logan and I are going to sleep too, goodnight Gigi" Rory smiled

"Goodnight Logan" She said in response

"Shut up" Rory huffed at his stupid grin

"It's not my fault she likes me" he defended in amusement

"Whatever" she responded haughtily "Logan… what are you doing" _she_ now asked in amusement as he set his things up on the other bed in the guest room

"I'm putting my things down" he said in confusion

"But I set us up on this bed already"

"I think there's a reason for having 2 beds here Ace" he said, still taking his things out of the suitcase

Rory laughed, like really laughed. She almost doubled over while clutching her stomach, trying to quiet her hysterical chortles. "Logan" She grinned, walking towards him "I _love_ how…uh…gentlemanly you are" she chuckled "But I'm not sleeping in separate beds in the same room as you"

"Ace!" he said in annoyance "Your dad gave us this room for a reason"

"Yeah, cuz it's the guest room" she said amused "and it already had two beds. I don't know about you, but I think it'd be a bit of a hassle to take out a bed just for us"

"No" he said "I refuse to get on your fathers bad side already."

"Whatever. This is stupid" she said, still good naturedly though

"That's fine" he answered with a shrug "I'm going to take a shower really quick." He announced while walking towards the bathroom

"Sure sure" She muttered, getting ready for bed herself "Leave the door unlocked, I need to brush my teeth!"

She unpacked her things from her suitcase and set it on the side before grabbing her toothbrush and walking into the bathroom, the warmth of the steam from the shower Logan was taking relaxing her. "So, what'd you think of my dad?" she asked while turning on the tap

"He's nice" Logan said "I like him"

"Good. I knew you would. You guy's will get along great" she said as she started brushing her teeth "You don't mind spending time with him right?"

Logan smirked rolling his eyes as he let the water cascade down on him "Rory, why do you think I gave you those Disney on ice tickets?"

"Oh!" she gasped, spitting the toothpaste out "Good thinking!"

"Yes, thank you" he chuckled before turning the water off and stepping out, wrapping his lower half in a towel before walking up behind her "You're so clueless" he grinned giving her a quick kiss on her head

"You're getting me all wet!" She screeched

"Fine fine" he said and sauntered out of the bathroom

Rory finished brushing her teeth and followed his trail "You're really sleeping in the other bed" she stated incredulously

"Yes" he grunted and turned over, burying his head in his pillow "Goodnight Ace"

Rory sighed in annoyance and climbed into her own bed and got comfortable. She laid there for a few minutes before speaking "Oh come on Logan!"

"Aaaacee!" he whined in annoyance "I'm trying to sleep"

"Okay okay" she said defensively "Goodnight"

"Night" he said with a tone of finality in his voice

Rory waited, she waited until she heard his breathing even out and eventually become heavy as it did when he was in a deep sleep. As quietly as she could, she climbed out of her bed and slipped in with him. "Ace?" she heard him mumble in confusion without opening his eyes

"Mmm?" she hummed feigning sleep

"You're not very stealthy"

"I got cold" she said innocently and made herself comfortable against him "Goodnight Logan, you're not mean enough to kick me out of your bed so stop thinking about it"

He sighed and dropped a kiss to her forehead "Night"

* * *

"Ace get up" Logan mumbled, shaking her a little

"Hmm? Five more minutes?" she whined and turned her head into his chest before going back to sleep. Rolling his eyes he tried untangling himself from her once again "Ace…" he sighed "I can't move. You have to get up"

"God Logan, just five more minutes. Go take your morning jog or something" she mumbled in annoyance

"Rory" he said shortly "Come on, it's already 10, I'm sure Gigi's already awake and so is your dad" he said "Now if you'll just let go of me, I can get up and take a shower giving _you_ a few more minutes of sleep"

"Fine" she grunted and turned around so she wasn't facing him and pulled the covers over her head

He stood up and grabbed a pair of clothes from his suitcase before walking towards the bathroom. Grinning on his way, he pulled the covers of the bed back, laughing as he heard her squeal in annoyance.

"LOGAN!" Rory shouted angrily while he quickly scurried into the bathroom in fits of laughter.

* * *

"So Gigi, what do you want for breakfast?" Logan crouched down to ask her. He was wrong about Christopher being awake; apparently Rory inherited those genes from him.

The little girl smiled "Pancakes?" she asked

"You got it" he said standing up again "You want to help me make them?"

"Yes!" She squealed following him into the kitchen

"What do you want in them?"

"Chocolate chips" she stated

"Howa bout strawberries?" he asked opting for healthier "I promise you'll love them" he said watching the girls face distort unattractively

"Okay" she said simply "but if I don't will you make me chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure" he mentally rolled his eyes. 'I hope you have good genes like your sister' he muttered under his breath "Now, do you know where your dad keeps the batter?"

"Uhmmmmm" she drawled out for a bit before pointing to a cupboard "There I think"

"I'll get that, you wanna get the milk and eggs for me?"

"Okay" she said adorably and went over to the fridge to pick out what he said

"Okay Miss Gigi" Logan said, lifting her up and setting her down on the counter next to the sink "Why don't you mix these for me while I get the pan ready?"

"I get to mix!" She squealed as he set the large mixing bowl full of batter on her lap

"Shhh" he whispered with a smile "not so loud, your sister and dad aren't really morning people"

"My daddy never wakes up before 12 if he doesn't have work, but he will come down soon. I have school" she stated, swirling the spoon around in the bowl

"Same with your sister Rory" he chuckled as he cut the strawberries

"That smells amazing. Gigi you didn't order breakfast from the café again did you?" Chris mumbled as he padded downstairs, rubbing his eyes to rid them of exhaustion

"No daddy, I promised I wouldn't do it again" she sighed as she handed Logan spoonfuls of batter to pour into the pan

"Morning" Logan greeted with a small smile

"Oh" Chris said waking up a little more "Morning, wow. This smells great"

"I hope you like strawberry pancakes? Gigi wanted chocolate but we all know strawberries taste better" he chuckled

Chris nodded approvingly "Well then, bring on the strawberry pancakes"

"Me first! I helped!" Gigi shouted

"Gigi, no shouting your sister's still asleep" Chris warned

"You guys go ahead and start eating, I'll try and get Rory down" Logan said as he finished 2 stacks of pancakes for both Chris and Gigi

Chris nodded "Come on Gigi, you need to get ready for school in a bit"

"But daddy!"

"Not a word" he rolled his eyes "You'll be back by 3, and we'll spend the whole day with Logan and Rory"

"Okay, bye Logan"

"Bye Gigi, have fun at school" He smiled before making his way upstairs

"Rory! You're still in bed?" Logan exclaimed seeing the covers he had pulled off pulled over her head

"Huh?" she grunted in confusion

"Up" he said, pulling the covers back and pulling her up so she was sitting up

"Logan! I'm freezing" She groaned in annoyance

"I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure a nice hot shower would take care of that"

"Is my dad awake?" she huffed, leaning into him as she shivered from the cool air hitting her body

"Uh uh." He shook his head when she rested her head against his stomach and closed her eyes "You are not going to sleep again"

"But Logan, you're warm" She mumbled

"Imagine that" he said sarcastically "Up! And yes your dad is awake"

"I'm going I'm going!" She exclaimed when he pulled her up

"Rory" he sighed with a smile "Gigi wants to say goodbye to you before she goes to school"

"Oh! Well…alright then" She sighed

"And I have pancakes going"

"Coffee?"

"Wouldn't dream not to"

"Lets go!" she exclaimed

* * *

"Dad really, you don't have to take off of work for us" Rory insisted

"Of course I do" he rolled his eyes "how many times do I get to see you kid? You're always so busy…"

"I know I know I'm sorry"

"Come on, let's go grab some lunch"

"Hold on, let me tell Logan we're leaving" she said

"What? No he's coming with us" Christopher said in confusion

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and smiled politely "No that's okay Christopher, I'm sure you want to spend some time with Rory"

"Nonsense" he waived his hand "I want to get to know the man who's got my daughter under this spell" he chuckled "Lets go"

"Spell? " Rory scoffed "Dad come on…"

* * *

"So how is all of this working out? The trial and all that" Chris asked as he picked at his salad

Rory sighed "I'm sorry dad. I just didn't want to bring it up…its all going well. I mean as well as it can go"

"You guys have a good lawyer?"

"Logan set me up with Amy Smith?" Rory asked, thinking he ha probably heard of her

Chris laughed "yeah, Amy's quite a handful huh?" he smiled

"You know her?"Rory said surprised

"She's helped me quite a bit in my day"

"But she's so young…" Rory sputtered "You _like_ her?"

"God no. no one could ever like that woman"

Logan rolled his eyes "Don't encourage her. She's already making this difficult. She wants to fire her"

"She's the best"

"Is it because she has a nice ass" Rory muttered, taking a sip of her water

"Rory!" Logan nudged her

"What! She's a bitch"

"She's right" Chris shrugged

"Yeah she's a bitch but she's an amazing prosecutor" Logan tried

"Okay enough talk about the bitch who's deciding my fate."

"Rory" Logan warned "Stop calling her a bitch"

"So how are you two" Christopher asked

"We're great" Rory smiled "But who wouldn't be great with my charming self" She joked

"Charming? You sure you're not reversing our roles?" Logan scoffed playfully

* * *

"Looogan!" Rory sang happily when she came into the room later that night after talking to her dad for a bit

"Yes" he said rather shortly

Rory paid no attention "So Gigi was-"

"Is this important?" he asked briefly looking up from his laptop

Rory frowned "uhm no I guess not" she said confused as to why he was being so…cold. He was fine when he went upstairs

"Tell me about it later then" he said, his attention going back to the screen

Rory nodded; still confused…she walked over to 'her' bed and pulled out her own laptop. A half hour passed while she checked her emails, and responded to a couple. Sighing, she closed her computer and shoved it back in her bag. Shouldn't take the silence any longer.

"Logan?"

"Yes" he sighed in annoyance

"Is something wrong?" she asked "You seem…on edge"

"I'm just a little busy and it's not very helpful when you're calling out for me every five seconds. So just, read a book and leave me alone for a bit Rory" he snapped

Rory sat stunned. What the hell was wrong with him! Shaking her head in frustration, she grabbed a pair of clothes from her suitcase and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Could you keep it down?" Logan snapped "I'm trying to do an interview"

"Its 11 pm Logan, where the hell are you doing an interview?" Rory snapped back while pulling the covers of the bed back

"It's for Italy" he stated

"Well excuse me then" she icily stated and climbed into bed "Goodnight" she huffed and turned the light off only to have it come back on

"I kind of need the light Rory, I'll be back on air in 20 seconds" he stated

"Fine whatever"

"Of course" he muttered

"What!" She asked sharply

"Nothing…"

"No Logan, say what you were going to say." She egged him on

"My god Rory, I wasn't going to say anything. Would you just calm down!" he said angrily

"Yeah I can." She said and turned around, breathing out a sigh and closing her eyes

He sighed and got out of bed, walking the short distance to the bed she was sleeping on and climbed in behind her, ignoring her attempts to roll over so she could shake him off "I'm sorry Ace" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shaking body and pulling her back to his chest "I'm just worked up…about everything. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

He had finished his interview hours ago and had gotten settled in bed himself. But neither were asleep, neither were able to sleep.

"Ace?" he sighed softly "Do you want me to go back to the other bed?" he asked softly when she didn't respond

"No" She whispered finally

"Rory?" he said surprised "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not" she whispered, taking in a shaky breath

"You are."

"Can we just…not? Just stay and be here with me" She pleaded hoarsely

He nodded and kissed the back of her head "Okay"

* * *

"I'm sorry about last night" he whispered in the morning when they were both awake

"Its fine" She said sincerely

"No Rory-"

"its fine Logan, because we're all allowed to have that moment. When it gets to be too much. And I've had plenty…in fact, you should have had 40 by now. so its fine. I'm not mad, its _fine_" she stressed

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You want to make it up to me? Never mention it again"

"I can't do that." He said honestly "You were crying, and not just because of me. I can't let that go"

"How do you know it wasn't just because of you" she challenged, still facing away from him

"I just do"

"I'm f-"

"For the love of god would you stop using the word fine" he joked

"Logan just let it go"

"No" he said

"I was just upset at myself Logan." She sighed knowing he wouldn't let it go

"For?"

"Just for everything. It wasn't your fault that I was crying. I just needed to cry…" she said, finally turning around to face him

"So you're good now?"

"I'm great"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed :) I know I promised trial stuff in this chapter, but that's taking longer than I thought to write so I thought I'd post this while you wait :) Anyways, I hope you like it 3


	18. Chapter 18: It ends tonight

Chapter 18: It ends tonight

"Mmm we have the house to ourselves for a few hours" Logan whispered, kissing her gently as he crawled over her on the bed

Rory smiled, it not quite meeting her eyes "Sounds perfect" she whispered

Pulling back a bit, he narrowed his eyes in concern "What's wrong?" he asked, hearing the uncertainty in her voice

"Nothing" she said as convincingly as possible

"Rory"

"There's nothing wrong, I promise" she stressed "I was just distracted and thinking before…"

He let out a breath and smiled down at her "Okay."

"Can you go back to kissing me now?" she asked innocently making him laugh

"Rory?..........Rory!" he repeated more forcefully when she completely stiffened as his hand slipped just under the hem of her shirt "What's wrong?" he asked retreating his hand

"What?" she asked still dazed

"You're shaking. What's up?" he asked in concern, lifting himself off of her

"I don't know" she whispered, taking hold of his hand as he sat down next to her on the bed

"Are you scared?" he asked softly

"I don't know"

"Of me?" he asked in barely a whisper, sucking in a breath when he was met with silence "Please say you're not…I don't know if I could take that." He said quietly

"Sweetheart?" he asked, using the term of endearment he used only when he was extremely concerned for her

"Yeah sorry. I'm not scared of you" she said softly "I'm just…he keeps popping into my head. All the things that happened when we were together. Its just not going away"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her so her head was laying on his shoulder "Its okay. It'll be gone in time."

"I'm sorry" she hiccuped

"Why?"

"For making you feel like this"

"Feel like what?" he asked gently

"God Logan, just stop being so fucking understanding for once. Cant you just get mad at me!"

"No?" he said in question with a small smile

"Ugh!"

"Okay grumpy, lets just sleep for a bit. Maybe until your dad and Gigi get back" he suggested, shifting a bit so he could pull the covers down

"No! Logan…are you serious? You want to sleep…"

"I'm a little tired" he admitted

"So what…now you'll never have sex with me again" she huffed in annoyance

He remained silent, gaping at her for a few minutes before busting out laughing. "Are you serious?" he said between chortles

"I'm not laughing."

"Rory. I'm not doing anything that's going to make you uncomfortable. And if that means we have to wait to have sex again…I can do that. But never is a strong word." He joked

"This isn't a joke Logan…"

"Far from it"

"Ugh" She groaned

"Goodnight Rory" he laughed just pulling her close to him

:)

"Bye Dad" Rory smiled, giving him a quick hug before kneeling to Gigi's level. "And I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Rory" she smiled before looking up at Logan expectantly

He laughed, kneeling down as well and giving her a hug "Who's pancakes are better?" he whispered

"Yours!" She squealed excitedly

He looked up at Rory smugly "Strawberry's own chocolate chips"

Rory snorted "You've turned her into a health freak"

"Just remember, you're going to live so much longer than your sister" He teased making her giggle "Bye Gigi, we'll see you again right?"

She nodded enthusiastically "Can we go visit them daddy!"

Chris laughed "Bet on it. L.A. is great"

:)

"Thanks for taking care of all of this Logan, I would be completely lost. I'm so lucky to have you" Rory said sweetly

Logan grinned and kissed her forehead "Don't mention it" he winked

"Mm I love you" Rory grinned happily

"Yeah of course you do" he said nonchalantly, turning his attention back to the road when the light turned green "I'm hard to hate"

"Cocky son of a bitch" she teased

"I think its secretly a turn on for women" he whispered jokingly

"Yeah" she scoffed

"It is in moderation" he chuckled

"So that went well. I was civil" she said happily

"You sound proud" he chuckled

"I am. I was civil to that vile woman"

"You're proud because you restrained yourself like all adults do?" he teased

"You think you're so funny…" she muttered

"I am." He laughed "So how you holdin up…you ready for tomorrow?" he asked

"Ugh" she groaned banging her head on the window "Don't remind me" she added, her voice coming out strained as she hit her head too hard that time

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed, tugging on her arm "You'll give yourself a bruise"

"Look at the road" She glared

He chuckled and shook his head "I'm a great driver, stop worrying"

"Fine fine, so what do you want to eat…I'm starving"

"Italian?"

"Noo…" she drawled out

"Chinese?"

"Nope"

"Mexican?"

"Thanks to you, I can never eat Mexican again" She groaned "Mexican food in California is amazing"

"Yes we know" he grinned

"Pizza?"

"No"

"Okay Rory, why don't you just tell me what you want" he sighed

"Indian"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Really!" she exclaimed

"Yeah sure" he rolled his eyes "Although I could probably make better Indian…healthier too. Of course I'm nothing compared to actual Indian people" he chuckled

"But you'll make me eat salad" she scrunched her nose in protest "Indian restaurants don't have salad." She cheered

"300 pounds" he stated "you're going to be HUGE one day and I'm gonna laugh my ass off"

"Mean." She huffed "but if I do get to that point, I'm sure they will have invented something to fix that."

"They have that now babe, its called liposuction" he laughed

"Something less disgusting"

"Exercise" Logan provided

"mm…something less difficult" she grinned

"Its called a diet" he whispered

"Logan!"

"Or they have this thing called watching what you eat…works pretty well fro some people"

"Well, this is working for me. so no worries. I know you'll still love me even if I'm 600 pounds"

"Whoa we went from 300 to 600 in less than a minute, impressive" he grinned

"I try, and if anyone could do it, it would be me" she said proudly

"All right fatty, we're here" he said pulling up to the restaurant

"Oh no Logan" she chuckled "when I said Indian, I meant Indian from Al's"

"Hell no" he stated "I am not eating Indian food from a place that's called Al's pancake world. Do you remember what happened last time you and your mother ate the thai special from there!"

"All right fine. But Al's food is delicious"

"I'm not confirming that statement"

"Oh come on!"

"Its called Al's pancake world and he doesn't serve pancakes."

"He's too lazy to change the sign" she retorted

"Well, I'm too lazy to try and rationalize that" he grinned

"Fine"

"You ready to get out of the car now princess?" he chuckled when she wouldn't get out of the car even when he opened the door for her

"Princess?" she asked taking his hand

"Lets just go in Rory" he rolled his eyes



"You all ready for this? The next couple days are going to be tough." Amy said seriously, as if they didn't know the severity of the situation

"Yes, we know" Rory stated

"You're comfortable with everything we went over? No questions?" she asked

Rory nodded "I just have to tell the truth right" She said nervously

Amy scoffed "you have to do a lot more than that. You have to make it believable"

"It's the truth"

"I know, but you have to make the jury believe that. And in a way that doesn't make you sound…accusing"

"I'll try my best" Rory said curtly

"You're best may not be-"

"Amy" Logan interrupted giving her a stern glance "We said we'd do our best"

"Very well" she sighed, packing things into her briefcase "We'll meet an hour before court. And discuss anything else that needs to be discussed."

"See you then" Logan nodded, leading her to the front door



"She makes me want to stab myself" Rory groaned when he got back

"Please don't" Logan laughed

"I wouldn't give her the satisfaction" she joked

I doubt she cares either way" he teased

"Hey!"

"You'll be fine tomorrow" he said resting a hand on her knee and giving it a quick squeeze

"Hopefully" she laughed nervously

"Hungry?"

"A little" She said

"A little?" he asked incredulously. The girl was always hungry. Even after eating a 10 course meal, she wanted pie, or cake.

"Don't sound so surprised"

"Uhm Ace…" he said obviously

"Right" she muttered knowing her eating habits "I'm just not feeling too well"

"Yeah, its called being nervous. But I think in your case, eating will take your mind off things"

"Fine fine. But I want……………………………………..thai food" she said

"Thai food it is" he nodded "Delivery or you want to g somewhere?"

"Lets go out. I think if I sit here, I'll go insane. Let me change really fast and we can just walk to-"

"We'll go to Krung Thai" he interrupted "Its only 20 minutes from here."

"But Al's is right there" She pouted

"Yeah and I remember you saying you wanted thai"

"So…"

"So…what Al serves, bless his heart…is not thai"

"Bless his heart?" she asked incredulously

"Well, you get defensive over restaurants sometimes" he defended

"Is this place fancy?"

"Hole in the wall" he smirked "But amazing food."

"I'm glad you know these places" she smiled

"Yeah well…you learn a lot when you have to live with Shira Huntzberger…I don't think I've ever been home longer than an hour during the day."

"Wow"

"I'm not joking either"

"Wow"

"Would you stop with the wow's?" he huffed

Rory laughed and stood up "I'll be back in a bit"



"Ace come on!"

"I want Lukes" she stated

"We're going to be late for court!" he emphasized

"And we're going to be screwed in court if we don't have the right breakfast"

Logan groaned and sent a glare in her direction before going to answer the door that had just rang. "Luke!" he exclaimed practically pulling him in when he saw the bags of food in his hands "Thank god"

"Look Rory. Luke is here. Luke from Lukes"

Luke looked scared. He looked like he wanted to run as from from there as possible. "uh I brought some breakfast for you guys…"

"Well, if its Luke from Lukes" Rory teased as she took the bags from his arms and led him to the kitchen "Thanks Luke"

"Uh yeah, no problem"

"So come to wish me luck?"

"Yup and making sure you have the proper nutrition. Because lord knows your mother would—Lorelai!" He exclaimed as she walked in

"Lukeeey"

He groaned in protest "Stop with the names"

"But so many things rhyme with Lukey…like pukee!" she exclaimed with a grin

"Call me that and I'm never giving you coffee again"

"Mean"

"Eat Rory. Stop stalling, I know you're nervous but it'll be fine" Logan said pointedly

Rory groaned while stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth "I hate you"

"Don't chew with your mouth only half full honey. If you're going to be disgusting, you should go all out" Lorelai stated

Rory grinned "Thanks mom. But we're gonna get going. We'll see you there?"

"Of course"



Logan and Rory walked hand in hand through the garage and into the courthouse, both dressed properly given the occasion, with dark cliché sunglasses to avoid the press, which were going insane with all the hype that was going on in their lives. They walked to the designated hallway and saw Amy waiting for them, patiently going through her files probably going over her opening and closing statements.

She looked up, hearing the clicking of Rory's heels and gave them both a nod, closing her briefcase just as they reached her. She motioned for them to sit down on the bench "You guys ready?"

Logan looked at Rory for confirmation, and smiled to himself when she nodded confidently. "Lets do this"

"Perfect" Amy said "Now, just remember, no sudden outbursts, no matter what the defense dishes out. I'll handle it. You've got an amazing man at your side, the best prosecutor…well ever, and the truth on your side so you should have nothing to be worried about. Lets go" she said, opening the door to the massive courtroom, leading them inside.

Rory and Logan looked at each other in shock after she had spoken "That was quite possibly the nicest thing she's ever said to us" Rory whispered with a hiss

"Shh" Logan shushed as they stepped inside and took their respective places.



Rory sighed as they sat down, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. Sometimes she wished she had Logan's talent for masking his emotions, or at least being a good actor. She clutched Logan's hand tighter as she heard them call the defendants name. she heard several footsteps walk in, and she struggled not to look over in his direction.

"All rise" the bailiff said loudly

The judge entered, a dark haired man, roughly in his 50's and nodded to the bailiff who then announced everyone to be seated.

"This court is now in session" The Marshall said

"I-"

"Its taking everything I have not to give him a nice kick in the balls he doesn't have" Logan whispered, cutting her off

Rory smiled up at him "You're the best" She laughed softly

He chuckled "That was my plan"



She watched as Eric was taken away in handcuffs, rolling her eyes as he shot a series of glares at his lawyers and at the judge. After he was no longer in sight, she turned to Logan with the widest smile on her face he had ever seen and threw her arms around his neck, holding him as close as possible. Logan chuckled at her embrace and grabbed her hips, lifting her up a little with both arms so he could kiss her.

"You're my favorite boy in the entire world" She teased when they broke apart and he was lowering her back to the ground

Logan grinned "Really now?"

She nodded, her smile matching his "And you should be honored, I mean you take precedence over Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp……..Finn" she said the last part teasingly

Logan rolled his eyes "I'm not worried about Finn, I already told you" he joked

"Good, you shouldn't be" she laughed "Its actually over Logan" she said afterwards, in a soft gleeful voice

"Finally" he stressed with a small laugh "Come on, lets go over to your mom and Luke…they're going insane just watching us" he said, looking at them out of the corner of his eye. Rory nodded and took his hand, smiling at her mom who looked so happy she probably wasn't thinking of coffee right now. Lorelai squealed and threw her arms around Rory "We need to celebrate" she said quickly "Champagne, food…can you say party at Emily Gilmore's?"

Rory's eyes almost popped out of their sockets "Mom." She said feeling her forehead in concern "Did you just suggest going to Grandma's for…for fun" she asked incredulously

She shrugged "Rory, your boy toy here keeps my mother in line. She'll never say anything rude to me while he's there. So what do you say. They have amazing cake on hand…always. And its Wednesday, do you know what that means?" she said with a grin

Rory thought for a moment before breaking out into her own "New maid today!" she exclaimed making both Luke and Logan shake their heads in disbelief "And chocolate truffle ice cream delivery day!!!" she shouted in excitement

"Rory!" Logan hissed "we're still in a courtroom"

"Sorry" she said sheepishly "Lets go. We'll meet you there" she announced and practically dragged Logan out of the courtroom.

"Where did Amy go?" she wondered out loud as they walked towards the car

Logan snorted "She was out of there as soon as the judge ruled in our favor"

Rory shrugged "lets hope I never have to see that woman again"

"Got any more psychotic ex boyfriends?" he laughed, opening the door for her

"Nah, just this one crazy boyfriend"

"I could take care of him for you" he played along, climbing into the drivers seat

Rory shook her head with a grin, taking his hand in hers "I don't know about that, let me think about how much I need him"

Logan laughed, leaning over and cupping the back of her head before kissing her senseless. They hadn't been this carefree with each other since Eric had come into the picture. He pulled back a few seconds later only to be practically attacked by Rory again, she fused their lips together, quiet moans coming from both of them as she climbed into his lap, hooking her arms around his neck before having to pull back from the lack of oxygen and began trailing kisses over his jaw and neck

"Ace" he panted "W-" he was cut off as she kissed him hard once again. Finally seeming to get under control, she pulled back, panting against his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry I don't-…I" she mumbled out of breath

Logan smirked "I wasn't complaining Ace. Just saying that getting me all riled up before a visit to your grandparents house isn't so nice"

Rory grinned and climbed off of him, fixing her shirt and nodded. "okay fine then, lets get this over with"

Logan took a deep breath and shook his head in her direction "You're such a tease"

"I try" she shrugged as he started the engine and zoomed out of the parking lot.

_

"Emily" Logan said charmingly, kissing her on the cheek

Emily grinned in delight "Rory! Logan! What a surprise" she said, ushering them inside "We were just about to have dinner, would you like to join us"

"Oh no we couldn't-"

"Nonsense Rory" Emily admonished "I'll have Esmerelda set a place for both of you. There's always plenty of food"

"Well,…mom and Luke should be here in a bit" Rory said hesitantly

Emily nodded, her smile getting just a bit tighter "Well then we'll just have to set 4 places"

"Thank you Emily. You sure Richard wont mind?" Logan asked politely as they were led to the dining room

Emily waved him off "Of course he wont mind. Now what's the special occasion"

"Well," Rory started "Today was my court date…"

Emily gasped "Richard how could we forget!"

Richard looked up from the paper he was reading, probably noticing for the first time that Logan and Rory were at the table with him "Oh hello Logan, Rory" he said in surprise "And what did we forget about Emily?"

"Rory's court date!" she exclaimed "Honestly Richard, can you stop reading for one hour while you have dinner with me? is that too much to ask?"

Richard sighed and set the paper down before taking his glasses off "I'm sorry" he said in a tone that would have gone perfect if he had rolled his eyes "Oh yes! The court date!" he said looking at both Logan and Rory in alarm "how did it go? Don't keep us waiting"

"It went well. Really well." Rory smiled "he's gone. For a long long time. He's gone"

Emily and Richard both beamed of happiness "I'm so glad to hear that Rory"

"Thank you" She said "We came here to celebrate…unless you have something else to get to. I'm sorry we didn't call, it was just so spur of the moment"

"Don't be silly" Richard said just as the doorbell rang again "Let the maid get it"

"Its Lorelai and Luke Richard" Emily said motioning to the two more places she had set on the table

"Do we have enough food for this" Richard asked in concern

"Of course we do" she said as if it were a preposterous question

"We always make enough food for 8 people?" he asked in confusion

"Richard. Its pot roast. Honestly, how do you make a small pot roast" she sighed

"That sounded dirty" they heard an amused voice say

Emily rolled her eyes "Well hello Lorelai, do you mind keeping your unsavory comments to yourself tonight?"

Lorelai grinned "I'll try my bestest" she pouted while sitting down along with Luke

"So Amy huh?" Richard commented as they started dinner "She's quite a handful"

"Trust me" Rory rolled her eyes "We've experienced it first hand. But she's good...I don't think anyone would put up with her otherwise"

"So have you two thought about when you'll be heading back to Los Angeles?" Emily asked

Rory shook her head, looking at Logan for confirmation "Soon. Logan has to get back to work, and so do I. Its been pretty busy, so we have a lot to catch up on" she said with a small smile "Get back into our original routine"

"What she means is get back in the sa-"

"So Emily, will you be taking your annual vacation to Cape Cod this year?" Logan asked before Lorelai could finish her statement and Lorelai pouted at him in annoyance

Emily nodded "We will be" she beamed "Of course we invite any of you to join us"

"When are you going Grandma?"

"When are we going Richard?" she asked him "Is it 3 weeks from now?"

"I believe thats about right" he nodded

"So how about it ROry, Cape Cod is certainly gorgeous this time of year. Very romantic..."

Rory chuckled at her grandmothers lack of subtlety "We'll see. Both of us have already taken too much time off of work."

"Well, just let us know" she grinned "Oh Richard! Where is our good champagne! you know, the bottle we save for new years?"

"Oh no Grandma you don't have to-" rory started

"Nonsense Rory, of course we do. This is bigger than new years anyway! Esmerelda!" she called only to have the new maid scurry in from the kitchen "Go and get 8 champagne flutes, those are the skinny ones" she said as if she were talking to a 4 year old "And the bottle of champagne thats at the end of the wine cellar"

"Mom, i think she knows what champagne flutes are" Lorelai rolled her eyes

"Do have a problem with the way I spoke to her Lorelai? Because I'm paying her a great deal of money to work here. She certainly isn't a slave. If she's not happy with the way I'm treating her, she has every right to go find someone else to work for. I'm not abusing her am I? Or was that a form of verbal abuse...I wonder what they would sub categorize that under"

Logan shook his head, and they wondered where they got it from. Neither of them would admit it, but both Lorelai and Rory were more like their grandmother than they had hoped.

:)

A/N: I know i know, crucify me. Its been SO long. To be honest, this chapter was a lot longer but it was a bit too fast for me. and I didnt even really like this chap...but I felt bad :( Anyways, hope you enjoy. I need to watch Gilmore girls again or something...try and get my motivation back. Please review!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Wouldnt that save you?

Chapter 19: Wouldnt that save you?

"Bye mom" Rory rolled her eyes "You'll be _fine_."

"You dont know that!" she exclaimed still hugging her tightly "You really have to go back?"

"Yes i really have to go" Rory laughed "Logan...a little help here" She mumbled as her mom squeezed her a little too tightly

Logan laughed, prying Lorelai's arms away from her and grunting when they wrapped around him instead "If you dont go she doesnt have to go!"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed

Logan sighed "We're going to miss our flight" he chuckled

"Its a private jet Logan. there's no missing it"

"Time schedule!" he exclaimed remembering when Rory said the same thing "What people dont understand is that the pilot has a time schedule!"

"Mom let go of Logan!" Rory huffed, trying to pry her moms freakishly strong hold off her boyfriend

"But then you'll leave!" She cried dramatically squeezing him tighter

"Cutting off air supply" he winced

"You're going to kill him" Rory stated "I dont think America will be too happy. Nor will I"

"Fine fine" she pouted letting him go "Come back soon alright?"

"How about you come visit us mom" Rory proposed

"L.A.?" she scrunched her nose

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed taking offense

"No offense. but a bunch of granola heads"

"Mom!"

"You used to agree with me" Lorelai pouted

"Granola heads! What does that even mean" he muttered

"Okay, we have to go mom. I love you." she hugged her

"I love you too sweets, and you as well Logan" she laughed giving him a hug even though he looked scared they were going to have a repeat of earlier.

:)

"Home sweet home." Rory sighed as they walked into Logans apartment

"I need to clean" Rory groaned seeing all the dust that had accumulated

"Tomorrow" he insisted "Lets just relax today"

"We have to unpack though" she complained

"Not now" he groaned dropping down on the couch.

"Fine" she agreed following suit, except laying down with her head on his lap

"That was the worst plane ride i've ever had" he grumbled, his head thrown back and eyes closed

"It wasnt his fault" she sighed tiredly "The weather was bad"

"I know i know" he muttered

"I feel high" Rory hummed

"Oh forgot you had a recent recollection of that" he chuckled "No more bongs okay crazy girl?" he grinned leaning over her

"Shut up" She pouted, punching him in the side

"Ahhh" he hissed painfully clutching his side

ROry sat up in surprise, turning towards him "Oh my god I'm so sorry" she exclaimed "I didnt know I wou-" she was cut off when he broke out into a grin and soundly kissed her.

"As if you could hurt me" He rolled his eyes, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers

"that was mean"

"God Ace, now that all this shit is over, there are so many things to take care of" he smirked

She laughed at his forwardness "I love you"

"I missed you these past couple months you know" he mumbled, closing his eyes

"Me too" she said softly cupping his cheek

"You want to go grab some dinner?" he asked

"Starving" She laughed "That sounds so good"

"Alright lets go, where to?" he asked, grabbing his car keys

"Mexican" she said immediately making him chuckle with a nod

"Perfect"

:)

"Well, i've fed you, and given you after dinner jolt of coffee." he grinned "I think I an start crossing things off the list of things i need to do to you"

"And what exactly do you want to do to me" Rory blushed, hiding her head in his neck

Logan chuckled "I think someone likes it when I talk dirty" he said in amusement

Rory had no idea what to say to that. "Logan!" she whined, blushing profusely by now. she was sure he could feel the heat from her cheeks and neck.

"Hey you started this little game" he grinned when he felt her bury herself closer to him "You know you cant just keep pressing into me and expect to become part of me or something"

"Oh I would have so much fun in the body of Logan Huntzberger" she teased

"……….What exactly does that mean" he said in amusement

"What are you-oh! LOGAN!" She shouted

"owe fuck Ace, ear"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she continued

"I know I know" he rolled his eyes "I'd never want to share you anyway" he laughed "Even with another girl…"

"oh my god" she muttered in embarrassment

"Its been over a year and you still blush" he said incredulously

"You love it"

"Of course"\

"Will you get on with it already" she said impatiently

"on with what" he smirked

"I thought we agreed you talking was what I liked" she groaned

"Doesn't meant I dont like it when you talk" he teased

"I've never talked dirty!" she gasped

"Hmm" he grinned "Maybe its time to change that…"

"Well I want you to fuck me" she said confidently, biting her lip after she heard the words come out of her own mouth

"mm no, try again" he said playfully

"Logan…" She breathed out, locking her arms around his neck

"Ace" he smirked "Come on, try it" he said, trying to suppress a chuckle

"now you're just mocking me" she mumbled, looking down

He grinned, lifting her chin up with his finger "You're right"

"I don't like being mocked" she huffed

"Not even if it gets me to tell you all the filthy things I'm going to be doing to you all night?" he smiled crookedly

Rory sucked in a breath and gave him a quick kiss "Mock away you dirty man"

"Mmm will you do whatever I want tonight?" he whispered huskily while his hands slid down her arms and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Logan..." she hummed, feeling him pin her arms over her head before he kissed his way down her neck, using one hand to rip the thin fabric of her shirt open. "Logan!" she gasped in surprise

Smiling against her neck "You didn't answer the question Ace"

"Yes" She whimpered, writhing under him. She would never admit it to him, but she loved when he took charge.

:)

"Hey Log-" She stopped short as she heard ...strange noises coming from the TV. well strange was one word for them. Setting her things down, she walked into the living room almost gasping at what she saw "Logan!" She exclaimed in anger, not expecting an asian girl to pop up from the couch. "Lane?" she asked incredulously "What the hell are you watching! It sounds like lesbian porn. no sorry, it looks like it too"

"I love how thats your first question. and not what are you doing here" Lane grinned

And then it dawned on her "Oh my god! Lane! You're in L.A.!" she exclaimed running over to her and hugging the life out of her best friend

"Thats more like it" Lane laughed "And for the record, its not lesbian porn. Its a T.V. show called the L word. But i can see how you would be mad at Logan for uh...watching that" she teased

"Mad at me for watching what?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel as he came out of their bedroom

"hey you!" Rory grinned "you didnt tell me Lane was here" she went up to him and pouted

"yeah well, it was sort of supposed to be a surprise" he laughed

"Oh you should have heard it" lane started

"Lane..." Rory warned

"Rory was getting all worked up because she heard some uh...raunchy noises coming from the T.V. she thought you were watching" Lane went on, ignoring her best friend "Thought she was going to stab me with a knife before i popped out and let her know I wasnt you" she grinned

Logan laughed loudly "what were you watching?"

"Well Rory though I...no she thought you were watching lesbian porn, but I was watching the L word"

"She was naked!" Rory screeched

"Its called cable" Lane whispered

"I always did like her" Logan grinned, walking past ROry to the kitchen

"Okay enough with the lesbian issue" Lane groaned "Come here and tell me everything!"

ROry laughed and jumped into the spot next to her, both of them rolling their eyes as they heard Logan groan from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go hang with Steph or something" he mumbled, grabbing a water bottle

"Okay, tell her I say hey! And that I want my blue satin pumps back!" Rory shouted

"So start with this Steph girl. and why you're so cool with letting your hunky husband 'hang' with her" Lane demanded

Rory grinned, she missed this "Steph is the girl Colin has been pining over for over 4 years" Rory laughed "I'm not worried about Logan...and its not just because Steph is basically branded as Colins...I really trust him" she shrugged "like completely"

"wow" Lane rose an eyebrow "This is serious. Like really serious huh?"

"As serious as it'll probably ever get for me" she joked "You really think I could ever go for anyone else after him?" she teased "I mean we've been together for almost a year and a half and I still find him amazing, and surprising"

"Aw" lane cooed "You sound like you guys just started going out...thats good." she nodded "Its good that you guys can keep that spark alive"

"God I hope it never goes out" she groaned making them both laugh "so hows Zach!"

"Good! He's with the kids. You know, since I'm always with them. I figure, i'd give him a dose of my life" she shrugged

"Bitchy! I love it" Rory encouraged

:)

"Steph! Pry your ass off your couch and come open the door" Logan shouted before he heard an annoyed sigh and the door unlock before it swung open to reveal an annoyed blonde.

"what are you doing here" she grunted as he walked in. She slammed the door shut and went back to her previous position on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, dont snap at me just because you're missing my best friend" he retorted, sitting himself down in the chair next to the couch

"I dont miss him" She snapped, throwing a piece of popcorn at his head

"hey!" he exclaimed with a glare "I made a mistake coming here"

"Sorry" she huffed but he knew she meant it. She was just irritated with her situation. "Dont leave...i'll throw some more popcorn at you so you can eat it" she managed a small smile

Logan laughed "I'm not leaving. Rory's best friend is over...they're catching up. It may be a while"

"i'll try not to get any crumbs on the couch for you...incase you need it tonight" she joked

"Rory also wants you to know that she wants her blue pumps back" he remembered

"Which ones?"

"What?" he asked "you have more than one pair of Rory's blue shoes? Why the hell does Rory have more than one pair of blue shoes!" he exclaimed

"The satin ones or leather?" she asked, ignoring his rant

"Satin...i think" he mused

"Tell her to shove it." steph grunted "She's not getting those back until I get my prada belt back"

"You two are ridiculous" Logan muttered "Tell her yourself. I hate playing messenger"

"I"ll give her the leather ones...but the satins are manolo's...I need to hold onto those as long as I can"

"Just buy a pair" he rolled his eyes

"I have a pair..." she said obviously "I just like hers"

"Never mind...i dont even-forget it" he sighed "What are you watching?"

"Chelsea lately. Why didn't you tell me you were going to run off and be a porn star?" she teased

"I'm what!" he exclaimed

"Well, apparently, you and Rory are going to start making couples celebrity porn together. They even had a picture of you two in bed...from a while ago though...your hair was long" she said

"yeah, that was ages ago. They were perched outside my apartment last year" he shook his head

"Ambitious" she pursed her lower lip "So Logan, how are things with you and _Ace"_ she grinned

"Don't call her Ace" he glared "And we're great."

"I need to shave..." she sighed absentmindedly

"Nice to know" Logan said in amusement

"Well, when are you going to pop the question? or are you planning on just taking her to Vegas" she asked bluntly

"Wow Steph, nice to know you haven't lost any of your 'Shira' skills" he said sarcastically "And for the record, I would never let us get married in Vegas."

"So you do plan on marrying her" she asked in question

"Well, yeah...we've been together practically a year and a half" he said incredulously "I'm just trying to figure out if she's ready...and how to ask her. Any suggestions?"

"Well...I didn't say anything, but she's ready" Steph grinned

"Isn't there some sort of code against telling me that?" he smiled

"Sure, but not if it benefits both of you. I'm sure she'll thank me later."

"How do you know..."

"Because Logan, I'm a girl" She said as if it were obvious "And she was telling me about what she would want her wedding to be like"

"Ahh" he rose an eyebrow "You know she'll kill you if she found out you told me this right?"

"I can handle it. After all, I did handle my mother all those years" she shrugged "Now. Lets figure out your game plan" she sat up making him laugh "Are you going to do spontaneous? Or something planned..."

"Planned. Spontaneous is never good with Rory. Girl's too stubborn" he smiled "at least planned, she knows its coming...and has time to prepare herself. Plus she would never forgive me if she were eating a hot dog or something while I proposed"

"Right." she nodded "well. I think you should do it while you're on vacation or something. Just take a week off, have it be just you guys...you know get away from the media and all that" she suggested

Logan nodded "Yeah thats a definite yes. I have something up my sleeve...i don't want to say just yet. It might jinx it" he grinned

"Well you don't have to tell me, but I better get the play by play later. From both you and Rory" she stated

"Done" he laughed "now I need to know where I get the ring"

"Cartier...Tiffany's..." she listed "Oh my gosh!" she suddenly had an idea "you could go for custom made. Jean Dousset could make it! or you could go with Harry Winston..."

"Whoa" he took a deep breath, thinking about all the names she spewed at him "Its Rory....it has to be simple too. You know her"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes "Trust me. I think you should either go custom, or Harry Winston. Take a look at Harry Winston, and if its not her style, you could always design your own. And by that I mean, describe to the nice man or woman at the store what kind of ring you're looking for...and they'll draw it for you" she chuckled at his distressed face

"I like that option" he nodded in relief "I know what I like...but as far as designing it, i'd be useless. I'm thinking antique engagement ring for her though..."

"Ooo See!" Steph smiled "You've got this...you know what she likes. Don't sweat it"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Nothing makes me more nervous than asking that beautiful stubborn girl to marry me"

"She's crazy about you Logan" Steph stressed "I promise you that she will say yes."

"Doesn't make it any less nerve wracking" he chuckled "But thank you"

"Now, I'm going to shave, order me a pizza?" she asked walking towards her bedroom

:)

"You two are _still_ talking?" he asked incredulously when he came home later that night.

"Yes, and where have you been mister! Its almost 1 am" Rory exclaimed from the couch

"Steph and I ordered pizza. And she wont give you your shoes back until you give her the belt back" he said mechanically, as if he had memorized what to say

Rory groaned "I don't even have her stupid belt anymore. Colin stole it" she muttered

"Hey Lane!" Logan said from the kitchen "You want a soda or anything? I'm guessing Rory was too lazy to ask" he grinned

"Soda would be great" She laughed at Rory's annoyed face

"So Lane" he said plopping down on the couch next to her "How long are you here for?"

"Just for a few days, I go back on Tuesday" she said "So what's going on in your lives these days? Any psycho ex boyfriends, stalkers...porn star talk perhaps?" she chuckled

"Has everyone heard about that?" Logan groaned

"Bet on it"

"I swear, the media..." he grumbled "When they have nothing, they have to make something up."

"You have to admit, your life is like an episode of One Tree Hill" Lane joked

"Wait porn star?" Rory sputtered finally

"Hah!" Logan exclaimed "Not everyones heard"

"You're talking to the girl who would rather read the business section of the New York times than even look at a tabloid" Lane rolled her eyes "And didn't you hear? You and Logan are going to start the new thing....couples porn"

"Lane why is it that you always have to talk about sex" Rory asked sweetly

"Its not my fault you're a nymph" she retorted making Rory's jaw drop as Logan laughed hysterically, almost spitting out his drink

"Oh my god!"

"So I got bored at the airport, and I generated porn star names for you two. Rory, you're Sindy Jiggler. And Logan you're Hank Strokum" she grinned

Logan laughed "Hank Strokum?" he asked incredulously

"Sindy Jiggler!" Rory shouted "What the hell kind of name is that"

"I don't know, I'm guessing the website didn't know you had small boobs" she teased

"Right because yours are bigger" Rory retorted making Logan roll his eyes

"You two are insane you know that?" he asked

"We try" Lane said, both shrugging

"Well, I am heading in" Logan yawned "Goodnight Lane, Night babe" he said leaning over the back of the couch and giving her a quick peck "There's some cookie dough in the fridge" he said while walking out of the room

"Oh wait Logan!" Rory called after him making him stop in question "Lane wants to go to beverly hills tomorrow. Wanna take us?" she smiled

"I hate Rodeo Drive" he muttered

"Take us and I promise I wont buy anything?" she tried sighing when he gave her an incredulous look "Fine I wont ask you to try anything on"

"And" he crossed his arms, finding this highly amusing

"And I wont ask your opinion on anything _I'm _trying on unless its lingerie and I'm fully prepared for the consequences" she said with a roll of her eyes

"Good" he grinned "9 am sharp girls" he shouted before kicking the door shut to his bedroom.

"He is way too used to that" Lane pointed out

:)

"Wake up sleepy head" ROry whispered

"Mmm Rory?" he mumbled, unconsciously running a hand up her leg that was straddling him

"Logann!" she mumbled eagerly "Wake up" she kissed his collar bone

"What time is it?" he whispered, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

"Just past 1" she grinned

"Shouldn't you be resting for hell tomorrow" he muttered

"Logan" she stated "I'm on top of you, wearing practically nothing...and you're worried about shopping?" She asked incredulously

"_What?!_" he exclaimed finally opening his eyes and groaning at the sight before him. She was sitting on top of him wearing just her bra and panties with that look on her face.

Rory laughed leaning down and kissing his shocked expression "Lane got tired, and I'm way too hopped up on coffee" She whispered against his lips

"No complaints here" he murmured, kissing her back with just as much fervor.

"Logan, why the hell are you wearing a shirt" she huffed "The one night I do something like this, and you have a fucking shirt on" she ranted, pulling it over his head

"Eager" he mumbled in amusement as she ripped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room.

"Tell me you're not wearing pants" She said, bracing herself with both hands on his chest and looking straight at him

"Lucky for you no" he chuckled, sighing contently as she kissed her way down his chest. She reached the waist of his boxers and eagerly pulled them down his legs, leaving it to him to kick them off. Climbing back up, she kissed him soundly on the lips, gasping when she felt his fingers stroking her _very_ wet core.

"Logan!" She growled when his hand suddenly stilled all too soon

"Are-are you _drunk_?" he asked amused, looking up at her

"No" she huffed, squirming against his hand which was resting against her

He grinned with a shake of his head, wrapping an arm around her waist and turning them both over swiftly so he was hovering over her. "Hey!" he heard her shout in protest

"Shh babe, you'll wake Lane"

"Fuck. Me. Logan." she stated

"Shut up" he grunted, roughly kissing her to effectively shut her up.

"I mean it" she groaned between kisses "Take. Me. Hard."

"You're playing dirty" he growled knowing she would never be saying these things unless she was at least tipsy. Before she could comment, he pinned her wrists over her head and practically swallowed her mouth with his while simultaneously thrusting roughly into her.

"LOGAN" She groaned loudly into his mouth as he embedded himself into her

"Fuck Rory, you're so hot" he panted, pulling out and pushing back in as hard as he could

"Harder Logan! Harder" she pleaded as he pounded into her, her arms still pinned above her head

"Shit shit shit" he panted, thrusting into her with everything he had. The entire bed was rocking back and forth with his movements

"Oh! oh...god Logan" She cried out as her orgasm hit her out of nowhere. Her hips bucked against his with every wave that went through her.

"Rory...Rory god" he groaned, the feeling of her hot and clamping around him bringing him to the edge as well. He let out a growl of pleasure as he emptied himself inside her, finally going over the edge. Panting for breath, he collapsed heavily on top of her, laying limply while still feeling her convulsing slightly beneath him. He let go of her arms which were probably sore from being held over her head. Running his hands down her arms, he draped them over his back so they were circling him. "Ace?" he mumbled into her neck

"Hmmmmmm" she hummed tiredly

"You alright sweetheart?" he asked, tiredly lifting his head so he could look down at her. Her eyes were still closed but a small content smile played at her lips while her chest rose and fell heavily, trying to regain her breath.

"Good" she mumbled

Logan chuckled, rolling off of her and pulling the covers over both of them before resting his head on his pillow as well.

:)

A/n: okay okay, I know. its been like.....FOREVER. and i'm truly sorry. life has been insane, and I'm not going to give false promises by saying i'll update more often...but I will try to write more often. My motivation is just a little low. I have so many random spurs written that I would love to incorporate into this story, but I have to write all those fillers which is harder than it seems :P haha

Anyways, please review :) You know I love it.


	20. Chapter 20: Plain Jane Lane

CHapter 20:

* * *

"Good morning sunshine" Lane grinned when Rory walked into the kitchen the next morning

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she just walked past her and poured herself a cup of coffee "Why are you so happy" she grumbled. She was dressed and ready to go, but obviously her brain hadnt woken up yet

"Because I'm gong to Rodeo drive" She grinned "_And_ because apparently my best friend got some last night"

"Oh. My. God! Lane!" Rory exclaimed in horror "We weren't-I mean....-we tried to be quiet" She stuttered

"Correction babe, I was quiet, you on the other hand..." Logan piped in, catching the muffin Rory threw at him with a laugh

"You two are horrible"

Lane chuckled "I'm not the one that had drunk sex last night"

"I'm allowed to have drunk sex with my boyfriend!" She screeched "You make it seem like I had a one night stand!"

"Boyfriend is right here" Logan stated

"Shut up Logan"

"Damn, even getting laid doesn't help your crankiness" Lane teased

"I change my mind. I need to go into work today" She pouted

"Its 9:00 ladies, ready to go?" Logan asked, offering each of them an arm

"Wait, dont forget the sunglasses Ace" He reminded, pausing at the door to the garage

"Ahead of you" she grinned, pulling out 2 pairs of sunglasses from her purse "Lane, you dont need them...lucky"

Lane laughed "I think after today I might"

* * *

"Valentino?" Rory asked Lane as they walked along Rodeo drive

"Rory this is insane. I love it. Can we just be roommates" Lane exclaimed "Stars hollow has NO shopping"

"I know, i used to live there too remember" she laughed

"Either go in or we're walking by" Logan stated, crossing his arms over his chest

"Jeez, whats gotten into you" Rory rose an eyebrow

"Standing out in the street on Rodeo drive isn't exactly discreet Ace. I'd rather not be bombarded today" he rolled his eyes, holding the door to the store open "So in or out"

"In" they boths aid at the same time and walked in under his arm

"Ahh Ms. Gilmore" A tall man in his early 50's wearing a dark suit greeted immediately "And Mr. Huntzberger"

"Hello Leo" Rory smiled, giving him a hug "This is Lane, she's my best friend"

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled at Lane

"Leo, Logan needs a ne-"

Logan glared at her intensely while pinching her lips together "Rory" he said through his teeth

"Oh relax Logan. I was just going to say you need a new pink tie" she grinned "I want your current one"

"Oh! We just received a soft pink soft lined plaid tie!" Leo exclaimed walking towards the mens tie racks

"Logan _owns_ a pink tie?" Lane grinned in amusement

"I like his pink tie" Rory defended

"Okay okay" Lane relented "I suppose it takes a man very confident in his sexuality to wear something pink. Something Zach has not mastered"

"Well Zach did wear a dress at your wedding...and liked it" Rory grinned

Logan groaned "Will you two just go look at the handbags please" he insisted

"Going. Get that tie" Rory stated when she saw Leo carrying it back

"Lane just buy it" Rory groaned at her best friend who had been looking at the same bag for the last half hour

"But it feels like its too much" She whined, twirling the leather clutch in her hands

"Look, you have the money. And you only come to Rodeo drive every so often. Just indulge a little. Besides, Dolce V is _amazing_"

Lane rose an eyebrow "The prude mary wears designer lingerie"

"Hey, I'm no prude!" Rory exclaimed "And trust me, the stuff is gorgeous"

"Thanks but i'll skip that store" Lane huffed "Zach is liek a baby machine. We dont need to have more kids."

"But Lane!" Rory whined "dont you want to surprise him!"

"Not really" she stated "the kids are keeping us so busy. We honestly dont even have _time_ for sex"

"did you just say no time for sex" Logan stated in mock horror from behind them

"Did you decide on a tie!" Rory asked

He held up the pink plaid one Rory had told him to get and smiled "Of course dear" he said in mock sweetness

"We're going to Dolce V after this" Rory said making Logan break out into the largest grin she had seen all day

"Really" he goaded

"I think i'm gonna go back over to Max Mara, actually get that cuff" Lane said

Rory scrutinized her carefully "You're meeting Dave" She stated making Lane's jaw drop "yes! You're meeting Dave for lunch!"

"How the hell did you know that!" Lane groaned

"Why else would you be so adamant not to go into a lingerie store" Rory stated the obvious "Not to mention, you dont know anyone other than us and Dave in California..."

"Okay okay, so i'm going to have lunch with Dave. It honestly doesn't mean anything, and i know that sounds bad...but he's a great musician, and we're friends" Lane explained "I love Zach very much, but Dave and I didnt really end on horrible terms"

"It was like 10 years ago Lane" Rory stifled a laugh

"I will meet you guys back here at 3" She huffed

"Alright. If you need us we'll be in Dolce V" Logan laughed

"How do you-"

"Trust me. We'll be there till 3" He said absentmindedly, guiding her to the door

* * *

"Logan what are you doing" Rory rolled her eyes when he followed her around the store

"I'm shopping with you" he said obviously

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore...how are you today?" A woman around the age of 35 greeted

"Great" Rory replied with a smile

"Can I get a room started for you" She asked, noticing ROry was holding a couple of items already

"Sure" She said handing her the clothes "Thank you"

"Of course, and if there's anything you need dont hesitate to ask. My name is Jenn"

"Jenn, would it be too much trouble to get all of your new items in a size 4?" Logan asked with a small smile

"Not at all" Jenn smiled "Just give me a few minutes to gather those, and i'll let you know when we're ready"

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed quietly

"What?" he asked, stifling a laugh

"The entire spring collection!"

"Tip? I _love_ garters" he grinned, sidling up behind her and playfully shaking her hips with his hands

"The room is ready Ms. Gilmore." Jenn came back a few minutes later and announced. She led them to the oversized dressing rooms. "The ones without the bottoms either have matching thong sets, or G-strings. Everything else is self explanatory, if you need help with anything just push the button next to the door. Enjoy" she said, closing the door to the massive room with three mirrors and a couch in the corner

"Well....get going" Logan grinned, situating himself on the couch

"Out"

"Rory!" he exclaimed in disbelief

"Out!"

"No" he said petulantly

"I cant put on lingerie when you're _looking _at me like _that_" she stressed

"I wont look" he promised

Rory groaned before noticing a small room divider in the corner "Ahh, they're prepared for your kind" She joked, taking it and placing it in front of the mirror

"So not fair" he mumbled with a sigh

"The colors for their spring line are amazing" Rory said as she changed into the first set that was laid out for her

"Mhmm" he said impatiently "Are you done"

"God, we've been here for like 2 minutes" She chuckled, hooking the bra in the back. the bra had a sexy lace trim with designs of polka dots and flowers. It was very flirty, and very springy. She stepped out of the divider into Logans view and rose an eyebrow "yes? No?"

"Yes" he said immediately

"Logan you cant just say yes to all of them. I have a limit by the way" she said pointedly

"Why" He said simply "We can buy all of them."

"I dont _need_ all of them" she laughed "I pick 3 sets. Thats it" she stated

"Fine" he sighed, "Spin for me" he grinned, leaning back on the couch

"You wish" she rolled her eyes and was back to being hidden as she tried on the next piece. She steped out with the next one on. It was a melon color. the chemise had ruffle trimmed accents, and lace, delivering a sexy yet sophistocated look.

"No" he said with a shake of his head

"Why not?"

"Because its too long" he grinned "And because I know there's something sexier than that in there. We're not being modest here Ace"

"A little modesty never hurt anyone" she replied as she slipped the chemise off.

"Oh my god" She stated

"What?"

"Wow. I cant put this on" she laughed nervously "You would probably go insane"

"Insane how?" he asked cautiously

"Like jump me"

"You're so sure of yourself"

"Trust me." She insisted "Its...very risque"

"Put it on." he stated, his jaw dropping when she stepped into his view again "Uhm" he cleared his throat "Yeah you're right" he was across the room in an instant, causing her to gasp as he pushed her against the wall, pulling back to drink in the sight of her. She was wearing a pale pink silk "bra" if you could call it that. I had an oversized bow in the middle, and it was a shelf bra, only covering the bottom of her breasts, solely to hold them up...leaving everything else bare.

"Shit Rory" he groaned, seeing that she had a matching pair of panties on. They were the same color, and had a ruffled hem, almost making it look like a tu tu.

"You haven't seen the back" she whispered against his lips with a smile

"Turn around" he whispered, kissing her deeply

She pulled back and turned so her back was facing him, laughing when she heard his intake of breath and cursing. The entire back was open, it had a cut out for your butt and all that hung there was an oversized bow, practically waiting to be untied. In addition, it had a garter set that sat just above where the panties started, right below her belly button; a lace patterned belt, holding the pink garters up.

"yes. fuck. yes" he breathed against her neck, placing a series of kisses down her back, his hands caressing her stomach.

"Logan" she groaned

He turned her around so she was facing him and cupped her breasts in his hands, loving the way the bra made everything so accessible. "FUck Logan" she threw her head back as his thumbs ran over her nipples

"Shhh" he hushed, mumbling a curse under his breath when they realized where they were. Fuck it.

"Logan" She groaned when she felt him kiss down her chest, his tongue running over her nipples. She tugged on the ends of his hair "Logan!"

"What!" He whispered against her skin in annoyance

"Go sit down!" she panted

Letting out an irritated sigh, he kissed her one last time before taking his previous seat on the couch "That's a yes." he stated, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"mm that was the pink one" She grinned wickedly "I think i'll get the black since you haven't seen it yet"

"You are such a tease"

"I learn from the best. Okay, yes?" she asked looking down at herself

* * *

"Logan, you look dashing as usual. How are you today?" Cara asked

"I'm doing very well" he grinned "How are you?"

"Just fine now that you're here. I thought I would have to cancel our show tonight" She joked

"Traffic is a nightmare" Logan sighed with good nature "Getting here was a bit of a trip"

"And Rory, you look lovely today" Cara said with a smile

"Thank you" Rory responded with a shy smile

"So Logan, what can you tell us-"

"Before you ask" he interrupted "I cant say anything about my most recent project"

"Not even an exclusive?" Cara asked with a smile "Come on, give us _something_"

Logan shook his head "Ask this one, she doesn't even know what it is. My lips are sealed" he pointed to Rory who was nervously sitting next to him, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. He reached over and took one of her hands in his, giving it a quick squeeze to calm her down

The movement not going unnoticed by Cara, "Oh you two are adorable" she gushed "Is it true? You know nothing?"

"I dont" Rory confirmed timidly

"She's a little shy" Logan teased, nudging her a little making her blush lightly

"Shy?" Cara laughed, looking out into the audience "Why dont we give Rory a nice welcome...maybe she'll spill" She goaded making the audience go crazy with shouting and clapping.

Logan laughed seeing Rory's cheeks become even darker with the attention "Okay okay" Cara laughed, the audience settling down "Logan is here with his long time girlfriend Rory Gilmore in case you just tuned in, and I believe, we promised the fans a few questions"

"A few?" Logan rose an eyebrow

"Several?" Cara tried

"Several?" he asked in disbelief again

"Alright fine. So we'll be doing questions for a while" She winked "Quick someone ask him about the pictures" she teased

"Oh the pictures" Both Rory and Logan groaned with a shake of their heads "The pictures" Logan started "Are taken completely out of context. That happened what was it? About a year ago?" he looked to Rory for confirmation "The paparazzi were perched on my balcony...taking pictures through the curtain of our bedroom" he laughed "It was kind of funny now that I look back on it"

"Funny?" Cara laughed "I dont think Rory feels the same way" She commented, looking at her incredulous expression

"Funny would not be the word I would use to describe that particular incident" she laughed "I was a little creeped out, I wont lie. I dont think I slept much that night" she said, not knowing the innuendo she had just implied until the audience started shouting and whistling

Logan laughed "You really dont know the effect of your words do you Ace" he joked

"Lets go to our first question" Cara said, pointing to the right side of the stage where fans were lined up along the aisles. "Go ahead honey"

"Hi, I'm Morgan" The young blonde who couldn't have been more than 6 said "I just wanted to know if you guys really liked each other. And if you could hug"

Logan laughed along with Rory as the rest of the crowed 'awwed.' Logan stood up and held his arm out to Rory, pulling her up from the couch and pulling her in for a tight hug "I really do like her" he winked, "I promise"

"Can I have a hug?" The little girl asked

Logan grinned and walked over to her, picking her up and hugging her tightly before setting her back down

"You two are just killing the crowd" Cara cooed

"My question is for Logan" The next girl said "Why haven't you signed on to any of the 1014 movies?"

"I was asked to read for the part, but at the time I just had so much on my plate with personal as well as my work that I couldn't take on another role" he said "But i'm sure the movies will be phenomenal, I cant wait to see them"

The questions went on for the next half hour before they were finally granted the okay to go. "You have to loosen up Rory" Logan grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist as they were escorted into the parking garage

'I dont like being in front of that many people." She huffed

"Tom, could you tell Pete that I refuse to do page 6" Logan said quickly "Well, unfortunately for you, you're with someone who cant get away from that"

"Which is the only reason that I put up with it" she smiled

"So, where to now?" he asked

"Could you ask the limo driver to go through some sort of drive through. I'm starving" she mumbled

"Juanitas?" He asked "Better than drive through...and its open for another 3 hours"

"Perfect" She grinned

"So I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and the-"

"for what?" He asked curiously, interrupting her

"Just a normal check up Logan" she laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder "I'm fine"

"Okay" he said, still eyeing her curiously "Go on"

"Depending on how long that takes, maybe we could make a trip down to San Diego?"

Logan winced and shook his head "Cant" he said apologetically "I have a read through tomorrow, and I have no idea how long thats going to take. Can we do San Diego on Sunday?"

"Cant" she laughed "I promised Steph i'd go shopping with her"

"We just went shopping" he groaned

"That was shopping with Lane. Shopping with steph is entirely different" she explained seriously

"Oh. okay" he said sarcastically "San Diego next weekend then?"

Rory nodded "Vacations over huh?"

"Dont worry, I have a feeling there will be more" he winked

"So i wont see you at all tomorrow?" she pouted

"Briefly" he laughed "Maybe if you wake up early enough"

"Sleep is very important" she exclaimed mockingly

"Frank, so you mind ordering for us?" Logan asked when the car came to a halt and he opened the door for them. "I really dont want to deal with all of this tonight"

Frank smiled with a laugh "of course Logan, what would you two like?"

"2 Carne Asada burritos, 1 quesadilla and one flying saucer?" Logan asked Rory, pulling his wallet out

"Oh! Get something for Lane too" Rory reminded him

"Carne asada burrito and a quesadilla for her?" he asked

"perfect, got it Frank?" Rory asked

"Got it" Frank said

"And get whatever you like as well" logan said, handing him a couple twenty dollar bills.

"I'm so tired" Rory sighed, leaning back into the seats

"Tell me about it. This readthrough is going to be hell" he groaned

"Cant you skip it?" She whined "Every time you have a read through you're never home till midnight"

Logan chuckled "I know. And I cant. Pete will kill me"

"Ah Frank!" she squealed when Frank opened the door again carrying two bags of food

Frank smiled, handing them one of the bags "Home?" he asked

Logan nodded "As fast as you can. and then you go get some rest" he said

Frank laughed "Fair enough. I'll get you there in 15" he grinned, slamming the door shut

"Laaaane!" Rorys voice rang through the house as they walked in the door "We're here! and we come bearing amazing mexican food" She said, setting it down on the table "I swear, once you taste this stuff, you wont believe what they call mexican over there" she ranted, laying all their food out

"Uh Ace..." Logan said walking into the kitchen with Lane under his arm who looked miserable, she was crying her eyes out

"Lane!" ROry exclaimed, dropping the bag of food and hugging her "What happened?"

"I'm a terrible mother" She choked

"I'm going to..." Logan said awkwardly before walking out of the kitchen

"Why..." Rory asked confused ...She was fine when the left

"Kwon called me today. He's sick...and all he wants is me. I'm not even there for him"

"Lane..." Rory laughed quietly "He'll be okay. Zach's there"

"I know...and i feel so silly right now" She sighed, drying her eyes and sitting down at the table

"Totally okay" Rory waived off "Though I think you freaked Logan out a little" she teased

Lane laughed breathily "I kind of flung myself at him when he walked into the living room" she admitted sheepishly "Thought he was you"

Rory grinned "He'll be fine" she shrugged "Now. We brought amazing mexican food...so lets eat. Logan!" she shouted

"Everything okay?" he raised an eyebrow as he walked in and sat down at the table

"Perfect. Sorry for almost knocking you over earlier" Lane smiled

"No problem" he shook his head easily "Just be prepared to never have mexican food on the east coast again" he grinned

"So Rory says..."

"Whats that"

"Meat" Rory said with a roll of her eyes "Its supposed to look like that"

"Are y-"

"eat it Lane" Logan shook his head "Trust me, once you have carne asada...you'll never go back"

"They have carne asada in connecticut you know" Lane rose an eyebrow

ROry shook her head "What they call carne asada is _not_ carne asada. Its basically steak with pepper on it...just try it before i force it into your mouth"

"Demanding" Lane mumbled, taking a bite

* * *

Logan sighed as he set hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. It was already 1:30 am, and he was only just getting home after a 14 hour work day. The entire house was dark, indicating that Rory was already fast asleep. He grabbed a glass of water and made his way into their bedroom, rolling his eyes when he saw books scattered all over the bed with a sleeping Rory in the middle. As quietly as possible he picked up all the books and papers, setting them off to the side.

"Hi" she said sleepily, waking up when he tried to pick her up and move her.

"Hey" he smiled

"When did you get home?" she mumbled, standing up and letting him pull the covers down before laying back down again

"Just a few minutes ago" he answered, ridding himself of his shirt before sliding under the covers.

"I told you you'd get home late" She sighed tiredly

"Yeah yeah" he murmured

"Are you hungry?" she asked

Logan shook his head "No, i'm okay. Just tired"

"Well then why are you so awake. Usually you're out as soon as you hit the pillow" She frowned in concern.

"Ace i'm fine" he laughed, turning towards her

"Its 1:30" she said incredulously when she glanced at the time behind him

Logan cringed, he had hoped she wouldn't notice. "Sleep Ace, we'll talk in the morning"

"Ahh so there is something to talk about" she glared through the dark

"Rory" he groaned, turning away from her and burying himself in the pillow

"I want to know" she said petulantly

"Nothing major happened Ror" he rolled his eyes

"Well then why wont you tell me?" she asked, genuinely curious

He sighed, and turned back around so he could see her "You promise you wont get all crazy?" he asked

Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "will I need to get crazy" she rose an eyebrow

"Ace" he said shortly

"OKay, i'll _try_ not to" she relented

"I was mugged" he stated, watching her careful for the reaction

"LOGAN!" She gasped, sitting upright in the bed and hovering over him "What do you mean you were _mugged_"

"Ace" he said, pointing out the fact that she was freaking out

"Are you okay?" She asked incredulously

"yeah I'm fine" he assured "Thats why I was so late...I had to deal with the police"

"You should have called" she glared in annoyance "What if I had gotten mugged and didn't call you?"

"Dont do that" he stated seriously

"..." Rory remained silent, glaring at him incredulously for his previous comment

"I should have called" he said softly "But I didn't want to wake you" he said, looking up at her

"Wake me!" She exclaimed "Who cares!"

"Rory..."

"No Logan, I cant believe you didn't call. I waited up until 11:30 for you. What if I was still waiting? Do you know how worried I would be?" She asked incredulously

"I'm sorry" he whispered, pulling her down so she was laying beside him again "I'm okay"

"Thank god" She breathed out, kissing him gently

"Now can you sleep already" he groaned

"You sure you're okay?" she asked pointedly

"Yeah Ace, went to the police station remember?" he smiled in amusement

"dont be stupid like that again" She huffed, wrapping an arm around his waist

"Goodnight" He shook his head

"Night"

* * *

"I dont want you to go!" Rory pouted as Logan loaded Lane's bags into the car

"I know! I dont want to leave either!" she matched her tone "But you'll come visit me now right?"

"Of course!" Rory said "My mom would kill me if I didn't"

"Should we help him?" Lane tilted her head as Logan came back up for her other suitcase

"Because you girls can carry so much" Logan said sarcastically as he rolled it to the door

"No need to be snippy" Rory teased

"I'll be back up and then we have to go guys...LA traffic is pretty unpredictable" he shook his head with a smile

"Alright alright" Rory groaned, grabbing her purse "You got everything Lane?" she asked

Lane nodded "I think so. If not, you could always mail it to me" She shrugged

"Okay, then lets just go down before he drags us out" Rory rolled her eyes "He's always into the punctual thing..."

"Imagine that!" Lane joked as they walked out the door

"Have a safe flight Lane" Logan said with a sincere smile, giving her a hug

"Thanks Logan" Lane smiled before turning to Rory "Bye Ror" she said with a sad smile "We definitely have to do this more often"

"I think Zach would kill me" Rory laughed, referring to the extra bag they had to get Lane so she could take all of her new stuff back "Call me the second you land okay?" she asked while hugging her tightly

"I wont even wait for the seatbelt sign to go off" She grinned cheekily "Bye guys, thanks for everything"

"You're welcome anytime" Logan shrugged, "Now i'd get in line before it gets ugly"

* * *

"Logan! The phone is ringing!" Rory groaned, still in bed

Logan sighed, pulling the pillow off his head and reaching over to grab the stupid offending piece of technology. "Hello" He said tiredly

"_Hey Logan? I hope I'm not waking you two" Christophers voice rang on the other end_

"No of course not" He mumbled

_Christopher laughed "Sorry" He said apologetically "How are you two"_

"Great...though Rory is probably going to come murder you" he laughed, running a hand over his face, trying to wake up a little more

"_Tell her to try" he goaded "Listen. I just called to see if you two would be able to come to Gigi's 6th birthday?"_

"When is it?" he asked

"Logan get off the damn phone. Its like 7 am" Rory snapped

_Christopher chuckled "I totally blanked on the time difference. But the party's Saturday the 27th" _

"Im pretty sure I can on my end, but I'll check with Rory later today and let you know" he said

"_sounds like a plan. Take care of my serial killer daughter"_

"She'll only be sent to the best prison" Logan joked "Bye, take care and say hi to Gigi for me"

"Rory" he said after hanging up

"_What_!" she exclaimed

"Would you stop being snippy for like 2 minutes" He said amused

"Its 7 Logan. This is to be expected. Not to mention its sunday." she responded

"Can you fly to Boston on the 27th for Gigi's birthday?" he asked

"Huh?" She mumbled "Ugh...probably, but just for the weekend" she sighed

"Okay, just call your dad later and let him know" he said, pulling the covers back and sitting up "I'm gonna go make some coffee"

"Thank you!"

* * *

A/N: Hello :) Sorry to keep you all waiting, but finals are helll!!! So anyways, here's the next chapter. Its a good length :P So...who's ready for a proposal already! Review please!!!


End file.
